Consumed by Darkness
by Unuscione
Summary: What if Minato isn't as good as everyone thought and was a mad man who demanded to be loved and cheered by his village how far would he go to have that. Dark Naruto, small harem. Chapter 1 updated
1. A Hero's Betrayel

Authors note

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or properties

1\. This story is going to have many mature themes please be warned.

2\. This fic will have a small harem at this point I won't put a list out on who will be in it.

3\. This is my first story in a long time if you see any mistakes please review, if you have any constructive criticism please review, or if you just enjoy the story please review and tell me what you enjoyed about it. ^^

4\. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story as well.

5\. In this story Kushina wasn't the previous host of the Kyuubi.

CHAPTER 1: A HERO'S BETRAYEL

Houses destroyed, lifeless bodies sprawled throughout the streets, fear and panic spreading like rapid fire, this once peaceful village known as Konoha one of the great ninja's villages in this world is now being torn apart by none other then the nine tail fox an entity of pure energy and hatred, one set on killing all within it's path.

This day will spawn many stories for future generations on the horror that the nine tailed fox brought to the village but none of those stories will know the full truth of what happened and that the nine tailed fox wasn't the ony monster in the village that day.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of the Konoha and man not only respected and loved by his village but many villages around the world, the tales of his fights in the past great wars are legend even at his elder age he is still powerful and feared by many.

this is a man who has seen more horrors in his life more than any single human should ever have to see in a lifetime, he now finds himself looking at what may be the most disgusting thing he has ever seen.

Before his eyes he see's what he would have called before this day his friend, his pupil, the hope of the next generation of ninja, the man before him is named Minato Namikaze he is the current leader of this village and the forth hokage, he was the hero of the last great war and not only is he the youngest to hold the title of hokage he could very well be the strongest to ever hold that title.

"Minato, could you repeat once more what you just said, I want to make sure I understood you completely before I make a rash decision." The tone in which Sarutobi used would have sent shivers down any man's spine.

Minato Namikaze stands before Sarutobi with his newborn child curled up in his arm with a kunai pointed directly at his thoat. "I already said it once but with your old age you must be losing your hearing, I said this is no child of mine." The kunai pushed further into the skin of the child peircing the skin and causing the child to cry in pain as a droplet of bood soaked in the tip of the weapon.

"I suppose I shoulder explain myself further given that you were one of my mentors afterall." Minato smiled at the Sarutobi still holding the kunai firmly against his childs neck. "You see after this day this child won't be Naruto son of Minato and Kushina, this child will be the demon of Konoha the thing that will bring this village together and give it a common foe one that everyone can rally against." Minato said.

Sarutobi stood there in disbelive. "You can't be serious Minato? You don't think that Kushina will let you go through with this do you?" Sarutobi asked, knowing that the red death of Konoha the woman known as Kushina Uzumaki and wife of Minato would give her life to protect her children.

"Yes that woman would be a problem if she were to find out this happened but being a master of seals does come in handy sometimes." Minato responded. "She won't know she every had a son to begin with." Minato finished.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "What have you done Minato?" The elder man asked

"I did what had to be done Sarutobi." Minato Replied

**Flashback**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kushina yelled as she laid on the hospital bed.

"Kushina please continue to push your almost there!" The nurse in front of her said.

Kushina keep yelling, she almost gave out hope until she gave out one last push and heard a child's cry. "You did it Kushina! Now just one more to go." The nurse said as she handed the new born child to the other nurse.

Minutes went by that seemed like hours for Kushina until she heard once more the cries of a new born baby, she gave out a soft sigh before she laid her head back onto the pillow.

"Can I see them?" Kushina asked breathlessly.

"Of course Kushina" The nurse held the two babies as she handed them to Kushina who couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her two children.

Her son Naruto had blonde hair, her daughter seemed to have inherited her red hair.

"Naruto and Ayame Namikaze your both so beautiful, nurse may I ask which one was born first?" Kushina asked the woman in front of her.

The nurse gave a soft smile. "Your son Naruto was the first to be born Kushina."

At that moment a loud bang was heard in the village it was like nothing Kushina has ever heard, she tried to get up to see what was happening but the nurses pushed her back onto the bed. "Kushina you can't move not yet, let me go a see whats happening." the nurse gave another soft smile to Kushina as the new mother held her two children closer to herself.

Ten minutes passed and the nurse hadn't come back Kushina was about to get up when she saw a yellow flash in the corner of her eyes. "Minato where have you been?" Kushina asked weakly still drained from giving birth

Minato glared at Kushina before giving a grim sigh. "Kushina the nine tailed fox Kyuubi is attacking Konoha."

Kushina gasped trying to sit up again when Minato came over to her. "Please don't move Kushina, you need to rest, let me take care of this." Minato looked down at the two babies. "Naruto and Ayame they are beautiful Kushina you did amazing, thank you." Kushina was taken back at how Minato said that, it was so cold like he didn't care for the children themselves.

Before she could think any further Minato grabbed a seal from his pocket and placed it over her forehead. "Minato what are you doing?" Kushina asked.

Minato gave a sadistic grin. "Sorry Kushina this will be the last time you'll ever see that boy as your son." He then activated the seal and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

**Flashback End**

"Minato you bastard you sealed off Kushina's memory of her own son, what kind of monster are you?!" Sarutobi entered his fighting stance he was ready to fight.

"Sarutobi I would refrain from taking a fighting stance if I were you, I didn't come here to fight you this day, no I've come here to ask a simple favor of you." Minato said.

Minato then raised his hand as clouds of smoke appeared beside him and revealed five shinobi, Sarutobi glared at them, each one held a child in there arms and in the middle was Danzo one of Sarutobi's oldest friends and comrade. "Not you as well Danzo, you can't think what Minato is doing is right?" Sarutobi asked.

Danzo shook his head. "You were always to soft Sarutobi, I knew you wouldn't understand what Minato is trying to do, he's going to unite our village and he's going to give us a living weapon to fight back against any who oppose us." Danzo said looking down at the red haired child in his arms.

Minato looked at the child as well before turning to Sarutobi. "I suppose introductions are in order, this is my only child Ayame Namikaze and with your help Sarutobi see will hold the power of the nine tailed fox within her." Minato said as he walked to one of the ninja's and handed Naruto over to one of them.

Sarutobi gave a soft chuckle. "And why on earth do you think I would help you Minato, your nothing but a madman and I'm ashamed of myself for having taken so long to see it." Sarutobi responded but his heart sunk once he watched all the ninja's place a kunai above each childs heart.

Minato looked into Sarutobi eye's. "Do you know how many ninja's died this day? Everyone of these children are orphans there parents dead do you understand how much it will cost to feed them and shelter them Sarutobi?" Minato asked. "You see the reason you will help is simple, if you don't then I will kill each one of these orphans until you agree to."

Sarutobi's shoulders slumped as his eyes closed and he gave a soft sigh. "Don't do that Minato, I will help you." Sarutobi may have been one of the strongest ninja to ever live and he may still be more powerful then most of the ninja's in this village but with Minato and Danzo both here there was no way to save all these children without a few if not all of them being killed.

Minato gave a soft grin at his mentor. "I knew you would." Minato snapped his fingers as Danzo and the ninja that held Naruto placed the twins on a tree stump. "Your going to summon the shinigami and seal the power of the fox within my daughter and place the soul of that demon within that boy." Minato said.

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less from you." Sarutobi knew invoking the shinigami meant giving up your own life and he would do that for his village anyday and being able to give his life up to save these children from being murdered was an easy decision.

"I understand Minato." Sarutobi knew of the sealing ritual it could only be done on newborns if you were to seal a tailed beast into a child or a grown adult the seal would instantly break and the host would be killed and the beast would instantly be returned to the mortal world once more.

Sarutobi clapped his hands together "Shiki Fūjin!" He yelled, behind him a dark portal began to open as the shinigami appeared behind him.

Sarutobi looked down and smiled at the twins. '_Naruto you will have many hardships ahead in your life but I know when it comes down to it you will push through the advirsity and come out stronger I can already feel how powerful you will become, Ayame I know you won't grow up with Naruto but protect your older brother you two will learn of your heritage one day until then stick close to your mother and don't be corrupted by this monster'_ Sarutobi thought to himself wishing that those words would somehow reach the children.

Sarutobi then looked up at the Shinigami. "I asked that you please seal the nine tailed beast chakra within the girl and that you seal the soul of the beast within the boy in return I offer my soul to you." The shinigami didn't reply but nodded it's head simply before stabbing Sarutobi in the chest and ripping out his soul.

Moment's later the Kyuubi disappeared having been sealed within the two children, the lifeless body of Sarutobi lays lying beside the two children.

Minato looked down at the former hokage. "Everyone take the children to the orphanage." Minato said as the ninja all disappeared in smoke he then walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

Minato then took off to address his villagers about the defeat of the nine tailed fox, he made his way to the hokage monument where he would address the public

The hokage looked down as ninjas and villagers looked up to him most of them cheering the hokage for killing the demon.

"Everyone the demon is gone now!" Minato heard a roar from the crowd as they cheered and blessed the name of there hokage the greatest of all hokage's. "I am sad to say that my mentor Sarutobi has been killed by the beast before we could defeat the demon. Minato gave a moment of silence for his mentor the crowd seemed to have quieted down a little from hearing the sad news. "We must remember though with every great loss there is a equal amount of gain, this day my first child was born I would like to introduce to you my only child Ayame Namikaze!" Minato held the child out for all to see as the cheers rained down once more, minutes passed as Minato's named was chanted throughout the village.

Once the crowed calmed down Minato turned to Danzo who had followed Minato. "Make sure the council knows that the demon is sealed within Naruto, we need it to get out to everyone in the village just what that boy is." Minato said as Danzo nodded his head.


	2. A New Hope

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

fuertespedos10 – No I still think it is but the important thing is, does Naruto even care :)

ncpfan – I've had many directions I wanna go with Kushina, shes the one character who I always end up rethinking her role in the story but I believe I've got a good idea on how she will be used in the future.

Tens-Zangetsu102- thx for the review I don't think they'll be any stops in this fic in the near future.

Krish11762- thx for the review ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 2: New Found Hope.

* * *

6 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running down the street, not because he was playing with his friends, not because he had somewhere he had to be, no he was running because today was demon hunting season, actually everyday was demon hunting day for the village of konoha.

Naruto knew how this would end he would be left in a pile of his own blood on the verge of death once more. It wasn't long before a kunai was lodged into the back of the 'demon' as the young boy tried to run still he didn't make it far before five more kunai was lodged into his body the young boy fell to one knee and he tried to pull out the kunai from his back.

You the young boy could escape the crowd but every time he was getting away an unseen ninja would always hit him with a kunai and jutsu anything so slow him down so the villagers could catch up to the 'demon'.

"Die demon!"

"Go back to hell!"

"Time for me to finally get revenge for my daughter!"

The villagers continued to yell as they started to kick the young Uzumaki as each one took there turn. One man grabbed the Uzumaki by his hand putting it up against the fence before he grabbed his knife and plunged it into the young boys hand and the wall. Now that the Naruto was being held up by the knife each villager took shots at him, man,woman even some children were told it was ok and stab him.

"Come on demon scream for us!"

"Can demons not speak, do they not feel pain!"

"Konoha lets show everyone what we do to demons!"

The crowd continued to yell nonsense as the beating lasted for hours. Naruto stayed silent throughout the beating he refused to scream for them to give them any more satisfaction of his pain, he tried crying before he tried begging before he was dumb he understood that nothing he did would stop them.

After hours the crowd finally dispersed. _'looks like they have to get to the bar before it closes'_ Naruto though. He knew the villagers attacked him not only because he was a demon to them but they could spend every night after a beating at a bar celebrating as if they did something worth celebrating.

Naruto finally let out a cry of pain as he weakly grabbed his hand that was held up by the knife he tried to pull it out but he didn't have the strength to do so, he gave out a soft sob. Naruto now grabbed his wrist and pulled down letting the blade go upward through his hand. "AHHHH!" Naruto hit the ground as his hand started to spew out countless amounts of blood.

It wasn't long before Naruto fell face first on the ground and the pool of blood started to surround his body, it didn't take long for the young Uzumaki to lose consciousness.

* * *

Uzumaki awoken in what he could only tell was a sewer, it smelled awful and it looked like hell, again looked like hell but Naruto knew what true hell was. "Where am I?" Naruto thought out loud before he heard a loud growl behind him.

Naruto turned to see what he was and to his surprised he saw a fox with nine-tails that would tower any building in Konoha. The fox was being held behind a gate that was locked by a seal.

"**So you've finally come boy!" **The fox bellowed, the sound of the foxes voice could be heard echoing throughout the room as if demanding respect.

"So I take it your the Kyuubi." The young boy asked as the fox gave a curious look.

"**Oh I expected me to have to explain everything to you, at least your perspective boy." **

"It just all makes sense now, if this is real and your really apart of me I can see why the villagers think I'm a demon if they know about you, I'm not dumb Kyuubi I never believed that I was hated because I was a orphan or they needed someone to beat I've seen other kids other orphans none treated this way I knew there had to be something deeper to all this."

To say the Kyuubi was impressed by this boy's reasoning was an understatement, he never expected a child this young to be able to put all that together and so quickly.

"**Well then Naruto, it seems like your smarter than I thought, if I could I would allow you to kill these villagers and that hokage of yours but it seems I have very little power give, it seems your hokage gave her most of it"**

Naruto eyes widened his eyes, could Kyuubi finally fill in all the holes all the unanswered questions he had about that day. "Kyuubi I know of my twin, her name is Ayame Namazaki it doesn't take a genius to see that we have some kind of connection, she had whisker marks and so do I, although hers are more defined but we have more then that in common she was also born the same day I was. Now Kyuubi I beg you to tell me what happened that day please." Naruto then bowed his head trying everything he could.

"**I don't know much about that day all I can remember is being summoned into the middle of Konoha, I was in a rage so many things were just a blur to me, the only things I know for sure is your hokage sealed me into you and my power into your sister, I also saw that he sacrificed a old man to the shinigami."**

_'an old man, that had to be the Sarutobi the third hokage." _Naruto moved closer and closer to the cage now feeling much safer as his talk with Kyuubi continued. The fox continued to glare at him and Naruto could almost see regret in the foxes eyes though it was only for a second and it could have been his imagination.

"**Kit, I can't do much for you right now but this one time I'll allow you to vent and give you a shoulder to cry on."** Kyuubi's voice was much lower then before, the voice didn't echo around the chamber nor did it demand respect.

"No thanks, don't want it don't need it."

"**Hmm?"**

"What I was given a shit hand in life, not the only one it's happened to and not the last one it will happen to."

"**So you accept your fate?"**

"Oh acceptance and revenge are two entirely different thinks Kyuubi." For the first time Naruto gave a smirk one that was much to evil for a child of his age.

"Hey Kyuubi do you know a way to get your full power back?"

Kyuubi gave a questioning look at Naruto. **"I've never heard of a tailed beast being split into two but if I were to come into contact with my power I'm positive I could get some of it back."**

"Oooh that's perfect, now Kyuubi now I ask for your help I wanna make a deal with you, I'll get you all your power back and the head of the Yodaime if you help me on my way there." Naruto gave out a chuckle he finally might have something to finally give him a edge in his dream, that dream was to destroy Konoha.

* * *

Kyuubi grinned at Naruto. **"You have yourself a deal kit."**

Naruto finally regained consciousness inside of the a dark alley most likely thrown there. His wounds have recovered as though nothing happened. _"I suppose I have Kyuubi to thank for this." **"That's right kit." **_Naruto jumped a little not expecting to hear the Kyuubi voice. _'so we have a mental link?' **'seems that way kit.' **_Naruto was going to continue to question and figure out what all they could do, that was before he heard a loud commotion near the village square.

"Get out of here snake whore."

"Go back to that snake and leave this village we don't need someone like you around here."

A young woman who couldn't even be the age of 20 was getting much of the same treatment he was but the young woman was smiling as she started to whistle as the angry words continued to rain down on her, seemingly not phasing her at all.

_'Kyuubi, I think I may have found our first ally."_

"_**Maybe so kit."**_

Naruto knew that this woman had to be hated for something she couldn't control he could see a lot of him in her even though the words didn't seem to phase her he knew that he could see the hate in her eyes he would find some way to get her to trust him he would make this woman his first ally she would be the first step to destroying Konoha!

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Naruto has spent the last few weeks following the ninja known as Anko Mitarashi, she was the former student of the snake sanin Orochimaru, her current rank was chunin, her age was 14 she had been reinstated as a ninja 2 years ago from that moment on she was hated by the villagers.

_'it's amazing what kinda info you can get about someone, i suppose when everyone in the village hates you they are willing to spill all the dirty details of your life'_ Naruto thought while Kyuubi grunted in agreement in his mind. It was kinda amazing how all Naruto had to do was listen to the gossip of when Anko was around to hear all about her life.

'_Kyuubi you sure you can hold up your end of the bargin, this will probably be the only chance we have to gain her trust.' _Naruto asked the great demon in his gut. _**'Kit just get **_**_her alone and away from the eyes of this village and I will hold my end of the_ bargain.'** It had taken 2 long weeks of planning two long weeks of being beaten by the villagers but today it would all change he would make sure that Anko joined him and he would complete the first step of his journey to destroy Konoha.

* * *

**Moments later **

Naruto entered the forest of death. this was Anko's hideout and by all rights her home, anyone in the village knew not to enter this forest because if the forest itself didn't kill you then Anko would.

_'Now to find her.'  
_

**_'Careful kit, remember your no stronger then any other kid your age don't be reckless.'_**

_'I know'_

Naruto moved throughout the forest making sure that he didn't make any unneeded noise, well it was better to say he tried and failed not to make any noise cause moments later he heard a loud growl behind him, he turned around to see and fully grown bear behind him, the bear raised onto it's hind legs and gave another loud growl before falling back down to all fours.

_**'RUN KIT!'**_Kyuubi yelled at Naruto, the young 6 year old that was frozen in fear now took off deeper into the forest being chased by the bear.

The bear swiped at Naruto mutiple times sometimes it would even scrap him it was gaining ground and Naruto knew this he couldn;t outrun the beat for much longer even with his stamina he was still a 6 year old child. _'shit..shit...SHIT!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

What Naruto didn't know is he wasn't alone the person he was trying to find had been watching the whole time. Anko was watching the young boy run for his life the chase had been going on for ten minutes the bear had almost killed the boy multiple times. _'maybe I should help me.' _Anko gave it a thought before smiling and grabbing a kunai. _'Don't wanna get my hands dirty this should make the chase more fun.' _Anko took the kunai and thew it into a tree inches from Naruto.

Naruto was about to fall over when he head a whistling sound by his ear, he looked beside him to see a Kunai now stuck in the tree beside him_. _Naruto then saw the young Kunoichi watching him from a tree. **_'GRAB THAT WEAPON_**_**KIT'** _The Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

The exhausted boy grabbed the kunai, his hand began to shake uncontrollably as he watched the bear continue to run at him closer and closer. _'i've never used one of these I don't know how to throw this I Can't..' **'KIT PROVE THAT YOUR DREAM ISN'T JUST THAT THIS IS YOUR FIRST TEST NOW PROVE YOUR WORTH BEING MY**_** PART****NER!'** Kyuubi once more yelled and broke Naruto out of his shock the boy held the weapon tighter in his hands he raised his head and looked directly into the eyes of the charging bear. "I won't die here!" Naruto yelled before throwing the kunai and directly hitting the bear in it's right eye, with a loud growl the bear stopped and started to thrash around until the bear stopped the chase and ran off kunai still lodged in it's eye.

Naruto gave off a sigh of relive before turning around and behind forced off his feet and held up by his throat by none other than the person he was seeking. "Hello Gaki, I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, now what the hell are you doing in my forest and why have you been following me?" The young woman let the boy fall down to the ground before straddling him and putting a kunai under his throat.

Naruto had been scared alot today, he thought his life was over multiple times but this wasn't one of those times. "Anko let's make a deal."

* * *

**Authors note**

For those wondering the Kyuubi does have some power but just enough to help heal Naruto and keep them alive.

Naruto is smarter then a lot of 6 year olds but that doesn't make him stronger he has zero ninja training and all the Kyuubi can do for him is heal his wounds.


	3. Stolen

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

Reviews

ncpfan – So on the point of Anko in this fic she's only been in Konoha for 2 years, unlike the canon storyline the third hokage is dead so she's left with Minato who could care less about her being hated so she honestly hasn't a single person to help her through her rough times, so she's a much colder and sadistic person then she is in canon.

About Naruto being more calculating I agree with you, the whole 'destroy konoha' isn't really his true dream he's still a child and things are going to come light that will change the way Naruto thinks of the village.

Tensa-Zangetsu102 – I totally agree!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Stolen

* * *

_Naruto gave off a sigh of relive before turning around and being forced off his feet and held up by his throat by none other than the person he was seeking. "Hello Gaki, I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, now what the hell are you doing in my forest and why have you been following me?" The young woman let the boy fall down to the ground before straddling him and putting a kunai under his throat._

_Naruto had been scared alot today, he thought his life was over multiple times but this wasn't one of those times. "Anko let's make a deal."_

* * *

"What kind of deal?" Anko started to push the kunai harder and harder against the young jinchuuriki throat. "You better speak before I accidentally push to hard and end your life."

"I can get rid of the cursed seal your master gave you." Anko tensed instantly her mind raced, it took her a few moments regain herself. "Don't fuck with me." It hadn't been the first time she's heard someone could remove the seal, the 'great' Yodaime had told her that he would have Jraiya look at her seal and fix it, that was 2 years ago. "That's not the first time I've heard that sorry not buying it kid."

Naruto gave a sly grin. "Well they don't have the power of the Kyuubi now do they Anko?" The young black haired kunoichi let up on the kunai she had been pushing against his throat to reveal a small cut on his neck nothing even remotely life threatening.

"So your saying you have access to the Kyuubi's power?" Anko tried to hold back her surprise at this revelation.

"That right."

"you know I could tell the Yodaime and the council about this, get myself a good promotion and maybe have those bastard villagers show me some compassion right?" Anko said giving off her own grin at the young blonde.

"Yet you would never have that seal removed." Naruto knew that getting the seal off of her was the second most important thing to Anko in this world.

"Ok gaki I'll bite, whats this deal you wanna make?" Anko stood up after saying that and started to dust off the leaves off her clothing.

Naruto himself stood up before feeling his neck, he could feel a bit of blood dripping from the small cut she had given him. "Ah man that cuts gonna sting for a few minutes." Naruto continued to rub his neck as he looked at Anko and saw her getting more and more impatient as the minutes pass. Her hand starting to move toward her kunai again. "Gaki I would speak fast."

Naruto raised his hands. "Ok ok calm down." Naruto gave a deep sigh and gave off another grin. "I just want you to train me, it will take me 2 years to fully remove the seal in that time I want you to spend everyday your not on a mission to train me."

Anko gave a slight chuckle. "I'm not dumb gaki, let me get this right you want me to train you for 2 years, THEN you'll remove the seal I can't believe I even thought you could remove this, your nothing but a child." Anko turned on her heels and started to walk away.

Naruto moved quickly and grabbed her hand, which had been a huge mistake cause he had been thrown onto his back with her on top of him again and the kunai pushed against his neck once more. "Wait, wait! I can prove to you that I can remove the seal!"

"Fine tell me how you will remove this seal." Anko was obviously becoming very impatient with the young blonde her voice becoming more and more hostel as the minutes passed them by.

"Well, you see the reason it will take 2 years is we have to do sessions, I don't have enough power to remove it in one go. The process is simple, I'll have to inject you with some of the Kyuubi's chakra in each session until it purifies the seal completely. I could show you right now." After Naruto said that it took a moment for Anko to consider the idea. "You want me to put a demons chakra in me?" Naruto locked eyes with Anko. "Is it worse then having that seal on you?" Anko gave a chuckle. "I suppose not." Anko removed herself from atop Naruto once more this time putting her hand out to help him up.

Naruto took the hand and stood up.

_'So Kyuubi how am I going to inject her with your chakra.' _

_**'Your going to gave to bite her kit.' **_Naruto instantly blushed at this, he didn't go over the details on how this would work he didn't know he had to do that.

"What's wrong Gaki?" Anko never taking her eyes off him, the blush on his face didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"I..I'm gonna need you to take off your coat and get on your knee's" Naruto's blushed intensified. "I mean so I can see the seal!" Naruto yelled a bit to loud after hearing how his words could be misinterpreted.

"Yea, you better not try and cope a feel." Anko turned around a removed her coat letting it fall to the ground beside her before pulling her hair to the side and revealing the cursed seal.

Naruto moved behind and looked down at her neck, he could feel the evil coming off the seal. Running his hands over the seal he could feel Anko pull back from his touch obviously nervous to be touched when in such a vulnerable state.

"Anko I have to bite your neck to inject the chakra, I hope that's ok." Anko felt her face heat up a bit. "Just do it already gaki!"

Naruto moved his lips closer to her neck as he bared his teeth before sinking them into her neck." Anko let out a soft moan at the penetration. Moments later she started to feel the chakra flow through her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before it was so powerful, it felt so good, so right, so pure.

As the session ended Naruto removed his fangs from Anko as he looked down a saw the mark become ever so slightly weaker then it had been before the session.

Anko could feel it, not even a second after the session she could feel the seal weaken even if it was a little, even if she could barely feel a difference it was there, that's when Anko did something very unanko like she pounced on top of the young boy and started to kiss his face all over. "Thank you! I will train you, anytime just remove this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Naruto face instantly heated up he now had a half naked woman on top of him, kissing him all over, he couldn't help but see her asset's up close causing his nose to start bleeding. "heh." Naruto gave off a goofy laugh as Anko just noticed how revealed she was. "Pervert." Anko said in a seductive tone as her face moved closer and closer to his now her lips so close to his. Naruto would of reacted to this but his vision started to blur. _'what's happening?' _Narutos eyes then shut closed as he lost consciousness.

Anko noticed the boy go unconscious under her and moved back her lips no longer close to his, she checked to see what caused the boy to lose consciousness. _'chrakra exhaustion, he must of pu_s_hed himself to hard and here I wanted to tease him a bit more.' A_nko couldn't help but give the young boy a generous smile as she looked down and placed the boy's head on her lap. "Naruto you have my trust now, please don't make me regret it." Anko asked the unconscious boy in a soft tone.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

Naruto much like most of his life was now running for his life, not from a mob this time, no this time he was running from his sensei. Anko Mitarashi this was all of apart of her survive and don't die training.

"Come on Gaki your slowing down, you don't wanna die do you?" Anko pulled out two kunai's and threw them at the young blondes back, he easily dodged them, over the past year he had improved greatly he was able to pick up whatever training she set forth, in her opinion he was a genius though she would never tell him that.

"Slowing down? Anko-sensi I'm just bored I think it's you who's slowing down." Naruto said turning his head around to give her a cocky smirk. "Your gonna regret that gaki." Anko made a few seals "**Snake hands jutsu!" **three snakes burst out the sleeves of her jacket.

Naruto eyes widened seeing the three probably poisonous snakes shooting toward his direction. He made quick hand seals tiger – boar -ox -dog -snake. **"Substitution jutsu" **The snakes made contact with Naruto's body which then turned into a log with the snakes teeth embedded in the wood before is harmlessly fell to the ground. "Anko-sensei were those poisonous!" Anko shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows."

They continued to train that way for a few more hours till it started to get dark, both of them being exhausted they stopped to catch there breath. "That's it for today gaki, I suppose it's time for our session." Naruto looked up and gave a nod as he move toward his sensei. "Actually gaki follow me first."

Anko and Naruto leapt through the tree's until Anko stopped on-top of a stream of water. "Were going to work on your chakra control, let's see if you can channel the chakra and stay on top of the water." Naruto remembered his water walking training it had been the hardest thing for him to master to this date.

As Naruto walked over to Anko he saw something in the water on close inspection he finally noticed the object. "Anko-sensei why are your snakes under the water?" Anko turned her head while she took off her jacket. "More motivation for you to stay on top of the water gaki." Naruto gave Anko a sly grin as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his before whispering into her hear. "But Anko-chan it's not my body that goes crazy during our sessions." Anko mirrored his grin. "Bring it gaki!"

Naruto bite into Anko's shoulder as his hands started to caress her body. "uhh, bastard." Anko said in a soft moan as she pushed her lower body hard against his. Naruto moaned hard into Anko's shoulder his control almost falling him as he felt her body pushing into his. Naruto hardened his resolve as he bit harder into Anko's skin and moved his hands down to her thighs as he slowly moved the upward closer and closer to her sensitive spot. _'he wouldn't go that far, this is just for fun right...oh god his hands are great..ple..please stop'_ Naruto noticed Anko's resolve weaken and her pulled his fangs out of her shoulder and moved his lips moved to her ear once more. "Looks like my win Anko-chan" Naruto gave her ear a soft bite as his hands moved inches from her most private spot. _'oh...' _Anko's mind went blank from the stimulation that she lost all control and finally fell into the water.

Naruto walked back onto land before turning to the spot that Anko fell in. "HA! Serves you right, no one can beat Naruto! That's Naruto 1, Anko-sensai 30." This had been the first time had ever beat Anko in there teasing contest he was immensely proud of himself that was until he turned around and saw a very wet Anko behind him.

"NARUTO!" Anko was furious, she had a evil grin on her face as she slowly walked toward him.

"Anko-sensai it was just a game right, no need to be mad." The young boy moved back after saying that with his hands up until back hit a tree.

Anko trapped the boy between her and the tree. "Now then Naruto." She bent down he lips near his ear. "You got me all wet, I'm so cold Naru-kun are you gonna take responsibility for what you did and let me use your body to warm me up." Anko said seductively in his ear letting each word linger.

"W..What." Was Naruto response, his face starting to brighten up from his blush as her 'assets' were now in his clear view.

"No man has ever touched me like that before, Naru-kun I don't think I'll be able to control myself much longer." Her breath started to become harder and more seductive with each word.

Naruto's face was now completely red as he felt a trickle of blood drop from his nose. "O-ok I'll take Responsi-" His word was stopped when she placed a finger over his lips. "Just kidding" Anko said as she went into full blown laughter. "You should of seen your face Gaki! It was priceless!" Anko started to clutch her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

It took Naruto a few moments before realizing what happened. "That's not funny Anko-sensai." Anko looked over to see the boy looking down dejected, she gave a soft sigh she hated to see him like this it always got her. "Look gaki I'm sorry I didn't think you would take it this hard. How about tomorrow I'll take you out to that ramen shack."

"REALLY!" His eyes started to sparkle.

"Yea sure gaki but for now I gotta go meet the hokage." Anko hated to say that man's name or title in front of Naruto it instantly put him into a bad mood.

"What does that bastard want with you." Naruto's eyes became cold and even Anko winched at the tone he used.

"Not sure he needed me for something probably a mission who knows." Anko turned on her heels about to leave before Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Gaki?" Anko asked slightly surprised to be stopped by him.

"Anko let's make a deal." Naruto's eyes hardened, over this last year Anko could tell when Naruto was completely serious.

"Ok whats the deal Naruto-kun?" Anko said in a equally serious tone.

"I'm going to bring you Orochimaru's head one day, if I do I want you to marry me." Naruto still held the same serious tone.

Anko on the other hand was flabbergasted, this came out of left field. "Naruto-kun where did this come from." Anko knew that Naruto wouldn't joke about something like this.

"it's just that Anko-chan your all I have sure I can speak to Kyuubi but your here I can touch you, I can see your expressions, your the only person I've ever wanted to be around, your the only person who's ever made me feel more then just a monster." Naruto's expression became pained.

Anko gave a soft sigh thinking over what the young boy had told her. "Look Naruto-kun I know where your coming from trust me, I feel the same your the only person I've ever felt comfortable around since I've been here." Anko moved closer to the boy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've never thought of you in a romantic sense, hell I don't even know what that feels like." Naruto's gaze became dazed that wasn't what he wanted to hear not from her. "But you know, I suppose if a man were to bring me the head of that bastard I would let them do just about anything." This was when she gave the young blonde a grin. "So you got a deal gaki."

In that moment she shunshined out of the area leaving the young blonde with the biggest smile he's ever seen.

* * *

Anko arrived at the hokages office. "Hokage-sama." She said in a slight bow.

"Oh Mitarashi-san! do come in and have a seat please." Minato said gesturing to a nearby chair.

Anko took the invitation. "So Mitarashi-san I've been looking over your mission records and I must say I'm highly impressed, you have yet to fail a mission it's rare to find a ninja of your caliber."

Anko didn't give any reaction to the compliments. "If I may ask what's this all mean hokage-sama?"

Minato gave a soft laugh. "Straight to the point I see Mitarashi-san, well you see I want to give you a promotion to special jonin I think you deserve it."

This was the first reaction she gave Minato she was shocked this was completely unexpected. "Thank you hokage-sama, I accept the promotion." Even though Anko disliked Minato she knew not just anyone became a jonin.

Minato grabbed a scroll from under his desk. "Oh yes this should do." He placed the scroll on top of his desk. "Here's your first mission as a jonin Mitarashi-san." He handed her the scroll.

She opened the scroll and read through it before slamming it on his desk. "Hokage-sama! What is this you want me to assassinate the mizukage!"

Minato still held a soft smile. "Of course you can refuse Mitarashi-san I won't hold it against you."

Anko stood up and turned around. "Then I respectfully refuse this mission hokage-sama please have a good day."

Anko reached the door until she heard the hokage speak. "Oh Mitarashi-san how has Naruto been lately." Minato's cheerful smile now became a darker more calculated grin.

Anko though froze up at his words. "I..I..have no idea what you mean hokage-sama."

The hokage stood up walking over to the young jonin. "Oh you know this Is my village I know everything that happens, oh don't get me wrong I like that my ninjas are helping the younger generation become better ninjas."

His hand now placed on her shoulder gripping it tightly. "It would be such a shame if something were to happen to the young boy such a promising ninja killed before he even became a genin." Minato let his grip go before removing his hand. "But you know that rarely happens I'm sure the young boy will be just fine, now then have a good day Mitarashi-san." Minato said as he moved back to his desk.

Anko on the other hand knew she had lost. She couldn't let that bastard hurt Naruto he was to important to her she would go to hell for that gaki. "Wait hokage-sama I'll do the mission." She turned back around and headed toward his desk.

Minato picked the scroll up and held it out for Anko. "What's with the change of heart Mitarashi-san?" the hokage asked now with his innocent smile plastered on his face.

Anko on the other hand couldn't hold back her distaste of this whole situation. "I just remembered, my schedule is free this month." grabbing the scroll she looked through it one more time hoping it wasn't as bad as she thought. "Who is going to be on my team?"

Minato gave her a questioning look. "I'm sorry Mitarashi-san this is a solo mission." Minato once more held out his hand. "I'm gonna need your headband if you were to get caught they can't know your from konoha." Anko grabbed her headband and held it out for Minato to take.

The young woman didn't wait any longer she headed out the door. _'Naruto I'm sorry, it looks like I won't be marrying you after all...just make sure to kill this bastard hokage for me." _A small tear fell from her eyes as she completely exited the building and exited the village knowing her chances of returning were not great

Back in the hokages office five root ninja's appeared behind me. "Once she makes it a few miles away from konoha kill her." The five ninja's nodded at the hokage before disappearing once more.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto had been all over the forest of death screaming for Anko, she always told him if she was going to be on a mission. _'No it's cause I made that stupid deal with her, she hates me now!'_ Naruto's heart started to race thinking the woman he cared for most hated him now.

Naruto took a seat under a tree hoping to hear her sweet voice once more, he stared up a noticed the day had already passed it was turning dark as rain drops started to fall softly on the ground. _'I should go'_ The young man stood up before hearing leafs rustle behind him.

"ANKO-SENSEI!" Naruto said turning around expected to see his lovely black haired teacher, only to find the one man he despised more then anything.

"Minato." His voice full of venom, his face contorted in rage.

"Now, now demon that isn't a way to speak to your hokage." Minato gave the young boy an eye smile.

Naruto's clinched his hands so hard that blood started to drip from them, it took everything he had not to attack this bastard right now. "What are you doing here."

Minato shuffled through his pocket until he found Anko's headband as he threw it took the young blonde.

Naruto caught it, looking down he could instantly tell it was his sensei's headband. "W-where did you get this."

Acting regretful Minato sighed. "I sent Mitarashi-san on a mission sadly it seems her body was found only miles away from konoha, it's truly sad to see someone that young die but that's the life of a ninja I suppose." Minato gave Naruto a cold glare and an evil smile.

Naruto was young but not dumb, the moment he saw that smile he knew what happened why would Minato give him the headband? No one knew they were training or no one should of known, he sent her on a suicide mission he killed his Anko-chan his first love.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto instantly snapped grabbing his kunai and charging at the hokage blindly.

Naruto though was meet with a rasengan in the stomach sending him flying back into the tree. "Attacking the hokage isn't a smart thing to do demon but I understand that hearing of your sensei's death may be a bit much. So like the gentle man I am, I'll let it slide...this time." In a yellow flash the forth hokage was gone.

Naruto stared up at the sky rain drops now pouring down on his face, his mind was racing with thoughts of Anko every time she called him gaki or better yet his real name and the last time he saw her, he could see she was truly happy, why was she gone.

_**'I'm sorry kit.'**_ Kyuubi added silently, he rarely spoke unless needed but he couldn't stand to see Naruto like this.

* * *

**Hours later.**

Naruto stood outside of Anko's apartment as he reached in his pocket, he put the key in the hole and opened the door as he remembered a conversation he had with Anko.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey gaki!" Anko yelled as she hit the sleeping Naruto on his head. _

"_What was that for!" Naruto stood up rubbing his now sore head._

"_I wanna give you this." She pulled out a key before handing it to the young boy._

"_Uh why you giving me the key...Anko-sensei I'm not going to sneak into your bed at night I'm to young for that._

_Naruto received another slap on the head for that comment. "Shut up gaki this is serious."_

_When those words were spoke Naruto instantly became serious himself. Noting this Anko began to speak. "Naruto-kun being a ninja isn't very safe and even though I'm a bad ass ninja, I could still die, if I do I want you to go to my apartment in closet theirs something for you"_

_**Flashback end**_

Moving into the apartment the young boy didn't even look around at anything but the closet he couldn't handle anything more that mind remind him of Anko.

Opening the closet door he searched around until he found a box, he quickly opened it to find a large scroll as he opened it he read the top of it.

**Snake Summoning Contract**

Naruto gave a soft smile thanking Anko for her last gift to him, he bit into his thumb and signed the contract. He stood there for what seemed like hours looking at her name on the scroll before letting his tears out.

* * *

**Hokage's office. **

Minato turned around to see his partner in crime the man known as Danzo. "What is it you need Danzo?"

The one eye man moved up to the hokages desk. "Why didn't you just kill the boy?"

Minato turned around and looked out toward konoha. "It's really simple, right now I'm known as the hokage who defeated one demon, why not let the boy become more powerful, make sure to take everything he cares and loves away from him."

"I still don't understand why do you want him to become more powerful? To use him as a weapon?" Danzo asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"No I want to be known as the hokage who not only defeated the greatest demon once but twice, then after everyone see's me defeat this great demon, I will use that fame to unite all the hidden villages and finally end the life of every demon in this world. I will not be known as just the greatest hokage, every village will celebrate me I will be the hero who brought peace to this world by destroying every demon." Minato let one of his true smiles out, his dream was selfish and evil but he wanted this, no he needed this.

"And if the boy becomes to powerful for you to handle?" Danzo asked questioning his hokage.

"You know that no one can become more powerful than me, I am the greatest ninja alive, this is a simple boy who doesn't even have the power of the kyuubi."

"Let's hope your right." Danzo gave a bow to the hokage before leaving his office.

* * *

**Authors note**

So this chapter advanced the plot alot, I thought of making it into two chapters but I really wanted to get to Naruto in the Academy and I made it into two chapters there would just be to much filler for my liking.

Still looking for a beta as well.

I added in suffix to this chapter i'll be going back to the previous chapters and changing them to fit this style.

Next time though we finally get to meet Ayame Namizake!


	4. Academy Day

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Kushina and Ayame are being reintroduced this chapter ^^

**bcsclaymore** – It's gonna be awhile before that plot line comes to a close but we do get Kushina and Ayame full force this chapter ^^

**bloodbrother 18 **– Who say's shes not dead? :)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Academy Day

* * *

_**1 Year Later**_

_'In a world full of despair there is but one hero who can save this world, she is the godaime hokage, she is a goddess reincarnated, her name is. "Ayame Namikaae!" said the beautiful hokage as she landed on the hokage momument her cape gracefully swinging in the air with her hands on her hips._

_She points downward toward the monster who is destroying her city. "Your time ends now Kyuubi! Like my father before me, I will make you taste defeat!" Said the young hokage as her adoring fans cheered her._

"_Ayame-sama is so brave."_

"_Ayame-sama can I get your autograph."_

"_Ayame-sama marry me!"_

_This young lady no this young hero gave her adoring fans a thumbs up and a bright smile as she jumped into the air. "Take this beast!" She heroically yells. "__**Big-bang RASENGAN!"**__ The massive ball of energy hits the 9-tailed beast dead on destroying it on the spot._

_Then the young hokage landed gracefully in the middle of her fans as they surrounded her. _

"_Your truly the greatest hokage Ayame-sama!." The crowd roared as they started to chant her name, the crowd picking up and tossing her up in the air in celebration._

"_Thank you my villagers! Than..."_

Knock, Knock, Knock

The sound of a door opening can be heard as another red headed goddess steps through it. "Ayame-chan its time you wake up." The beautiful woman said as she started to shake the young woman in the bed.

The young girl who was sound asleep burst upward. "KYUUBI!" She yells striking a fighting pose, she holds this pose for a few seconds until she realizes where she is.

"Oh were you defeating the Kyuubi again Ayame-chan." Kushina asked her daughter with an amused smirk.

"Okaa-san!" The now blushing Ayame yelled. "I wasn't, I just...umm...look I don't have those kinds of dreams anymore I'm not a kid." Ayame turned her face away from her mother to attempt to hide her blush.

Kushina held her grin as turned to exit the room. "Ayame-chan be sure not to fall asleep it's the first day of the ninja academy." Kushina stated as she walked out the door.

"Oh that's right! Today I become a ninja like otou-san!" Ayame yelled striking the same heroic pose as she did in her dream.

Kushina reopened the door. "Oh and honey you have a bit of drool on your mouth." The young mother said as she stared at her 'heroic' daughter before closing the door.

Ayame's blush instantly returned as she pulled the covers over her head to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

After Ayame got dressed and started her way downstairs she smelled what could only be known and the great smell known to man.

"RAMEN!"

Ayame raced down the steps and into the kitchen to see her mother finishing up her bowl of ramen. "Okaa-san I thought you said no ramen for breakfest." Ayame grabbed her chopsticks and started to chow down.

Kushina gave a slight chuckle. "Well it's not everyday my daughter enters the ninja academy is it?" Kushina fixed herself a bowl and sit across from her daughter.

"Is Otou-san gonna take me to the academy today?" Ayame asked gulping down the last bit of ramen.

"Sorry dear, something came up and Minato-kun had to go in early." Kushina noticed her daughters face contort in sadness after saying this, it pained Kushina everytime she had to give her daughter bad news.

"He does this every time! He never has time for us Okaa-san!" Said a yelling Ayame as she slammed her chop sticks down on the table.

"AYAME NAMIKAZE!" Kushina yelled back in return making the young red head pull back and sit down, now knowing she was in for it. "Your otou-san is a very busy man, I know you wanted him to take you to your first day at the academy." Kushina voice calmed down a bit as she moved over to her daughter placing a gentle hand on her head. "I miss Minato-kun to, he's not around a lot I understand Ayame-chan but he's the hokage he has responsibilities"

Ayame was about to retort when she saw a glimmer of sadness in her mothers eyes. "Sorry Okaa-san I shouldn't of shouted." Letting her head drop in shame. Kushina gave her daughter and hug and moved back over to the oven. "What do you want to take for lunch Ayame-chan?" Kushina asked looking through the cabinet.

"Ramen!?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Just for today! PLEASE!" Ayame asked moving into her mothers field of vision then activating puppy dog eye jutsu.

"Ayame-chan stop it."

"Please." Ayame said added a pout.

"Fine just for today, just cause it's your first day." Kushina sighed in defeat as she prepared the ramen for her daughter, she was surprised when her daughter hugged her from behind. "You the best Okaa-san!"

The two red heads heard a knock from there front door. "I wonder who that could be?" Wondered the younger of the pair. "It's probably Kakashi." Ayame unattached herself from her mother. "I'll get it." She said joyfully as she ran to the front door.

Opening the front door she was greeted by the masked jonin. "Yo" He said with an eye smile. "Kakashi-nii-san what are you doing here?" Ayame asked as she moved out of the doorway so he could enter. "Well I'm suppose to take you to the academy cause your father couldn't." Kaskashi explained while he entered the room.

"That doesn't explain why your own time Kakashi-nii-san." said the young red head as she saw her mother entering the room from the kitchen. "Well Kakashi wouldn't be late for my daughters first day, isn't that right Kakashi?" Kushina explained to the young red haired girl as she started to shine the knife in her hand.

Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine remembered what Kushina told him she would do if he was late. "Of course not Kushina-san." giving a chuckle Kakashi turned to the young girl.

"You ready Ayame-chan?" Ayame asked him to wait as she walked into the kitchen to grab her ramen. "I'm ready now Kakashi-nii-san."

* * *

The jonin and young girl walked through Konoha. "So is there anyone of note who's gonna be in my class?" Ayame asked Kakashi.

"Actually your class is probably has the most talent we've ever seen, you have the next clan heads of Aburame, Inuzuka,Yamanaka,Akimichi,Hyuuga,Uchiha and of course yourself the next heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan." Ayame seemed impressed with the background of the students in her class.

They continued to walk until the school was in vision. "Ayame there is one more student his name is Naruto, I don't want you to go near him." The white haired jonin stated sternly.

"Why." Ayame asked clearly confused why Kakashi would want her to ignore a classmate.

"Just trust me." Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Looks like were hear though, have a good day Ayame.

The young girl didn't question Kakashi though still confused as she walked to the entrance of the school giving her nii-san a wave before entering.

* * *

_**Minutes later**_

Ayame had entered the school and already taken her seat, the class was booming with kids making friends though Ayame was sitting alone she wasn't great at making friends, every time she tried they would be to formal thinking she was above them and that's the last thing she thought, she was lost in her train of thought until she saw the door open and a brown headed man entered.

"Everyone sit down." The man in the chunin vest asked the young children. "My name is Iruka Umino you will address me as Iruka-sensei, I will be teaching you for the next four years. " All the students had stopped chatting and were paying attention to Iruka. "Now them time for role call."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-here."

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here!"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"..."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

At that moment the door the the classroom opened revealing a young blonde headed boy. "Sorry I'm late." Naruto looked up at the chunin and saw the hate in his eyes. '_Kyuubi hater.' _Naruto thought to himself and Kyuubi grunted in agreement.

Over the last year Naruto changed his appearance he was now wearing a tight fitting black shirt that showed that he indeed had some nice muscle's, he also wore black pants and a coat that was very similar to the one Anko wore, finally his hair was no longer spiked he was now laid flat.

"It's alright this time Naruto-kun, next time I will have to give you a punishment." All the students noticed a hint of venom in there sensei's words though they couldn't figure out why.

* * *

_**After role call**_

"We are going to prepare to test your skill with kunai's, while we set everything up please get to know each other." Iruka asked his class as he headed outside.

_'So that's him, Naruto the kid I am suppose to stay away from.' _Ayame said as she looked toward the young blonde only to find him staring directly at her. _'I-is he staring at me.' _Ayame started to get a bit uncomfortable at the stare until.

"Hey your the hokage's daughter right?" She looked up at young boy now blocking her view of Naruto. "I'm Kiba Inuzaka next heir to the Inuzaka clan and I wanna make you my girlfriend, what do you say Ayame-chan." Kiba asked in his best seductive voice it wasn't that good.

"It's Ayame-san and no I would never be your girlfriend sorry Kiba-san." Ayame hoped this would stop him from bothering her but she was wrong. "Oh come on baby, don't play hard to get." Kiba moved his hand to touch her cheek before he felt someone grab his shoulder, turning he saw the young blonde who was late. "What do you want!" Kiba snapped at him.

Naruto looked at the young Inuzuka as he gripped his shoulder harder. "I believe Ayame-san asked you to stop bothering her." Naruto them pumped out all the killer intent he could directly at Kiba.

Kiba instantly felt it, it felt like his knees were about to buckle it was getting hard to breath, his hastily looked around the class room. _'whats going on, does no one else feel this, who is this guy!'_ Kiba breaths started to become more rigid until he nodded his head rapidly that's when the blonde let go of his shoulder and the pressure was relived.

Kiba moved back and if a Kiba had a tail to tuck between his legs he would of as he walked away. "Y-y-your lucky I didn't wanna fight you in front of Ayame-c..san" Kiba said making sure to correct himself or else face the wrath of the young blonde.

Ayame looked up at the Naruto and gave him a smile. "T-thank you Naruto-san." Ayame deterred her eyes away from his. "Umm Naruto-san may I ask why you were looking at me before." Ayame was one to ask what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry if it was rude Ayame-san I just couldn't help but notice your hair." Ayame being a bit snappy about her hair snapped. "What going to make fun of it!" Like Kushina, Ayame had heard a lot of commits about her hair from when she would rarely hang out with kids in the past.

"I'm not sure calling it beautiful is making fun of it Ayame-san." Ayame's face instantly turned red some from embarrassment at her overreaction and mostly cause of the comment. "T-thank y-you." Ayame couldn't make eye contact with him anymore her face was burning up she never had anyone say that about her hair other then her mother and that didn't count. She then noticed Naruto sitting on top of her desk.

His hand reached down as his index finger moved under and chin and lead her eyes to his. "I also think your face is very cute to." Naruto gave a foxy grin. _'I wonder how sensitive her whisker marks are, I know mine are." _Naruto let his thumb run over her marks as she noticeably shivered at his touch. "I was wondering when lunch break happens would you mind having lunch with me, though I did only bring a bowl of ramen today, I should lay off of it I just love it to much." Naruto said giving a soft laugh.

Ayame on the other hand felt her mind stop, this boy no this man was amazing how was he so perfect. _'HE'S A GOD!'_ Ayame thought. "I would like to eat with you Naruto...kun" She quickly looked away hoping she didn't overstep her boundaries. "Then it's a date Ayame-chan." With another foxy grin Naruto left back to his seat.

'_WAIT d-d-date!' _Now Ayame's mind was on full overload.

Naruto on the other hand was the opposite. _'Disguising.' _as he thought back to his interaction with the young red head, though on his way back he did see Kiba in his seat looking terrified still. _'Note to self, make the horny dogs life hell' __**'Noted'**_ Responded the Kyuubi.

Nothing else eventful happened till Iruka called them out to the back to begin there training.

"First thing we are going to do is kunai training, I'm going to give you each 30 kunai let's see how many you can hit, at this point it doesn't matter where you hit it we will give the same points. Later we will be giving more point for the more accurate throws." Iruka explained as he moved to the side.

.Iruka would call up the students one by one, nothing note worthy happened the kids from ninja families were obviously ahead of the curve, while the ones that were not had a hard time but still no one did anything amazing until.

"Sasuke Uchiha your next."

The raven hair boy grabbed the kunai and threw most with great accuracy.

"28 of 30 amazing! Great job Sasuke-kun." The boy gave grunt as he moved back to the group.

"As expected of Sasuke-kun!" A group of girls yelled. _'Good but not good enough, better then anyone else here will do.' _ Sasuke thought to himself until.

"30 of 30 perfect score Ayame-chan." Ayame gave a smile as she walked back clearly proud of herself. She moved back to the group and looked at Naruto. "Think you can do that Naruto-kun?" She asked with a playful grin.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki." Again the venom from his words didn't go unnoticed.

"Let's see Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he walked up grabbing the kunai, he gave a smirk as he threw each kunai within the bulls eye each time.

"Naruto-kun 30 out of 30." Naruto was the last student to go, so Iruka lead them back in as they walked back to class Ayame moved next to Naruto-kun. "That was amazing yours were more accurate then mine." Ayame clearly a little disappointed in herself. Naruto looked over with a soft smile. "That wasn't the point of this exercise though, you did just as good as me." This seemed to cheer her up.

For the next hour Iruka gave them a talk about what it meant to be a ninja, mostly stuff Naruto either knew or didn't care to learn. When Iruka was done he told the kids they had a 30 minute lunch break."

* * *

Ayame and Naruto found a place on the roof of the academy to eat in peace both seemed to have an understanding that most students weren't very social, they were to social or they were fan girls. In Ayame case she preferred to be alone with Naruto in Naruto's case he preferred to just be alone.

"So Naruto-kun how did you learn to throw kunai like that?" Ayame said hoping he wouldn't mind her digging into his past.

"I had a sensei once, they had some free time and helped me out." Naruto didn't give off any emotion to indicate it was a touchy subject.

"Oh what was there name?" The young girl asked digging deeper into his past.

_**'**Anko-chan**' **_Naruto thought to himself. "Not sure really, they left the village a year ago, I never really asked there name." Ayame couldn't detect any lies in his story so she believed it.

Naruto then moved closer to Ayame. "Hey your ramen looks homemade you mind if I try a bite?" Ayame looked at over at the young boy and started to blush at the closeness. "S-sure." Naruto gave a smile before dipping his chop sticks in and taking a bite. _'Best ramen ever!'_ it truly was the best he's ever had.

"Man I would love to have a Kaa-san who could cook ramen like this!" Naruto said knowing it was indeed his mother who cooked this. _**'You just took a bite of the ramen to say that line didn't you?' **_**'**_You know me to well Kyuubi." _Kyuubi gave a soft chuckle at the response, both were broken from there mini conversation by Ayame.

"Naruto I was told not to be near you and talk to you, I've been racking my brain, why would they say that so far your the kindest person I've meet in this class and the..." Her face went into a blush as she about said the most handsome.

Naruto gave a sigh knowing this would come up. "I don't know either Ayame-chan, honestly it's mostly baseless rumors all I can ask of you is to believe what you see and not what you hear from people." Naruto gave off a sadden expression.

Seeing this expression the young girl instantly felt bad. "I don't believe them Naruto-kun, I just didn't know if you knew why, I'm sorry." Ayame felt her heart miss a beat hoping she didn't ruin this friendship already.

"Hey no worries Ayame-chan it's fine I know your to good of a person to just believe the rumors." Naruto gave off a bright smile making sure the girl didn't continue to stay sad, he looked upward noticing the time. "Looks like it's time to head in Ayame-chan." Naruto stood up and offered up his hand to help her up, taking his hand she stood up and the two walked back to the class room.

Once the two entered the class room they each went there to there seats and waited for there sensei to return.

Iruka walked into the room with a hand full of papers. "Ok everyone time for a pop quiz, these are just going to be basic ninja questions." Iruka heard some groans from the kids as he started to pass out the paper.

As Naruto was handed his he looked down to see that these question were indeed not beginner questions, well at least his weren't. Naruto looked up to see Iruka with devious grin as he stared at the boy. _'I'm gonna make sure you never make it out of the academy demon.' _Thought the chunin instructer.

Naruto knew each question because in the past year without a sensei he would sneak into the library after hours to gain more knowledge in hope it would help in the future.

After each student was done they handed in there paper. "I'll be testing the papers tonight, well it looks like that's the end of class. I'll hand out your grades tomorrow."

Each student stood up and left, Iruka had a evil grin as Naruto passed him. "Hey Naruto-kun wanna hang out?" Asked Ayame who just caught up with him. "Sorry Ayame-chan I have somewhere to be tonight." There was a bit of sadness in her eyes but she smiled back. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Ayame said as she waved and left the boy, Naruto forced a wave out to and acted sad to see her go.

* * *

_**Hours later Namizake Dinner**_

Kushina stood at the stove making dinner for her daughter as her husband was still at work. "So honey how was school today?" Kushina asked with smile, she saw the girl come home today with the brightest smile she's ever seen her have.

"Mom it was amazing, there was this boy who was awesome he got 30 out of 30 in the kunai challenge, he hit them dead on his accuracy was amazing!" Ayame had stars in her eyes remembering back at Naruto

Kushina on the other hand dropped her knife she been using to cook.

"Oh god."

"Okaa-san?"

"Don't tell me."

"Are you ok?"

"I should of told you to watch out for him."

"Okaa-san he's not that bad."

"I thought you would be smarter then to become that."

"Become what!?"

Kushina turned around slamming her hand on the table.

"Are you a fan girl!"

"What! No!"

"Ok, tell me what happened, you didn't just stare at him all day right you two had a conversation please tell me your not a fan girl!" This was the first time Ayame had ever seen her mother like this.

"Okaa-san of course we had a conversation he even said my hair was beautiful."

Kushina let out a sigh of relive her baby girl wasn't a fan girl it seemed. It took her a full minute to register what else her daughter had said. "Oh he said your hair was beautiful?" Kushina's worried expression from before was now replaced with a devious grin. "Does my little baby have a boyfriend on her first day of class." Kushina watched as her child's face went bright red.

"N-no! I mean there was this boy who tried to hit on me he was being so rude I wanted to punch him but then Naruto-kun came and made the boy leave, thats when he said he liked my hair." Ayame continued to blush.

"Kun eh? You sure are close to him Ayame." Kushina moved back and started to cook again. "Ayame-chan in I'll give you 4 weeks if you still like this Naruto-kun then I want you to bring him over for dinner." Ayame knew she couldn't argue this with her Kaa-san. "Ok."

Kushina then turned her head around. "Also when me and your father meet for the first time he also complimented my hair." Ayame's faced brightened even more. _'Maybe we are meant to be together then!'_

The two continued to speak about her day at school until it was time for Ayame-chan to go to bed. "Goodnight dear." Kushina said as she watched her daughter leave the room.

She usually tucked in her daughter but not tonight, no tonight she stayed at the dinner table a bit longer. _'Naruto, why does that name seem so familer."_

* * *

_**Ninja Academy **_

Iruka finished grading to paper and to say he was irate would be an understatement. "How! How did that demon know these questions!" He yelled loudly knowing that no one else was around, he was free to curse that boy's name.

"Next time I'll make hi..." A sharp pain struck Iruka's spine "..." he tried to speak with to no avail, he had been completely paralyzed.

"Geez sensei your a pretty shitty ninja." Iruka then saw a snake start to roam around his neck followed by the young blonde known as Naruto move into his field of vision.

"Now then I must say that test I got wasn't very fair sensei, so let's see if I can do something to persuade you to give me fair tests." Naruto started to finger through today's tests. "If you don't give me the same tests as the other student's I'm going to kill something you care deeply about."

Naruto turned around and looked Iruka dead in his eyes.

"Let's see should I kill your parents?"

"No?"

"Maybe you have a girlfriend then?"

"No again?"

"What about the students?" Naruto knew the man was paralyzed but he still had eye functions, he saw the chunin's eyes widen when he mentioned killing the students.

"Your a pretty honorable man to care for your students, yet hate me for something I had no control over." Naruto gave the man a sigh. "I'll kill a student each time you give me an unfair test, I don't care if god himself tells you to fuck me, you do it and there dead understand." Naruto said as he signaled for the snake in Iruka's back to release it's hold. "The paralyzing poison will fade in a few minutes, goodby sensei." Naruto then left the young chunin in the room to think over what happened today.

* * *

**Authors note**

I really liked how this chapter came together, I thought it was gonna be rough I was stuck in a block after Ayame's dream but once I got to get interaction with Naruto it seemed to write itself.

Next time: **NAMIKAZE FAMILY DINNER! FEATURING NARUTO**


	5. Dinner With The Namikaze's

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

****kinunatsz – ******I may, not sure gonna see how the manga progresses and see if I wanna add that into the story.**

**ncpfan** – I really enjoyed writing Kushina and Ayame last chapter I wanted to show how different the worlds Naruto and her came from. Also my favorite part to write last chapter was the fan girl scene

**Hanmac** – I'm not sure they will go that far...yet :)

**Mystolon **– I can say right now at Naruto's currently level he is low to mid chunin, also he Is a genius in this fic, he will probably become overpowered at some point in the fic but not for awhile I prefer powerful Naruto but not overpowered Naruto.

**Bloodbother 18 – **Not sure if I can say how Naruto in the future will 'really' feel toward Kushina and Ayame without spoiling it for everyone just stay tuned I'm sure you won't be disappointed :)

**Fuertespedos10 – **Oh for Minato it won't be a very enjoyable dinner that's for sure :)

**Narutokushinalove – **I can't say much about Anko's fate sadly, as for how Kushina will react will you'll learn after reading this chapter hopefully you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner Time With The Namikaze's

* * *

**4 weeks later**

The past 4 weeks have been very uneventful for Naruto Uzumaki, he's been the top of males in his class with no one coming remotely close to him the same goes for Ayame Namikaze who is the top of the girls class and has been improving rapidly since entering the academy. Naruto and Ayame's relationship has been stagnant, every time Naruto would try to advance it Ayame's childish nature would take over and she would be to embarrassed to move forward.

For Ayame though that would all change today, her 4 weeks were up and she still really liked Naruto and her kaa-san had made sure to point out today was the last day of the 4 weeks for her to invite Naruto to dinner with them, Ayame promised her mother today would be the day.

Where we find the two is during lunch break on top of the academy roof where they would always eat alone.

_'Ok, Ayame you can do this.' _The young Namikaze thought to herself trying to gain the confidence to ask Naruto to her house. She started to fidget as she was eating, obviously very anxious to ask the young blonde but also to nervous.

This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. _'What is she worrying about now.' _letting out a soft enough sigh so Ayame wouldn't notice. _'Seriously she's getting so annoying every time I try anything she just blushes and changes the subject it's getting frustrating.' _As Naruto thought this he let his mask break a bit and give off a dark expression.

Lucky for Naruto, Ayame was to worried about her own problem to notice his expressions. _'ok!' _Ayame thought to herself giving one last pep talk to herself before standing up. "N-Naruto-kuniwantyoutocometomyhousetonight." Ayame blurted out to fast to understand, realizing this she turned around and put her hand on her face a blushing. _'STUPID,STUPID!' _ Ayame thought berating herself for not being able to say it properly.

Naruto's expression on the other hand completely changed. '_She wants me over for at her house?_' Naruto had been able to pick up on the jest of what she said. He stood up before walking over to her and taking one of her hands into his. "Ayame-chan calm down, I didn't understand what you said could you say it again?" Naruto gave her soft grin trying to comfort the young girl.

Ayame jumped a bit at the contact before she calmed herself and took a deep sigh preparing herself once more to ask him. "N-Naruto can you c-come to my house for dinner." Her face gave off a bright smile thankful that she was able to say it properly this time.

"I don't know Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he looked to judge her expression which seemed to instantly turn sad.

"Ayame-chan let's make a deal." Naruto said with a sly grin as the girl now made contact with the young blonde.

"What kind of deal Naruto-kun?" Ayame's asked with confusion obviously showing on her face.

"Well we've been hanging out like this for 4 weeks and it's been great..it's just if I go to your house I wanna go as your boyfriend and not as just a friend you like." Naruto averted his gaze from hers trying to act like he was embarrassed to say that.

Ayame's mind raced when Naruto had said this. _'Boyfriend, Naruto-kun as my boyfriend!' _"YES!" Ayame yelled a bit to loudly as she jumped and hugged Naruto tightly. "I'll be your girlfriend Naruto-kun." Her voice full of joy.

Naruto hugged her back smiling down at her before her pushed her off a bit just enough so her could lean down and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "You've made me the happiest person Ayame-chan thank you." Naruto said trying to portray the same happiness as she had.

For the second time in the last few minutes Ayame's mind went on overload. _'KISS!' _Ayame pretty much melted into Naruto's arms again her face full of bliss and a very intense blush adorning her cheeks. "Naruto-kun why did you K-kiss me?" Ayame head now resting on Naruto's chest.

"Isn't a boyfriend allowed to kiss his girlfriend?" Naruto asked the young red head as he ran his fingers threw her beautiful red hair.

"Yeah they are." Ayame felt like she could stay like this forever. "Ayame-chan aren't you suppose to help Iruka-sensei before lunch break ends?" Naruto asked the young girl making sure she didn't forget her responsibilities.

"I don't want to Naruto-kun not now." Ayame said as she looked up into Naruto's eyes to find him smiling back at her. "Ayame-chan I don't want you to go either but you know you should help him you promised." Naruto said as his finally released the hug and the two separated. "I know your right." Ayame moved up to her tip-toes before giving the blonde a kiss on his cheek before hastily making her way back to the classroom to embarrassed about giving the blonde a kiss.

Naruto put his hand on the spot she kissed. _'I hate that girl,she just had to make remember the time Anko gave me a kiss on the cheek." _Naruto's expression darkened when the girl left. _'At least we finally made some progress in this relationship it took long enough.'_ After thinking that he stayed the roof alone till the end of his lunch break before moving back to the class room.

Entering the class room Naruto saw Iruka preparing another test, since that day 4 weeks ago Iruka had not given Naruto any unfair tests. For the rest of the class nothing notable happened other then Ayame looking at Naruto a few times while they took a test Iruka had handed out.

As the class ended all the students stood up from there seats and prepared to leave with Ayame meeting up with Naruto at the door. "Naruto-kun the dinners at 7pm." After hearing that Naruto leaned down to her ear. "Maybe I can get another kiss tonight?" Naruto questioned her only for her to respond with a blush. "Maybe." Ayame responded is a barely audible tone.

* * *

**Namizake Estate**

Kushina was alone at the namikaze estate, this happened everyday with Minato working and her being off active duty as a ninja. It was the worst time of the day for Kushina she hated not having her daughter or husband around she had become a complete housewife at this point she hated herself for it but someone had to make sure there daughter got the love and affection she needed and the care while she trained to become a ninja. _'Maybe I'll go on active duty when Ayame-chan becomes a genin.'_

Kushina continued to walk through the house making sure it was clean for there Naruto-kun wanting to make sure that nothing was out of place when Ayame's first friend came over though Kushina secretly hoped they would become more. She hadn't seen her daughter this excited in ages it didn't really matter what kind of person Naruto was to Kushina anyone whoever could make her daughter this happy was a fine man in her opinion.

She was lost in her train of thought till she heard the front door open. _'Ayame shouldn't be home yet.'_ Kushina thought to herself and she went downstairs to see Minato coming home from work. "I thought you were going to be late again tonight dear?" Kushina asked her husband as she moved up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Minato responded to the kiss, they held it for a bit before releasing the kiss. "I decided to come home early tonight, that's ok with you right Kushina-chan." Minato said giving his wife a soft smile. "Of course Minato-kun, nothing makes me happier then having you here with me." Her words couldn't be more true, still after 13 years of marriage every time she saw him her eyes brightened and her heart would beat a mile a minute as if they were kids again.

Minato moved past her though and started to head toward there bedroom until she stopped him by hugging him from behind, her hands started to caress his abs. "Minato, Ayame isn't going to be home for a few hours since your home I was wondering if maybe me and you could..." Kushina was cut off when Minato broke the hug and turned around.

"Sorry Kushina I'm to tired right now, wake me up when dinner is done." Kushina's face gave off a pained expression. "Ok dear, I'll come a get you when Dinner is ready." Not a hug and kiss or anything Minato just walked up the stairs and toward his room. "Minato-kun a friend from Ayame's school is going to be joining us tonight." Minato either didn't hear her or just didn't care to respond.

This had been going on for longer then Kushina could remember, Minato would come home give her a kiss and ignore her she has been faithful to him she has tried to dress sexy for him when he came home nothing worked anymore he never responded to her.

Kushina went to a nearby mirror and she looked at herself in the mirror. _'Maybe I'm just not appealing anymore, am I to old does Minato-kun not find me attractive anymore?"_ Kushina hardly noticed the tears that's been running down her face.

* * *

**6:45 pm Namikaze Estate**

After Ayame had come home Kushina was able to calm herself down enough to play off that she was happy as usual but in the back of her mind she was still saddened by the idea that Minato didn't find her attractive anymore.

The two red heads finished up dinner until they heard a knock at the front door. _'Naruto-kun!' _Ayame thought excited for her parents to meet Naruto for the first time she started to head to the door before her mother stopped her. "Ayame-chan go wake up your tou-san I will open the door for Naruto." Kushina didn't hide the fact over the past 4 weeks that she wanted to meet this young man.

"Mom can't you wake otou-san up?" Ayame was anxious to see Naruto right now. Kushina gave Ayame's head a pat. "Sorry dear I've waited for 4 weeks to meet this Naruto-kun so your gonna have to wake your father up." Ayame gave a pout before sighing and defeat and walking to her parents bedroom.

Kushina walked to the front door her heart was beating faster than usual she needed to know why she couldn't get her mind off the young man after hearing that name, it seemed so familiar she was thinking about him far to much for it to be healthy since hearing that name.

When she opened the door she was meet with what she would call the most handsome child she's ever seen, she wanted to welcome him but her body was shivering she didn't know why but she wanted to take this boy in her arms and hug him she barely held back tears.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe the goddess in front of him, he had seen Kushina in public but just bits and pieces she was usually surrounded by a crowd of people never being able to really see her as a whole and to say Naruto found her beautiful would be an understatement.

He was able to calm himself before her though both had been standing there awkwardly for a bit to long. "Hello Kushina-sama it's an honor to meet you, if I may say it seems I found the source of your daughters beauty." Naruto gave Kushina a foxy grin after saying this.

Upon hearing this Kushina snapped out of her daze, it was replaced by a slight blush popping up on her face from the boy's comment. "Please call me Kushina-san, Naruto-kun." She returned Naruto's smile with on of her own, which to Naruto's amazement got a legitimate blush out of him she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

They both awkwardly stood there again blushing and both unable to speak, they didn't say another word till Ayame showed up behind her mother and pulling Naruto into the house with her. "Naruto-kun welcome." It seemed as if Ayame wanted this to be special she was dressed up a bit to much for a family dinner but Naruto wasn't complaining she looked beautiful the gear she wore to the ninja academy didn't do her justice it seems.

The three went to the dinner table to see what could only be known as a feast Naruto knew Kushina and Ayame went overboard it seemed they really wanted to make a good impression on him, he wasn't complaining he had eaten Kushina's cooking a few times from Ayame's lunch and her food was fantastic.

The three took a seat as Kushina look at her daughter. "Didn't you wake your otou-san up." Ayame nodded and she looked down at her food the three of them waiting for Minato to show up before they ate. "He said he would be down in a second maybe we should start withou-." Ayame stopped mid sentence when she heard footsteps coming doing the staircase.

Minato made his way into the kitchen to find what he could say is the sight he feared the most in the world, the demon was there in his house and making casual conversation with his family. "Kushina-chan who would this be?" Minato's voice trying not to hold any venom in it.

Kushina looked up at her husband with a smile. "This is Naruto-kun he's a friend of Ayame they meet at the academy on the first day and I've been trying to get him to come over for 4 weeks now." Kushina glared at Ayame at the last part, Ayame gave a sheepish laugh knowing that her mom would of liked Naruto to eat with them sooner.

"Actually Kushina-san if I may, we aren't friends. Today your daughter and I became a couple though I would like your blessing before we become a truly official couple." The two women didn't notice the glare both Minato and Naruto gave each other as he said this. _'Your overstepping your boundaries demon' _The hokage thought to himself.

Kushina on the other hand gave her daughter a sly smile. "Well Naruto-kun my daughter didn't tell me this, is it true do you have a boyfriend now Ayame-chan?" The young Namikaze looked down a let out a slight blush. "Y-yes if that's ok with you."

"I don't see why not Naruto-kun has been nothing but a gentlemen and Ayame-chan I haven't seen you this happy in a long time so you get my blessing." Kushina over at Minato who had joined them at the dinner table he was seating across from Naruto now. "Don't you agree they look like a cute couple Minato-kun?" The older red head asked her husband.

"Of course dear, they look much like us when we were that age." Minato gave off a soft laugh now showing no venom in his voice and seemingly enjoying his time at the table. "Oh now I remember why Uzumaki-san's name seems so familiar he seems to be the top of his class he hasn't missed a single point in class we haven't had someone who did that in a long time Uzumaki-san." Minato then leaned forward. "I do wonder who trained you though Uzumaki-san you are sadly an orphan I was wondering if it was one of my ninja's so I could thank them for taking the time out of there schedule to help you." Minato's voice much to cheery for Naruto's taste he wanted to puke then kill this man.

Naruto gave a soft sigh trying to calm himself. _'I have to at least say something, I told Ayame-chan I didn't remember her name though dammit!'_ Naruto stood silent for a moment before thinking of something and smiling back at Minato. "Hokage-sama thank you for the compliment, I never got my sensei's full name but I found a note she left me she signed it with her last name it was Mitarashi-san." Naruto responded his voice just as cheery as Minato's

The two women were creeped out as this interaction so far, it was friendly TO friendly the tension in the air was obviously though neither woman knew why or how to break it.

" Mitarashi-san? I'm sorry Uzumaki-san I don't recall that ninja I just looked over my active and inactive list of ninja's today to, my apologize Uzumaki-san if that name wasn't on that it would mean Mitarashi-san is a missing-nin or...dead." Minato eye's held a glint in them he could see the young blonde ready to explode now.

'_BASTARD, BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!' _Naruto prepared to use his snake hands jutsu when Kyuubi stopped him. _**'Kit calm down, he wants you to try and hurt him then our plan will be all for nothing just wait you will kill this bastard just not today.' **_Kyuubi was successful in calming Naruto down as the young blonde gave off a sigh and visibly relaxed. "I'm sadden to hear that Hokeage-sama, my sensei seemed like a very loyal ninja I can only hope that you are mistaken." Naruto gazed over at Ayame-chan giving her a sadden expression.

It had killed Ayame to see this so in one of her more bold moves she moved her seat next to Naruto's and grabbed his hand. "It's ok Naruto-kun." The young blonde put his head and the young woman's shoulder and gave a soft sigh he was truly in pain this wasn't a trick every moment he had with Anko was flashing through his head right now and to have someone to comfort him was more then he could ask for. _'I owe you Ayame-chan' _

Kushina had been silent overall a little upset that her husband would upset this young boy who had been nothing but respectful to them. She was about to confront Minato about being a bit to heartless when she saw the young couples interaction with one another, this instantly warmed her heart she wanted to embarrass her daughter with a slight jab but not was not the time she could do that later.

Minato had thought he won he knew the boy would snap at Mitarashi-san death but his damn daughter had to get in the way that demon was touching his daughter how dare he. _'Demon I was gonna make your death painless not now it will be slow and painful.'_ Minato inner-self was going crazy but his outer self looked just as pleased as Kushina with the interaction.

The dinner continued as Minato and Naruto didn't speak much after this the dinner calmed down and most of the talk was Naruto and Ayame talking about there time at the academy and today when he asked her to be her girlfriend.

As the dinner came to an end Minato stood up looking at Naruto. "Uzumaki-san could you join me in the back yard, as the tou-san I feel like I should set some ground rules with my daughter." Minato said acting like the protective father he obviously wasn't.

Ayame had held Naruto's hand all dinner the two seemed like a real couple and Naruto didn't actually mind holding her hand. "Otou-san please don't make Naruto-kun anymore upset." Ayame wasn't pleased that her father had upset Naruto already this dinner.

The young boy gave Ayame's hand a tight squeeze and smiled. "It's ok he didn't mean it Ayame-chan and it's hokage-sama's job to make sure his daughter is in the right hands." Naruto leaned over and gave Ayame a kiss on the cheek just to piss Minato off more.

Naruto stood up and followed Minato outback leaving the two red heads alone as the older of the two was gleeful and berating her daughter in questions about if that was the first kiss Naruto had given her daughter.

* * *

Minato and Naruto walked into the woods and out of speaking distance and sight of the two women. Minato turned around and grabbed the young boy by the shirt pushing him against a tree. "Minato-chan I wouldn't bruise me up to much your wife and daughter are already upset with you." Naruto adorned a smirk as Minato let the boy down on his feet.

"Whats your game demon?" Minato voice full of venom now hardly able to hold himself back from attacking the young child.

"Game? I'm confused Hokage-sama what kind of game would I be playing? I find your daughter attractive and pleasant to be around, she's my girlfriend I don't get why you think it's a game?" Naruto acting like a confused child his voice full of innocents to piss Minato off more.

"Do you know how wrong this is demon don't you understand she's.." Minato wanted to say it that's your sister he wanted to so bad but he couldn't he couldn't let the demon know if somehow that knowledge got back to Kushina or Ayame his plans could be ruined.

"she's what hokage-sama? I'm confused...actually shouldn't I be calling you." He moved closer to Minato giving the older man a smirk. **"Otou-san"** Naruto gave the chilling smirk.

"Y-y-you know!" Minato yelled, this demon knew he was Ayame's brother and he was still doing this he couldn't no he couldn't know. "Your disgusting demon scum."

"Whatever do you mean hokage-sama?" Naruto started to walk away before looking back at Minato. "Oh and Otou-san me and your daughter's relationship is moving quite fast, I don't see it stopping either your daughter seems so willing to do what I want who knows maybe when we become genin I can finalize our relationship I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing her body with me then." Naruto's dark expression turned back into that of a innocent child. "Oh well this was a nice talk see you later hokage-sama!" Naruto adopted the cheerful voice once more leaving the brooding man alone.

* * *

**11:30 pm Namikaze Estate**

Naruto had left a few hours ago when Minato and him came in from there talk the day went on as normal the young boy stayed for a few moments longer always holding Ayame's hand the two seemed inseparable, Naruto being even more affectionate toward the young red head when he came in from the talk with Minato.

Ayame went to sleep soon after Naruto left she was in bliss plan and simple nothing could upset her Naruto had been perfect like he always was she couldn't believe her relationship moved this fast in one day she was now thinking about the future with him although it was a long way away she was just to happy with him to think about being with anyone else.

The only two people still up in the household were Minato and Kushina they were both in the living room sitting with each other in there arms. "Minato-kun seeing them together really brought back memories they reminded me of us back then, Naruto-kun was such a gentlemen to I'm glad our daughter found someone like him." Kushina said snuggling into Minato's arm's a bit more.

Minato hadn't spoken at all since coming in, he seemed more distant than usual. "Hey, Minato you know I was thinking if we had a son he would be a lot like Naruto wouldn't he."

Minato's eye's widened at this statement. "W-why do you say that Kushina-chan."

Kushina thought for a moment before smiling. "I was just thinking that..."

* * *

**Konoha Streets**

Naruto was walking to his house. **'Hey kit' **Naruto was surprised to hear the Kyuubi speak usually the Kyuubi only spoke when it was important. _'What's up Kyuubi?" _**_'I was just thinking your last name Uzumaki and you were just having dinner with the last known full blooded Uzumaki it got me thinking."_** Naruto's eye's widened it just dawned on him.

_**'Why does no one ask why your last name is Uzumaki?'**_

_'Why does no one ask why my last names is Uzumaki?"_

Both asked at the same time, both without a answer to the question

* * *

**Authors note! **

Two cliff hangers in one chapter oh my!

Also check this bottom of chapters from now on I may be adding some polls in later chapters I have a few plot points I'm not sure about and may let my fans decide.

Also a big time skip next chapter the last one for awhile.

Next time: **Last years's as an Academy Student part 1  
**


	6. Last years as an Academy Student Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – So originally I did have Naruto getting upset at Minato for that statement but it felt wrong to me, Naruto had beaten Minato at that point the man couldn't hurt Naruto or face the wraith of Kushina and Ayame all Naruto could do to show weakness would to respond to his trash talking.

**Hanmac** – whoops forgot to add what her eye color is, but yes it's blue :). Also I know for a fact one of those things is going to happen, not going to tell which though ^^

**Air of infinity – **Thanks for the review ^^

**Please Read My Stuff – **Thanks for the review ^^

**Mugetsu16 - **Looks like it updated :)

* * *

Chapter 6: **Last years as an Academy Student Part 1**

* * *

**1 year later outside the Hyuuga estate**

Kushina waited inside the Hyuuga estate waiting for Hiashi Hyuuga. "Namikaze-sama would you like some tea while you wait for Hyuuga-sama?" A hyuuga from the branch family asked the Namizake women. "No thank you but thanks for offering." Kushina gave the woman a smile as she watched her leave, it took the clan hand a few more minutes before he entered the room.

"Kushina-san to what pleasure do I owe this visit." It wasn't a secret that both the Hyuuga and Namikaze held a mutual respect for one another.

"It's nothing important and I'm sorry to bother you about it but do you know a Mitarashi-san?" The clan head gave off no outward recognition to the name. "My apologizes Kushina-san but I don't know this person, wouldn't your husband have a list of villagers and ninja's in his office." Hiashi knew Kushina would have already checked there but offering was the best he could do.

"It's ok Hiashi-san it was more of a personal intrigue, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Kushina stood up as she gave the clan head a slight bow. "Before I leave may I ask how your doing since your wives passing?" Kushina knew it had been awhile since her passing but she's never had time to talk to Hiashi alone about it.

"Sometimes I worry I'm going to lose myself Kushina-san, I never knew just how important she was at keeping me on track I only hope that I don't go down a road I can't recover from." Hiashi stood up as well giving the Namikaze woman a bow as well. "Please don't be shy, if you need anything Hisashi-san I'll do everything in my power to help."

Hisahi gave off a rare smile at the woman. "Thank you Kushina-san but I must take my leave I have clan matters to attend to goodbye until next time." Kushina gave the clan head a nod. "Goodbye Hisashi-san." The two went there separate ways one trying not to lose themselves and the other pushing further and further into a mystery.

_'Mitarashi-san just who are you?' _The red headed woman though to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Flashback 1 year ago_**

_Kushina and Minato lay in bed together once again not getting physical with one another to Kushina's anger, though tonight it wasn't as bad. "Minato-kun are you sure Mitarashi-san name wasn't on the active ninja's list?" Kushina found it hard to believe her husband didn't know who this was, he knew every ninja in the village by number and name how could he not know this person one who was seemingly a skilled ninja to have taught Naruto all he knew._

"_What is with this interest Kushina-chan I wouldn't lie to the boy, I don't know who this person is. I have to take care of an entire village Kushina-chan I can't worry about one ninja." Kushina was taken by surprise this wasn't like her husband he sounded defensive and he never once acted like a ninja didn't matter it went against everything he was to him every ninja in this village was as important as a family member._

"_I just find it sad that Naruto-kun will never know who his first sensei was, he's such a kind boy and the look on his face when he heard that they may be a missing-nin or dead was almost heartbreaking." Minato looked over at his wife his eyes looking directly into hers. "We are ninja's Kushina our life expediency is the age of 25, it's sad the boy lost his sensei but it's better for him to feel this pain now when he has time to cope with it then when he is on the battlefield. Now then if you don't mind Kushina-chan I need to sleep Jiraiya-sensei will be coming in tomorrow for a meeting."Minato rolled over onto his side before falling asleep leaving Kushina to her thoughts not able to reply to her husband._

**_8 months ago_**

**_Hokage's office_**

_Kushina went to her husbands office while he was out. 'Hopefully I don't get caught Minato-kun might get even more distant if he knows I'm looking through his files.' Kushina opened his desk and started to look through he missing-nin list, there were thousands of names on the list but not the one she was looking for._

_Kushina grabbed the list of KIA ninja's from the leaf in the last 5 years to find the name not there either. 'Why isn't that persons name anywhere and why doesn't anyone remember her even if she was an anbu she should still have been recorded in the academy school records.' Kushina now physically frustrated with what was going on._

_She then grabbed the list of the deceased villagers in the past 5 years and again the person's name wasn't seen once more._

**_7 months ago_**

_Kushina had been roaming the graves of Konoha on her free time she would check as many graves as she could but not enough to garner any suspicion, again no one named Mitarashi was buried in Konoha._

* * *

Kushina spent the next 6 months asking villagers and even ninja's coming in from different villagers if they had ever heard of this person, there hadn't been a single person who had an facial recognition of the name if it had even been a eye twitch Kushina would of notice, it was like this person didn't exist and she highly doubted Naruto was making up the name she had watched him close and she couldn't detect a lie from him.

Kushina wanted to surprise Naruto with facts about his sensei at first then it became a slight obsession there shouldn't be a single ninja in this village or any village that she couldn't find out even the bare details about them, after 1 year of searching she couldn't tell rather this person was male or female rather what this persons hair color is or even if this person was human.

She had even asked Kakashi who was part of the anbu thinking this person may have hid her information but he didn't know anyone by this name either none of the chunin or jounin she talked to around that time knew who this person was either and she knew talking to them would probably lead one of them to tell her husband that she was snooping around about someone named Mitarashi, at this point she didn't even care.

* * *

**1 Year Later Konoha Academy Roof**

Naruto and Ayame were once again on the roof it had been 2 years since they started the academy together, we find Ayame snuggling up in Naruto's arms she had come out of her shell a year ago no longer embarrassed about physical contact with Naruto rarely did she stutter anymore around him.

"It's been 2 years today that we became a couple." Ayame said looking up at her boyfriend. "You know I never thought I would be this comfortable around you, I use to be pretty shy how did you put up with me." Ayame didn't hide the fact that she didn't like the her from a year ago but Naruto made no outward expression to say he disliked her from a year ago though.

"I thought it was cute, your blushing and stuttering was adorable." Naruto lied to her he hated it as much as her but he couldn't let this illusion that he's liked her since the first day at the academy be dispelled by her. Naruto had grown a bit closer to her though he found her at least pleasant to be around now and sometimes she could get a true reaction from him.

"Should we go out and get something to eat to celebrate?" Ayame asked her boyfriend, she knew that he hated to go out to town when they first started to go out they would be thrown out of every place they went to everyone calling Naruto a monster over the past year though she used her power as the hokage's daughter to demand respect and most places would serve them but she couldn't stop all the whispers they would receive.

"That's up to you Ayame-chan." He watched as Ayame moved her hand up to his cheek and started to run her fingers over his whiskers, it was something the two of them enjoyed to do to one another it always got a reaction from them and to be honest it felt good for both of them. "Ayame-chan you enjoy this to much." Naruto let out in a slight moan, "Is that a bad thing Naruto-kun?"

He gave her a foxy smile. "I suppose not." Naruto moved is hand down to her cheek and started to rub her whiskers as well they usually ended up playing this game to see which on would give in first, this time though there would be no winner.

"It seems you two are getting a bit to close, when should I expect grandchildren Naruto-kun." The two of them looked back in shock.

"Kushina-san?"

"Okaa-san?"

The7 two of them asked in confusion. As they separated from one another. "What are you doing here Okaa-san?" Her daughter asked her trying to calm herself down from the game her and her boyfriend were playing.

"Oh nothing I came here to steal your boyfriend for a moment if that's ok, I have a few questions for him." Kushina hadn't seen Naruto that much in the past few years, he would come by there house every few months when Minato wasn't around.

Naruto got up and headed toward Kushina. "What is it you need Kushina-san?" She gestured for Naruto to follow her. "I'll be back in a sec Ayame-chan don't get to lonely without me." He blew her a kiss as he followed Kushina to a private spot.

"What is it that you need Kushina-san?" The young blond asked in confusion as the red headed namikaze had never once came to there school and for her to want to talk to him and not her daughter honestly confused him.

"I know this may upset you Naruto-kun and if it does I truly apologize I would like to know more about Mitarashi-san I have been searching around for the last year on and off and I haven't been able to find a single thing about her." What happened next surprised Kushina for a moment and just a moment she saw the boy give her the darkest expression she had ever seen in that moment she had feared for her life one of the most power jounin in this city off duty or not was scared of this boy at that moment.

"I know nothing more then you, I bid you a good day Kushina-san." Naruto was about to take off when he was stopped by Kushina. "I'm not my daughter Naruto I know when someone's hiding something now what are you hiding?" That expression came back again but this time it didn't leave.

"Let me go Namikaze-san or I will force you to." She watched as Naruto's body went into a defensive stance she could tell he was truly ready to strike her if she were to make another aggressive move.

Kushina held a soft smile. "Please Naruto-kun I'm just trying help you here I want to find this person so that you can make peace with there fate rather they are alive or dead." Kushina tried to hold her smile but she was obviously become impatient she was so close to this mystery she wanted to know everything.

"I don't know anything Kushina, please leave me alone." Naruto continued to stay in his stance anyone with any combat experience could notice he was a ticking time bomb he was become anxious to get away from this conversation. Kushina then notice his hand moving instinctively to his kunai pouch that's when she lost it.

"Naruto-san I suggest you calm down, cause if you fight me I won't hold back. Just because I'm not on active duty doesn't mean I'm any weaker then I was." Kushina looked back at this blonde this time giving off a serious expression which sent a chill down his spine he could tell this was a stare of someone who had truly killed someone.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM' __**'kit calm don't you can't let yourself lose control like this' **_ The foxes words didn't make it to the boy in time. "You want to know who she was then fine, her name was Anko Mitarashi she was the only person in the god damn village to ever give a shit about me." Kushina let the boy go this respond surprised her, this was not the boy her daughter talked about everyday no this was someone different.

"Oh I'm not done Namikaze-san not by a long shot, you want to know your going to know every little detail." '_**Kit stop you can't you'll ruin everything, you can't get this upset every time you think about Anko' **__'Fuck off!' _Naruto's body started to heat up his mind going blank no words could reach him now.

"We spent a year training it was the greatest time of my life, she taught me so much about being a ninja she was not only my sensei Namikaze-san she's the woman I love." Naruto's eyes now had an even colder expression then before. "And your fucker for a husband sent her on a suicide mission because she was getting to close to me, your husband killed her, not only that but he's wiped all records of her ever existing"

That accusation stunned Kushina she couldn't believe that Naruto would think her Minato would send a ninja on a suicide mission just because of that. "Naruto-kun you must be mistaken Minato would never do anything like that." Kushina expression softened she knew that this was a touchy subject and she handled it awfully.

"No Namizake-san the only thing your husband wouldn't do right now is fuck you."

SLAP

A chakra enhanced slap that sent the boy to the ground and had enough force to break his nose.

This was the scene that Ayame came upon her mother hitting her boyfriend full force and sending him to the ground, she didn't give her action a second thought she ran over to Naruto to protect him from her mother.

"Kaa-san what the hell are you doing?" Ayame looked up at her mother with a look of hatred. "Why the hell would you hit Naruto-kun." Ayame stood up to confront her mother leaving Naruto alone and in that moment the blonde used his chance to escape and find a place to be alone for the first time showing his true speed out in public. _'He can use Shunshin?' _Kushina didn't have time to question it.

"What happened?" Ayame tried to calm herself down she believed her mother to be a good person who liked Naruto even when most of the villagers didn't her mother never judged Naruto she had to believe in her mother.

"I just asked about his sensei I thought he knew more then he let on, I didn't expect him to get so defensive." Ayame's heart dropped she hated hearing about that sensei, every time it was brought up Naruto changed his expression and he wouldn't be the same for the rest of the day.

"Then ask me about it first, dammit kaa-san do you think I'm stupid you saw how he reacted when he heard that his sensei might be dead." Ayame's voice becoming more hostile. "Okaa-san I know he loved his sensei romanticly he didn't have to even tell me every time someone brought it up I could see the sadness in his eyes." Ayame looked up at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if Naruto even cares for me, the way he gets defensive just at the mention of her the way he loses himself when he hears of her possible death would he ever care that much about me." Ayame let out a deep sigh before looking into her mother's eyes again.

"Okaa-san I love you and always will but you went about this the wrong way. You know at this point rather Naruto-kun cares for me like he did his sensei or not I don't care anymore he has my heart for the rest of his life, I would follow him to hell if that's what it took." Ayame started to move away from her mother.

"And if he said that your otou-san killed his sensei." Ayame was surprised by this but her answer was quick and decisive. "I know you love Otou-san but he's never been there for me, if Naruto-kun says that then I will believe him. Because when it comes to that person Naruto-kun wouldn't lie. Now then Okaa-san I have to find Naruto-kun and see if there's anything I can do to help him." Ayame took off as well both of them would miss the next half a school.

"I really messed up, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but if you truly hate Minato this way it seems like our friendship has come to an end." Kushina said to herself, she didn't hate Naruto not at all but her love for Minato was to strong she would believe in her husband.

* * *

_**Hours later Forest of death**_

Ayame had went all over Konoha until she came up to a forest, she could sense how dangerous it was but she couldn't leave a stone unturned until she found Naruto.

As she entered the forest she saw many dangerous, snakes were hanging off the tree's they were clearly poisonous. The forest seemed to go on forever to be honest she was lost, she didn't know which way was to the exit she would of panic if she didn't hear the sound of someone sobbing it instantly caught her attention.

Following the sound she finally came upon the man she was looking for, it was her Naruto his face was in his knee's as he let out more sobs. "Naruto-kun." Ayame said softly as she landed beside him. "Are you ok?"

Naruto looked up at Ayame and her heart instantly sank the man she thought was invincible the most powerful academy student who was perfect was now in tears this was the first time she had ever seen him like this and her eyes instantly watered it was so hard for her to see him this sad.

"Ayame-chan why are you here?" Ayame moved closer and held Naruto's hand. "I'm hear because the man I love is sad and he needs someone to comfort him." Naruto took the invitation and pulled Ayame into him as close as he could.

"Ayame-chan your to good for me." Naruto put his head into her shoulder as he let out some more tears. She put her hand on his head and started to rub it. "It's ok Naruto-kun." It was time for the moment she would hate.

"Naruto-kun." Ayame pushed him back so there eyes were meeting. "I want you to listen to me fully before you respond ok?" He only gave her a slight nod. "I want you to talk about your sensei with me, no matter what you say I won't be upset I wanna learn about the woman you loved, maybe it will help you come to terms with her fate whatever it may be." Naruto tied to control his breath so he could speak without sobbing. "How did you know I love her." Ayame gave him a bright smile before wiping a tear off his cheek. "Because I've been with you everyday for the past 2 years and I've seen your reaction each time she's been mentioned it's actually made me kinda jealous and spiteful of her but you know she had to be a great person to make you love her so much that's why I want to know about her Naruto-kun." Naruto gave her a warm smile why was Ayame always there for him he didn't deserve it.

That's when Anko story time started he told her everything about his year of training with him only leaving out the Kyuubi.

"You were going to marry her?" Ayame trying to hold back her jealousy but failing,

"I was, though you know maybe this was meant to be Ayame I haven't been the greatest boyfriend." He looked into her eyes this was going to be the true Naruto.

"Ayame-chan I truly love you."

"I love you to Naruto-kun."

The two of them shared there first kiss on the lips and it lasted for what seemed like day's as the couple fell asleep in one another's arms even if it was a dangerous forest Ayame and Naruto both knew if they were together it would be safe.

* * *

_**Namikaze Estate**_

Kushina was wearing her very revealing nightgown as she waited for Minato to enter there room, as he did she push walked over to him seductively, pulling him to her as she gave off a sexy grin. "Minato-sama I need you tonight." Kushina let out in a soft moan as she pushed her assets against his chest showing she was truly aroused and ready for him.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan I'm to tired tonight maybe tomorrow." Kushina's heart sunk, why could Minato not show her the love anymore not only that he didn't even ask where Ayame was, she knew if she mentioned she was with Naruto he would instantly become upset but why? Could what Naruto said be true.

Kushina allowed her doubt to fade as she laid beside Minato letting her tears silently fall. _'why do I even love him anymore?' _Kushina asked herself before falling asleep hoping her dreams could take her to a happier place.

* * *

**Author's note.**

Yes Naruto is overly sensitive about Anko, it's should be obvious now that it's the only time he will break his mask is when it comes to her.

This wasn't going to be a two part arc but I think stopping here is good for dramatic effect.

Next time: Chapter 6: **Last years as an Academy Student Part 2**


	7. Last Years As An Academy Student Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Naruto has a glaring flaw right now, he cares to much for Anko and becomes irrational when it comes to her.

As for Kushina if it was her 13 years ago she would of left Minato in an instant but I'm trying to show how much she's changed, she not only does she have a family shes trying to keep together she also doesn't want the last 13 years with him to all be a lie so she's in major denial.

**Hanmac** – Patients my friend and yeah Minato is so stupid not taking Kushina every night ^^

**fuertespedos10 – **He's not let's just say he's a very goal orientated person.

**Tensa-Zangetsu102 – **but but I gave you two chapters in one day :)

**Mugetsu16 – **Your welcome ^^

**THERE'S A POLL AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Last Years As An Academy Student Part 2**

* * *

_**'Kit'**_

_**'Kit wake up'**_

The young blonde started to stir from the foxes voice, his eyes opened slighty allowing them to adjust to the light. He looked down and saw Ayame still snuggled into him as he held her in his arms he gave her a soft smile.

_**'Kit we need to talk.'**_ Naruto knew Kyuubi wasn't happy with him right now, he allowed someone close to Minato to know his greatest weakness if Kushina were to speak with Minato about this it would cause his goal to become that much harder to achieve.

_'Kyuubi I'm...' _He was cut off by a loud growl coming from his mind. _**'Be quite kit and let me speak, what you did was dumb I know your smarter than that not only did you show Kushina that your unstable when Anko is spoken about you may have burnt a bridge with her that can't be repaired' **_Kyuubi let out another grumble and he started to pace inside his cage.

_**'That's not even the biggest problem kit, look at yourself, you've become to attached to that human you know for our goal to be achieved you will have to hurt her both physically and mentally can you do that to her anymore?'**_ Kyuubi had his doubts that Naruto could defeat Minato now, everything changed yesterday.

_'Of course I..' _Naruto looked down at his sleeping goddess, in that moment he pictured her in pain because of him and his heart dropped. _'How bad will it hurt her?' _Kyuubi let out another groan, the kit had truly become to attached.

_**'Think back to the times when you were beaten and stabbed kit it will be like that but ten times worse.'**_ Naruto's heart sunk once more. _'I can't, not to her she's never done anything wrong to me.' _Naruto ran a hand over he cheek which caused her to stir and bit and a smile to adorn her face as she slept.

Naruto looked up into the air, why couldn't anything be easy for him. _'Could I beat the bastard without it?' _Naruto asked the all powerful demon. _**'That man hasn't stopped becoming stronger, even if you train for ten years more the chances of you getting stronger then him is unlikely, you'll be powerful kit but chances are he will be more powerful.' **_ Kyuubi stopped pacing around his cage before laying down in it. **_'Kit are your feelings for this girl stronger than your hate for that man?'_**

Naruto didn't have time to answer that question because he felt a familiar hand caressing his cheek, he looked down and gave the goddess below him a smile. "Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked as he pulled the girl closer to his body.

"Best sleep of my life." She snuggled into his chest more. "Now then tell me what's wrong Naruto-kun." The blonde was taken aback by this. "Why do you think there's something wrong?" Naruto asked question Ayame.

"You know I was watching you for awhile before I rubbed your cheek, you had the most worried expression on your face." Ayame looked out toward the forest of death. "Naruto-kun please just let me know when there's a problem or whats wrong with you, I want to be there for you whenever I can." Naruto couldn't believe it how he spent so long not truly loving this girl and then she goes and makes him fall for her instantly.

"And if I tell you something crazy, that's unbelievable that will explain every question why people give me the looks will it change your feelings?" Ayame looked up at him once more as a sweet smile ran across her beautiful lips. "No it wouldn't." Ayame responded instantly to him giving him no doubt that she meant her words.

"What if I tell you things about us that will change the way you see everything." Ayame looked confused about what he could know about them that she didn't but she just shook her head. "Would you still love me?" He replied instantly. "I would." She responded as quickly as he had. "Then I wouldn't care."

"I can't tell you everything I have more secrets then I could count but if you let me I'll start telling you little by little." Ayame nodded her head understanding. "Then tell me why the villagers seem to hate you Naruto." This cause Naruto to wince she wanted one of the bigger secrets but might as well start big.

"because..." Ayame noticed his breath becoming more shallow his voice shaking a bit, she could tell just from his posture that what he was about to say was the complete truth. "I have the Kyuubi sealed in me."

Ayame sat there in stunned silence as she stared at Naruto blankly. _'she hate's me' __**'look again kit'**_ Kyuubi told the young blonde as he looked back at Ayame who adorned a grin and started to let out a chuckle. "Ayame this isn't a joke I'm serious!" Naruto thought Ayame would believe him but it is pretty farfetched.

"No, no it's not that it's just I use to have this dream everyday that I would defeat the Kyuubi I was some great super hero hokage the crowd would roar my name." Her smile widened as she remembered her childish dream, her chuckles become a bit louder as she tried to hold them back.

"That's not all Ayame, you know my dream is to kill your otou-san?" Ayame's smile instantly dropped as a saddened expression came over her face. "I figured as much, I knew something was wrong the first time you meet him at our home. Naruto-kun I don't know if I can let you kill him he's still my family and I love him but I promise that with all my power I will help you defeat him but promise me that you won't kill him please." Ayame's voice had completely changed now.

Naruto thought for a moment, before sighing. "I will try my best not to Ayame-chan." How the Naruto of years past would of killed him for that statement even the idea of letting Minato die painlessly was to to good for that man and here is this Naruto saying that for Ayame he would try to not kill Minato for her and no one else.

"There's one more thing Ayame-chan." Naruto looked away from her this was going to be the hardest thing to say. "I can't tell you why but you said you would help me no matter what." Ayame gave him a nod, he saw from the corner of his eye. "I may in the future cause you a lot of pain, there's something that might happen between us that's gonna cause you more pain then you could imagine."

Ayame thought of making a joke about having his child but now was not the time maybe in the future though. "Would it kill me?" Naruto closed his. _'Would it Kyuubi?" _Naruto asked knowing the tailed beast had been listening to this entire conversation. _**'No kit it wouldn't'**_ "No it wouldn't Ayame-chan."

"Then if it's something you have to do then I trust you Naruto-kun." She moved closer to the boy and captured his lips letting him know that she would always be loyal to him no matter what happens in the future.

* * *

**Namikaze Estate**

Kushina woke up that morning not in the arms of her love like her daughter had, no she woke up to an empty bed once more she was left once more needing. Kushina got up from the bed and headed to her closet and put on some causal ware it looked like another day home alone for her, the usual.

Once she finished getting dressed she walked to her bedroom door opening it, exiting the room and walking down the hall and heard some commotion in her living room normally Minato was gone, it could have been her daughter but the voices sounded male so she moved consciously through the hall till she reached the end close enough to recognize the voices. One was her husbands and the other was Jiraiya normally she wouldn't hide from them but Minato would of told her if Jiraiya was coming.

"Did you fix the seals Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked the elder male. Kushina didn't know of any seals that needed to be fixed though I suppose she wouldn't need to it was probably something that didn't need to be fixed but Jiraiya just stopped by on free time to fix that's what she thought till.

"I can't believe you wanted me to completely change the seals Minato-kun, it took me two years to fix those you know." Kushina mind started to race _'what seals, what kind of seals could take 2 years to fix and how did I not know about them?'_

Jiraiya poked the younger male with his elbow. "Now then tell me should I be expected anymore godchildren?" Jiraiya said as he started to raise her eyebrow is a suggestive way.

"No you won't be getting anymore godchildren Jiraiya-sensei, having one is more then enough." Minato's voice came out spiteful, Kushina winced at the tone she secretly wanted another child having one was great but she always wanted a second child.

"I thought you had two Minato-kun?" Kushina's eyes about popped out of there socket when she heard this. It couldn't be true could it no of course not Jiraiya must be joking he always did.

"Jiraiya-sensei you know that thing is no longer my child. Now then Jiraiya-sensei follow me to hokage tower I want you to show me all the improvements to the seals." The two men left to head to the hokage tower.

This left Kushina on the floor tears falling down her cheeks. "He's with someone else, he has another child and never told me." Kushina's breath started to shorten he vision started to get blurry from the amount of tears that had been falling from her eyes.

* * *

**One Year Later**

A lot changed in the next year Ayame returned to her home a few days after her and Naruto's night in the forest of death the relationship between Kushina and Ayame had never recovered though they still loved each other dearly but there was always an awkward tension held over them during every conversation.

Kushina had changed the day she heard that Minato had a second child she no longer begged for him to take her she took her duty as a housewife and cooked for her husband and daughter, by all rights they were only a family by the name now even if Ayame and Kushina loved each other it seemed like time would separate them one day as even in this year they grew further and further apart and the days Ayame stayed home were becoming less and less.

Kushina gave up on her obsession with Anko, even after hearing everything from Naruto she still refused to believe what he said, another reason she stopped the search was in her option it was the catalyst that caused her family to fall apart like this if she hadn't been searching for her those two years her daughter would still be the same girl she had always been and Naruto would still be that innocent boy at least in her eyes.

She also never questioned her husband about the conversation she overheard trying to not cause the family to break apart even more, she fell into self pity and was depressed everyday it seemed you could tell in the past year all these events took there toll on her.

In the Academy Ayame and Naruto were still the top of there class by a large margin, they continued to be loners not actively going out of there way to make friends in the academy but not going out of there way to make enemies either, there were a few kids like Shino,Hinata,Shikamaru and Kiba they would make casual conversation with at times.

* * *

**Last Day Of The Academy**

Today was the day all the students would become ninja's all the notable students were able to pass the final test with Ayame and Naruto both acing it and proving to all they were truly the top of the class. Sakura came in second for the girls and Sasuke second for the boy's.

"Ok everyone first off I want to congratulate you all on becoming genin not everyone can do it and this will be your first step into the ninja world." Iruka held a honest smile and he looked around the class he was proud of his students like every teacher should be.

"Now it's time to announce what team's you will be on!" Iruka happily told the class as the kids stood silent in wait to find out which team they would be on.

"Team 7 will be Ayame Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha! Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake" Sakura jumped in joy at the news and started to brag about it to Ino.

Sasuke couldn't care less and acted like his brooding self still upset that he wasn't rookie of the year.

Ayame though was heartbroken though she knew the rules the top male and the top female would always be put on the same team with the last of the class, her face instantly contorted to sadness as she looked over at Naruto who seemed equally as sad.

_'Dammit that bastard hokage had to break the tradition.' _Naruto clinched his fist this was the reason he stayed in first to get into the same team as Ayame so he could always watch over her but the hokage had the last call he knew this was a possibility he just hoped it wouldn't happen. He calmed himself down and went to hold Ayame's hand sending her a reassuring smile.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shina Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka! Your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi!" The three of the children seemed please with Kiba being overly happy to be on the same team as Hinata.

"Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka! Your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi" Ino was the only one to make a reaction and that being upset she was with someone she found lazy and the other being fat she cursed her luck.

"Ok everyone that's all for teams." Iruka put down the paper's before Ayame stood up.

"Iruka-sensei what about Naruto-kun, are you saying he wasn't put on a team?" Ayame was once against frustrated as she continued to hold her boyfriends hand did her father screw over Naruto once more if he did hell have no fury like her.

"Actually your correct Naruto-kun doesn't have a team." Most of the class let out a gasp as even Naruto was confused what game Minato was playing, he couldn't just keep Naruto off a team he passed everything and if he were to go to the shinobi council about this having prove he past and everything even Minato couldn't lie his way out.

"It seems Naruto has been taken as a apprentice, his sensei will be..."

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier Hokage Office.**

"I'm sorry sensei but I refuse to take that demon as part of my team." Kakashi told Minato as he was seated across from the hokage. "It's bad enough you want me to take Ayame-chan but now you want me to take that thing as well."

"I thought you enjoyed my daughters company Kakashi-kun." Minato asked his former student. "I did Minato-sensei but let's be honest your daughter has been corrupted by that demon every time I talk to her now she talks only about him she's nothing demon slut." Kakashi spoke what he thought to be the truth.

Both the males thought they were the only ones there that day but outside Minato's office was a certain red headed woman who thought it would be nice to bring her husband some food while he was at work, trying to be a proper wife only to overhear Kakashi call her own daughter a demon slut she was about the burst into the room when she heard Minato speak.

"Your right Kakashi-kun, that girl wasn't suppose to be born but I need you to take her at least I need to make sure she's at least safe I need her." Minato's voice didn't have any affection in it for his daughter he even told Kakashi he was right about there no her daughter, Kushina needed to make sure there were no mistakes she had to control herself a little bit longer.

"I'll make sure she's at least safe that's all though sensei, I have my eyes set on Sasuke he will be the one to help us lead the next generation." Minato looked up and Kakashi before nodding his head in agreement.

Kushina threw Minato's lunch into the trash nearby if she didn't she would of crushed it with her fist in rage she calmed herself down. _'Minato-kun I would take all the abuse in the world as long as it was targeted at me but the moment your the cause any kind of harm to my daughter I will kill you myself.' _Kushina eyes turned dark and cold. _'Today Kushina Namikaze is dead.'_ With a evil smirk coming across her face she continued. _'Now is the return of Kushina Uzumaki The Red Death.' _For far to long has Kushina been a housewife she refused to have that kind of life anymore.

The two men would continue to speak about the team until they were interrupted by Kushina opening the door she adorned a smile. "Oh hello Kakashi-kun and Minato-kun I was needing to speak to you dear." Kushina walked up to the desk with a nice smile on her face an overly nice smile. "I'm busy right now honey could you come back later?" Minato gave her a soft smile.

"Oh this is not a personal visit this is business, I want to be reinstated as a jonin once more since my daughter is graduating today I want to return to active duty." Minato didn't give Kushina a reaction. "I don't see why not darling."

"Oh good, now then I was wondering if Naruto-kun and Ayame-chan were going to be on the same team since I wanted to pick up a team if possible." Minato's eyes widened at this his wife never had an interest in a genin team before. "I'm sorry but Ayame-chan is going to be on Kakashi-kun's team."

Kushina let a smirk cross her face. "Shouldn't the top boy and top girl of the year be in the same team that's how it's always been right dear." The sentence was leaking with venom and it didn't go unnoticed by the two males as Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine he still feared Kushina even if she hasn't been active in a long time.

"Well Kushina-chan we're not sure where he will be placed yet." Kushina let out a smirk at this. "Then I request Naruto Uzumaki as my apprentice." Both of the male's eyes widened at this why did she have to come today and ruin everything.

"Dear I'm not sure that's a smart idea you haven't been active in a long time we were going to give him to a proper jonin as a sensei." Kushina's long red veins covered her face as her mouth moved into a sadistic grin. "Are you doubting my ability to train a genin Hokage-sama." This couldn't come off anymore threatening even if she tried. "I can take Kakashi-kun out back and show you a proper jonin or I can go to the shinobi council and tell them your refusing to not only hold tradition but denying a jonin there right to take a apprentice."

Minato knew his wife wasn't a fool and her threat was real. "I understand Kushina-chan, I was just worried about you, I love you and don't want you to push yourself." He gave her a soft smile that seemed to always calm down his Kushina, it was to bad this wasn't his Kushina anymore.

"There's no need for you to worry about anything anymore hokage-sama, now I'll take my leave and pick up my student." With that the red death was gone leaving Minato in a rage and Kakashi scared for his life.

* * *

**Present Time**

"**It seems Naruto has been taken as a apprentice, his sensei will be..."**

"Kushina Namkaze." This even shocked Iruka he hadn't read beforehand who was taking Naruto as there apprentice he expect some new jonin or someone who would be practicing for a real team.

"WHAT!" Was the response from the entire class.

* * *

Poll time.

In the next 5 chapters I plan to have Naruto go all the way with a woman do you want me to write the lemon?

Yes

No

Next time: **Genin Day's**


	8. Genin Day's

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – I'm just happy everyone was ok with how I portrayed Kushina, she came off weak and domesticated and not a powerful woman as she should be and is just at that time she cared more about her family then herself willing to sacrifice even her pride to keep the family together.

**Hanmac** – I may just do that one day ^^

**fuertespedos10 – ****That would be awful, I'm sure Kushina will teach Naruto a lot.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102 – ****I wish I could but sadly they don't know about it right now maybe soon though ^^**

**Mugetsu16 – ****Originally I had it planned to be Yugao as his sensei.**

****nico2883 – ******I wanna keep all the members of the harem a secret.**

****Darkblaze Wolf God – ******Her finding out about the seal should be soon-ish I can't give a an exact time sorry.**

****BigBossVince – ******Thank you I fixed the mistake on all previous chapters. I'm going to say that I read every review sometimes multiple times while I'm writing a chapter honestly I wouldn't continue writing if people didn't enjoy my work I would just do the stories in my head and be done with it but every time I get a review it makes me want to continue the story and get the next chapter out quickly so you guys can enjoy it with me.**

****Krish11762 - ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****bcsclaymore – ******I can't because I honestly don't know when it will be it's one of the biggest plot points in the fic so I wanna make sure when it happens it's done right but I can promise they will learn it :)**

****BattedConan316 – ******I didn't come up with the idea for Kushina to be his teacher till halfway through the chapter it just clicked with me.**

****Lord Lovegood - ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****JxA fan 2000 - ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****15DarkStar15 – ******I agree if Naruto had to choose who would be his first it would be Ayame but who knows what can happen ^^**

****FerPeinRikudou - ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****toile grant - ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****Mystolon – ******I think the way I wrote it may have came off wrong, it's not that Naruto wouldn't be able to beat Minato just it's unlikely in 10 years because Minato is continuing to get stronger. For example if Naruto at the age of 20 were to take on Minato at the age of 20 the fight would be complete even and this is only coming from what the Kyuubi believes he could be complete wrong on how powerful Naruto is and how powerful Minato is so take his words with a grain of salt ^^**

****BacoBoyX9 – ******Thanks for the review ^^**

**** .921230 - ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****RedHotMito – ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****Dage – ******I'll try my best to not go to over the top**

****jameis – ******No spoilers but you shouldn't be disappointed**

****Beni Arashi – ******Thank you ^^, not gonna spoil anything but you shouldn't be displeased .**

****UzumakiBattleWolf - ******Thanks for the review ^^**

****Wow 24 reviews last chapter thank you all!****

****xxxxxxxxx******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8: **Genin Day's**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the students were calmed down after hearing the news that the rookie of the year was getting a personal sensei and not just any ninja but the red death herself Kushina Namikaze.

Kushina walked into the classroom to see the looks of the students most of them were stunned not able to make a vocal response to the news. "Uzumaki Naruto come with me." The red head said as she started to move her way out of the class before being interrupted.

"Okaa-san! Why are you taking Naruto-kun as your student?" Ayame knew her mother didn't hate Naruto but the two of them had a falling out she didn't understand why her mom would take him as a student it would undermine her husband to do so since Ayame knew of her father's dislike of Naruto as well.

"Namikaze-san I don't believe it's any of your business who I take as my student." Kushina's voice was cold causing her daughter to gasp she had never heard her mother speak in such a tone not to her at least.

Ayame was going to continue speaking till she felt Naruto grip her hand. "Don't worry about it Ayame-chan I'm sure she has her reasons." Naruto gave her a smile as he raised from his seat and started toward Kushina.

Once the Kushina saw Naruto was heading her direction she motioned for him to follow her as the two of them took off.

The class was silent they also have never heard Kushina be that cold toward anyone she was known as the nicest person in Konoha if you ever saw her in town no matter your rank she would treat you well she would go out of her way to make friends with anyone who wanted to know her.

Some in the class were about to question Ayame about this before they were interrupted by more jonin coming into the class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Namikaze Training Ground**

Kushina and Naruto landed on the private Namikaze training ground, they hadn't spoken on the way there but Naruto did notice a knew addition to Kushina and that was the blade she was carrying on her back it was the full length of her back the blade didn't seem to have a sheath you could also tell that blade had taken it's fair number of lives.

"Uzumaki-san I'm going to test your skills I want you to come at me as if you were going to kill me." Kushina didn't expect any questions to be asked but saw Naruto smile at her as if to disrespect her.

"But Namikaze-san I thought the teacher and student had to get to know each other before the genin test." Kushina was a bit taken back by this most students shouldn't know about the real genin test, they also shouldn't know that most jonin asked the students about themselves to get a grasp on how the team would work.

"I know you Uzumaki-san and you know me already." Naruto continued to smile at her not taking a fighting stance. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to kill Minato Namikaze." Naruto expected for Kushina to flip out he wanted to piss her off yes he held a grudge since that day and he wanted to snap like he did.

Kushina though just deadpanned. "Yeah good luck with that." Kushina gave no outward response to that statement as if she honestly didn't care what happened to that man, the man everyone knew she loved more then even this village.

Naruto didn't expect that reaction the reaction he got was the last thing he thought would happen he finally dropped his smile after hearing that. "Namikaze-san let's make a deal." Naruto asked the older woman.

"And what kind of deal is this Uzumaki-san?" Kushina asked the boy, she was quite curious what this deal could be.

"It's no secret I dislike you, honestly I don't even know if your that skilled so here's the deal in this session if I best you then you have to find me a real sensei and not yourself, if you win I will admit your my superior and I will follow your lead without question." Naruto asked challenging this older red head.

"Your on Uzumaki-san." The woman grabbed the sword on her back and went into a fighting position, in turn the blonde put his new leaf headband off to the side before moving his hand to his pocket and pulling out another he wrapped this one around his head.

This caught Kushina's attention. "Why do you have a second headband?" The woman asked.

"This headband was Anko-chan's this is all I have left of her this is what your husband gave me the day he killed her." Kushina did give a slight reaction to this, somewhere deep down she wanted this to be a misunderstanding but as the day's past more doubts entered her mind.

"I believe it's about time you get over that Uzumaki-san, how long ago did she die ago 5 or was it 6 years ago, who cares she was a ninja and they die deal with it." Kushina felt bad saying this but she had a motive she needed him to take this spar serious he had to show her everything he had, she needed to know her students full power.

Naruto eye's instantly turned to that of hate. "Add yourself to the list I want to die." Naruto pulled out two kunai throwing them with deadly precision both going for a death blow one for the throat the other to the middle of the skull.

Kushina deflected on with her sword and grabbed the other from the air, she threw the one she had back at the Naruto who dodged out of the way. The boy took off in a sprint he grabbed another kunai from his pouch this time he went into her sword range he was going to fight her weapon to weapon.

Kushina was surprised at the boy's speed he was more then good at using the kunai's rather he was throwing them or swinging them. The two of them keep dodging and parrying each others blows neither getting a hit.

Swing

Dodge

Swing

Parry

This went on for what seemed like hours to Naruto, his breathing started to get heavy as he felt sweet running down his face. _'shit I haven't hit her once, but she hasn't hit me either we must be on even ground.' _Naruto thought this till he looked up at her she wasn't breathing hard she wasn't even sweating a little bit. _'what the hell is going on?' _that's when he realized it, he had been moving like crazy and she hadn't taken a single step in any direction.

Kushina saw the realization on his face. _'Now then Naruto-kun what are you going to do?' _She knew this moment was the turning point in every ninja's career. "I'm getting tired of this, your a bore I should just kill you now." Kushina gave off no lie she would kill this boy if he couldn't defend himself.

Naruto looked in her eyes a froze her eyes weren't like the villagers when he was a kid sure they would kill him but her eyes they were the eye's of someone who had killed without mercy someone who would kill him. _'What am I suppose to do.' _

_**Flashback**_

"_What the hell are you doing gaki!" Yelled an irate Anko as she looked down at Naruto who had a kunai stuck in his arm. "Why the hell would you stand there dodge get away something!" Anko moved over to see if he was ok._

_Naruto laid there with the kunai dug deep into his skin, he grabbed it and quickly pulled it out of his arm giving out a grunt of pain, they both learned quickly he had great pain tolerance. "Anko-sensei I wanted to fight you hand to hand, I have to prove I'm the strongest." _

_Anko took her hand and knocked him over the head. "Stupid it's not the strongest who always wins it's the smartest, if you fight someone stronger you have to use the terrain to your advantage trap them and then kill them!" Anko yelled at the boy for his stupidity._

_Naruto was holding his shoulder as blood started to trickle out to fast for comfort. "You should of just left it in, come here gaki I have some bandages that should help with that so your friend can heal it up." Naruto smiled at Anko before following her._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto turned heel and shunshined into the nearby forest, he would need to use his speed and smarts to beat this woman she was stronger then him there was no doubt in his mind but he wouldn't lose either not to her, he wouldn't allow someone like her to talk bad about Anko then beat him.

Kushina gave a smirk. _'Looks like he gets the jest of it, I'll give him a few moments to set up.'_ Kushina waited for a few minutes before entering the forest and challenging the boy to outsmart and defeat her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Ground**

"You have to get the bells of me within the time limit if you don't you all fail." Said the masked jonin, as he looked at the three genin before him each seemed confuse with this exercise.

"but sensei there's only 2 bells." Sakura said raising her hand, Kakashi gave her a smile. "That's right two of you will pass and one of you will fail." Kakashi looked around this time only seeing two genin the third one was missing it seemed Ayame had went into hiding she seemed to be the only one who understood they didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke and Sakura followed suit and went to hide in the nearby forest. _'Ok all I have to do is get the bells for me and Sasuke-kun then we can leave that tramp back at the academy.'_ Sakura thought to herself only to find Sasuke blood covered, she walked up to him tears streaming down her face. "S-sasuke-kun!" She ran over but it was to late he had been stabbed to death by the kunai's the pink haired girl fainted soon after from the shock, not realizing it was a genjutsu the entire time.

Sasuke stared at the jonin from the tree's the jonin hadn't moved an inch. It was starting to try his patients why wasn't he moving wasn't he suppose to test them. Sasuke stood his ground he had everything planned when Kakashi moved he would strike he wouldn't let his impatient tendency get to him.

What Sasuke didn't know what that wasn't the real Kakashi merely a shadow clone the real Kakashi was somewhere else doing something the other two wouldn't believe.

Elsewhere Ayame was running for her life, her arm was bloody from being thrown into a tree. _'What this hell, this is to much.' _Ayame didn't have more time to think as two lighting chakra wolves came hurling toward her. "Shit." She spoke just before the clones hit "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" The red head yelled and was able to get two of her clones to take the hit before the wolves killed her.

Ayame keep running until she ran into him standing right in front of her. "Kakashi-nii-san please I need a breather." The girl's leg's were trembling it had been going on for five minutes, she couldn't keep track at how many jutsu's he's thrown at her during this chase.

Kakashi was throwing two kunai's up in the air and catching them. "This is training Ayame-chan you'll just have to suck it up, this training hasn't even gotten started yet." The masked jonin jumped toward the new genin ready for round 2 to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Namikaze Training Ground**

_**'**Now then where can he be?' _Kushina thought to herself as she moved carefully though the forest, trying not to hit a trap that Naruto set, key word there was try. She hit a tree branch and instantly felt it's texture change when she looked down she saw the tree branch turn into a ten foot snake, the snake and herself were falling toward the ground.

As they were about to hit the ground the snake went to wrap itself around Kushina only for her to react just fast enough to slice it in half. _'That wasn't a normal snake, it must have been a summon so Naruto-kun as a contract with them.' _Kushina thought to herself as she left the dead snake and continued to look for Naruto.

As Kushina ran across the something strange she wouldn't of noticed it if she wasn't looking for a certain blonde, it was a genjutsu she didn't think the blonde put it up either this was a very advance genjutsu, she walked up to it. "Kai" she said attempting to dispel it which she succeed in.

Under the genjutsu was a seal, why would there be a seal in this forest her families forest and why would it be under a genjutsu then it hit her.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Did you fix the seals Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked the elder male. Kushina didn't know of any seals that needed to be fixed though I suppose she wouldn't need to it was probably something that didn't need to be fixed but Jiraiya just stopped by on free time to fix that's what she thought till._

_"I can't believe you wanted me to completely change the seals Minato-kun, it took me two years to fix those you know." Kushina mind started to race ___'___what seals, what kind of seals could take 2 years to fix and how did I not know about them?'_

__**Flashback End**__

Kushina's eyes widened is this what they meant, she was about to check the seals further before she felt a sharp pain on her neck, looking at the source she found a snake ripping into her neck. "Shit." She could feel the snake inject some poison from it veins.

She felt her body tense she could feel herself slowly becoming paralyzed she couldn't even feel the blonde that was behind her touching her body now, she had gone completely numb. "That was easier then expected." Said Naruto he knew something was up that attack couldn't of got her but he would take his slight victory for now.

He then picked Kushina up throwing her over his shoulder and took off with her. "Where are we going?" Naruto gave a slight jungle. "I'm not dumb I don't know if you took me lightly but we both know you shouldn't of been hit by that attack." Kushina indeed knew this if she hadn't been thinking back to the conversation she wouldn't have been it.

"Your correct Uzumai-san I wouldn't of been hit but that doesn't change the fact that I was if you wanted you could end me right now." Kushina didn't like this at all she could tell she was rusty more so then she thought to let her senses weaken like that even if she was in thought she should of sensed that.

Naruto didn't speak until they came upon another forest. "Your correct I could end this all now but that won't do getting lucky may be a way to win a battle but this isn't the battle I want to be lucky in this is the battle for my sensei's honor." Naruto laid the woman down against the tree.

"So then where are we?" Kushina asked the young blonde.

"We are going to do this over, me vs you but this time your in my player ground your in the forest of death." Naruto took off about the time he did Kushina could feel her joints once more she knew within a few moments the poison would fade and she would have her functions back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Ground**

"Earth style: wall jutsu." Kakashi yelled out as he watched the young red head in front of him jumping from tree to tree, the jutsu he just would cause a wall of would to push out from the tree the goal to crush her against another tree.

Ayame though was fast enough to react this time knowing that her nii-san wasn't kidding he was trying to hurt her if not worse. "Wind style: cutting air." Wind surrounded Ayame as the wind spun as such great speeds that it sliced through the wound itself.

After Ayame did that though she didn't plan her next step and slipped on the next branch and started to fall downward she could of recovered if Kakashi didn't use that jutsu again this time it was coming up from the ground and hit the girl square on her right side almost breaking her arm and causing her to begin to spin as she fell to the ground, she she collided with the ground she started to skid along it until she was stopped when he back smashed against the tree causing the girl to yell in pain.

Kakashi landed in front of her the girl was grabbing her back in agony, the man grabbed her red hair before pulling her up by it until her feet weren't touching the ground. "What to do with you now."

"W-why Kakashi-nii-san." Ayame choked up as some blood started to leak from her mouth. "Because you had to have relations with that demon I told you to stay away from him but did you!" Kakashi slapped the girl across the face causing more blood to burst from her mouth.

"This didn't have to happen if you didn't get seduced by that demon we could have been a happy family I would of treated you like you were an equal to the Uchiha but you obviously aren't if your a demon whore." Ayame didn't know what happened next she just snapped something deep down inside came out.

On the outside Kakashi could she a tent of red chakra coming off her, the blue eyes she had were now red with slits in them and her whiskers had become larger and darker. "**I'll kill you."** Her voice had completely changed.

Kakashi quickly let out a massive shock of electricity in her body. "AHHH!" he body started to shake violently until the tent of red was gone and all her outside appearance went back to what it was before.

Kakashi threw the girl against a tree as he walked up to her. "Now then this is the rules you are not to ask me for anything understand, if you try and get my help I'll find your demon lover and kill him if you try and tell anyone about this I'll find your demon lover and kill him." Kakashi gave her an smile. "You understand?"

Ayame didn't reply her body went limp as she lost consciousness but she heard Kakashi, she knew what would happen if anyone ever learned of this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Forest Of Death**

Kushina was up once more, she was in a place she really never visited sure when she was a genin they had to go through here but that was a long time ago. Kushina calmed herself should would never show it but she was upset at herself for being caught off guard like this.

Unlike in the over forest it didn't take Naruto long to attack, the moment Kushina moved at least twenty snakes burst from the ground, Kushina grabbed her sword. "Water style: Ice Shards" Kushina swung her sword in an ark and ice shards started to come from the sword causing the ice to pierce all the snakes and kill them instantly.

Kushina turned to find that there weren't only those twenty snakes what she saw had to be over two hundred snakes, he must have been setting this up the entire time she couldn't move, Kushina knew in this spot she couldn't fight them off without taking a few bites.

The red headed woman keep running through the forest full speed as the snakes keep on her tail. At times she would be assaulted by a snake on in front of her obviously planted there by Naruto. The snakes seemed to be faster then they should be it took her awhile before she could figure it out. _'He's manipulating the wind so they have a easier time staying with me, I need to note that he has the affinity for wind.'_

Kushina found her battlefield she found a lake, she jumped off the branch and landed easily on the water, what she didn't expect were the snakes that came from below her, when she looked up she saw that he placed snakes all around this area they were now flying at her from all directions this time not trying to poison her no this time they each had swords coming from there mouth going for the death blow.

Kushina smiled. _'This kids amazing.' _She then gathered her chakra as fast as she could, the below her started to surround her. "Water release: Thousand Swords." The water turned into ice and started to shoot outward there had to be thousands of ice shards, they cut through the snakes until nothing but the swords were left.

"Wind style: Air Burst" Naruto yelled this as he came out from a tree his jutsu caught one side of the blades that were flying though the air and changed the direction making each one fly at Kushina. _'Did I make contact?' _Naruto found out the answer soon when he felt the cold chill on a blade on his neck.

The blade was also followed by the sound of blood dripping. "If I wasn't fast enough those would of killed me." Kushina said behind the boy as a few blades had made contact and caused her to bleed. "It looks like my win though."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Dammit!" He fell to a knee and smashed his hand to the ground. "Dammit all!"

Kushina looked down at the boy, she could tell he wanted to win this battle he didn't want to lose to anyone who disrespected Anko. _'I hope you love my daughter as much as this Anko-san.' _Kushina couldn't help but be happy if that was the case because her daughter would of found a fine man then.

"You know she was amazing." Naruto looked up at the red head in surprise. "What?" Kushina finally gave the boy an honest smile. "Anko-san, she's amazing you were amazing she taught you well of course you have flaws but not many and most are due to never having real combat experience."

Naruto got up to confront her. "Then why should I forget about her why did you say I should get over her if she was so great." Kushina moved forward before taking the boys face in her hand. "You need to get over it Naruto, don't forget her or the love you held for her but you can't be mad every time someone mentions her it's your greatest weakness and if you ever hope to defeat Minato you have to overcome it." Naruto knew she was right, he didn't think when it came to her just acted like a brash moron.

"It's so hard though Kushina-sensei, I can't help but think about her everyday." Even if he was a great ninja he was still a fresh ninja and it showed he hadn't experienced death enough to come to copes with it, had he experienced pain yes but he still hadn't taken and life.

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself Naruto-kun." The two of them had come to an understanding now they were officially teacher and student they're still not as friendly as they use to be but at least it was a start. "Naruto-kun we are going to have to do D rank missions for a month during that time we are going to train like this understood?" Kushina asked a question but it was a statement the only answer was yes.

"I understand sensei." Naruto watched as Kushina turned around assuming she was leaving. "And Naruto-kun I'm sorry that I ever doubted you about Minato and pushing you that day I was immature and I hope you forgive me." Kushina then took off as the young blonde held a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Ground**

Sasuke was still waiting, Sakura had joined him after regaining her senses that's when the clone dispelled and the real Kakashi popped up from behind them. "Congrats you pass." The two genin jumped and fell from the tree's they were in.

Kakashi followed them down. "What do you mean we pass sensei?" The pink haired girl questioned him.

"Well you see Sakura-chan this was all a test to see how long you would wait one of the greatest traits of a ninja is there patients you guys did an amazing job at scouting and keeping an eye on me." Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"What about Ayame-chan?" Kakashi keep his smile. "Oh she wasn't feeling to well but she passed as well I let her go home to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow where we start out D rank missions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage Tower**

Jiaiya started to pace around the room. "So your tell me that Kushina-chan took the demon as a student." The younger blonde only nodded his head. "I don't know what to do sensei she's becoming a bother.

"It's simple Minato we do to her what we did to Tsunade-hime." Minato looked up at him. "How would you go about that sensei?" Again the young hokage questioned his sensei.

"Simple much like we drove Tsunade-hime from here by killing dan and there son we will do the same with Kushina-chan." The older man took a seat across from Minato. "The chunnin exams are coming up soon we should have Ayame-chan have an 'accident' which causes her unfortunate death." A smirk came across Jiraiya's face. "Kushina-chan will be to heartbroken to stay in this village and she will leave, you will stay and all the hidden villages will see you as the hokage who lost it all but never gives up and protect his village this will make you loved by villagers not from here and cause the alliance with the other villages easier." Jiraiya explained to the hokage.

"You right that would work but I need Ayame-chan alive I need that power." Jiraiya nodded. "It's a sacrifice that needs to be made though, the power she holds shouldn't ever truly die it should come back in time when it does we will be there to control it." Minato only nodded his head in agreement.

"Why couldn't Kushina-chan and Tsunade-hime see the bigger picture if they were trust worthy this would be much easier." Minato asked but the elder man had not answer to that question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Namikaze Training Ground**

Kushina walked up to the seal she had found earlier in the day as she inspected the seal she could tell it was done by a master.

"I don't know what this seal does yet, it will take months to figure out but I believe it hold so many answers." Kushina assured herself as she began to inspect the seal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go the hardest chapter so far for me to write, I hope you guys enjoy it ^^


	9. Land Of Waves Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**UPDATE: **Somehow my spell check mess up and changed the name of Kakashi to Higashiosaka it's been changed my apologize.

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Yeah it won't be long before Kushina/Naruto think something is up

**fuertespedos10 – ****I agree! Jiyaiya must die painfully!**

**Mugetsu16 – ****Your welcome ^-^**

****Krish11762 – ******They believe that the kyuubi power can't truly die so they will be there to capture it when it returns**

**Jameis – ****I think if I did that it wouldn't be much different from this current story.**

**BlackShadesofRed – ****Naruto isn't as dark in this story as I thought he was gonna be originally, he still has desires to destroy konoha but he's found people he enjoys to be around so he mostly just wants Minato dead.**

**UzumaakiBattleWolf – ****Nope :(**

**SunglassesSull – ****It hasn't been to horrible least she has Naruto ^^**

**Bloodbrother 18 - ****Thx**

**outcastmile – ****What the seals do should be explained in ten or so chapters**

****Freya – ******So you wrote a pretty long review disliking everything about this fic which is fine, while you may not like the grammar that's fine I admit my grammar is not the best.**

**The thing that got me though is you say that Minato is being evil to just be evil which is the furthest from the truth, this fic is on-going and I promise you that Minato hasn't said why he's doing this sure he may have said something to Danzo but no one trusts that man and the only two people in Konoha who know Minato's plan is Kakashi and Jiraiya.**

**On to Anko and Naruto, I was also going to explain this in later chapters but I'll spoil for you why Anko did this and it wasn't cause she wanted to bone a 6 year old, the reason she did this was to get Naruto use to the female body and touching it because as a ninja he may be seduced one day and not being prepared for it which could cost him his life, this isn't the manga this is M rated and seduction techniques are more then likely to be used.**

**One last thing in your review you say that Ayame dropped her mother for Naruto and she did your right but let me ask you this when you were 12 years old was every single decision you made at that age right? I wouldn't think so she was young and made a rash and dumb decision I never once implied she made the right one she just followed what she thought was right. Thanks for your review :)**

****POLL AT THE BOTTOM****

* * *

**Chapter 9: ******Land Of Waves Part 1****

* * *

****3 Months Later****

****Hokage's Office****

One of Kakashi's ningen dogs jumped though the hokages window, Minato took the letter that was in the dogs mouth.

'Requesting back up, C rank mission turned to A rank. One jonin level ninja spotted and one chunin level spotted."

Minato crushed the paper in his hands as the dog poofed away. "Dammit Kakashi why didn't you come back." The hokage was the only one in his office so he didn't have to hide behind his mask that he usually held for the public. "If something happens to Ayame-chan I'll kill him." Minato searched though his active teams list to see who was available.

After a bit of searching Minato came to a conclusion that there was only one team he could send. "I can't send any of the new squads the chances the genin would die is to high and would look bad, the only team I can send is..." Minato sighed to himself before snapping his fingers and an anbu member showed up.

"Get me team namikaze." Minato gave another sigh he really didn't want that team meeting up with Ayame, he had to keep her safe. "Ayame-chan if you die now then our plan will be all for not." Minato needed the young red head to live at least till the chunin exams where many villages would be represented it would make the death of Ayame Namikaze public knowledge to every village in a much faster time.

* * *

****Namikaze Training Ground****

Team Namikaze had been training for three months straight, the two of them had come along way in terms of teamwork, Naruto had become stronger and has lost some of his hotheadedness when he was taunted, Kushina on the other hand had all but lost the rust she had from being inactive for so long, she was almost at the same level of power as she was when she quit.

The two of them were taking a break when they noticed a ninja shunsined between them. "Namikaze Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki the hokage has a mission for you." The two of them stared at the nin ja before looking at one another. "So hokage-sama needs us to head to his office." Kushina asked the jonin.

"No, there isn't any time we need you to assist team 7, there C ranked mission was upgraded to an A rank please make haste a leave, here is the info you need." Both of them were shocked but quickly got over it one of the main reason they got over was because there Ayame-chan was on a A-rank mission and they would be damned if she would get hurt.

Kushina grabbed the scroll the ninja had before looking over the details. "Naruto-kun I have some equipment I need to pick up from my house, meet me at the front gate we need to make haste and be there in two days." Naruto looked at his sensei before nodding. "Got it." Naruto took over to the entrance and Kushina to her house they moved as fast as they could.

* * *

****Tazuna's House****

Tsunami the daughter the Tazuna laid plates out for the ninja's that were hired to help her father. "Wasn't there one more of you?" Asked Tsunami as she looked at the two genin before Sakura spoke up. "Oh your talking about Ayame-chan!" Sakura held a look of pride on her face something she never had when she talked about Ayame.

"She had to go out and be alone she said, something was bothering her but I thought it was better to let her be alone she had a rough day today." Sakura watched as the older woman to a seat beside her and started to eat the food she made. "Mind telling me what happened Sakura-chan?" Tsunami asked the pink haired genin.

"Well we should start from the first I suppose."

**_**FlashBack**_**

_Minato looked at team 7, he saw Sakura being stary eyes thinking of Sasuke and his daughter who was silent she looked timid. Minato didn't pay much attention to it as he grabbed out a mission scroll._

"_Given that your team hasn't had any issues with d rank missions and that Kakashi is your jonin I'm inclined to give you a C-rank mission." The three genin looked up wide eyed at the hokage they knew it was kinda early for a c-rank mission but none of them were gonna complain._

_The door behind him then opened to reveal an obviously drunk man before them. "What these are the brats that are going to escort me." The elder man to a drink of his alcohol._

_Minato began to speak as team 7 turned and looked at him. "You will be escorting this man to the land of waves he is a local bridge builder."Kakashi gave a nod as the rest of the team followed suit._

_Ayame moved up to the bridge builder and held a smile. "My name is Ayame Namikaze, pleased to meet you." She gave the drunken man a slight bow. "Tazuna the name nice to meet cha to kid." Tazuna told the young girl trying not to slur his words._

**_**Flashback End**_**

Tsunami face palmed. "Did my father really show up drunk, my apologize I am trying to make him stop." The embarrassed daughter told the young genin. "Oh don't worry it's not a big deal but you should of seen what happened next!" Sakura said her voice seemed excited to tell the next part of the tell.

* * *

**_**Outside Tazuna's House **_**

Ayame was found in tears her. _'I wish Naruto-kun was here.' _No the young girl didn't just miss her boyfriend, that wasn't what caused the tear nor was it Kakashi that put her to tears no something that happened for the first time has caused the tears.

**_**Flashback**_**

_Team 7 and Tazuna were walking down the road, each having different emotions for the genin is was excitement for being out of the village for the first time as a ninja and for Tazuna is was nervousness that he would be found out by the ninja._

_The team continued to walk down the path the genin's happy go lucky, happy to be out of the village well two of them, Ayame had noticed a puddle not to far back and it hadn't rained in the past week there should be no water there, she instantly tensed realizing that the chances of a ninja attack were great right now._

_Kakashi was the only person who noticed this as well, he saw Ayame had figured it out to even though impressed he refused to give the girl any credit._

_That's when the two ninja's jumped from either side of Kakashi cutting him in half, after this happened two of the three genin thought that there sensei had died, the last knew that it would take a lot more then that to kill there sensei, the person who thought this was Ayame._

_She went back to protect the bridge builder as the other two genin seemed scared to death, the two bothers stared at the genin before laughing and moving toward the three, Sakura and Sasuke could barely breath thinking this was the end for them._

_It wasn't a moment later that Kakashi reappeared grabbing one of the brothers by the neck and instantly snapping it, he had thought he grabbed the other one as well but it got away and was jumping at the bridge builder with only Ayame in the way to block him._

_Kakashi thought the mission would be a failure until he heard. "Wind Style: Cutting Air!" The red headed girl yelled out as wind started to burst from her heading toward one half of the demon brothers when the wind hit him it instantly cut the man in half causing either part of him to drop on either side of Ayame. _

_Ayame felt some of the man's blood splatter on her face, she fell to her knee's before feeling her face it was warm, it was covered in that mans blood. "I killed him." Ayame said as she fought back tears she didn't have time to break down she couldn't break down not now she would have to wait so she gave herself a small pep talk before standing up this was no time to be weak._

_Kakashi turned a looked at the bridge builder. "We need to talk."_

**_**Flashback End**_**

Ayame looked down at the ground and she sat in the tree. _'How do people deal with it.' _She asked herself trying to find the answer to the question, she knew she could spend all day asking herself that and never getting the answer she wants. "I can't believe I killed him." the memories of the death invaded her mind once more at the tears started to fall.

* * *

****With Naruto and Kushina****

Team Namikaze were by a camp fire it had been a day since they started there journey to help team 7 and from the moment they left Naruto was restless he was now pacing around the campfire and sighing constantly. "Come can't we just go through the night?" Naruto was tired more tired then he realized but right now he needed to rest he knew that but he didn't want to admit it.

"I know how you feel Naruto-kun but if we get there half asleep what good will we do." Kushina was worried herself for her daughter to be on an A-rank mission in her first mission outside the city was unthinkable she would not allow her daughter to be hurt she would get there in time, that's what she hoped at least.

"Ok i'm going to bed." Kushina said getting frustrated that she couldn't think of anything but Ayame, what if she was already dead? So many possibilities ran through her head. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Ayame.

Shaking it off and standing up she walked over to her bag to pull out one of the tents. "Oh." Kushina said in surprise that got Naruto's attention. "Whats wrong Kushina-sensei?" The younger blonde asked.

"I may of only brought one tent on accident." She was in such a rush that she forgot to get another tent for each to sleep him, she gave off a sigh. "I'll sleep outside Naruto-kun I'm use to it." The boy gave a slight chuckle he needed something like this to happen at least it go ayame off his mind for a second. "No I'm sure it's ok if we share the tent, it's not like anything's going to happen." Naruto walked over taking the tent from her hand and setting it up for them.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." The young male just shook his head. "Trust me it's ok." Naruto gave her a foxy smile, he knew nothing would be to awkward because once you've been around Anko she's done just about everything a female can do to make something like this awkward.

Moments later Kushina was in the tent laying on her side, still now able to get her mind off Ayame. "Ayame-chan." Kushina heard from behind her it seemed the young boy couldn't get his mind off her either.

Kushina felt her eyes finally become heavy she was about asleep when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her closer, her eyes instantly opened. "Naruto-kun?" Kushina said to the young blonde trying to get his attention.

"Ayame-chan don't go." The blonde muttered in his sleep, Kushina finally realized that Naruto was dreaming about Ayame. _'How long has it been since a man wrapped there arms around me." _Kushina thought to herself as a slight blush crept on her face, she wasn't going to lie she enjoyed this feeling it was the most comfortable she's been in a long time, putting the thought of waking Naruto up and unwrapping his arms behind her she finally let herself fall asleep in the blonde hands.

* * *

****Tazuna's House****

"Then what happened!" Tsunami said on the edge of her seat, sure she was terrified that the children had to go through this but knowing they were safe was enough for her excitement to take her over.

"The next part is much more exciting I didn't know just how strong Kakashi-sensei was."

**_**Flashback**_**

_After Kakashi had finished talking to the bridge builder about why ninja were following him, it came up to a decision to leave him or follow the mission but it was the three genin who wanted to continue it was there first mission and they would be sure it was a successful one at that._

_As team 7 continued on the road with the bridge builder it was Ayame who noticed a strange movement coming from the bushes beside them she instantly threw a kunai without hesitation to only find a rabbit running away. _

_Sakura was going to comment about her attacking the bunny until she heard a loud whistling sound coming from the air. "GET DOWN!" Sakura heard her sensei yell, each of the genin and the bridge builder instantly hit the ground only to have a massive sword fly over there head and into a nearby tree._

_'what was that!' Thought the three genin until they looked up at the sword only to find a massive man on top of it, Sasuke and Ayame instantly felt the killing intent coming off this man it was the first time they felt something like this the demon brothers didn't compare to this guy not even close._

_In the next moments there vision would become blurred at fog started to surround them making everything but the nose in front of them almost unseeable. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said before Sasuke grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up Sakura, I don't want to die here." Sasuke knew there life's were in danger even if Kakashi was with them._

"_Smart kid." The three genin looked behind them in horror to find that same ninja who was on the sword now behind them. "To bad your already dead." The ninja from the mist swung his mighty sword only to have it blocked by Kakashi. "You move faster then I thought you would." _

_The jounin from the mist then kicked Kakashi in the stomach sending the man flying through the air before landing just a inch from the water, the mist ninja followed Kakashi and swung his sword through the air once more hoping to catch Kakashi off balance, the copy nin was able to fall back into the water to avoid the swing._

_Kakashi was an experienced ninja so it didn't take him but a second to figure out something was wrong with this water it felt dense and heavy. "Shit." The copy-nin said to himself before he looked up to see the mist ninja now standing on the water. "Water Prison Jutsu." The mist ninja said as a ball of water surrounded Kakashi's body trapping him in the water. "I'm quit disappointed in you Kakashi The Copy-ninja." Kakashi was disappointed in himself as well, he shouldn't of went in the water he didn't have enough time to think though it was his only way out._

_The rest of team 7 saw there sensei imprisoned, Sakura was a nervous wreck and Ayame was trying to find a way to help but it was Sasuke who made a brash decision to get in the fight the entire time he was on edge it seemed like he just snapped._

_The raven haired boy ran forward before jumping in the air. "Fireball Jutsu." A large fireball came from Sasuke's mouth as it started to head toward the mist ninja who had a smile on his face. _

_'This is my chance.' Thought another person though, Ayame knew that this was the only chance she had so she waited for the fireball to block her vision of the mist ninja before taking off in a full sprint toward Kakashi to try and free him from the ball._

_The mist ninja looked up and grabbed his sword he swung it once more in the air completely cutting the fireball in have and making it helplessly disperse in the air, he didn't notice though the young red head that had got by him before it was to late. "Wind Release: Cutting Wind." The wind blew off the girls body cutting the mist nin's hand, just enough to have the ninja release his jutsu on Kakashi. _

_In a fit of rage at the girl the mist nin swung his sword at her while she was still in the air. "Wind Relese: Wind Shield." Wind started to surround the girl once more this time not flying outward but making a powerful shield but it wasn't enough to stop the full contact of the sword once it hit the shield she was sent flying backwards from the impact, she would end up hitting the ground hard and skidding across the ground._

_The mis nin turned around only to be struck by the famous chidori right in his chest. "..." The mist nin didn't make a sound, everyone thought he was dead until he turned to water falling to the ground. "Water clone." Kakashi thought to himself._

_The mist nin ended up behind him swinging his sword once more and cutting Kakashi in half, only to find Kakashi had already copied the technique and used it. "I didn't think you Sharingan eye could copy that fast." The mist nin said out loud._

_Each one had there back to each other, both turning at the same time Kakashi with his chidori charged and the mist nin with his weapon both connected. Kakashi's Chidori hit the mist nin in the shoulder and the sword his Kakashi in the arm the sword almost cutting through the bone itself lucky Kakashi had strengthened the arm with chakra before the clash._

_The two jounin fell to the ground, Kakashi was caught by Sasuke who had come back to his senses enough to help his sensei and the mist nin was caught by a petite looking person, Sasuke looked over at her with a snarl. "Are you with him?" The mysterious nin only shook there head. "I'm a hunter-nin who's been after Zabuza for awhile I thank you for your help." Sasuke didn't stop the person thinking that had a reasonable excuse for being there and if she was with this man he didn't know if they could fight with Kakashi in his current state._

_Sakura went to check on Ayame who was still on the ground. "Ayame-chan are you ok?" Sakura looked over the girl to see her giving a slight smile. "Just a few cut's and bruises." Sakura did notice a big gash on her cheek it seemed it got caught on something the other cuts weren't to deep, Sakura went over to there equipment and grabbed some bandage's to help Ayame._

"_I wonder who that guy was?" Asked Ayame he had never given him there name. "His name was Zabuza." They looked up to see Sasuke carrying Kakashi. "How do you know his name?" Ayame asked questioning Sasuke's knowledge. "A hunter-nin came after Kakashi-sensei defeated him and told him the mist ninja's name." Both genin nodded there head just happy the battle came to a end with no deaths on there side._

"Zabuza eh?" Both women who were speaking looked up at the doorway to see a beautiful red headed goddess at the doorstep.

"Namikaze-sama what are you doing here!?" Sakura asked instantly bowing as a show of respect to the older woman. "Oh we were called to back you guys up now then." Krishna's eyes grew dark.

"Can someone tell me where Kakashi-kun is, he needs to explain to me how my daughter got mixed up with Zabuza." Her voice came out cold and deadly causing everyone in the room to shutter and thankful they weren't invoking her wrath.

* * *

**I'm not a fan of this chapter it took to long to write and I didn't really seem to ever get in a groove, oh well poll time.**

****Poll: Which of these women would you want as the 4********th******** member of the harem?****

****A: ******Tsunade**

****B:****** FemKyuubi**


	10. Land Of Waves Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Somehow my spell check messed up and changed the name of Kakashi to Higashiosaka last chapter, it's been changed my apologize.**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Thanks for the support, oh and you caught it I said the 4th member oh who could be the 3rd? I can tell you she hasn't arrived yet...or has she? who knows! *Maniacal laughter*

****Nico2883 – ******Oh interesting things are going to be happening when the team arrives back at Konoha.**

****NarutoKushina – ******I agree they deserve pain!**

****Dragon-master999 – ******My spell check hated me and changed Kakashi to Higashiosaka and I missed it.**

****Hanmac – ******I do have an idea how I would write femkyuubi and it's something like that but not really.**

****Dbtiger63 – ******I have a feeling Kakashi may end up being the most hated character later..*foreshadowing***

**Sunglasesskull – **No Anko doesn't count as a harem member so that means theirs a third..but who is it!?

**Riddickbbtfan – **Not gonna like that sounds amazing not sure if I will use that but it's a great idea that I will think on. :)

**Everyone Else – **Wow 40 reviews last chapter that's amazing, to everyone else who voted on the poll thank you so much it means a lot that so many people enjoy this fic!

Chapter 10: **Land Of Wave Part 2**

* * *

"_Kakashi-Nii-san!" Yell Ayame as she ran into the white haired man's arm. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-nii-san!" The young red head yelled as the white haired man started to run his hands through her hair causing her to look up in his eyes her eyes were watering she had obviously been crying before finding him._

"_What's wrong Ayame-chan?" Asked Kakashi in a soft loving tone that caused the young red head to smile at him. "It's..it's that demon he, oh god I didn't know what I was doing please forgive me!" The girl asked almost breaking down further only to be comforted by the jonin who's arm she was in._

"_What did that demon do to you Ayame-chan?" Kakashi's voice full of venom and hate as he thought what that thing might have done to Ayame. "I didn't want to become his girlfriend he..he...did something to me I wasn't my self and now you hate me cause of it, please Kakashi-ni-san forgive me!" she tightened the hug to re ensure the girl she was now safe with him._

"_I knew he did something to you Ayame-chan for far to long you've been different I should have been there for you I should of stopped that demons influence over you he's nothing but pure evil." Kakashi released his hold and turned his back to the girl as he started to clutch his fist trying to hold back his rage._

_Moments later he was meet with the young red headed girl grabbing him from behind in another hug. "Kakashi-ni-san, I have been tainted by that demon I know it might be to late but he forced me to love him with his demon magic but even during that I only thought of you when I thought of the man I love." Ayame let out another sob after saying this she didn't think she could ever be loved back by this man._

_Kakashi's eye's widened when he heard this confession. "I thought you only saw me as an older brother Ayame-chan." He turned around forcing her to let go of her hug from behind as they now looked into one another's eyes her eyes still watering. "I..I always loved you more then a brother K-Kakashi-kun." In that instance Kakashi took the girls lips with his own surprised the young girl._

_As the two kissed Kakashi took Ayame's legs and wrapped them around his waste as he placed her back against a nearby wall as the two continued to make out his hands starting to roam up her shirt. "I always loved you Ayame-chan." Kakashi said as he broke the kiss for a moment, he broke it once more as he removed her shirt only for her to start blushing. "Kakashi-kun, please take me on the bed." Ayame unwrapped her legs walking to the bed as she took off her skirt and presented herself in only her bra and panties. "I'm yours forever Kakashi-kun." _

**( A/N)Lemon Start...just kidding you didn't really think the first lemon would be KakashixAyame did you?**

Kakashi began to stir in his bed his eye's opening slightly before he fell back sleep soon after.

"_I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Namikaze" Kakashi and Ayame looked into one another's eyes before smiling and giving one another a deep kiss in front of the crowd that showed up for the wedding._

_When the couple was done kissing they looked out to the crowd to see them cheering, everyone had shown up to celebrate the next celebrity couple in konoha, you even had kage's from other villages come it was amazing how Minato had brought peace to this world and every war had stop he was truly a great man._

_Speaking of that great man he came to greet Kakashi and his bride Ayame. "Well Kakashi-kun it seems that your now officially part of the family." Minato gave the young man a smile as he saw the bight smile on Kakashi's face he had even taken off his mask for this occasion the first time ever and under the mask were nor scars or marks or any birthmarks he had a simply handsome face._

"_Does that mean I can call you otou-san?" Kakashi asked in a hopeful tone and Minato gave a hardy laugh. "Of course you can, I'm your farther after all now right?" Kakashi couldn't believe it his dream had finally come true he was finally a Namikaze._

_Kakashi gave the older man a hug. "Finally a father I can look up to." Kakashi said out loud but only him and Minato could hear him. "And finally a true son." Minato said in response the two mean happy to finally have what they always wanted._

_They were interrupted by the beautiful bride coming up from behind Kakashi as she grabbed his arm and pull him to her. "Now then how about we get to the honeymoon?" A sly smile came across Ayame's face obviously waiting for this moment to finally truly become Kakashi's.  
_

Kakashi awoke in a cold sweat. _'Not that dream again.' _Kakashi could feel his body warming up as he thought back to the dream and a perverted smile running over his face as he thought of Ayame being so undressed before him. _'I'll make her mine, then Minato-san will finally see me as his one true son.'_ Kakashi thought once more now feeling fully energized to continue the day that was only he watched the bedroom door open only to find a red head behind it but not the one he wanted to see right now. "K-Kushina-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi knew well she must have been the team sent to help them and he only prayed she didn't kill him today.

"Oh nothing Kakashi-kun just taking a stroll when I came across this silly little rumor." Kushina moved closer to him a smile creeping on her face a calm smile, to calm. "There was this little bird that told me that on my daughters first mission her jonin sensei who's been a family friend since he was a kid decided to continue an A-ranked mission." Her calm smile remained.

"W-well you see Kushina-san they decided they wanted to continue." Kakashi said trying to reason with the angry red head without dying himself. "Oh they decided Kakashi-kun? I didn't know genin ran the teams now?" Kushina said in a sarcastic tone as she grabbed the injured arm of Kakashi causing him immense pain.

Kushina's face was no longer friendly no right now Kakashi would rather be in the stomach on the shinigami then face this woman. "If anything happens to her Kakashi-kun I will personally kill you, I will kill you in the slowest most painful way imaginable..understand?" Kakashi let out a loud gulp and shook his head signaling he understood her loud and clear.

* * *

**With Ayame**

Ayame was still in the forest though she had calmed herself down, as she was standing up from the tree she felt a familiar presence behind her, turning around to look at a nearby branch she saw him, the love of her life. "Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked confused why he was here.

Naruto instantly saw the red around her eyes indicating she had been crying, he jumped over onto the tree she was on. "Are you ok Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked with a look of concern in his voice. "I'm fine Naruto-kun but what are you doing here?" Naruto jumped down for the tree and motioned for her to follow him down which she obliged.

"It seems my team was called to back you guys up, I still can't believe your first mission went like this I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Ayame could really hear the concern in his voice now and the regret this made her both happy and sad, happy because he worried that much and sad because he had been worrying so much about her.

"It's ok Naruto no much happen..." Ayame was cut off by herself when she felt her throat tighten and her eyes starting to water when she thought about the man she had killed. "Ayame-chan whats wrong?" Naruto moved closer taking the young girls hand into his own. "I..I killed him Naruto-kun!" Ayame almost going into hysterics she obviously didn't come to terms with it yet.

"I'm so sorry Ayame-chan I should have been here to help you cope, it's ok though I'm here now and it had to be done Ayame-chan you wouldn't kill someone unless it had to be done." Naruto asked trying to reassure his girlfriend that she did what she had to do. "You don't understand Naruto-kun! It's not like the pictures they showed us in the academy to prepare us this man didn't get his throat cut or snapped I cut him in half!" Ayame now in full hysterics.

"Ayame-chan." Naruto took her face in his hands and made sure to make eye contact with her. "Was he a ninja?" Ayame nodded her head. "Was he going to kill you and your team?" Ayame nodded again. "Then you did to him what he was going to do to you, I know you want sometime to tell you something that will make everything better but I'm afraid that isn't the case when you kill someone it will stay with you forever." Ayame nodded her head again. "Naruto-kun you act like you've killed someone."

Naruto gave her a serious face. "Ayame-chan what makes you think I haven't killed someone before?" Ayame's eyes went wide he had killed someone? Her Naruto had always killed a ninja? 

* * *

**With Team 7 and Kushina**

Kushina and the injured Kakashi moved down stairs, Kakashi wanted to stay up there in his bed he didn't wanna be with Kushina not when so much happened that could cause Kushina to once more threaten his life most of the time he acted like he was scared of the threats knowing the woman wouldn't kill him just scaring him but when it came to her daughter Kakashi was afraid she would follow through with her threats.

When the two came into the kitchen Kushina had Sakura tell the story of there mission once more and when Sakura got to the part where Ayame had killed a ninja she was proud that her daughter didn't freeze up against her first ninja but also scared that she wouldn't handle it well. "So kakashi-kun did you talk to my daughter about her first kill?" Interrupted the red head as she looked over at Kakashi. "Well you see, we were in a rush and I was going to when we entered the village but we ran in.." Kakashi was interrupted by Kushina's flare of chakra.

Everyone in the room felt there bodies get heavy the amount of killer intent coming from this woman was insane. "Your telling me that you didn't talk to my daughter about her first kill and now she's out there alone trying to figure it out for herself, that's what your telling me Kakashi!?" Kushina had instinctively grabbed her weapon she was more then furious that her daughter was out there hopefully not alone, she had felt that Ayame wasn't in the house and Naruto went to find her she hoped the young blonde had found her quickly after hearing this.

"As I said Kushina-san we had to get to the village there was no time to speak to her about it until we got to the village." Kushina walked forward grabbing his shirt. "Dammit Kakashi! Then stop for the day you know how hard the first death is why would you let someone walk that far without a single word of comfort!" Kushina was trying to calm herself trying to look at it from Kakashi's view but everything he did went against what a jonin leader.

"You know how many genin have died because they froze up during there next battle to they became to reckless!" Sakura and company had moved out of the room at this point the killing intent Kushina was putting off was to intense it was like Zabuza but it felt worse they never knew that the wife of the hokage could be this scary.

She let go of the jonin who had yet to speak again pushing him as she did, he was about to speak once more before Kushina stopped him. "Not a word Kakashi, not a single word I'm going to find my daughter and hope to god she hasn't suffered to much and for your safety I hope she hasn't." Kushina left the house instantly the moment the killer intent had left team 7 came in the genin and the daughter of the bridge builder still shaking from it but calming themselves down.

* * *

**With Naruto and Ayame**

"Naruto-kun what do you mean, have you killed someone." Ayame had hoped he didn't for her not to be there for him for her not to know after being with him for so hurt her she hated when Naruto held something from her it seemed like every time she got close to him he would always have something else she didn't know.

"I've tried to forget about to Ayame-chan but yes I have killed someone I'm sorry for not telling you." Ayame looked at the ground still sad she didn't know about this. "Could you tell me what happened?" Ayame looked up at Naruto hopeful maybe this could help her as selfish as it was to ask Naruto to remember what had to be a horrible memory.

"Yes Naruto-kun could you tell us?" The couple turned around to see Kushina behind them, after hearing her words she had to of heard enough to get the jest of what was going on.

"Kushina-sensei?"

"Okaa-san?"

The couple looked confused at her presence here. "I only come to see how my daughter was holding up I heard she had her first kill today and I wanted to make sure she was ok, which it seems she's at least doing ok so I was going to leave until I heard Naruto-kun say he's already had his first kill." Kushina laid against a tree which indicated to the couple she wasn't going to leave without hearing Naruto's story.

"Fine I'll tell you." Naruto gave a deep sigh he hated remember back this far this time in his life was so horrible. "Ayame you remember the day Anko-sensei died right? How I went to her apartment and found the snake summoning contract?" Ayame nodded. "It happened that day."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto had finally stopped crying it was around midnight when he started to leave the apartment finally able to regain his composer enough to pick himself up and leave. "Goodbye Anko-sensei." The young boy said in a sad as he looked over the room once more knowing it was most likely going to be rented out and he would never see it again just like he would never see his sensei again._

_He walked to the front door and opened to find a man about to knock. "May I help you?" Naruto asked he instantly recognized the smell coming off the man he seemed to be drunk._

"_Oh what are you doing there boy?" The man asked in a slur as Naruto could tell the man could barely hold himself up on his own two feet. "I was just coming by to pick something up." Naruto responded._

"_Oh yea? I'm trying to pick up something to!" The man said in a cheery tone causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow."What is it sir? I'm sure I could go in and get it for you." Naruto highly doubted this man knew Anko this guy seemed like the scum of the earth well to Naruto everyone in this village not named Anko was scum._

"_I came to pick up that fine ass ninja that lives here." The drunk man said in a laugh. "I don't mind that she's a snake whore, hell even they need loving am I right or am I right boy." This caused a instant rage to run over the boy he wasn't able to even speak his mind went black this man how could this man speak of Anko this way._

"_Oh I bet you got some to didn't you boy, oh man I'm sure she's great in the sack if you want you can join me and her the more the better." another laugh came from the man as the rage built up in Naruto more._

"_SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ANKO-SENSEI!"Naruto said loudly he began to hear nearby dogs starting to bark in response to his yell though he didn't pay any attention to that but the drunken man did as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder tightly._

"_You know now that I see you closer your that fuckin demon brat aren't you, to think she would even fuck someone like you." Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch enough was enough he stabbed it in the mans stomach once,twice,thee times until the man fell to the ground._

"_AHHHHH!" Naruto jumped on the man and continue to stab him time and time again it continued until he couldn't feel arms anymore they were to heavy to lift a single time more, when this happened he finally regained his senses and looked at the scene he caused his eyes started to water once more._

_The young boy got up and started to run through town, he ran by some villagers who were going on late night strolls some of them were yelling about the demon having blood on him some started to chase him thinking he had killed someone which they would be right in thinking._

_Naruto ran for hours until he found himself in the forest of death his only true home in this hellhole of a village, he ran though the forest until he was to tired to moved anymore and laid on the ground the tears never stopping. "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry I can't not without her not without Anko-sensei."_

_Naruto looked at the kunai he was still holding before taking it and putting it on his neck before in a swift motion silting his own throat finally content with dying._

_**The Next Day**_

_Naruto's eyes opened as he looked up at the sky, it seemed like the sun was out it had to be mid-day the boy looked over at the ground beside him before seeing a kunai laced in blood laying near him that's when he remembered what transpired the day before. 'Why am I alive?" Naruto asked as he started to feel his throat only to feel the scar left over from the cut._

_**'That would be my doing kit, I saw everything.' **Naruto heard the Kyuubi in his mind and gave a sigh. 'Why didn't you let me die?' Naruto knew how content his was with dying that night it was actually scary thinking that he almost took his life last night._

_**'Kit if you die then I will die, though I'm not a being who is afraid of death I do want my revenge but if you believe so dearly that you want to take your life then your welcome to I wanted you to be in your right mind to make that decision.' **Naruto picked the kunai up again and put it against his throat once more before a chill went down his body and he let the kunai drop he couldn't do it not in this state of mind last night it seemed like he lost everything but he knew now that he was thinking clearly Anko would of killed him herself for what he did last night._

_'I'm sorry Kyuubi, thank you for being there for me you always are.' Naruto heard a grunt from the fox and smiled. "Before I die for Anko-sensei I will make sure to kill the bastard hokage." Naruto's conviction to kill that man had been revived and stronger then ever before._

_**Flashback End**_

Ayame grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Naruto I'm so so so sorry you had to go through that." She pulled back to look at the boy's eyes to see them starting to water a bit she knew how hard it was for him to remember that day she felt horrible for asking him to. "It's ok Ayame-chan I will always have you won't I?" Naruto asked with a smile as Ayame confirmed what he said with a nod of her head before pulling him into a kiss trying to comfort him.

Kushina on the other hand was speechless she took off without saying a word. 'Anko-san I know you would hate hearing this but even though you made him into a great ninja you also gave Minato the ammunition to make sure Naruto could never beat him." Kushina stopped on a tree and looked back to far to see the couple. 'You did more harm to that boy then good Anko-san I hope that I'll be able to help him if not then Minato will be the one laughing in the end." Kushina prayed she could fully help this boy come to terms with his former sensei's death.

* * *

Next time

Chapter 11: **Land Of Waves Part 3**

Onto the poll now.

Tsunade: 14

FemKyuubi: 17

I'm going to keep this poll going till the wave arc is done, your allowed to change your vote if you wish but only one vote per person.


	11. Land Of Waves Part 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – I can see your point of view, we will see how the votes go you never know what could happen :)

**NarutoKushina – ****You really picked up on the main theme of that dream it wasn't him loving Ayame it was his dream of being Minato's son which will be further explored in later chapters.**

**Sunglasesskull – ****Not gonna lie, I read this comment a few times and laugh mostly because I know a ton of guys who fit that description to a tee.**

**Narutokushinalove – **Thanks I was really trying to make his first kill fit into the theme of the story and I didn't want him going around killing villagers in his youth. Though that flashback was suppose to happen in a later chapter I decided it fit to well to do it then.

**The One in the Mask - ** 1\. right now when it comes to Anko is more of a problem then it is a help he doesn't think and goes into a rage if that were to happen against any high level ninja they would use that to there advantage.

2 That question has been asked a lot and I can't give out a ton of info but he will match Minato's power at some point.

3\. I do love the cold and calculating Naruto as much as the next person, that's what I envisioned him to be when the story first started but then again he was going to be a god mode Naruto and for this story I prefer a realistic type Naruto, he is also still calculating and will become more so the further the story goes.

**Hiatagi-Satori – **I don't think I'm adding anymore to the harem but there will be more then enough red heads for everyone's liking. :)

**Everyone Else – **Again thanks again to everyone who voted it means a lot :)

* * *

Chapter 11: **Land Of Wave Part 3**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Kushina and Kakashi had woken up before everyone else in the house. "Kakashi-kun I believe this week Zabuza will attack again." Kushina's voice still hateful toward the jonin she had grown to not trust him with the way he's been handling Ayame.

"Why do you believe that Kushina-san I gave him a chidori in his shoulder I doubt he would be able to fight at full power." Kushina pulled out the plans for the bridge and put them on the table. "Your right it would take weeks if not months to recover from that blow but lucky for us time isn't on his side, as you see the bridge will be completed this week if we guard it everyday so the hired mercenaries don't delay the completion then Zabuza will have to make his move before he's recovered." Kakashi gave a nod at Kushina's logic agreeing with the older jonin completely.

"I also believe we should train the genin, one of the teams will guard the bridge and the other will train there students." Kakashi once more nodded his head. "We should start right away then I will wake up Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said. "I'll wake up Naruto-kun and Ayame-chan then." The two genin then went upstairs to wake the genin up.

Kushina was heading to Naruto's room first upon opening it she came to a surprise in Naruto's bed it seemed her daughter had snuke into his room last night she was currently snuggling the young boy who had a smile on his face, she thought of giving them a bit more time after seeing how content they were this morning but they were on a mission and no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't give the teens anymore time alone.

"Oh Naruto-kun, Ayame-chan." The red head said as the two kids started to stir in the bed before opening there eyes, both looked at each other before jumping back, Naruto because he didn't know Ayame was in his bed and Ayame because she didn't realize she had fallen asleep after visiting Naruto last night.

"Ayame-chan what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked through a yawn. "Oh I came to talk to you last night but you were asleep, I took a sit beside you on the bed to see if you were up, I suppose I fell asleep instead." Ayame said in a slight laugh.

"Well Naruto-kun you didn't do anything indecent to my daughter did you." Kushina said with a smirk getting a reaction from Ayame who blushed but getting none from Naruto. "I wouldn't do anything Ayame-chan wouldn't want, then again you may be a grandmother sooner than you thought Kushina-sensei." Naruto shoot back at Kushina who held her reaction not giving the boy the satisfaction of knowing he got her, Ayame on the other hand was in full blown blush she looked like she was in her own world.

Kushina shook her head. "I'm going out we need you two to meet us outside in five minutes so no time for baby making." Kushina gave them a soft smile as she turned her heels and walked out the door leaving the two alone once more.

Naruto was about to get up when Ayame grabbed his arm. "Hey Naruto-kun you do love me right?" Naruto looked at Ayame who seemed to have broke out of her previous trance at the mention of them making love last night. "Of course what makes you think I don't love you?"

Ayame looked at the ground. "Do you love me more than Anko-san?" Ayame instantly moved her hand to her mouth. '_Oh god did I really just say that?' _Ayame knew better then anyone how much Naruto cared for his sensei she wanted to know where she stood compared to the woman but to say this out of no where would probably upset Naruto.

Naruto looked at the girl when he could instantly see the guilt on her face, he calmed himself he knew she was probably jealous of Anko, if anyone else were to ask this then it would be there death warrant but Naruto couldn't get mad at Ayame for asking this. "I can't answer that Ayame-chan you know I can't, I love you both but it will never come to picking you over her because if you forgot she is dead." Naruto even calm barley held back his emotions.

Naruto stood up and started toward the door. _'No I got to continue he may get mad but I have to know I have to!' _Ayame thought to herself she didn't want to push Naruto to much be she needed to know where she stood she had to. "If you had to choose between killing Otou-san and saving Anko-san what would you choose?" "Anko-sensei." Naruto said instantly no hesitation in his voice no doubt.

Naruto thinking that was the last question put his hand on the doorknob before hearing Ayame speak once more. "And if you had to choose between killing Otou-san and saving me?" Ayame asked in a low tone hoping to head the same instant response from Naruto to prove she matted as much as Anko but the response didn't come immediately. _'He's hesitating.'_ That's all Ayame needed to know the slight hesitation was more then prove where she stood in Naruto's heart. "Of course I would choose you Ayame-chan." Naruto immediately left the room after saying that leaving Ayame heartbroken. _What did I expect?' _Ayame would follow out a few moments later leaving herself time to calm down.

As Ayame moved downstairs she saw that Sasuke and Sakura were both up and with the two jonin along with Naruto she also noticed the awkward silence that happened when she walked into the room, Naruto looked at her without speaking and she did the same to him everyone noticed the awkward vibe going on between them. _'what happened when I left?'_ Kushina asked herself knowing if she brought it up it would most likely cause more problems for the two of them.

Kushina decided to explain the plan of how the teams would switch out who went to the bridge and who would train, after explaining it was decided that team namikaze would go to the bridge and team 7 would be training to prepare for the battle on the bridge.

After the briefing the two teams went there separate ways.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kushina**

The two were on the bridge watching the bridge builders work, they had been here for a few hours and no sign of a ninja attack nor a mercenary attack. "So Naruto-kun what happened when I left?" Kushina asked what had been on her mind all day.

"Nothing happened, Ayame asked a question that didn't need to be asked." Naruto turned to look out at the village. "If the question didn't need to be asked then why are you on edge Naruto-kun?" He turned around looking at his sensei a gave a loud grunt. "Look I'm not on edge ok, i'm perfectly fine." He then gave her a bright smile though it was obviously fake. "See happy." Naruto said pointing to his smile.

"What did she say about Anko-san?" Naruto turned around looking shocked. "How did..." He looked gave a sigh. "Am I really that easy to read?" Kushina gave a nod of her head. "When it comes to Anko-san you are easier to read then any ninja I know." Naruto turned his body again this time laying his forehead on the edge of the bridge. "Kushina-sensei what am I going to do?"

This surprised Kushina she never thought he would be worried about he obsession with Anko. "What do you mean?" Kushina needed the boy to admit more of his problem on his own maybe this was a chance to break though the wall Anko had made. "You know what I mean, I'm pathetic you think I don't know that every time she's mentioned I break down." Naruto raised his fist and slammed it down against the bridge not even noticing the pain it caused or the skin breaking and blood starting to trickle down his fist.

"I mean today Ayame asked me who I loved more her or Anko-sensei!" Naruto started to pace around still ignoring the injury. "How am I suppose to answer that I mean why would she ask that!" Kushina keep listening to the boy every word until he let everything out it wouldn't help to speak to him only to let him vent.

"Why did she have to leave me Kushina-sensei?" Naruto finally asked someone that question the question he had asked himself for years the question he wanted someone to answer for someone to answer to him so he could finally have peace.

"Naruto-kun if what you say is true and the hokage sent her on a suicide mission then it's obvious why she left you and didn't run away from the village." Naruto looked up at the woman finally his eyes starting to water. "W-why then!" Naruto's voice full of hope, Kushina smiled at the boy before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Because Naruto-kun she believed you were strong enough to fulfill your dream and she believed in you." Kushina watched the boy to see if her words got though. "Thank you Kushina-sensei."

The boy moved away from his teacher and smile adorning his face. "Hey Kushina-sensei I want you to help me put everything to rest I want to become the ninja I can be I no longer want this glaring weakness please help me finally come to terms with Anko-sensei's death. " The red headed woman gave the young boy a nod. "Of course I will Naruto-kun."

Kushina then pointed at his hand. "Now then you may want to put a bandage on that you really did work on your fist." Naruto looked down just noticing the blood on his hand the the pain finally registered and he let out a loud winch.

Naruto started to bandage his hand when he looked over to see his teacher leaving. "Kushina-sensei it isn't time to leave yet?" Naruto asked the jonin. "Of course it's not but if there was going to be a attack today it would of already happened so I'm going to head out I'm going to talk to my daughter about what you told me." Naruto got up and started to head the same way she was before being stopped. "Naruto-kun I'm leaving I never said you could." Kushina gave a sly smile as she jumped off leaving the boy alone to gather his thoughts and watch the builders work.

* * *

**Team 7**

Kakashi and team 7 were working on the tree walking exercise so far Sakura had finished it on her first go with Sasuke having a hard time but Ayame not even making it two steps up the tree without falling back down.

When the Uchiha made it to the top finally he loooked over at Ayame. "To think your the hokages daughter and you can't even make it two steps up the tree." Sasuke gave a grunt of disgust at the young red head who gave no reply. "My apologize Sasuke-kun I will try and get this down so I don't hold the team down." Sasuke just turned his head as if to dismiss this girl completely. _'Screw you to Uchiha!' _Ayame thought to herself not daring to speak out to the boy not because she was scared of him, no she could destroy that boy with ease it's the other sharingan wielding person on there team she was afraid of.

"Ayame-chan I believe we will continue with water walking training if you manage to finish this then you can join us." Ayame gave a nod at her sensei as she watched the other three taking off leaving her alone.

"Now then on to my questions." Ayame turned her head to see her mother. "Okaa-san how long were you there?" Kushina gave a glare to her daughter. "Long enough for the Uchiha brat to disrespect my daughter."

Ayame got up and looked away. "Okaa-san you have a bad habit of watching people without being seen." Ayame said in a off handed remark, she couldn't count the times her mother watched her without her knowing.

"Rather or not that's true your going to tell me right now why you are having trouble with tree walking when I know for a fact you can do it with ease." Kushina gave off a tone that she wouldn't take a lie or anything that stretched the truth she wanted to know everything.

"Please Okaa-san just let me deal with this." Kushina held a stern glare. "Your sure doing a good job then honey, let's see everyone on your team thinks your a joke, your handling it well." Ayame looked away from her mother not wanting to meet her gaze.

"I'm not allowed to use all my skills I have to stay behind the Uchiha." Kushina was shocked at the venom that came out of her daughters voice when she heard her speak of Sasuke sure the kid was to into himself but for her daughter to speak of someone like that they must really be trash in her eyes.

"And what happens if you do get ahead of the Uchiha?" Kushina asked wondering what Kakashi could use against her daughter. "W-well if I don't stay behind the Uchiha then he will kill Naruto-kun." Ayame said in a whisper she felt like a young child going to tell her mother whats wrong so she could fix it but Ayame knew she alone couldn't fix this issue.

"Well then it looks like I'm going to have a quick talk with Kakashi-kun then." Kushina grabbed the sword from her back before giving it a grin. "Honey please go back to the house I think your training is done for today." Ayame nodded her head knowing when he mother got that kind of look on her face not to say no to her.

* * *

**With Team 7 **

**2 hours later**

Sakura was standing on top of the water with a large smile on her face. "Kakashi-sensei I did it!" she yelled to her sensei who was busy helping Sasuke learn it even though he hadn't made any progress since they started. _'I suppose Sasuke-kun is more important.' _ Sakura walked back onto land before walking over to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei I finished with the training what can I do now?" Kakashi glared over at the girl obviously frustrated that the Uchiha wasn't picking up on his exercise faster. "Nothing were done here Sakura-chan." Frustration even coming through with her voice.

"No I can do this!" Sasuke yelled as he walked on the water only to instantly drop into it, moments later he came back up anger covering his face. "Dammit!" He hit the water with his fist in rage. "At least i'm ahead of the Namikaze, well she doesn't even deserve that name with how pathetic she is." Sasuke climbed out of the water a shiver running down his body as the wind hit it.

"Sasuke-kun she's just having a hard time with this training is all." Sakura said surprised both the males she usually always agreed with Sasuke. "Why do you give a damn about the loser?" Sasuke asked this had to be the first time he had ever asked Sakura anything. "Well I don't think she's that bad just having a hard time with the training is all." Sakura had become impressed by Ayame and somewhat jealous of her skill when she fought ninja and Sakura wasn't dumb there was no way Ayame was weak if she could fight off those kinds of ninja's.

"Whatever I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he walked off toward the house the pink haired girl following him like a puppy going back to her usually fan girl roots.

_'I should find Ayame-chan I told her to meet us here when she finished, that damned girl is trying to mess with me.' _Kakashi thought his mind racing with ideas to make Ayame pay for not coming over here and making Sasuke feel better about him not getting this exercise.

Kakashi was walking through the forest heading toward the young red head when he heard a whistling sound in the air, he turned around to see something spinning in his direction he couldn't tell what it was, the object was spinning to fast, he had barely dodged it as he looked at the tree beside him he could see a sword stuck in the tree. _'Who's is this?' _Kakashi went to inspect it when he noticed it poof. _'A fake!?' _That's when he heard another whistling sound in the air this time he couldn't dodge it.

If his right arm was at full mobility he could of dodged it but he didn't take into account the injury and the new sword stuck into his arm planting him against a tree. _'Fuck!'_ He looked over at the sword when he noticed something familiar about it then he realized just who's sword this is. "I'm fucked." Kakashi said out loud when he heard someone walking toward him.

"I agree Kakashi-kun you are quite fucked." The red headed mother said her eyes glaring into Kakashi's. "Now then Kakashi-kun if you have time, how about we have a quick talk about how your training my daughter?" She walked over grabbing her sword and started to move it to cause the man more pain. "AHH!" Kakashi yelled out and the sword started to move.

"Now then Kakashi-kun my daughter told me some interesting things today." Kakashi was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight. "I didn't mean to hit her Kushina-san please I'm sorry!" Kakashi yelled out a tear running down his eyes.

"Oh you hit her to." Kushina moved the sword upward as far as she could making the cut longer. "She never told me about you hitting her." Kushina's eyes full of rage. "Well I think we are going to have a fun night right Kakashi-kun?" Kushina said with a smile as she pulled out a kunai and swung the kunai at lightning speed cutting off his index finger instantly. "My, my you should be more careful Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi looked down to see his finger on the ground and blood starting to flow from where his finger use to be. "Oh god I'm sorry please Kushina-san!" Kushina looked at the boy who had been a brother to her daughter almost all her life, she didn't give off even a hint of being sorry for what she had done to him.

She moved the kunai up to his left arm right under the wrist. "Now then why did you do it? If you don't answer I will cut off your hand." Kakashi looked for some doubt in her eyes something that told him she wouldn't do it, there was none. "I'm sorry it was Minato-sensei!" Kushina eyes widened a bit before going back to her cold expression. _'Dammit how blind was I to Minato-kun.' _

"Why did he tell you to do this?" Kushina pushed the kunai against his wrist causing it to puncher the skin. "He told me to hold her back he never said why though!" Kushina knew Kakashi wasn't lying there this man has always followed Minato's wishes without question.

Kakashi then felt his vision growing more blurry by the second, Kushina also noticed his skin becoming pale and his eyes becoming cloudy. "Look's like your about to pass out due to blood loss." Kakashi raised his head up just enough to make out a smile on Kushina's face. "Don't worry Kakashi-kun I'll get you bandaged up and I will be here when you wake up to continue this conversation."

Kakashi felt himself go into unconsciousness but before he did he thought to himself. _'Please don't let me wake up.' _Kakashi's body went limp as Kushina pulled out the sword in his arm before she started medical treatment on the wounds. She and Kakashi had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

**Tazuna's House **

I was midnight and Kakashi and Kushina hadn't come back, Ayame was worried about her mother she couldn't sleep at all thinking about her mother and about her conversation with Naruto this morning she had thought of what she could do to make it up to her and also bring peace to herself about her place in her heart.

We find the young red head outside Naruto's room, she turned the nob walking into the room it was dark with the only light coming from the window and the moon shined through.

Ayame walked to the end of the bed before lifting the covers and moving up to Naruto's face, the young boy noticed something moving under the covers as he awoke he was meet with his girlfriends face in front of his. "Ayame-chan what ar.." Naruto then noticed it he felt her skin, not just a little skin it felt like. "Ayame-chan what are you wearing?"

Ayame kissed the boy. "I'm not wearing anything Naruto-kun." Naruto in a moment of desire to see her body tried to move the covers up before she pulled his hand away. "No looking Naruto-kun all you can do is feel." Ayame moved to his ear. "But when we become chunin you can have it all." Ayame had a intense blush on her face.

"Ayame-chan I thought you were upset about this morning." Naruto had worried that this morning would cause there relationship to stall. "I've accepted where I am in your heart I know you love me Naruto-kun enough to be with me for the rest of your life and what more can I ask from the man I love?" Ayame kissed him.

"Your to good to me Ayame-chan you know that?" Naruto said as he got no response. "Ayame-chan?" Again no response that's when Naruto realized that Ayame had fallen asleep on top of him. _'Well then suppose I should go to bed.' _Naruto moved his body a bit to get more comfortable that's when he remembered her naked body on his. _'How the hell am I going sleep!' _That night was a sleepless night for Naruto one to stop the temptation from pulling the covers up and the second was the feeling of her body was causing his desires to go crazy.

"Ayame-chan you know I would choose you over Minato's death any day." Naruto said finally to the sleeping girl as he accepted his fate of not sleeping this night.

* * *

**Poll**

**Tsunade – 22**

**FemKyuubi – 25**

One vote person, you can change your vote.

Next time: **Chapter 12: Land of Waves part 4 **(Ending of the arc)


	12. Land Of Waves Part 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Yeah I didn't wanna go to over the top with the interrogation, if I did then it wouldn't be realistic for no one to question it.

**NarutoKushina – ****I think you'll enjoy this chapter, you may learn more about Kakashi's background story. Next chapter we learn about the seal..maybe :)**

****Sylaurias – ******I think Kakashi got beat down pretty bad but we'll see if it get's worse.**

**Bloodbrother 18 - ****^^ should be up...now**

**Atsik10 – ****I don't know if she'll go that far...oh who am I kidding she would!**

**Sabery – ****Yea I'm also glad Kushina and Naruto are becoming closer each chapter wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**It's Always Sunny In Philly – ****Yep Kushina is finally becoming the woman she once was!**

****Zaara the black – ******I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Everyone Else – ****Again thanks again to everyone who voted it means a lot :) **

* * *

Chapter 12: **Land Of Wave Part 4**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tazuna's House**

The next morning Kushina much like the previous morning walked into Naruto's room to find her daughter once more laying with her boyfriend this time she was laying on top of him. Kushina didn't have time to tease them this time she walked over and pulled the covers off the teens to wake them up, two things happened, one they didn't wake up and the second she saw her daughter completely naked under the covers.

She quickly let go of the covers as they dropped down covering the couples body. _'I didn't see that'_ Kushina went with a new plan. "Ayame-chan, Naruto-kun wake up." Kushina said shaking there body until the two of them started to stir it was Naruto who woke up first and noticed Kushina first.

"Oh Kushina-sensei one second." Naruto tried to get up until he remembered the young red head on his body. "Ayame-chan it's time to wake up." The blonde said as he ran a hand through her hair. "Five more minutes Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Ayame-chan your kaa-san's here." Ayame's eye's opened instantly as she started to raise up, she was about at the point where the covers were gonna drop from her body until she remembered she wasn't clothed, she grabbed the covers and wrapped them fully around her body leaving none for Naruto.

"Okaa-san why are you here, knock next time." For the second day straight Ayame found herself blushing madly after waking up. "My apologize Ayame-chan I didn't expect to find my daughter naked on top of her boyfriend, by the way Ayame-chan we need to have a talk about that." Kushina's voice serious as Ayame gave her a nod.

"Now though we have more pressing issues, I need you and Naruto-kun to come outside Kakashi-kun has some things to say." Ayame looked nervous at this hoping that this wouldn't backfire and Kakashi hurt Naruto over something her mother did and Naruto was confused why Ayame seemed to be nervous about.

"We'll be down Kushina-sensei, just let us get dressed." Kushina nodded and walked out of the room as Naruto looked at Ayame who walked over and picked up her nightgown. "No looking Naruto-kun." Ayame said as the blonde turned his head.

The two go there clothes on and walked out the door heading outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Kushina and Kakashi**

The couple walked outside to find Kushina and a very nervous looking Kakashi beside her, he looked like hell, whatever happened to him the two prayed it would never happen to them, he had gashes all over his body his clothes were shredded.

"Okaa-san what happened to Kakashi-ni-san?" Ayame asked asked her mother. "Oh nothing much we just had a conversation isn't that right Kakashi-kun?" the nervous jonin simply nodded his head, Ayame looked over at the man she thought of as a brother and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun." She knew it was her fault he was like this, maybe she was to nice but seeing someone she cared about this hurt and it being her fault made her feel awful.

"Ok what the hell's going on here?" Naruto spoke up clearly confused at what had happened. "Why is Ayame sorry and why does Kakashi-san look like he's been through hell?" Kushina looked at her daughters reaction and felt bad for her but she wouldn't allow anyone to mess with her daughter like this, she then looked over at Naruto. "That's what Kakashi-kun is here for he's going to explain everything." She looked over at the jonin with a smile. "Isn't that right Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi nodded his head as he moved forward.

"Ayame-chan I must apologize for the way you've been treated since becoming my student." Kakashi looked away not being able to meet her gaze. "I can't make any excuses but I will tell you why I did it, your father told me to hold you back because you were to close to Naruto-kun." Kakashi looked at the poor girls eyes opened wide in shock it seemed like she hadn't accepted what kind of man Minato actually was.

"Why did you listen to him Kakashi-ni-san?" Ayame asked knowing that Minato meant a lot to Kakashi but enough to hurt her like this?"

"Should I tell even this Kushina-san?" He looked over at the cold eyes of the older red head stared back at him. "I didn't bring you here to tell half the story." Kakashi gave a sigh at her answer before looking at the ground he took a deep breath before he continued.

"It all starts when my farther's returned from the battlefield one day."

_**Flashback**_

_**The young Kakashi stood at his doorway eagerly awaiting his father's return, this young ninja hopeful thought of his father in such high regards his father was Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's white fang and in this boy's opinion the greatest ninja to ever live.**_

_**His father was late from the mission but the boy waited all night it was midnight and he knew he would be in trouble when his father got back but he needed to see his father before he went to bed. He waited all night until he saw the front door open his heart jumped a beat, he was waiting to give his father a hug like he always did as he ran up to the man before an overwhelming snitch took over. "Otou-san what's wrong?" Kakashi finally got the first good look at the man, this wasn't the man he was use to his father always gave him a hug and a smile this man though just walked by him pushing him to the side.**_

_**The young boy still followed his father. "Please otou-san what's wrong?" The man still moved away from Kakashi and slammed his bedroom door shut leaving the boy confused about what happened to his father, that same young boy had a sleepless night he had given up on talking to his father and laid in his room alone in the dark wondering all night what he could do to cheer up his father.**_

**Next Morning**

_**Kakashi hadn't slept a wink his eye's were getting heavy but every time he would close him he would picture his father in that state again and just wake up, Kakashi was about to lose the battle to sleep though until he heard a knock at the door, the young white haired boy moved to the door and opened it.**_

"_**Is Hatake-san in?" This young chunin asked he had to be he wore the chunin jacket. "Well my otou-san is.." Kakashi was interrupted by his father coming out of his room the older man holding his head. "Kakashi-kun let the man in, I'll be back in a second." Sakumo walked to the kitchen to find something to lessen this hangover.**_

_**Kakashi invited the young chunin in as the chunin thanked him and walked to the couch and took a seat. "So your Kakashi-kun then?" The young boy nodded his head. "Well your making quite the splash in the academy, your the top of your class if I'm correct?" Kakashi nodded his head again. "How did you know?" Most chunin wouldn't know he was the top of his class not because it was a secret but because most just wouldn't care enough to look.**_

"_**Oh hokage-sama always talks about the academy students, I swear he wants me to teach that class one day." The young chunin gave Kakashi a smiled as his father walked in. "Namikaze-san what are you doing here?" Finally the name of the chunin was said as he looked over at Sakumo and smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were Hatake-san it was a difficult trial we had to go through." The blonde said with a soft sigh.**_

"_**I'm fine, thank you Namikaze-san." The blonde stood up before looking over at the young Kakashi who's eyes were wide. "Wait your Minato Namikaze?" The chunin knew his popularity throughout konoha he was known as the next great ninja the next genius of konoha by all rights he would be the next Sakumo Hatake who is thought to be the most known and well respected ninja in any village.**_

"_**That's my name Kakashi-kun." The young blonde rubbed this white haired boy's head. "Well then I must be off Kakashi-kun, Hatake-san." The young blonde bowed his head before making his exit as Kakashi looked over at his father. "Are you ok Otou-san?" The white haired man nodded his head. "I'm fine Kakashi-kun now get dressed for the academy." Kakashi nodded and headed off.**_

_**The two of them walked to the academy as they walked by the villagers Kakashi noticed something weird, the villagers keep whispering things he couldn't make it out until he listened closer.**_

_**Traitor**_

_**Coward**_

_**Garbage**_

_**Betrayer**_

_**Filth**_

_**All these words and more were being thrown towards them, not towards his father only, he looked up to see if his father was was phased by them. "Otou-san why are they angry at you?" Kakashi was use to people only praising his father but never demeaning him like this to be so angry what could of happened on that last mission.**_

"_**It's nothing Kakashi-kun don't worry about it." Sakumo said as they made it to the academy he dropped off his son and not another word was said to his son as he left off to find relief in alcohol once more.**_

**That night**

_**It happened again Kakashi waited all night for his father to come home only for the man to come home drunk staggering to his room as the young boy worried in his room everyday trying to hold back the tears that his father wasn't the same man that his father wasn't the super ninja that Kakashi envisioned him to be.**_

_**It also became a routine that Minato would come to check up on the two always making sure that Kakashi and his father was ok and if there was anything he could help them with, this happened for two months the worse two months of Kakashi's live.**_

_**On that day two months later everything changed though Kakashi stayed up all night once more like usual but his father never came home, it wasn't until the boy got brave enough to venture into the man's room that he found his father dead on his bed blood flowing onto the floor beside his bed. **_

"_**Otou-san?"**_

"_**OTOU-SAN!" **_

_**The young Kakashi ran to his father's side to check him but nothing he felt the man's pulse there was nothing he looked at the man's face it had become completely white, even Kakashi at this young age knew his father was dead and gone the man that he looked up to all his live had left him and by all means killed himself.**_

_**A lot of emotions ran through Kakashi but only one stayed and that was rage. "Why!" He couldn't understand why did his father leave him was he a coward like all the villagers had said it had to be his father wasn't a great man his father was an awful ninja who lied to his son, a bad ninja and a horrible father.**_

_**Kakashi's eyes teared up as the boy cried all night until he finally passed out from exhaustion and shock, he laid there unconscious praying these last two months had all been a dream.**_

**Next morning**

_**Minato walked in on the young boy passed out and his father dead on the bed, Minato gave a sigh as he picked up the white haired boy and carried him out of the room he called for a medic group to come and get the body of Sakumo as he watched over the boy beside him.**_

_**It took another two hours for Kakashi to wake up and find Minato beside him. "Namikaze-san!" Kakashi said in surprise he usually saw his father every morning, that's when the events of last night hit and he remembered what happened last night.**_

"_**What happened to Otou-san?" Kakashi looked up at the older man in hope that it wasn't as bad as he thought. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun but Hatake-san took his life last night as I'm sure you saw." Minato watched the young boy start to cry again as he hugged the young blonde who put his arm around the young white haired boy trying to calm him. "Why did he leave me!" Minato pushed the boy off and looked at Kakashi in the eye.**_

"_**Because Hatake-san is a coward." **_

_**Kakashi's eye's widened. "Shut up he wasn't!" Minato stood up giving a sigh. "If you want to know the real Hatake-san then follow me." Kakashi was still angry at his father at Minato at everything but he did what the older man wanted and followed him as they walked through the village Kakashi started to hear whispers from the villagers but this time it was praise for Minato.**_

_**Kakashi felt a sense of happiness he remembered when his father use to be praised like this, he looked up at Minato and gave a smile it felt so right to be praised like this he hoped one day he would get the same kind of praise like this man.**_

_**The two of them came up to the hokage's office soon after as they walked inside they found the old hokage sitting in his chair. "Oh Minato-kun and Kakashi-kun to what do I owe this pleasure?" The old man held a smile but knew of what happened to Kakashi's father which saddened him greatly.**_

"_**I think Kakashi needs to know what happened in Sakumo's last mission." Minato said as the hokages eye's widened. "Minato-kun we can't do that." Minato shook his head. "Please hokage-sama." He looked over at Kakashi with a look of sadness. "If we don't he may lead a path of darkness he is confused and if he finds out what really happened maybe he can come to terms with what happened." The hokage looked at Kakashi and knew that Minato had a point if Kakashi were to never come to terms with this it could lead to the boy's death or maybe later down Kakashi couldn't take it a would go rogue and leave the villager becoming a missing-nin.**_

"_**Kakashi-kun are you sure you want to know." The elder hokage asked as the boy nodded. "Fine then I will tell you, on Hatake-san's last mission, he was suppose to infiltrate hidden village, of course I can't tell you which because if that got out then it could cause a war." The hokage gave a sigh as he continued. "Your father's team got caught and he and Minato-kun were the only ones no captured they chance of them capturing the info we needed was now unlikely so Minato-kun came up with a way to save there comrades." Kakashi looked over not knowing that Minato had been on the mission as well.**_

"_**Then the day Minato was going to save there comrades it was Sakumo who fled the battlefield, he ran away Kakashi-kun, he abandoned everything his mission and his team." Kakashi's eyes went wide as his mind went blank his father had done that the great white fang of konoha was truly a coward like Minato had said.**_

_**Kakashi looked over at Minato obviously holding tears back. "I apologize Namikaze-san that I doubted you." Minato gave a pat on Kakashi's head and smiled. "No worries but I have a question Kakashi-kun." The young boy looked up at Minato. "What is it Namikaze-san?" The young blonde held a smile trying to calm the young boy's emotions. "Are you going to become a ninja still?" **_

_**Kakashi thought for a moment before his eye's widened. "I will Namikaze-san, I will be a ninja the greatest there ever was." Minato looked over at the hokage. "Hokage-sama I have a request." The elder man looked at Minato questioning what else he needed. "What is it Minato-kun?" The elder man asked wondering what else this young blonde could want.**_

"_**If I'm a jonin when Kakashi-kun graduates I would like for him to be on my team." The hokage looked between the two and gave a sigh. "That would be easy to do since Kakashi-kun needs someone he trusts then I will allow it but only if you become a jonin." What Minato didn't know what the hokage already planned to promote him after the last mission but the mess with Sakumo had slowed it down.**_

"_**Thank you Namikaze-san I will be sure not to be a disgrace like some ninja we know." Kakashi said in a low tone that caused a chill to go up there spine it seemed Kakashi had found his resolve and reason to be a great ninja.**_

"_**Kakashi-kun if you need anything please let me know." Minato told the young white haired boy who nodded his head and left the room leaving the hokage and the blonde alone, he had no idea what they talked about afterward but he didn't care he had to prove that he wasn't his father.**_

**Next morning**

_**Minato liked for the last two months knocked on the door on the Hatake household as the same young boy as always opened the door. "Namikaze-san what are you doing here?" Kakashi eyes had hardened since last night, Minato could tell this wasn't the same boy that he had taken to the hokage's office yesterday.**_

"_**Kakashi-kun I've come to walk you to the academy if that's alright." The white haired boy nodded his head as the two walked toward the academy. "Have you come to terms with what your otou-san did?" Kakashi looked up at Minato with confusing.**_

"_**I'm sorry Namikaze-san you might have me confused with someone else, I don't have a otou-san."**_

_**Minato looked to the side and gave a grin. "I see, then I apologize Kakashi-kun."**_

**Flashback End**

"You know the rest, your family pretty much adopted me and." Kakashi was going to continue until Ayame jumped and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-ni-san I didn't know you had such a hard life!" Both Naruto and Kushina thought the same thing _'She's to nice to be a ninja' _They each looked at one another before sighing.

"This doesn't explain your treatment of Ayame-chan." Naruto said breaking up the hug. "I may not know all that happened but I get the jest of it and it pisses me off." Naruto moved closer to the man his anger clearly getting the better of him. "I don't give a shit what happened to you in the past, tell me why you would ever do anything harmful to Ayame-chan." Naruto held his anger only because Ayame seemed to have forgiven the man instantly.

"It was a mistake Uzumaki-san I apologize, my mind hasn't been right but after my talk with Kushina-san I understand that I almost ruined my relationship with the girl I see as a sister." He looked down at Ayame who looked up at him with sadness. "I hope one day you'll forgive me Ayame-chan."

The young red head just smiled. "I already forgive you Kakashi-nii-san." She then went back to hugging him.

Naruto moved over to Kushina. "Do you think he won't tell the bastard about this?" Kushina heard Naruto speak in a whisper not wanting the two others to hear. "Not a damn chance but maybe this changed him." Her eyes gave off that she was still pissed at the man. "Least I got that damned finger of his before Ayame-chan forgave him that helps a little." Kushina wouldn't lie she wanted to hurt Kakashi more for what he did to Ayame but it happened to Ayame and it was up to her to decide rather of not Kakashi should be forgiven.

"Yeah at least a finger, next time it's his head." Naruto said as he looked at Ayame wishing she wasn't so nice but left the brother and sister time to reconcile, the blonde hoping that Kakashi had a change of heart for Ayame's sake but Naruto felt like it wasn't very likely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Poll**

**Tsunade - **25

**Femkyuubi – **33

Ok I lied one more chapter in the wave, I didn't think Kakashi's flashback would take so long to write and I didn't want it overshadowed by the events of next chapter so my apologizes.

Next time: **Chapter 13: **Land Of Waves Part 5 (Ending of arc...I promise!)


	13. Land of Waves Final

Land Of Waves Part 5

* * *

**With Naruto and Kushina**

* * *

After Ayame had forgiven Kakashi for all the act he had done to her lately it was finally time for Naruto's training. The two ninjas had been jumping from tree to tree for what seemed like hours they had to be at least seven miles from Tazuna's house at this point. "Kushina-sensei where are we going?" The young blonde asked but was replied with silence, he thought it best to continue to follow Kushina in silence.

After a few more minutes though Kushina stopped and jumped down into a clearing in the middle of the forest, Naruto followed suite and landed a few feet away from her, he looked at her bodies posture, he saw her give a deep sigh and look toward him. "Naruto-kun can you tell me everything about Anko-san, the reason you love her the way she looked everything you think is important." Kushina's eyes showed that she wouldn't take no for an answer and in Naruto's gut he knew that saying no could very well lead him in a path where his dream was unattainable.

"Of course I can Kushina-sensei." Naruto looked at the ground closing his eyes as he thought of the best way to to start, he began by taking a seat on the ground jestering for Kushina to do so also which she did. "I guess we can start when we first meet." Naruto gave a soft sigh as he continued. " You know when your tortured everyday by villagers and beaten you grow up fast your not allowed to have a child hood, you have to mature and understand the world is just fucked sometimes." Kushina gave a look of sympathy toward the boy. "But you know even though you think your mature you learn quickly how dumb a kid is, so the first day I meet Anko would be the day I followed her into the forest of death." Kushina was kinda shocked that Naruto had survived in the forest of death at his age but continued to listen.

"So when I finally entered the forest I was attack by a bear and scared for my life, it was the first time I completely froze up, it's only thanks to Anko-sensei I survived." Kushina interrupted his story. "So she saved you?" Naruto smiled and shook his head. "No she threw and Kunai at me, I'm still not sure if she meant to hit me or not but luckily for me it landed against a tree and I grabbed it and attacked the bear piercing it's eye." Naruto gave a soft chuckled when Kushina gave a flabbergasted look at Naruto not knowing if Anko meant to hit him or not.

"Anyway she jumped down and introduced her as the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!" Naruto exclaimed in a way that would make Anko proud. "Anyway for some reason I should have been scared of this crazy lady in front of me but I wasn't maybe it was the pain in her eyes that were just like mine or maybe I was in shock I still don't know." Naruto gave a small smile showing he truly enjoyed every moment he had with Anko. "Anyway we ended up making a deal she would train me and in turn I would give her something she had wanted for years." Kushina raised an eyebrow. "That would be?" Naruto moved a bit closer. "Sexual favors!" Kushina's face faulted. "Just kidding!" Naruto gave full blown laughter at his sensei's reaction. "It's not important, it's something she wanted only I could do at the time, you'll probably learn in the future but for now it's not important." Kushina took Naruto's word for it a continued to let him speak.

"We trained everyday she wasn't on a mission, honestly I thought she wanted me dead, everyday I would drag myself home with snake bites all over, hell that's if I even made it home without passing out first." Kushina was quite disgusted at Anko's training methods for someone so young. "about 6 months in was when the games started, I had actually started to get good at this point, well for that age I suppose and that's when the games started." Naruto's smile continued to grow. "We made this game, well I suppose we didn't make it, I kinda suppose it just happened, we would tease each other in a sexual way just using vulgar language, sexual implications whatever it took for the other to break." Kushina continued to listen now understanding where that part of Naruto came from. "I think the score was Anko 30 and Naruto 1." Naruto giving another soft chuckled. "Don't you think you were to young for someone to tease you like that, I mean you were only a chi-" Kushina's watched Naruto's face as it turned into one of anger. "Do not speak like you understand anything Kushina-sensei." Naruto's voice deepened as his voice started to come out in a rougher tone. "Me and her understood each other both of us were village outcast both of us were used and beaten well I was just beaten, even at that age I wished to kill your husband she knew this, as I said when you live a life like mine of being beaten senseless everyday not knowing if your going to wake up the next morning you kinda grow up, so I may have been young in body but my mind was forced to grow past the stage of being a child, I said earlier that I was still a stupid kid when I went into the forest but that doesn't mean I wasn't a mature stupid kid." Naruto knew it wouldn't make sense to her and he could see it in her face that he was correct. "My apologize Naruto-kun I suppose I shouldn't judge other people, please continue."

Naruto nodded his head before continuing. "I suppose I can start back off when I realized I fell for her." Naruto's smile had returned to his face now. "It was probably the day we spent the week together."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Forest of Death**_

* * *

"_Hey Gaki I got good news." Naruto turned around to see his sensei. "Anko-sensei!" He ran to give her a hug only for her to flick him in the forehead. "No hugs what have I said every time Gaki!" Naruto looked at the ground. "You have to impress Anko-sensei to be able to hug her." Naruto gave a deep sigh. "I don't think that's how it went but if you can't remember I suppose we won't be training today." Naruto's face instantly rose. "Sorry I meant! 'You have to Impress the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi if you want a hug'" Naruto finished slightly blushing at calling her sexy. "Good gaki! I knew you weren't dumb." _

_"So Anko-sensei what's the good news?" Naruto asked clearly happy at some good news. "Well gaki it looked like I won't be going on a mission this week so we get to spend an entire week training, I thought we would camp out in the forest of death here to give you some field experience for when you need it in the future." Naruto trying to hide his happiness but sadly it was written all over his face. "Oh but sadly Naruto, I'm a poor girl and could only afford one tent." Anko leaned down to a knee looking into Naruto's eye's "So we are gonna have to share." Anko gave Naruto an innocent look before continuing. "So please be gentle Naru-kun" That ladies and gentlemen was the first time Naruto's mind broke and he passed out due loss of blood from a nose bleed. _

_A few moment later Naruto did awaken to see Anko rolling on the floor laughing while holding her stomach. "Oh god gaki your face, oh my god you actually passed out to, you perv!" Naruto looked at her his eyes starting to water a bit. "Anko-sensei I..I" He started to sniff a bit trying to hold back tears." Anko instantly felt bad. Look I'm sorry gaki, it was a joke." Anko moved to wrap Naruto in a hug, once he was enveloped by her arms he immediately started to move his face in her breasts, Anko's face instantly went red as she pushed him away. "You are a perv!" Naruto on the other hand had a big smile on his face showing off that he was faking the tears. "Your damn right I am your student after all!" Anko gave a loud laugh. "That's what I like to hear!" The two laughed together before Anko moved beside Naruto. "You do know though that little trick is going to make this week ten times harder for you right." Naruto froze instantly, his face turned pale. "Oh god." Those words were replied with a smack on the back. "Oh boy you got me good, man let me go get my stuff." Anko still laughing as she walked away with Naruto still standing in the same spot stunned. "What have I done."_

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

* * *

_Naruto and Anko finished there training for the evening as Anko set up the tent and Naruto laid on the ground half dead. "Anko-sensei I'm not gonna make it." Naruto said in a dramatic fashion. "Shut up gaki, I wasn't that hard on you, hell you only got bite by my snakes a few hundred times." Naruto shoot up. "Your so cold to me Anko-sensei!" Anko finished setting the tent up and look back at him. "Gaki we don't have time for dramatics we trained a bit to late into the day so we need to sleep soon, so get yourself cleaned up and get ready for bed," Naruto gave a soft huff and stood up clearly in pain as he walked to the lake and started to clean the blood off himself._

_Naruto returned to the camp and entered the tent only you hear mumbling inside. "Anko-sensei" He looked down at her only able to see her due to the small amount of light the moon was giving off. "Why sensei, why did you leave me." Anko said in a soft tone in her sleep. What Naruto heard next was something he thought he would never hear a soft sob from Anko he could tell that tears were starting to flow down her face. "Anko-sensei wake up!"_

_Anko arose grabbing and kunai and putting it against Naruto's throat. "Bastard I'll kill you for leaving me!" It took Anko a few seconds to register what had happened. "Oh gaki i'm sorry I jus-." Anko's words were cut off by a hug from Naruto. "Anko-sensei it's ok." He held her in closer. "I'm here for you, I will always be here for you Anko-sensei." Anko didn't have the will to keep up the bad girl act she was to defenseless at this point, that night she fell asleep in Naruto's arm's sobbing until she passed out._

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"That's when I fell for her, honestly the rest of our training was a repeat, the only difference was my feelings for her grew deeper and deeper for her until the day I promised to kill that snake bastard for her if she would marry me." Kushina nodded her head. "I have to ask, from the little I know of Anko-san I'm assuming you didn't get off easy for comforting her? " Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of hir head. "Yeah she told me that she showed me and moment of weakness, that she would have to train me three times harder, she beat the hell out of me that week." Naruto gave off another laugh at that memory. "Is there anything else Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at Kushina his eyes darkening . "Yeah one more thing."

"The last day I saw Anko was when I asked her to marry me, it was the next day that your darling husband found me in the forest off death he told me off Anko-sen.. Anko's...oh god." Naruto's eyes instantly watered. "Why...why" Naruto's tears started to stream down his eyes as Kushina pulled him closer to her to hug him. "I would have done anything for her Kushina-sensei I would of given up my dream of killing Minato for her I would of given her everything why is she gone." Kushina felt her heart break for the boy to lose your first love like that isn't something anyone should have to deal with. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I needed to know more about her for your training." Kushina pushed him back slightly and looked into his watery eyes. "But I can say this without a doubt, Anko-san loved you with all her heart Naruto-kun." She could tell this is what Naruto needed to hear. "You thinks o Kushina-sensei?" Kushina gave the boy a smile and a nod of her head. "Of course she gave her life so you could live she spent years with only you, Naruto-kun if that isn't love I don't know what is."

"Naruto-kun can you turn around and get on your knees for me?" Kushina asked and Naruto replied. "Why Kushina-sensei?" Naruto asked now confused what was next. "Naruto our training is about to begin I need you to listen to my voice, I am going to mimic Anko-san's voice but I need you to tell me what she sounded like." Naruto went to look back at Kushina only for her to stop his head. "Naruto-kun if you want to get past this then you need to do this, just trust me." Naruto nodded his head and Kushina began to speak. "your voice to high pitched, lower, lower no a bit higher." Naruto instructed her it took a few minutes for her to find the right pitch of her voice but when she did Naruto's body instantly tensed. "Thats it, it's perfect"

Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's body. "It's been awhile Gaki." Naruto's body still tensed. "Kushina-sensei? What are you.." Kushina's hands rand down Naruto's body. "Gaki you have a new sensei, here I thought you loved me and your already cheating on me?" Naruto body relaxed. "No Anko-sensei I love you, I would never.." Naruto then remembered Ayame. "No Anko-sensei I found this wonderful girl, shes perfect, way to good for me." Kushina's lips connected to Naruto's neck as she started to kiss it softly. "I'm glad Naru-kun you deserve to be happy." Kushina's hand still caressing Naruto's body. "But she isn't as sexy as me is she." Kushina said jokingly. "Of course not Anko-sensei."

"Gaki I need you to listen to me, your about to go though hell, I am going to give you something nice before you go though." Naruto wanted to look back but knew he wasn't allowed but at this point if he did look back he actually expected to see Anko, Kushina completely had him in a trance. "I want you to think of the day you have Minato-bastard on his knees in front of you bloody on his death bed." Naruto body started to shake with excitement. "He will say so much to get you, he may call your new lover a whore, me a whore he will throw everything to try and hold this dominance and power he believes he has." Kushina hands started to run down his thigh. "But you won't fall for it, you won't give in to him you will be stronger you will laugh in his face as he dies slowly losing his grip fully on this false power he believes he holds." Naruto nodded his head again he would of spoke but his body was overheating being touched by Anko like this was heaven he dream of this for years his body completely belong to her right now.

"Remember this thought gaki and don't disappoint me, I love you so become and man I know you can, Or I will kick your ass myself." Kushina did some quick hand moment making some seals before placing her hand on the back of his head. "Genjustu: Thousand years of sorrow." Kushina finally said as Naruto fell into a trance. "Good luck Naruto-kun, I'm sorry this is the only way I can think to fix this issue fast please beat this and don't be overcome by your sorrow," Kushina said as she walked to a nearby tree and watched her student as his trial had just begun

Hours later still no movement from Naruto as Kushina started to get a bit worried, she started to walk over to Naruto to see how his body was holding up rather or not he was calm or stressed, she never had the chance as Sakura ran out from the woods that surrounded them. "Namizake-sama, the bridge is under attack, we need you! Ayame-chan's in trouble!" Kushina's attention instantly turned toward Sakura and she grabbed her katana and Sakura and started to bolt toward the bridge. "What about Naruto-baka!?" Sakura asked the red headed woman. "No time." Kushina raced with the young girl in her arms.

* * *

**The Bridge**

* * *

The scene Kushina came up to was Kakashi being pummeled by the missing-nin Zabuza and her daughter protecting Sasuke from the unknown nin they were fighting, Kushina watched her daughter behind pierced by dozens of ice shards as she let out a bloody scream. "Ayame!" Kushina then watched Sasuke push Ayame off him before kicking her away like trash. "Least you were good for something." Kushina grip tightened onto her katana ready to take the boy's head off she was so distracted that she barely dodged Zabuza's sword, it seemed that Kakashi was out of it and couldn't fight anymore, it was up to Kushina to finish this man. "Bastard I just watched my daughter hurt by your ninja friend there, you have one chance to back away and leave or I will end you in an instant." Kushina's eyes showed no lies even to Zabuza it sent a chill down the man's spine, this woman was terrifying.

Zabuza would not back down he held his sword in both hands as Kushina did hers, the two veteran ninja's blades clashed, each one swung with the precision to kill the other, each swing going to vitals to end the fight in seconds and each swing be parried or blocked masterfully.

Zabuza had managed to grab Kushina. "Water prison jutsu." He yelled as the water started to engulf her until it surrounded her body, this didn't seem to phase Kushina as she placed her hand on the jutsu's walls. "Water darts jutsu." Kushina used the water from his own jutsu to turn it into her own darts, they flew at Zabuza multiple darts piercing and flying though his body. He looked up and saw his jutsu had been dispelled by hers. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, red death of konoha and mother of Ayame Namizake, might I add a very pissed off mother." Zabuza realized his mistake he knew this woman was terrifying but to be the red death the one who every nin knew retired, for her to be here in front of him was the most terrifying this to happen in his life. "Looks like I messed up, well better go out fighting right." Zabuza rushed Kushina with his sword preparing to start there sword fight once again.

* * *

**Team 7 and Haku**

* * *

Sakura rushed over to Ayame and pulled out some first aid. "Ayame-chan your going to be ok don't worry!" Sakura said reassuring the young girl. "Thanks Sakura-chan." Ayame replied as she coughed some blood up worrying Sakura greatly. "Don't talk Ayame-chan it will only make things worse." Sakura then continued to apply first aid to the injured red headed girl.

Behind them Sasuke was fighting the nin known as Haku, he was surrounded by mirrors as she would pop out and attack him before entering another. "Fight me face to face coward!" Sasuke yelled getting frustrated at being completely outdone by another ninja one far superior then him. He mind was filled with rage his body completely shaking he was going to die here without avenging his clan without killing the man who destroyed his clan, no he couldn't die here.

Haku moved out of the mirror one last time to finish the job but only revived a punch to the face and sent back into the mirror. "I will not die here, I will kill you." Sasuke stated as he opened his eyes to show he had activated his sharingan. "I can see you now." Sasuke would have had the advantage but that's only if his body wasn't completely broken down from the fight, his eyes started to get blurry. "Dammit no I can't lose." Sasuke fell to a knee and grabbed his head trying to hold onto consciousness.

Although he was successful in doing so he wasn't able to dodge the needles that were sent toward him, they would of connected if it wasn't for Sakura jumping in front of him and taking each one in her back. "Sasuke-kun are you ok?" Sakura asked with a smile as blood started to run down her mouth. "Tch I'm so happy I have human bodies to protect me." Sasuke replied as he pushed her aside having seemingly regain himself into shape to fight. "Now then it's you and me..."

Ayame watched as Sakura sacrificed herself to save Sasuke and how he threw her away like trash.

"Sasuke you bastard!" She yelled as Sakura someone Ayame never thought ill off had just been thrown away like that not even a thank you. Ayame's body engulfed in orange energy as her wounds instantly healed and she burst forward at speeds none of the young nin had seen, she grabbed Haku's neck and squeezed her throat until the young nin laid lifeless underneath her. She then whipped her around to Sasuke. "You value no one's life but your own, I am going to end you" Sasuke could fully see her features her whisker marks had become fully larger and much darker her eyes now red with a black slit from top to bottom. Sasuke prepared himself to fight her but much like Haku was instantly grabbed by the neck as she lifted him into the air preparing to kill another ninja this day.

* * *

**Kushina and Zabuza**

* * *

Kushina and Zabuza's fight had come to an end and it was Zabuza on his knee below Kushina, he looked beaten and half dead while Kushina had barely any scars on her body from the fight, she would of ended him there but Ayame's burst of chakra caught both there attention. "Now that's what I call a monster." Zabuza said as he watched Haku get killed within moments from this woman's daughter, he wouldn't show it but his heart sunk at that moment.

He had to avenge her. "Looks like we both lose something today, red death." Kushina turned her head to she the man prepare to throw his sword at Ayame. "No!" Kushina pierced the mans heart with her katana but to late he had already thrown his massive weapon and it was headed toward her daughter.

"Ayame-chan move!" Kushina yelled knowing it was all she could do.

* * *

**Ayame and Sasuke**

* * *

The sword was about to slice the two young nin in half that was until Naruto arrived he had pushed Sasuke aside and picked up Ayame bridal style. Ayame looked up at him and he looked down at her. "**Hello Ayame-chan"** Ayame studied him closely, she was still covered in the orange chakra. "Where is Naruto-kun? Ayame asked the man who was holding her in his arms. "**I am Naruto.**" He said letting her down on her feet. "No your not, you may have his body but your not him, tell me what you have done to him now or I will..." Ayame stopped speaking for a moment as the young blonde put his finger on her lips.

"**Your right the kit is busy right now but I am here and I just saved you so threatening me isn't something I think is wise." **Naruto said as Ayame nodded. "I'm sorry I suppose your right, I should thank you." She then bowed to the fake Naruto before giving him a smile. "**So kit's mate remember when he said that one day he would have to hurt you badly?"** Ayame nodded her head. "**Good news he won't hurt you today, bad news I will."** At that moment Naruto bite into Ayame's neck and the orange chakra started to go haywire around them as it started to pulse between them and the energy started to slowly seep into Naruto's body. "Stop it, it hurts please! No please HELP! It hurts!" It's to much her mind was going blank with pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto only bite deeper until he sensed danger and dodged a lethal attack from none other then Kushina. "Naruto I don't know what your doing but no one hurts my daughter like that." Kushina felt a bit of guilt, did she do this to him, did the genjutsu do this did it turn him into someone who would hurt Ayame? Kushina was ready to strike thinking she had caused this when Ayame grabbed her leg. "Kaa-san i'm sorry it was my fault, he told me it would hurt I wasn't ready though please it's ok, he told me about this so don't hurt him." Kushina looked down obviously confused. "I won't Ayame-chan I.." She was cut off by Ayame. "Promise." Kushina nodded. "I promise."

Kushina turned to look at Naruto only to find him gone.

* * *

**Authors note**

So i'm back after a small break..hahahahah sorry guys real life sucks.

I still hate writing fight scenes lol

Also this chapter was fun to write, I fell like the first half was strong and the middle was weak and the end was pretty decent, hopefully you all enjoy it and again i'm sorry and I will finish this!


	14. Broken Seal

**Important Aurthors note, please read.**

In this chapter I refer to Kyuubi in Naruto's body as a man, I want it to be known that this is a Fem-kyuubi fic but I found it may be confusing to read if I were to switch between he and she when referring to the Kyuubi/Naruto's body. :)

**Reviews**

**Deiru Tamashi - **Thanks for the review and ythank you for complementing the Naru/Anko flash back, I was a bit worried I didn't do well with it, We will see what happens in the genjustu next chapter so hopfully that isn't to much of a wait :)

**Ncpfan** -Thanks, it's great to be back and honestly your suggestion helped out a ton and I will try and get that line in there somewhere as long as it feel right.

**Animaman** \- Are you a genie? No but seriously Haku is dead and Sakura won't be part of the harem though I do have plans for her, since I don't dislike the character.

**Johnnyfox** \- I'm honestly confused about the meaning of this review but thanks for the review anyway! ^^

**Bloodbrother 18 - **Sorry to end it on that cliffhanger, please don't hate me.

**Mzr618** \- I agree right now Naruto isn't near as strong as he needs to be I have plans for him so don't worry. I may put out a power level list soon. But i think last chapter Kushina beat the jonin Zabuza without breaking much of a sweat that may show at least how powerful she is :)

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks for the review.

**Kage88** \- You won't have to wait long :)

* * *

**Authors note #3 (post rewrite)**

Please review this chapter again if you reviewed the previous 'broken seal' chapter, I would like to hear the response and if you think this chapter was an improvement.

Also a thanks for everyone who gave me good constructive criticism, I thank you.

This will also be the last rewrite I do of this story for a long time, I got to many death threats via pm that it's hard for me to get motivated to even write this story let alot fix future chapters.

* * *

**Broken Seal**

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto or better yet the Kyuubi in control of Naruto's body fled from the battlefield when Kushina's was distracted, more so for everyone else sake and not the Kyuubi's, the Kyuubi came to a stop as he tried to sense the whereabouts of Naruto's comrades, the king of demons didn't sense Kushina or any of the ninja's from the bridge trying to follow her. 'You owe me kit, for the king of biju's to flee from a battle' Kyuubi huffed.

Kyuubi felt Naruto's body heat start to rise as sweat started to pour down the boy's head. 'Human bodies are to fragile." Kyuubi commented having a hard time controlling the raw amount of energy he had gained from Ayame, she didn't expect herself to become overwhelmed by the power if he had done it in with his body he would be fine but Naruto's body couldn't handle such an intake.

Kyuubi felt Naruto's body start to defy him. "**Least no humans are around, we should be saf...**" Kyuubi commented on this but the king of biju was wrong as he scanned the area again he saw a young red headed woman walking toward him, the woman wasn't Ayame nor was is Kushina, the woman was older then Ayame but younger then Kushina.

The woman started to strut her hips seductively as she approached the Kyuubi. "Oh my, to think one of the holders of the biju would be here." Kyuubi tried to look away not trying to lose control of himself. "Though your not the holder of the beast you are the actual biju, though I don't know which one mind telling me?" The woman asked of the Kyuubi as she bent down making sure her ample breasts were in the Kyuubui's direct eyesight.

Kyuubi felt his control slipped further and further from him. "**H-how did you know I wasn't the host.**" Kyuubi responded in a growl that was to feral for a human to make.

The woman gave a soft giggle as she ran her finger under Kyuubi's chin and lifted it so they looked into each others eyes. "I've done a lot of research of the biju's my village was ravaged by a war to control them and I was one of the leading experts in trying to figure out how to control them." The busty red headed woman responded. "I didn't know that a biju could be sealed without there power though."

Kyuubi tired of the woman and sensing her to be dangerous moved her arm to the woman's throat and started to squeeze trying to make the woman at least pass out from lack of air but Kyuubi's body moved without his consent and started to run down the woman's body.

The woman responded by guiding the Kyuubi's hand down her perfect hourglass body making sure the tailed-beast felt every inch of her curves. "Oh, this is interesting it seems my theory is right when a biju takes control of a host they can only give the body suggestions but it would only fulfill the suggestion if the host had desired it." The woman gave a grin it was both terrifying and seductive. "And it seems that what you desire right now is a mate my lovely biju." The fox tried to resist the woman's attempts but he's body finally gave in when the beautiful red headed woman locked lips with the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi felt all was lost until he head another move into the area, he looked around and saw it was Kushina who had her katana raised and ready to fight.

The red headed woman moved from atop the biju and gave a soft sigh. "It seems I will have to wait to control this one, I don't feel like fighting the red death on Konoha this day." The red headed woman looked down at Kyuubi who's face was covered in sweat and his body completely shaking, showing how hard the Kyuubi is trying to will this body back into his control. "Oh and red death have fun, they can be quite..rough I hear." The woman then blew the Kyuubi a kiss as she walked off swinging her hips making it even harder for the Kyuubi to remain in control.

Kushina had thought for a moment to follow the red head but looking at Naruto condition she though better of it. She rushed to the boy's side. "Naruto-kun are you ok?" Kushina asked only for the boy to push her away,

"**Get out of here human!**" The kyuubi roared his body shaking even harder then before as the kyuubi's breath deepened almost into a pant.

"So you are the Kyuubi?" The fox looked up at Kushina questioning how she knew this but was given a reply before the biju could ask. "Ayame-chan told me before I came looking for you." Kushina gave the beast a genuine smile. "Thank you for savi..."

Kushina was cut off by the Kyuubi pushing her to the ground and moving on top of her. "**I said run human, now I can't stop this.**" Kyuubi panted even heavier. "**You have two options human, kill this body or allow me to use your****s**** to this bodies content.**"

Kushina's eyes widened. '_He really can't control himself_.' Kushina thought to herself she looked around to find any openings for escape before remembering something. '_I can't leave, both Ayame and Sakura are looking for Naruto as well if they find him this could be them_.' Kushina's mind raced with ideas to escape every option seemed as futile as the next, her thoughts were quickly put to a halt when the biju captured her lips. The kiss was rough the biju forced it's tongue down her throat demanding to show it's dominance.

**~~~~~Rewrite starts here~~~~~~**

Kushina pushed against Naruto's body trying to stop him. _'To strong, can't push him off'_ Kushina felt all hope was lost that this biju would have her to himself, until four pairs of silver chains burst from her body, they wrapped around each arm and leg of the biju and slammed him into the ground beside her, the chains then dug themselves into the ground holding the biju in place. '_What just happened?'_ Kushina asked herself.

The redheaded woman then looked down at her body some of her clothing was ripped from where the chains emerged but there was no blood, Kushina did on more quick inspection of her body till she looked up at Naruto and his body was struggling under the chains trying to free itself.

"**Human what did you do?"** The kyuubi asked Kushina, the foxes voice was calm even though the body was struggling to get free.

Kushina walked over to the biju slowly her katana raised, she was terrified the chains would break and she would have to fight, the idea of hurting Naruto's body when he wasn't in control of his actions weighted heavily on her mind as she took each step forward. "I-I don't know what these chains are." Kushina replied as she watched one of the chains crack only for another to burst from her body and take it's place.

"**Don't lose concentration human!"** The kyuubi yelled out at Kushina the voice booming throughout the voice is was both fierce and demanding of respect. "**If you fail to control this justu human I will kill everyone you love." **Kushina's eyes widened not only did the fox threaten her but it also wanted to remain chained.

Kushina did as the mighty biju asked and took a kneeling position as she focused all her energy on keeping these chains strong, she had no idea what they were or how she did it but the longer she held them the more they felt apart of herself she could feel each individual chains strength and fortify them when one weakened.

Kushina held the Kyuubi in place both not speaking neither wanting her to lose her concentration, Kushina keep this up for three hours until she felt her body finally starting to lose itself. '_No, dammit that fight with Zabuza took more out of me then I thought, I can't hold it __any longer__' _Those were Kushina's last thoughts before losing consciousness.

The chains dispersed from around the Kyuubi freeing the body, the fox stood up walking to Kushina and watched her as she laid there completely defenseless even to this biju Kushina was a creature of immense beauty. "**You impressed me human."** Kyuubi said as she lifted the red headed woman and moved her from the clearing.

* * *

Kushina awoke a few hours later to find her staring face to face with what she believed to still possessed Naruto, as she regained her senses she realized her head was in his lap. "W-what happened." Kushina asked as the fox looked down giving the woman a blank expression.

The Kyuubi continued to stare at the woman "**You passed out ****human****.**" Kyuubi responded as he took a seat beside the confused red head.

Kushina eyes followed him. '"What else happened, did you hurt anyone?" Kushina didn't feel any hostility from the biju and she was to weak to fight, if the fox had wished she would have been killed in her slumber anyway.

Kyuubi then handed her some fish that the biju had cooked during her slumber. As the fox watched her eat he thought it best to answer all her questions. "**I didn't hurt anyone if that's what you're wondering human."** The kyuubi moved closer still holding a blank expression. "**Though I did take your body while you slept."** Kyuubi gave the woman a grin that mirrored a foxes.

Kushina on the other hand almost choked on the food she was eating. "You what!" Kushina shook her head clearly confused. "You did something like that without my consent, you..I don't care if you are a biju!" Kushina grabbed her nearby katana pointing it at the mighty beast

The Kyuubi gave a soft chuckle. "**Now I see why the kit's first sensei enjoyed teasing him so much.**" Kyuubi said pleased at the reaction he had gotten from Kushina

The read headed goddess was stunned did a biju just make a joke at her expense. "Y-y-you were kidding?" The biju replied with a nod.

The biju continued to stare at her. "**Though I do wonder."** When the kyuubi began to speak Kushina's once more paid attention to him. "**Wouldn't you have enjoyed if I would have taken you back there." **Kyuubi moving closer to her once more. "**I mean how long have you wanted to touch this boy's body human?"**

Kushina gave the biju a worried smile. "Oh another joke, I see that's funny Kyuubi." Kushina gave a nervous smile as she looked away a small blush creeping onto her face.

"**Oh the jokes are through human, I've watched and observed you since the kit has meet you."** Kushina heart started to pound harder which the Kyuubi could hear it's beat quicken with his heightened senses. **"You look at the kit all the time when him and his mate aren't looking, you long to be cherished like that again but not by anyone you want the kit himself."**

Kushina shook her head refusing to accept what the biju was saying. "Your wrong, I don't want Naruto-kun like that he's in love with Ayame-chan, I would never do anything to hurt her." Kushina then put her hand on her ring finger. "Plus I'm married."

Kyuubi gave a loud grunt at her response. "**Please I don't understand humans and there marriage ritual, unlike us biju who forever become loyal to our mates, ****even your husband has betrayed you multiple time, he's not even pleasuring his mate anymore yet you still use that as an excuse." **Kushina slightly taken aback by how much the Kyuubi's voice raised it seemed the biju didn't take well to her attempt to make an excuse.

"Your right, my marriage is a joke but I do it for my child, if I were to divorce Minato-kun then he would surely spread rumors about Ayame-chan and me or find some way to hurt her...I have to stay married to him so my child would be safe you can understand that right, if you had a kit in danger you would do anything for them." Kushina said as she could see the chains of Minato holding her in his jail locking her up in the loveless relationship until her death.

Kyuubi grunted once more. "**You really think your protecting your kit? That your kit would be safe as long as you sacrificed yourself for her."** Kyuubi's voice was lower then before obviously the biju had calmed down a bit. **"I am going to take a page from the kit's book human, let's make a deal."**

"what kind of deal?" The redhead asked noting that Kyuubi's voice had lowered and seemed much less hostile to her.

"**You have always felt something missing in your memories more so now then ever."** Kushina nodded her head in response. "**I can break the seal so you can have full access to your memories, you will learn just how wrong you are about the hokage never hurting your kit.**"

Kushina's eyes widened she had a seal on her, no it was impossible, she thought hard and deep before remembering that seal she had found in the Namikaze family forest. "Fine, if there is indeed a seal inside of me I will make that deal whatever it is." Kushina looked him directly in the eyes. "If the deal is to hurt anyone I love then the deals off." Kushina said showing no fear of the Kyuubi when it same to the people she loved.

"**No I have a job for you that only a human of your ****caliber**** can accomplish."** Kushina looked confused, what could she do for the Kyuubi.. **"You will find my body human when you return home, I will inject you with it's location and what to do with it when I break the seal."** Kushina had to think long and hard about this, the Kyuubi could destroy everything back in it's body but she needed to know what was happening to her memories so regretfully she nodded her head accepting the deal.

Kyuubi placed his hand on her forehead. "Then human I'll take that as a yes" Before the Kyuubi started the breaking of the seal she had question her mind had be rushing with questions but one made it's way to the front maybe not as important as the others but one she needed answered.

Kushina grabbed the Kyuubi's hand not letting him unseal her just yet. "Why did you lose control of yourself, why were you looking for a mate that badly." Kushina still confused about the woman she found lip-locking the biju

Kyuubi gave a grunt looking away from her. "**I would have been fine if it wasn't for that red headed human you meet me with and yourself." **Kushina was taken aback by that statement was her just being there her fault**. "If it wasn't for your training method with the kit which caused his mind to become filled with lust and then myself getting a does of my power back sent our senses into overlo****ad, ****me and his body were driven by the last desire he had, which would be making love to his former sensei." **Kushina didn't reply knowing full well it would take much to long to explain fully and that she wanted to get this seal released, so she let go of the foxes hand and let him work his magic.

"**Kitsune jutsu: seal release.**" Kyuubi said as the seal on her forehead showed itself for a brief moment before burning into orange fire, the kyuubi then took a seat in front of her. "**It will take a second for your memories to return though it will hurt."**

Kushina touched her forehead it had become slightly lighter but she didn't remember anything. was it really a memory seal. "Are you sur..AHHH" Kushina grabbed her head and fell to the ground rolling in pain. "Fuck, it hurts." Kyuubi seeing the human who he had some respect for in pain the mighty beast held her close to Naruto's body allowing her to scream into his chest so others wouldn't hear her and find them.

Once the pain subsided,Kushina stood up on her own as she looked at the ground her breathing calm but her body posture was tense, she slowly started to chuckle then a few moments later is turned into soft laughter. "He's dead." Kushina walked over to a tree her first clutched her laughter stopping as she started to punch the tree. "I'm going to murder him, he's fucking dead." The punches started to become harder and harder. "I'm going to cut off his balls and stuff it down his throat." The punches started to become chakra enhance which caused the tree to start shaking. "Ever single bone in his body will be broken, ever single body part will be cut off..he's going to fucking DIE!" Kushina gave one last punch which went straight through the tree causing it to break and fall backward making a loud thud as it hit the ground.

Kyuubi walked up to Kushina from behind grabbing her hand. "**You hand's bleeding and broken ****human ****you shouldn't hurt ****yourself**** like this."** Kyuubi worry was meet with a fist to the face sending the mighty biju to the ground as blood started to slowly slip from his nose.

"Don't talk to me, your just as bad as that man." She said referring to Minato. "You knew this entire time didn't you! My son oh god..he's my daughter they." Kushina fell to her knees as she grabbed her head. "I have to stop this, I have to end it, yes I'll be his mother that I always should have been, when he wakes the three of us will move away and become a nice family." Kushina said her talking becoming for faster and more hysterical.

Kyuubi wiped the blood from his face before moving over to her once more now going to a knee as he pulled her head up so they made eye contact. **"You human's will never make sense to me but I will give you advice from a being who's lived many more years then you could dream of ****and ****the only one who has known the kit all his life." **Kushina's face still full of anger, she wanted to kill this being for not some how stopping Ayame and Naruto's relationship not somehow informing her earlier about who Naruto was to her. Though Kushina knew even in her rage it wasn't the Kyuubi's fault.

"**Your kit died all those years ago when you failed ****as a**** mother and you failed to understand the hokages true intentions.**" Kushina's face turned from anger to despair. "**If you speak to him as a mother now you will be ignored and thrown away as a person he would care for, he no longer needs a mother in his life and if one were to try and force there way into being his mother, blood related or not he would refuse it and they would lose all chances to be apart of his life."**

Kushina's eyes now red and bloodshot from the tears listened to the Kyuubi intently accepting that he was right she had failed all those years ago she failed her son. "Then what do I do, he deserved a better life I always thought that, I ..asked myself who would leave a kid like that, what kind of parents would allow a child like him to go through that." Kushina's sobs became louder.

"**Look at him as a man ****human**** and not as your son and become stronger so you can kill the human who did this to you." **Kushina sobs stopped as she looked up at the biju her eyes full of resolve. **"Become stronger so ****you****r**** next kit's won't go through that pain****."** Kushina's face didn't fault her resolve stood strong.

Kushina was about to thank the Kyuubi when he stopped her. **"It seems the kit is returning"** The biju said in a calm tone, Kushina only nodded in response to the biju's statement.. "**until we meet again ****Kushina****.**" Kushina did give the Kyuubi a smile as she watched his eyes close.

When the boy's eyes opened it was one of shock. "Kushina-sensei why are you crying." He then noticed the blood dripping on her hand. "Kushina-sensei your hand what happened here, wait a minute let me fix this." Naruto grabbed the first aid and started to bandage the wound.

Kushina looked down at him doing this. "my son." She whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Kushina-sensei?" The older woman simply smiled and shook her head. "Weird thought I heard you say something." Kushina continued to smile as she watched the boy finish his first aid,

She observed the work. "Not bad Naruto-kun." she gave a deep sigh. '_Don't look at him as my son, I can do this_' Kushina thought to herself. "So Naruto-kun did everything go well with the training?"

When Kushina said this Naruto's eyes darkened. "Kushina-sensei that training was pure….

* * *

**Authors Note #2**

So now things are starting to slow down during the wave arc I threw in alot of info trying to get ready for the next big arc, in this chapter we introduce the last of the big players that will be apart of that arc.

Onto the chapter though. I was happy with it, this is the first lemon and I thought it was ok it could of been better hopefully you all loved it though

Anyway next time we get to see Naruto's happy, happy fun time in the Genjutsu aren't you excited..i know he is!


	15. True Hell

**Authors note (VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)**

So I suppose I need to say this now, this fic Is a harem fic and it's also NarutoxKushina

I will also say I fucked up, The last chapter I didn't expect that harsh of a feedback maybe I should have but I never imagined it would have gotten so many people upset and they were rightfully upset, though a select few pmed me there points and I agree. Also before I continue I ask ANYONE who has a problem with a chapter of mine to pm me and explain what I did wrong so I may improve in the future.

On to the chapter 'broken seal' as I said it was a mistake and one I hope to fix in the very very near future, I love my fans honestly I regret ever having to stop writing this fic and seeing positive reviews always makes my day a little better, so again I apologize for the lack luster chapter.

Now how I am going to fix this? I'm going to rewrite that chapter if enough people want me to so please just review this chapter and tell me to rewrite or not.

If I do end up rewriting the chapter it will be done by the release of the next chapter of this fic.

The rewrite will take out everything that had to do with KushinaxKyuubi and the lemon will be deleted and replaced with more dialogue between the Kyuubi and Kushina that doesn't involve them being together.

Before I end this very long Authors note please realize I didn't mean to upset you all and am overjoyed that you cared so much about my work to have a reaction like this, it shows that my work isn't just something I enjoy but other people like it as well. Thank you all deeply for enjoying the fic and I hope you will continue to in the future.

Tl;dr Please review this chapter saying if you want me to rewrite 'broken seal' chapter or not.

* * *

True Hell

* * *

"Kushina-sensei that training was pure hell."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto's eyes open as he looked around the forest."Kushina-sensei what happened." Naruto looked around not seeing Kushina anywhere. '_Where did she go?' _Naruto thought to himself, worrying that something may have happened to his sensei he grabbed a kunai from his pouch as he started to move throughout the forest slowly.

Naruto moved through the forest slowly and deliberately, it was at that moment he noticed something. "This is the forest of death but why am I here?" Naruto asked aloud to no one, his train of thought was cut off by the sound of leafs being crush behind him, he turned around quickly preparing his kunai and snake jutsu's against any foe he may see, what Naruto saw was anything but what he expected.

"Anko-sensei." The boy said breathlessly. "I thought, I thought you were dead." Naruto instantly dropped his guard and ran toward his sensei but the moment he reached her she disappeared. "Anko-sensei, Anko-sensei!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

He raced throughout the forest of death no longer being cautious of his surroundings. "Anko-sensei!" Naruto continued to yell until he came upon a horrific scene, his sensei on the ground covered in her own blood, he face pale her body unmoving. "No...no." Naruto moved closer to the body as he fell to a knee beside her, his eyes began to water. "I..failed you." the young blonde said.

Naruto then felt the presence of another, looking up he saw the man who he hates the most in the world. "Minato." Naruto said in a growl he could feel the heat in his body rising, he looked at the mans hand to see it covered in blood to see it covered in his sensei's blood. "I'll kill you." Naruto rushed the man kunai in hand only to have his disappear in a instant.

The next thing that happened confused Naruto, he went from the forest of death to waking up in a bed. Naruto's train of thought was cut off when the room to the door opened and Anko walked through. "Naruto-kun what are you doing, it's late and you have work to do." Anko said in a soft tone as she smiled.

"Anko-sensei your alive?" Naruto said with a smile as he moved forward pulling the older woman into a hug which so happily accepted.

"Anko-sensei, you haven't called me that in years Naruto-kun, what happened to Anko-chan or did you lose your memory of the last few years,." Anko said jokingly as she gave Naruto a peck on the lips, if that wasn't enough to shock Naruto the jewelry he had just noticed on her finger did, it was a wedding ring he looked down on his hand to see a wedding ring that was an exact replica of Anko's.

The young blonde followed the raven haired beauty through the house as they entered they entered the kitchen Anko gestured for the Naruto to sit down at the table which he gladly accepted, the next shock that happened was the sound of young feet running in the house, out of the corner of his eyes Naruto saw two young children on a boy and the other a girl the boy had dark hair much like Anko's and the girl had bright blonde hair like his own. "Otou-san!" The two kids yelled as they jumped onto of Naruto both hugging him tightly.

'_Otou-san? I'm a father...I'm a FATHER!_' Naruto in his mind knew this was crazy but this was his dream, everything he had ever wanted in life, a family and Anko was alive. Naruto hugged the two children back as they giggled and both gave there father a kiss on each side of his cheek. "We love you Otou-san!" The two children said together as they both hoped off and ran off to play together.

"We have two children together Anko…-chan." Naruto saying the suffix almost like a question not really sure what was going on.

"Naruto-kun are you ok? You seem a bit off." Anko responded as she laid the plate of ramen in front of Naruto and moved he hand to feel his forehead to see rather or not he was sick, as the woman looked down at Naruto he only gave her a smile.

"No Anko-chan I'm fine." He took a bite of the ramen his wife had made, it was the best bowl he had ever tasted in his life. "I'm better now then I've ever been actually." Naruto then pulled Anko into his lap as he captured her lips with his own. "I love you Anko-chan." Naruto said after breaking the deep kiss. "And I you Naruto-kun." Anko finished.

Anko gave Naruto one last peck on the lips as she stood up. "Now then you have work to do Naruto-kun." Anko then made a shooing motion as she picked up the plate of ramen and placed it in the sink.

Naruto got up wanting to kiss his wife once more but he needed to get to work, he couldn't ask Anko where it was she was already suspicious of him, Naruto moved to the front door and opened it stepping outside, the moment he was out the door it shut behind him and he was in another room completely.

It was the same house that he woke up in. '_Wait..I thought I stepped outside.' _Naruto thought to himself as he moved through the house again finding himself in the living room, as he scanned the room he saw yet another terrifying scene, his wife a kids on the floor murdered. "No, no not again." Naruto ran to his wife holding her closer. "Anko-chan,anko-chan." Naruto looked at his two kids on the floor both covered in one another blood. "My kids, there gone." Naruto's heart started to pound in his chest his eyes once more starting to tear up, Naruto closed his eyes as he held his wife closer to him.

When his eyes opened he found himself once more transferred this time he was inside of a pod, it was filled with water on the other side he could see the snake bastard himself Orochimaru, Naruto found he could breath in the tank but could not speak, that didn't stop the boy from pounding on the glass trying to get to the other side.

Naruto pounded the glass for what seemed like hours but Orochimaru would never respond to him, the boy only stopped pounding on the glass when he saw one of the loves of his life walk down the stairs, it was Anko again, the woman walked over to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama are you pleased with the Kyuubi?" She asked as the snake bastard looked down and smiled at her.

He pulled the raven haired woman into a deep kiss which caused Naruto to go crazy the pounding on the glass became more fierce then before but as quickly as his fire had started it was extinguished when he watched Anko return the kiss, the two looked so content with one another.

"Anko-chan so glad you found a way to trick this boy into coming here, it must have been so hard for you." Orochimaru said as he let it fingers run across Anko's cheeks went sent a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Anko then pulled up a cart of what seemed like torture devices, the woman then moved to Naruto's pod as she opened it letting the him fall from the chamber, as soon as he was released Anko injected him with some serum, it instantly paralyzed the young blonde.

"Anko-chan I thought..I thought you loved me." The boy said having a hard time speaking through the paralyzing serum. Anko didn't respond she simply grabbed him and moved him over onto a metal bed as she grabbed some of the devices off the cart.

Thats when Naruto's torture really began, first she would cut him and pour his blood in vials which she would give Orochimaru, then she would cut him slightly deeper this time not taking any blood from him just watching just staring at him, then she would cut even deeper each time she did she would wait to cut him again till he completely healed. Anko would always cut just an inch deeper and would continue to stare at the wound never speaking never moving.

Naruto tried to scream multiple times but the paralyzing serum was in full effect now he couldn't move couldn't speak he could barely breath. Naruto thought it couldn't get worse, that was until the cutting stopped, he looked over and saw Anko pull out was seemed like a centipede type creature she then moved it to his ear and guided the centipede inside of his ear.

Naruto felt the creature start to crawl though his head, every time it touched a wall, every time it moved he could feel everything, if things couldn't get worse Anko started to cut him again this time the blade finally meet bone, he could feel Anko start to grind the blade against his bone trying to saw through it.

The pain was to intense for Naruto and he ended up passing out, the last thing he saw was Anko her eyes lifeless, she just watched him and sawed though his bone as if he was a complete stranger.

When Naruto's eyes opened once more he found himself in the forest of death once more. His first thought was finding Anko, much like last time he found her and the chased her through the woods only for her to disappear like last time, he searched the woods more running for hours until he found her body dead again this time she hung herself.

Naruto closed his eyes not being able to bare the sight of his sensei dead like this, when he opened them he was in the all to familiar bed. "Not here again." Naruto was starting to catch on he looked at the door waiting for Anko to walk through and not even a moment later she did, she said the same thing for him to get up for work.

Naruto did walking to the kitchen as she placed the bowl of ramen on the table for him much like last time he took a bite only to be pounced on by his two kids, Naruto gave them a smile before patting there head and sending them off. "Naruto you need to head to work." Said Anko as she picked up the bowl of ramen and placed it in the sink.

Naruto stood up walking to the door his hands shaking as he touched the doorknob. He was about to turn it when he heard Anko speak. "It something wrong dear?" Anko asked with a clearly worried look on her face.

Naruto turned around as he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I'm not feeling to good, I think I'll stay home and play with the kids today." Anko smiled and nodded her head as she moved to the couch and gestured for Naruto to come over he did so taking a seat beside her. " Anko-chan I love you." Naruto said looking at his wife.

Anko smiled back at him seductively as she crawled on top of him. "Then prove it." Anko said kissing the man deeply, Naruto responded by kissing her back, he closed his eyes as he wrapped him arms around her body as the kiss deepened, Naruto was content to stay like this forever but fate didn't see to that he felt Anko go limp in his arms, he opened his eyes quickly to see what happened.

As he looked upon Anko he saw her body pale much like every other time he had seen her die the exact same complexion. "no." Naruto said softly as he felt the blood from her stomach start to drip out as he looked down he saw the kunai in his hands, it was covered in Ankos blood.

Naruto looked up past her and saw his two children staring at her. "Otou-san what did you do!?" The young boy asked his father, Naruto responded by standing up laying Anko's lifeless body on the couch, he started to walk towards the children but terrified that ran away, Naruto gave chance running to try and explain everything to them.

They opened the front door running though and Naruto followed them, as he crossed the door frame he was once more transferred this time back into Orochimaru's pod. Not much changed this time around he watched Anko make out with the snake bastardm, he then got poisoned by the serum again and Anko tortured him until he passed out.

Upon waking up again he was in the forest of death. It was then Naruto understood he was in an endless cycle that he couldn't stop, every time he did Anko would die in a new way this cycle continued to happened for days on end.

It got to the point where Naruto became numb to Anko's death or her love of the snake bastard, he simply watched each time his eyes uncaring his mind completely numb to her death, at times he would find it interesting to see the new way Anko would be murdered or the new way she would torture him.

The Naruto of the present was seated in the forest of death unmoving, knowing as long as he stayed here Anko would show up and then be killed and there's nothing he could do about it. Naruto waited for 2 week this time though and Anko never showed up after 300 times of this same scenario this one was different.

Naruto looked around and saw Minato standing there, he didn't have Anko's body but what stood beside him was Ayame and Kushina. "No, please don't kill them to." Naruto said breathlessly only for Minato to respond in a laugh.

"Kill them?" Minato questioned as he pulled Kushina close to him. "I would never kill her, she's the woman I love." Minato kissed Kushina and she responded in kind. "Now Ayame-chan would you mind destroying this monster for us?"

"Of course Otou-san." Ayame moved closer and closer to Naruto her kunai pulled back ready to strike, only for Naruto take catch her hand when she tried to kill him, Ayame tried to jerk her hand away but Naruto held it firm. "Let me go you monster!" Ayame yelled at Naruto only to hear him start laughing. "What's so funny." Ayame asked with a death glare.

Naruto's laughs only became louder. "You got me." Naruto then kicked Ayame back. "When Anko died I couldn't think of anything my mind would go blank." Naruto looked up at Minato his eyes full of hate and his laughter stopped. "But Ayame-chan would never call me a monster." Naruto then watched as Ayame disappeared in front of him.

Naruto walked forward and Kushina stepped in front of him. "Back away monster before I kill you." Kushina pulled out her katana and pointed it at the young blonde in front of her.

"Kushina would never attack me for no reason, she's a strong beautiful woman who's only weakness is her love for her family." Naruto moved closer to her putting his hand on her cheek. "She's also the third woman I've fallen for and." Naruto looked at Minato. "You hold no power over her anymore." With that Kushina also disappeared.

Naruto looked at Minato dead in the eyes, the man who single caused his life to be a living hell. "So what are you gonna do now boy, you can't beat me you never will be able to I kill your snake whore" Minato started to slowly move around the boy. "Why do you think that man was outside her door, the one that you killed, it's because she fucked everyone in the village she was nothing and no one."

Naruto looked at Minato. "I'm going to kill you." The young blondes voice was cold and calculated. "If killing Anko and calling her a whore is the worse you got now." Naruto gripped his kunai. "Then I have nothing to worry about." He stabbed Minato with the blade causing Minato to disappear as well.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he felt his mind calm as he charged up his chakra. "I'm ready now, thank you Anko-sensei" Naruto's voice began to crack. "Good-bye Anko-sensei" Naruto said letting his memory of Anko finally rest in piece. "KAI!" Naruto yelled dispelling the jutsu.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto said finishing the story, the only part he left out was saying that Kushina had captured his heart. "So that's about it, I never want to go through that again." Naruto said his eyes still showing the pain of that experience.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Naruto." Kushina knew it would be bad but not that bad. "Naruto you will be ok won't you?" Kushina knew there were many ninja who went through that genjutsu and ended up committing suicide.

"I'm fine Kushina-sensei, now tell me how did you mess up your fist so bad." Naruto asked still worried that his sensei's fist may be permanently injured.

"Oh I got it fighting Zabuza." Kushina said with a soft laugh as she lied to the boy. "Oh while you were out we defeated him and finished the mission, you really missed out." Kushina sad as her laugh died down but her eyes not making contact with Naruto's trying her best to hide she was lying about her hand. Thankfully Naruto changed the subject for her.

"That's great." Naruto then took a deep breath. "I think I still need help with Anko though." Kushina raised an eyebrow interested it seemed his training was a success. "I finally put her spirit to rest but when I heard that Minato say those things I finally realized I was in a genjutsu if the real Minato said that I don't know if I could stop myself." Naruto said clutching his fist pissed that this training didn't completely fix the problem.

Kushina placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "That's fine Naruto-kun we can continue training but the progress you made to fully heal was outstanding and you should be proud of yourself." Kushina received a smile from Naruto one she had only seen him give Ayame. '_If I didn't fail as a mother would I get to see this smile everyday?' _Kushina thought to herself.

"Hey Kushina-sensei I'm gonna head to Tazuna's house I want to see Ayame-chan." Naruto was about to jump when Kushina stopped him. "What's wrong Kushina-sensei?"

"Oh Ayame-chan already went back to the village, you've been out for day's." Kushina told him lying to the boy once more but she needed more time. '_We deserve to be a family, sorry Kyuubi-san I can't let my son go, I will make this work.'_

"Oh I see." Naruto didn't think twice about it he had no reason to belie she would lie to him. "Well then can we stop by somewhere and eat I'm starving." Naruto asked as Kushina nodded her head and the two ninja's took off back to the village.

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

And cause someone asked heres the power level list and the harem list.

Harem list – Kushina/Ayame/FemKyuubi/Mystery/Mystery

Power level of all the introduced characters.

1\. Minato

2\. Jiraiya/Sarutobi

3\. Kushina/Orochimaru/Tsunade

4\. Kakashi

5\. Zabuza

6\. Anko

Power levels of the introduced Genin

1\. Naruto/Ayame

2\. Haku

3\. Sasuke

4\. Sakura

5\. Kiba

I will update the list every 6 or so chapters as new characters are introduced.

Also another message if you missed the Author's note at the top please scroll up and read it, thank you!


	16. Return to Konoha

**Reviews**

**Hanmac – **I to wish there were more Kyuubi-Kushina, i'm glad you did enjoy the last chapter though hopefully you'll like the rewrite even more!

**Dragonpony022 – **I'm glad you thought the training was rough, I wanted to make it seem like he really did go through hell. Also there are way to many people that wanted that chapter X'd so I wanted to do it for the fans.

**Bandyaho** – If you thought the reviews were bad you should of sceen and pm's, thanks for the review though.

**Maniacal Wizard –** As in the last comment the pm's were much worse then the reviews.

**Animaman - **I have no thought to give Naruto the sharigan or anything like that, I said in the authors note that I was going to refer to Kyuubi as a he the entire chapter to stop any confusion while reading because the kyuubi was in Naruto's body.

**NarutoKushina –** The fic even when that chapter was made was always going to be KushinaxNaruto, yeah Kushina will be interesting to write now that she knows she has a son, hopefully you enjoy whats to come!

**Shaman80603 – **Yes I did promise them that and this fic isn't even a quarter of the way done, so tell me how I broke that promise like I said this was always going to be NarutoxKushina I actually had a good reason for that chapter and the way it worked and now it's going to be really hard to get everything in place when I need them but I love my fans and rewritten it because they deserve something they like.

**Shadowninjamaster - **Thank you and I agree it was pretty bad but it helped Naruto!

**Deiru Tamashi **– The chapters rewrite is already out, hurry read it hurry before it's gone!

**Killercroc – **Sorry I can't answer this but I will say her part in the story isn't close to over *wink

**Friendfire25** – I promised a rewrite and it was actually a lot more people just a lot pmed me but like I said in the rewrite chapter I won't be doing another rewrite for a long time.

**Everyone else – **Thanks for the reviews and votes even though some were harsh it's ok I just want my reviewers and fans voice to be heard! So please continue to critique my work. And hopefully..hopefully enjoy it.

**Chapter 14 'broken' seal' rewrite is out**

* * *

**Return to Konoha**

* * *

**With Team 7**

* * *

Team 7 having finished there mission was returning to Konoha, Kakashi was leading the group with Ayame and Sakura side by side and Sasuke straggling in the back. The two females looked at one another. "Sakura-chan I'm so glad those needles Haku hit you with weren't fatal." Ayame said to the young pink haired girl.

Sakura had also thought she had been killed by the needles but it seemed like they only paralyzed her body putting in her a death like state, she still get's shivers thinking about it, she also gets shivers thinking about the scene she saw when she first awoken from the death like state.''

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Sakura eyes started to open as she heard a loud bang beside her along with two voice yelling at one another, she looked over to weak to really speak her vision blurry she could see one figure hold the other against the wall.

"You bastard, you killed her." Ayame said to Sasuke as she held him against the wall by his throat. "She saved your life and you didn't even give her a thanks you threw her away like she was some toy." Ayame's rage starting to get the better of her as the orange chakra started to engulf her once more.

"That's right she is a toy to me." Sasuke said with a grin. "She died saving the last Uchiha, she will be looked as a hero, which is more then a worthless peasant like her could ask for." Sasuke then tried to push Ayame's arm away but his words only caused her chakra cloak to become thicker and her whiskers to become darker in color as her eyes started to change red.

"Ayame-chan it's ok." The rage filled girl looked over at the table where Sakura was. "Your ok?" Ayame's cloak instantly dropped as she let Sasuke drop and ran over to the girl.

"I'm fine Ayame-chan, thanks for defending me but Sasuke just isn't good with words so please don't be to harsh on him." Sakura asked the young red head with a smile.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Ayame still wasn't pleased having to let Sasuke go with just that little bit of a threat but if it's what Sakura wanted then she would respect her new found friendship with the young girl. "Ayame-chan when we get home could we train?" Sakura asked the young red head who was taken aback, Ayame was gonna ask why but Sakura answered the question she had before she could ask. "I..I was so weak Ayame-chan, I couldn't do anything in this mission I want to get strong like you and like Uzumaki-sama."

Ayame gave a smile. "Of course we can train together Sakura-chan but you weren't useless, you saved my life and the Uchiha's life." Sakura seemed to cheer up a bit when Ayame told her this.

Kakashi had listened to the entire conversation and was kinda upset that Sakura didn't ask her for help. _'I really favored Sasuke this whole time haven't I, she doesn't even have the trust in me to ask me to train her anymore.' _Kakashi had attempted to gain favor with Ayame ever since the two reconciled but she still was tense around him at times remember just what he did to her. '_Looks like were almost home'_ Kakashi thought at last trying to forget all the times he hurt Ayame.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

Kushina and Naruto stood in front of the hokages desk and the man looked back at them the tension in the room was obvious it felt like a fight could break out at any moment. "This is the full report Kushina-chan." Minato asked his wife as her body wanted to puke just from the sight of this man.

Minato looked over the report once more giving it a quick inspection. "I see, well the congratulations are in order." Minato gave the two a smile. "Oh! Naruto-kun it's been awhile but I've had some free resources and had a search party look for you former sensei..Mitarashi-san was her name correct?" Obviously this caught Naruto's attention.

Kushina looked over at the boy and watched his reaction she hadn't expected Minato to bring this up now, if Naruto lost control then the hokage could have him killed for attacking him. She was about to interject when Naruto took a step forward." Yes hokage-sama that was her name but her body was already found correct?" Naruto's voice held some anger in it but his body showed no outward hostility.

Minato's looked down at another piece of paper and gave a sad look. "It seems our first report was false and it wasn't her body." Minato then slide a paper forward and spun it so Naruto could see it, Naruto looked at the paper and it showed Anko's body completely destroyed her limbs were missing her face cut to pieces is was like some horror movie, Naruto pushed it back showing no emotion. "Of course we took the body and matched dental records this time to insure this was indeed Mitarashi-san."

Naruto still gave no outward response. "I see hokage-sama that is indeed my sensei, I can only hope her death was painless." Naruto gave the man a bow. "I would like to take my leave from this report if possible Hokage-sama so I may mourn in private."

Naruto didn't see it but Kushina saw annoyance on Minato's face. "Of course you can Naruto-kun and again I'm sorry for your loss." Minato watched the boy leave and his face still held an annoyed expression. '_My sources told me he was unstable when it came to her.' _ Minato then looked at his wife who hadn't said anything during the time of there conversation but he could see a slight smirk on her face. _'She's to dangerous to be left alone with him any longer.' _Minato finished his thought.

"Kushina-chan." He gave her a smile one that use to make her heart flutter. "I was thinking we should promote Naruto-kun." Kushina raised an eyebrow at this not sure where her husband was going with this. "You trained him to be a fine ninja, reading these reports shows he is far above a genin I was thinking of integrating him into a team or maybe have him be a proctor in the upcoming chunnin exams."

Kushina still had no idea what Minato was playing at. "I'm sure Naruto-kun would be overjoyed to hear the news but what would be my role then, would I be following him?" Kuishina asked the man she use to love.

"I was thinking of having you move between each genin team, they could use training from someone as experienced as you, they could learn how to handle themselves on missions." Minato then moved another paper forward it was a paper to promote Naruto needing the signature of his sensei to go through. "You wouldn't have much time in Konoha sadly but you did enjoy going on missions didn't you Kushina-chan?" Minato still holding his smile as he handed her an ink pen to sign the paper.

Kushina grabbed the paper and was about to sign it when his plans finally hit her. '_He wants to split us up, he is getting worried.'_ Kushina looked down so he couldn't see her lips as they formed a smirk. '_He's scared the bastards scared, yes Minato-bastard I trained Naruto and will continue to train him.' _Kushina then laid the ink pen down not signing it. "On second thought hokage-sama I don't think he's ready just yet and I would like him to go through the exams himself." Minato pulled the paper and pen back and only nodded his head but his hand under the table was clinched in anger.

"Kushina-chan I was thinking I would get off earlier today, maybe we could go on a date." Minato moved over to her as he walked around her putting his arms around her from behind. "I was thinking we could make up for all the times I couldn't make love to you, we could even have another child I've been dying to have another my love." Minato the kissed her on the neck as she shivered, she shivered with disgust.

Kushina pushed him away and grabbed her head. "I'm sorry Minato-kun I have a headache so not tonight." Kushina then moved over to the door. "If that's all Hokage-sama I have somewhere I need to be." Minato gave a smile and nodded his head, she responded by leaving the room.

Minato waited for her to exit the tower before slamming his fist against the wall. "Get out here now." Minato demanded as three root ninja's appeared before him. "Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?" Minato asked the root members.

"Hokage-sama they are away from the Akatsuki hideout, it will take them five weeks to get here." The lead root ninja said still bowing to the leader.

"I see so they won't make it till the middle of the exams." Minato moved over to his seat. "Summon them here and tell them there target is Kushina Uzumaki, she will be outside the village when they arrive." The root ninja's were shocked to think the hokage would kill his own wife but they bowed there heads and disappeared following his orders. '_This is your fault Kushina, you cause__d__ this.'_

* * *

**Konoha Team 7**

* * *

Kakashi and his team entered Konoha. "Ok team I'm going to give my mission report to hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he turned to the team giving them as eye smile as he disappeared using Shunshin technique.

"Hey Sakura-chan want to get som..." Ayame cut herself off as something caught her attention from the corner of her eye well more like someone it was Naruto. "Actually hold that thought." Ayame said leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

Ayame started to sneak up on Naruto who hadn't noticed her yet, once she was close enough she pounced on top of him from behind hugging him. "Naruto-kun!" She said in a cheery voice as she rubbed her cheeks against Naruto causing both the teens to shutter in excitement they both loved having there whiskers touched they were oddly sensitive in that area.

"A-Ayame-chan!" Naruto said in shock but soon got over it as she rubbed against him, he relaxed his body instantly pushing himself back into her making sure there bodies were as close as they could be. "Ayame-chan where have you been I've looked all over for you." Naruto asked having heard she was already in town.

"I just got back from the land of waves." Ayame said as she released her hold and the boy only to start holding his hands. "We were waiting for you and kaa-san to come back but she sent us a message saying you were already headed to Konoha." Ayame said confused why he wouldn't know that already.

Naruto was just as confused as the other teen. "Kushina-sensei told me you guys have went ahead of us already." Looking around the young blonde tried to think how the confusion could of happened. "I guess Kushina-sensei was just confused." The young blonde finished not thinking Kushina had any reason to lie to him.

Naruto took a deeps breath. "Hey Ayame-chan can you follow me home real quick." Ayame looked at the boy nodding her head, she would follow him anywhere and anytime, the couple walked through Konoha, Naruto would get nasty looks time to time but they continued to walk not a word being said between them.

The two finally made it to Naruto's apartment, he grabbed his keys and started to unlock the door. _'Whats wrong with him?' _Ayame asked herself as she entered the apartment with him, he gestured for her to take a seat on his bed which she gladly obliged, then Naruto proceeded to pace around in front of her, he continued this for three straight minutes. "Naruto-kun whats wrong." Ayame began to stand up to calm him down.

Naruto stopped and sighed. "You know I hated you." Ayame stopped moving and took a seat on the bed once more a confused look covered her face, "Like I wanted you dead for no reason, the second I saw you in our classroom I planned to use you." Naruto stopped talking for a moment until he saw Ayame want to speak. "Wait before you talk let me finish please." Ayame nodded her head. "Me and the kyuubi had it all figured out we would use your power to kill the hokage I didn't care if I hurt you." Pain started to run across his face.

Ayame not being able to to sit by and let him berate himself any long stood up. "I don't really care about that." Ayame said as Naruto turned around it was her this time who stopped her by giving him a kiss on the lips, after breaking it she smiled. "I kinda knew you didn't like me back then, hell I hated how shy I was back then." Ayame put her head on his chest still smiling. "I love you Naruto-kun that's all that matters." Ayame looked back into his eyes. "What happened Naruto-kun, why are you saying this now."

Naruto pushed the girl back onto the bed as he crawled on top of her. "Kushina-sensei put me in a genjutsu, it was to fix my uncontrollable rage when it comes to Anko-sensei." Naruto took a deep breath. "Today I was able to look that bastard Minato in the face as he spoke about her and not flinch not give him the satisfaction of having that control." Ayame obviously had a disappointed look on her face her father once more upset the man she loved.

"In the genjutsu I saw Anko die so many times that I became numb to it, he showed me a picture of her body and I didn't feel anything, it was like…" Naruto stopped speaking trying to figure out everything he wanted to say. "Dammit, in that genjutsu when I saw you and you called me a monster ir was the first time I realized I was in a genjutsu." Naruto continued to stare the girl in the eyes. "What happens if you die? What happens if I have to go through that same genjutsu? I don't want to become numb to my feelings for you..I can't lose you."

Ayame's heart broke looking at her boyfriend this conflicted this upset. "I won't die." Ayame said with confidence that shocked Naruto.

"But."

Ayame placed a finger on his lips. "I won't die Naruto-kun, you have me now body mind and soul I am yours, because I love you." Ayame smiled up at him as she rubbed a falling tear off his cheek.

"There's so many secrets I haven't told you"

"I'll still love you."

"Even if I hurt you more in the future."

"I'll still love you."

"Even if I''m a monster"

"I'll still love you."

"Why are you so difficult."

"Because I love you."

Ayame pulled Naruto into a kiss, Ayame wrapped her legs around the boy's waist pulling him in closer to her, Naruto's hands started to run under her shirt and up her body.

Naruto raised his body up and took his shirt off as his lover did the same, the two topless lovers went back to kissing one another this time Naruto's hands had full reign on her entire upper body as they explored her entire upper body.

One of Naruto's hands started to run down her body and unzip her pants, he then placed his hand under her pants, Ayame's legs tightened at this feeling her body starting to give way to pleasure.

Ayame let out a soft moan. "We can't Naruto-kun." her body heat starting to raise his touch starting to excite her even more, there kiss deepened there tongues wrestling in each others mouth, the two teens about to loss themselves in passion.

*Knock Knock*

The two teens jumped up from the bed as they looked at one another, they quickly got there clothes back on. There breathing was heavy. both there bodies were burning up. both almost losing themselves in the process of making love. Ayame was the first to gain her barrings as she walked to the door feeling her legs shake.

She opened the door the see Kushina on the other side. "K-kaa-san why are you here?" Ayame asked her voice a bit breathless her heart still racing from her and Naruto's make out session. Naruto watched Ayame move to the door his breath also heavy, he could still feel the Ayame's body on his hands the feeling of running it across her entire body, he wanted more.

Kushina looked at the two knowing instantly what they were doing before she knocked. '_Thank god I got here before they could get to far.' _Kushina moved into Naruto's house and took a seat. "Wow this is your apartment a bit small." Kushina said as she watched the two teens take a seat on the bed moving close to one another.

"Oh hey Ayame-chan I believe Kakashi-kun told you this but you and Naruto-kun are gonna be in chunnin exams so you probably need to get training." Kushina put her finger on her chin. "Actually why don't we start our training now Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked the young blonde almost sounding desperate.

"Sorry Kushina-sensei I'm not feeling up to it now, not after the genjutsu and what the great hokage-sama pulled today I just want to rest if that's ok." Naruto responded instantly as his heart rate started to lower and his body start to cool down.

"Oh then Ayame-chan want to get some ramen?" Ayame looked at her mother who never offered ramen for free this was weird both the teens could tell something was off with Kushina but both had no idea what it was.

"Sorry Kaa-san I wanna stay here with Naruto-kun." Ayame replied grabbing Naruto's hands with hers as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I've stayed over here a lot so we should be fine." Ayame said reassuring her mother.

Kushina stood up grabbing her daughters hand. "Now I can't allow that anymore, your both older now and your hormones are going crazy I don't need grandchildren this early in my life." Kushina pulled Ayame up from the bed in an aggressive fashion slightly hurting Ayame.

Naruto was about to tell Kushina off when he saw her face, Kushina looked pale she looked scared even something was wrong and he knew it. "Hey Ayame-chan it's ok, go with Kushina-sensei I'm fine now." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

Ayame pulled her arm away and she rubbed her wrist. "Kaa-san that hurt!" Ayame said to Kushina as she looked over at Naruto. "Are you sure?" Naruto gave her a nod and she to her disappointment decided to go with her mother.

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

Kakashi had just finished giving his report about the mission in the land of wave. "I see so your and Kushina-chan's reports say about the same thing." Minato placed the papers in his desk as he closed the door.

"So what really happened Kakashi-kun." Minato asked as he watched the white haired man stiffen instantly. "You know better then anyone I have eyes everywhere Kakashi-kun and my eyes told me that you and Ayame-chan have become closer and here I thought you had a falling out with my daughter." Minato then stood up the white haired jounin still not speaking. "Did my wife have anything to do with that missing finger of yours Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi looked down cursing that he didn't hide the injury. "No Minato-sensei, I got this wound fighting Zabuza I forgot to file it in my report is all." Kakashi felt his heart beat rise as Minato continued to circle the man.

"You know you've always been bad at lying Kakashi-kun, not only are you lying about how you injured your finger you also don't have the same distaste for the monster anymore." Minato stopped directly in front of Kakashi. "If I remember correctly Kakashi wasn't it you who use to throw the kunai at the demon so the villagers could catch up with him?" Kakashi nodded his head. "So you admit that but you still lie to me Kakashi-kun, I thought you saw me as a father figure as someone you could trust so please tell me the truth what happened in the land of wave." Minato said staring Kakashi directly in the eye.

"Minato-sensei I filed everything in the report." Kakashi finally said as the blonde man gave him a smile and a pat on the back.

"Oh! Thats fantastic then Kakashi-kun, your dismissed." Kakashi gave a slight bow knowing that he messed up big time there was no way his sensei didn't know he was lying.

* * *

**Author's note**

I actually missed writing Minato, so glad were out of that land of wave.

There was suppose to be more to this chapter but I felt like it put to much in this chapter so I X'd it, it will probably show up next chapter so be excited….EXCITED!


	17. Minato Namikaze Part 1

**Reviews**

**Azrael Akuma -** Please don't say that He might be listening (checks out window)

**Kage88** \- You and 100 other people :)

**Dragonpony022**\- Hopefully you'll be happy I didn't realize how good your prediction was till writing this chapter lol :)

**Animaman** \- I don't plan to add anymore main character oc's to this fic other than Ayame as for the ramen girl..uhh well..hey people can have the same names...(I didn''t think about the ramen girl till about chapter 3)

**Sabery - **I wanna say you will find out in less then 10 chapters..yeah less then 10 chapters..DON't HOLD ME TO IT...

**Firetemplar415** \- Yeah I had alot of reason to do what I did with that chapter and it really ruined alot of future plans with the fic but I am slowly starting to repiece everything into place..and yeah I feel sorry for Kushina I just want to write her to be happy and bang Naruto but it isn't the right time.

**Tsukoblue**\- Thanks so much for the review!

**NarutoKushina** \- You don't like Kakashi as in the way I write him or the way he acts in the story. Also not long :) btw Naruto knows Ayame is his sister it's only Ayame that doesn't know.

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks man!

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Yeah Kushina is in big trouble and Minato is starting his plan! Oh noez!

**Mahpa - **Thank you and also thanks alot I didn't know that rule actually.

**Bloodbrother 18** \- I will never post the next chapte...oh wait.

**ncpfan** \- Yeah man I hate writing Kushina right now, not cause I dislike the character but it always hurts me I want her to be happy she hasn't been this entire fic pretty much! but I can't really just let her bang Naruto that would be a cop out she has to find her way to him and she will dammit! SHE WILL!

* * *

**Minato Namikaze Part 1**

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

Minato Namikaze sat at his desk like he did every morning plotting and scheming what his next move would be though his plan were being slowed down by a certain person. Minato started his paper work for the morning when he was interrupted by his secretary entering the room. "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama is here to see you." The young brunette said.

"Please send in him in right away." The young girl nodded and walked out the door, Minato stood up and started to make some tea as he waited for the arrival of his sensei. He only waited a few moments as Jiraiya walked through he door the two men embraced in a hug. "It's good to see you again Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said with a smile as he handed the man his cup of tea.

The two men sat there drinking there tea not saying a word, they continued this way until they both had finished there drink. Minato placed a sound sealing jutsu up "So then down to business now." Minato said as he watched his sensei's face instantly turn serious. "Have you learned anything about what happened at the land of waves and why both Kushina-chan and Kakashi-kun are both acting different?" Minato's face portrayed that of a man who wanted answers.

"No my sources couldn't find anything out." Jiraiya took a deep breath knowing this isn't what Minato wanted to hear. "Also the root members who were follow Kushina-chan were all slain along with my sources." Jiraiya watched as the man in front of him began to rock in his chair clearly upset. "It seems both were slain by the same person." Minato nodded.

"The Mizukage correct." Jiraiya nodded his head to Minato's answer. "I see." The hokage's fist slammed against the table. "That woman has been a thorn in my side for years now, every time we enter the land of wave she seems to know." Minato added showing his clear frustration with the Mizukage. "Jiraiya-sensei do you have any ideas on how to handle this woman?" Minato asked his elder who responded with a nod.

"I've thought long and hard since she started to move against us." Minato moved back in his chair listening fully to the man. "Her village is weak now easily the weakest of the villages, we could easily destroy the village with half of our military power." Minato nodded at this he had thought the same thing. "If we were to do that and it got out Konoha attacked then the other villages would obviously attack us in response thinking we were a threat to them." Minato once more nodded growing a little impatient at his sensei for not getting to the point.

Jiraiya then pulled out a piece of paper and laid it in front of the hokage. "Then I learned that the village isn't only weak in terms of it's power but they are losing all there potential supplies from bandits there caravans are being raided by bandits everyday not even enough food gets there in a week to feed half of there population." Minato's smile grew as he looked over the info on the paper. "So in a few years the village will fall we can just wait." Jiraiya then looked away from Minato.

The younger male looked at his elder. "What is it Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked knowing something was troubling the elder man, the man responded by shaking his head. "Jiraiya-sensei tell me, I know when your holding something in and you know you can't hide it from me." Jiraiya gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I had one more idea." Minato's ears once more perked ready to hear the idea that his sensei had thought up. "I've also learned that the reason the Mizukage is fighting against us is her jealousy of Kushina-chan." Minato's eyebrow raised and he showed rare genuine surprise at this revelation. "Many people have always judged her to the red death of Konoha and she hates it but what she hates the most is her marriage to you, it seems that woman is completely in love with you and your legacy." Minato had an evil smile on his face knowing where his sensei was going with this.

"So Jiraiya-sensei your telling me if I were to seduce this woman? We could not only end her involvement in this but gain Kirigakure and all it's property." Jiraiya nodded his head. "And all I have to do is get rid of Kushina-chan and play the heartbroken widower and marry her." Jiraiya looked at Minato. "Do you think she would be easy to manipulate?"

"Yes Minato-kun, this woman is pathetic she doesn't deserve to be a kage it simply shows how weak she is to be overcome so much by jealousy to attack another village, though she is really hot." Jiraiya's face went from serious to a perverted smile as Minato groaned at the elder man's actions.

* * *

**Forrest of Death**

* * *

Kushina and Naruto had just finished there training session of the day. "Naruto-kun do you wanna go grab something to eat?" Kushina has been with Naruto and Ayame everyday for a week neither one of them had any alone time and it wasn't a secret that Kushina wanted it this way but both teens were really confused at this.

Naruto gave a deep sigh. "No Kushina-sensei I don't." Naruto thought he knew why she wanted to split them up and it was about time for him to come out and say it. "Look I won't hurt your daughter, I know on the bridge I did and I know you saw the Kyuubi but that's not me and I love her." Naruto said loud and clear trying to get his point across. Naruto was informed what happened on the bridge by Kyuubi.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Three days Naruto hasn't been able to be alone with Ayame and it was starting to piss him off he was now alone in his apartment like usual. "What's with her." Naruto said grabbing a pillow and throwing it against the wall in anger. "What did I do, does she not trust me or something?" Naruto asked out loud to no one. **'**_**No kit that would be me who she doesn't trust.'**_

Naruto gave a slight jump at hearing Kyuubi's he hadn't talking to the fox since the land of waves missions. "What do you mean it's your fault...and where have you been!" Naruto said shouting a bit louder then he wanted to._** 'I've been tired Naruto, it seems that I needed a long rest to absorb the rest of my power.'**_

"What power?" Naruto asked as the Kyuubi continued. '_**When you went into the genjutsu training kit the fight at the bridge started so to save your mate I took over your body and headed there when I saw he she was covered in my chakra, after the battle was over I absorbed some of it.' **_Naruto was legit pissed now how had no one told him this not a soul wanted to tell him that a biju had taking over his body and hurt his Ayame. "You hurt her didn't you!?" Naruto said now not controlling the volume of his voice at all. _**'I did tell you that the process would be painful but she survived so I don't see the problem.'**_ Naruto continued to berate the fox who didn't respond to him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Kushina looked at Naruto who she had spent most of the week. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun, I know your not and Kyuubi and that you love her and wouldn't hurt her, where is this coming from?" Kushina asked her pupil as she started to rub the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Come on Kushina-sensei your obviously keeping me and Ayame-chan apart for a reason, so either you don't think I'm worthy of your daughters love or you don't trust me." Naruto stared at his sensei demanding an answer now he was through with this game.

"Look Naruto-kun it's neither, Minato-kun is becoming more aggressive you saw the way he acted in the tower, he's not even hiding that he is trying to get under your skin not even when I'm around." Naruto did nod his head at this. "I'm just trying to get you prepared so we can defeat Minato-kun and you can be with Ayame-chan more in the future and marry her earlier." Kushina said trying to show no emotion to tip off her lie as she turned around so her face didn't have a chance to tip off her lie.

Naruto did buy it not detecting a lie from his sensei. "Your right, I'm sorry." Naruto gave a sigh as he looked at the ground. He gathered himself before a smile came on his face. Naruto walked over to Kushina and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips near her ear. "Or is the reason your keeping me here training all day is that you want me all to your self Kushi-chan." Naruto said in a seductive voice.

Kushina's body froze as the words entered her ear she felt her mind go blank and her body start shaking with anticipation. "Yes I…." Kushina shook her head and pushed Naruto off. "What the hell are you thinking Naruto-kun is that some kin…." Kushina caught herself again before laughing. "Oh right it was a joke." Kushina took a step back. "Y-you sure got me Naruto-kun." The young blond looked up and saw a blush run across Kushina's face.

"Kushina-sensei are you ok?" Naruto wanted to comment on the blushing but it seemed a bit to mean to do so and after the reaction she had to his joke it would probably be best not to mention it.

"I'm fine." Kushina said finally calming herself down a bit. "Hey Naruto-kun let's end the training for today, you said you wanted to see Ayame-chan." Naruto wanted to question her but he only nodded his head before jumping away to see Ayame not letting Kushina take back that training ended today.

As Kushina watched him leave she dropped to her knees and placed a hand over her chest. "Stop beating so fast damn it." Kushina said cursing her body. "Why does my body react to him like this." Kushina closed her eyes and images of Naruto plagued her mind as she imagined Naruto and her tangled together in bed, he eyes shot open. ""I don't have feelings for him like that." Kushina told herself this trying to reassure herself but she failed to even convince herself.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

"So then I will send the Mizukage a invitation to the chunnin exams then I will make her mine." Jiraiya nodded his head agreeing with the plan. "Now then onto different matters, during the second part of the chunnin exams I'm going to need you to train Sasuke-kun." Minato said to his sensei surprising the man.

"I thought Kakashi-kun would do that." Minato shook his head. "Also your not buying into this last Uchiha savior bullshit are you that kids a joke not half as skilled as his brother and I believe to be a complete waste of my time." Jiraiya said in a stern voice.

Minato gave a sigh. "I can't trust Kakashi-kun anymore." Minato did have a flash of sadness run across his face saying this. "As for Sasuke-kun, you have to train him he needs to have a strong body or our friend won't be happy." Minato said.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow knowing what his student meant. "Are you sure giving the last Uchiha to him his a great idea? I mean we have Itachi-kun but he doesn't look to want to continue his clan name and even though his brother is nothing compared to him he's our only chance to continue the clan" Jiraiya then looked at his student wondering why he ever doubted him.

"You think I would give away the our last Uchiha?" Jiraiya shook his head. "No we have an extra we were able to save her, she will produce us the next the next line of Uchiha." Minato then pushed a photo in front of Jiraiya.

The older man gave a small chuckle. "I thought she was dead." Minato responded by shaking his head. "I would ask why but that's for later, though I may visit her later it's been so long since I've seen her." Jiraiya said to Minato. "So Minato-kun what do you plan to do with the new Uchiha clan? It will take years for them to become a strong clan again."

Minato nodded his head. "That's where our friend come's into play, he's worked on experiments on the body to increase the aging process, we will give him Sasuke and he will give us the formula from him." Jiraiya nodded his head.

"So then you will start the clan anew and act like they were alive all along but hiding in fear or something like that?" Minato nodded his head again. "So as soon as our friend gives us the formula will you start the process?" Minato shook his head.

"Sadly no, We have to wait until I have the Hyuuga completely under control so far I can't get them to give me the secret to the Hyuuga sealing technique but once I have that we will start the process sealing of the Uciha's clan." A devilish smile ran across Minato's face.

* * *

**With Kushina**

* * *

Kushina had finished calming her body down by moving throughout the forest some more, she had noticed this week that ninja's from the village had been following her, they didn't really even hide there presences well it was like they had gotten use to it, Kushina wondered when she first realized this how long had see been blind to them following her.

Kushina this time needed to lose them so she picked up her pace she had become accustomed to the forest of death so it was easy to lose ninja's who weren't, after losing them she gave a soft sigh. "Now where was it." Kushina asked herself as she closed her mind and the location popped in her head.

The red head moved to the location which was just outside the city wall but found nothing. "What is going on here." Kushina closed her eyes again as the location popped into her head. "She was in the right spot but it wasn't here." Kushina moved throughout the area trying to find it.

It took her ten minutes to realize something. "There's not wind in this area." Kushina then felt the presence of her trackers. "Damn here goes nothing." Kushina placed her hands together. "Kai." When Kushina said this a staircase leading into the ground opened up.

She rushed down the staircase as the illusion replaced itself and was hidden once more. The staircase was dark she couldn't even see her nose. Kushina luckily found a touch on the wall and grabbed it she then used a match and lit it, the staircase lit up and the young red head moved on her way.

It took Kushina half and hour to finally reach the bottom where a small door stood in front of her, the woman pushed the door in and moved into a small room where she found many lit torches, she placed her down on the wall and looked around the room.

It didn't take her long to see what was in the center of the room on a small metal table. "Kyuubi." Kushina stared at the Kyuubi's body, it was beautiful she had perfect pale skin, her face was both animalistic yet seductive her body was what any man would desire with a toned body and perfect breasts. Her hair was long enough to reach her lower back and on her head were two fox ears they had red fur with white tips she also had nine tails which were hugging her body covering her naked body they also were red with a white tip on the ends.

What caught Kushina's attention the most was the silver chains keeping the body chained, they were the same as the ones she used, as she moved closer she saw the Uzumaki crest on the table. "Why is my families crest here." Kushina wondered as she then examined the Kyuubi's body making sure it was really lifeless.

When she was sure it was she moved her hands on the chains and it caused them to recoil and fall to the ground disappearing. "Now then let's finish this." Kushina grabbed a scroll and placed it beside the Kyuubi, she then sealed the Kyuubi's body inside the scroll.

Kushina then looked back at the door and sighed. "There still looking for me I bet, I'll need to stay here for a few more hours." Kushina then took a seat against the metal table and laid her head back. "I'm a bit tired." Kushina said to herself as she laid her head back and closed her eyes almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**Kushina's Dream(Semi-lemon)**

* * *

_Kushina looked around and found herself in a tent, she felt a pair of strong hands move around her waist. She turned around to meet the man with those hands only to come face to face with Naruto. "N-naruto-kun what are you doing!" Kushina asked only to be meet with a kiss on the lips._

_Kushina tried to push him away but the boy overpowered her and moved on top of her. "Naruto-kun this isn't time to joke." Kushina said only for her lips to be captured again by the boy who was now letting his hands run across the woman's body she only moaned in response._

"_I'm only doing what you want Kushina-sensei." He took her shirt off as he started to kiss her stomach and move up her body kissing every single inch of her. Kushina's tried to push him away again but her body betrayed her and she ached her back and moaned allowing the man to do whatever he wanted to her._

_After Naruto finished kissing her body he moved down to her pants and removed them along with her remaining clothing. "Kushina-chan can I take you?" Naruto asked the woman._

_Kushina had no will to fight left. "Take me Naruto-kun, make me your please!" Kushina moaned out._

_The boy moved his mouth to her ear. "I love you Kushina-chan."_

* * *

**Kushina's Dream End**

* * *

Kushina's eyes shot open, she was breathing hard as her mind replayed scenes of her dream rapidly in succession. "Oh god." Kushina said as her body felt like it was on fire, it ached for release so bad it ached to be held by the man in her dreams.

Kushina stared at the wall and bit her lip letting a tear run down her face. "Not only am I lusting for my son but I want to take my daughters boyfriend from her." Kushina resisted the temptation to touch her own body like Naruto had if she wasn't so distraught she would of failed. "I'm a terrible mother."

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

Minato and Jiraiya finished speaking about the Uchiha's. "So then to the last order of business." Minato moved yet another paper forward with a report from Jiraiya's sources. "It says that Tsunade-san isn't on our radar any longer, it seems she's gone missing." Minato gave off a expression as though he didn't care but this needed answered.

"Yes Minato-kun it seems she's gone missing, we have no idea when it happened but her and Shizune-chan are no where to be found." Jiraiya pulled out a map. "We last found them near the village of the sand trying to get away from Tsunade-chans massive debt." Minato nodded his head.

"Do you think she could of died?" Minato asked the elder man who didn't respond. "You said in earlier report she's a shell of her former shelf and she isn't the youngest around any longer, I know the old Tsunade-san wouldn't die out there but what about this one?" Minato said continuing his theory.

"I agree it could very well happen and if she were to pass then Shizune-chan wouldn't be able to make it either." Jiraiya gave a sigh. "Tsunade-chan was so beautiful, I suppose I'll continue to send scouts out looking for her she is a sennin or was I suppose she's nothing anymore." Minato nodded knowing that his sensei was probably sad if Tsunade is gone but wouldn't show it.

Jiraiya stood up. "So we're done then?" Minato nodded his head. Jiraiya was about to move out when he noticed another picture under the paper, he pulled it out to show a young raven haired woman who had been cut up and murdered. "Who is this Minato-kun?" Jiraiya asked not able to place the woman.

Minato grabbed the paper before looking at it, sighing he let it drop back onto the desk. "That would be Mitarashi-san." Minato looked at the picture longer as an angry scowl ran across his face. "She's the demon's sensei."

Jiraiya tapped his finger on his head. "Ah!" He said as the light bulb went off in his head. "I thought we never found her body though." Jiraiya asked.

Minato continued to scowl. "We didn't."

* * *

**Author's note**

1\. I still love writing Minato's

2\. There is your daily KushixNaru

3\. There won't be a Minato Namkaze Part 2 next chapter it will be later in the story.

4\. Alot and I mean a lot had to be explained and set up in this chapter and I couldn't think of a better way then having Jiraiya and Minato speaking of there friendly ideas! (Also I ended up spelling Jiraiya wrong 20 different ways was really annoying to fix.)

*edit* I made a change i forgot to reread the story before posting and in the original Jiraiya had a line of feeling sorry, I don't feel it fit well so took it out, again im sorry and hopefully it didn't confuse anyone! :)


	18. Alone Time

**Reviews**

**Creedrazorreaper** -You may be disappointed in mei a bit but I think you'll like what happens overall :)**  
**

**Sabery** \- Just wait and see on Mei, Also good guess on the Uchiha but who knows :)

**Izinagi Naruto** \- Minato is the leader of Akatsaki and about Tobi and Madara you will have to wait and see.

**Nico2883** \- Patience all good things come with time.

**Samhain Otsutsuki** \- Thanks alot it means a ton getting complimented on my story gives me alot of motivation to continue writing.

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Questions they suck but will be answered one day! I promise.

**Firetemplar415** \- I hope she is to!

**Kage88** \- Thanks!

**Naruhina 123** -Thanks for the compliment and I agree Mikoto and Kushina are nice.

**Animaman** \- I just wonder if people learn how bad Minato is will they even care!

**Acegus** \- It wasn't long don't worry I really love long reviews..I think you will be disappointed at Mei's character..at FIRST but if you continue to read this fic I really think you'll love her character in the future.

**NarutoKushina** \- Yeah what does Mei see in Minato! and Anko and Mikoto alive what are your sources! :)

**Azreal Akuma** \- Minato is my favorite to write in this story by far the combination of me just writing an evil fuck and him not being the main character and in every chapter just makes him so fun to write.

**DragonPony022** \- Yeah Mei wasn't portrayed well in the manga I agree, she was just some hot kage chick who wanted a nice man..like Minato...(j/k)

**Magus244** \- Makes me happy to..well if shes alive that is.

**Myafroatemydog** \- No Kurenai is still alive and happily a jounin.

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks!

**Bloodbrother 18** \- No one deserves to be used by Minato!

**Falcon800** \- If she is alive I think she may enjoy more..'playmates' :)

**REVANOFSITHLORD - **Time my friend give it time :)

**s.k.f.f.f - **Maybe just maybe

* * *

**Training ground 32**

* * *

Ayane and Sakura had found a random training ground not being used for her and Sakura's training they had been training this way for weeks since Ayame had not been able to see Naruto thanks to her mother always taking him before she could ask him out.

Right now Ayame stood in the middle of the training field having lost where Sakura was, she scanned the arena with her eyes not being able to sense her, Sakura had become a master of stealth during their training sessions, there was one other thing she had mastered.

Sakura jumped from a tree she had been hiding behind and jumped directly at Ayame and before the red head could sense her Sakura had connected her chakra covered fist against her face. "HELL YEA" Sakura yelled only for the Ayame she hit to disappear in smoke and her fist keep going colliding with the ground causing a small crater.

The other thing she mastered was her insane strength if it wasn't for Ayame shadow clone she would have been done for but because of that technique she was able to move behind Sakura and place her kunai against her neck. "I win Sakura-chan." Ayame said as the smoke finally cleared from the punch Sakura had delivered.

Sakura raised her hands in defeat and Ayame moved her kunai away. "What the hell was that Ayame-chan?" Sakura looked at her fist still feeling like she had connected like she should have won, that Ayame she hit felt to real. "That wasn't a regular clone was it?" Sakura asked still in a bit of shock.

"That was a shadow clone, it's a high level jounin technique..I learned it one day by sneaking into the hokage tower and borrowing a scroll." Ayame said as she turned her head away from Sakura and giving off a nervous chuckled knowing that when she said borrow she really meant she stole it.

Sakura was kinda shocked that Ayame could do such a high level technique. "Wow! Amazing Ayame-chan why didn't you ever do that before!?" Sakura couldn't believe someone wouldn't have been showing off they could do that.

Ayame looked back at Sakura. "I didn't do it because kaa-san told me not to, it takes to much chakra for someone my age to be doing it." Ayame gave a sigh as she closed her fist remembering the land of wave. "I didn't even use this during our mission when I could have saved you from almost dying Sakura-chan I'm sorry I held back then." Ayame said with regret running over her face.

"Don't worry about it Ayame-chan!" Sakura said as she took a seat on the ground finally feeling her body tire from the training. "If it wasn't for me almost dying maybe we wouldn't be friends and maybe I wouldn't be trying to get stronger, so instead of being sorry Ayame-chan accept my thanks because I'm much happier now then I would have been if I stayed that same useless girl." Sakura said giving Ayame a soft smile.

Ayame followed Sakura in taking a seat. "Thank you Sakura-chan that makes me feel a lot better." Ayame then saw it in Sakura's eyes every time they finished training they ended up talking about two certain people.

"Soo Ayame-chan how are you and Naruto-kun doing." Sakura said as she moved forward slightly as if she would miss something if she wasn't closer. "Like have you seen Naruto-kun since our last training session?" Sakura said continuing.

Ayame gave a sigh knowing she wouldn't get out of talking about her love life, she's tried plenty of times. "No I haven't Sakura-chan, kaa-san has been taking him for training every morning." Ayame said in a huff clearly showing her frustration in the situation. "I mean what gives her the right to take my boyfriend from me every morning? I don't even get to say hi to him...and she does this at the worse time to I was just about to ask him to..." Ayame caught herself as she got to excited and ranted almost saying something she shouldn't.

Sakura though caught on quickly and a wide smile crossed her face and Ayame seeing this felt her heart dropping knowing Sakura wouldn't let this go. "You were going to ask him to what?" Sakura moving even closer as she saw Ayame shake her head refusing to give up the information. "Aww come on Ayame-chan you know I'll get it out of you."

Ayame continued to ignored the pink haired kunoichi. "Ok then we will play a guessing game." Ayame tried to stand up but Sakura grabbed her arm pulling her back down. "Come on Ayame-chan." Ayame gave a defeated sigh and nodded her head. "Great!" Sakura then tapped her head thinking. "You were going to ask him to dinner?..No that's not it."

Sakura began tapping her head a bit faster. "You were going to ask him to kiss you?..No you've done that a lot." Sakura eyes then widened as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Or were you going to ask him to..." Sakura then moved closer to Ayame placing her lips beside her ear and whispered a word in her ear causing Ayame to go into a full blown blush. "Oh so that's it...Ayame-chan how daring of you."

Sakura then let her smile drop as she put on a more serious face and grabbed both of Ayame's hands. "Hey Ayame-chan are you sure you want to do that?" Ayame finally looked Sakura in the face her blush slightly dying down. "I mean I know you and Naruto-kun have been together forever but that is a big step are you sure?'

Ayame simply nodded her head. "I thought so to Sakura-chan I was going to wait for when we became chunnin." Ayame then thought of doing that with Naruto and her blush deepened once more. "But I was thinking if we wait till then we won't have a lot of time together we will both be on missions more often. this week without him made me realize that were ninjas and we will have to go months maybe years without seeing each other." Sakura nodded her head agreeing with Ayame that was the life of a ninja. "I just want to enjoy all the time we have together before that happens and I want to take that next step with him in case something was to happen to one of us." Sakura nodded her head once more knowing what Ayame meant.

Sakura let Ayame's hands go. "I understand as long as you've put a lot of thought into it." Sakura looked down at the ground kinda giving off a depressed sigh. "I'm kinda jealous of you, I mean your already reaching that stage of your relationship and I can barely get Sasuke-kun to talk to me." Sakura continued to stare at the ground upset at her inability to make major progress with Sasuke.

Ayame hated Sasuke it wasn't a secret between the two but she wanted Sakura happy as well so as her friend she always tried to help Sakura. "Didn't you say he started to speak to you though?" Sakura nodded her head slightly. "Then that's progress, hey Sakura-chan I'll let you in on a secret Naruto-kun hated me when we first meet."

Sakura's head raised as her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Your lying Ayame-chan! I saw you to all the time together you were always lovey dovey!" Sakura said not believing her friend for a second.

Ayame shook her head and thought of a way to say the truth without really saying it. "No you're wrong Sakura-chan at first he just used me to get close to my otou-san you know he's famous I was simply a stepping stone to him." Ayame thought back to herself then kicking herself mentally still hating herself and how she was back then. "But that's changed now and we love each other! So keep fighting and stay strong Sakura-chan and I'm sure you'll find happiness to." Sakura's face seemed to lighten up as he conviction to date Sasuke returned.

The two kunoichi's were about to continue speaking when they heard the footsteps of another as they both looked over simultaneously they both saw the blonde headed ninja they had just spoken about, it took Ayame no time at all to jump up and run to her boyfriend wrapping him in a hug. "Naruto-kun." Ayame said her voice full of surprise.

Naruto was surprised to by the reaction of course he was happy to have Ayame in his arms but he didn't expect her to be this excited to see him though he wouldn't lie he was more then thrilled to see her again. "Hey Ayame-chan." Naruto said back to her as he lifted her chin up and captured her lips with his own.

Ayame and Naruto heard a cough as they both broke from there lip lock and stared at Sakura. "It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." Sakura said as Naruto felt a bit embarrassed forgetting that she was there.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan." Naruto still wasn't to fond of her remembering her complete loyalty to Sasuke in there days at the academy but Ayame seems to see her as a friend so Naruto has no ill will towards her. "Would it be ok for me to borrow Ayame-chan for the day." Sakura nodded her head

The two lovers walked off away from the training ground but excited about the day ahead of them Ayame more then Naruto though. "Follow me Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she began jumping tree from tree and Naruto followed suit.

The two continued for ten minuted until the came upon a clearing , the scenery was beautiful the sky was clear, there was a waterfall that led to a giant lake. " This is part of my families property but no one comes here anymore so no one should bother us." Ayame then turned around smiling at Naruto. "Can you stay here for a second I need to grab something from the house it shouldn't take to long." Naruto nodded his head and Ayame took off.-

* * *

**30 Minutes later**

* * *

Naruto laid against a tree tapping his foot impatiently, Ayame had said it wouldn't take to long but it had been half and hour and she still wasn't back, Naruto was gonna force himself to go to Kushina-sensei's house when he heard a rustling of leafs behind him. "Sorry I'm late Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she walked out of the woods.

The girl had a backpack on and she had a full body jacket on which confused Naruto greatly. "ayame-chan whats with the coat?" Naruto asked as she didn't answer only moved toward the lake where she placed the backpack on the ground and opened it.

"Naruto-kun come help me please." Ayame asked her boyfriend as he walked over as he watched her start to pull out a blanket and basket along with some food, Naruto helped her as the two set up the blanket and the food. "I thought we would have a small date here if that's ok."

Naruto laid back on the blanket as Ayame opened up on of the lids from the pots as Naruto was overcome from the sensation of the smell. "You brought Ramen?" Naruto asked as Ayame smiled and pulled out a spoon dipping it in the pot and leading it to Naruto's mouth who opened his mouth and took a sip of it. "Amazing, did you make this?" Ayame nodded her head. "We should just get married already so I can have this kind of ramen everyday."

Ayame didn't expect that comment and instantly started blushing as images of her and Naruto married ran through her mind. "I..I would like that." Ayame said rediscovering her stuttering she had when she was a kid still surprised by Naruto's statement.

Naruto noticed the stutter and smiled not remembering how cute it was. "So Ayame-chan whats with the coat?" Ayame still didn't responded which slightly annoyed Naruto but wouldn't show it to Ayame since they hadn't seen each other in a week.

"Naruto-kun you will see why I have the coat on soon, please let's eat first though." Naruto nodded his head and the two teens started to eat what Ayame cooked and Naruto had to say she was an amazing cook he really couldn't wait till they were married.

The two teens stayed like this for hours just watching the waterfall and some animals flying over head or coming to get a drink from the lake, they watched as the sun started to go down and it was getting dark as the talked and held each other.

Ayame saw that night would soon be upon them. "Ok then Naruto-kun I want you to close your eyes." Naruto looked over skeptical but agreed and he closed his eyes. "Now then don't open till I say you can." Ayame moved on top of Naruto straddling his waist as she looked down at him she then removed her coat and laid it to the side. "Ok then you can open them now."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ayame's face she was blushing like mad her face completely red, Naruto's eyes then wondered down to her body and he saw why his face instantly lit up as well, he was looking at Ayame who was in her bra and panties they were skimpy white lace underwear which was almost see-though. "A-a-ayame-chan!"

Ayame responded by moving down and giving Naruto a kiss on the lips. "Naruto-kun I'm ready for you to take me." She took a deep breathing readying herself. "Make me yours completely." Ayame asked as she grabbed on of Naruto's hands and slide it up her body and under her bra.

Naruto wanted to say something to say it was to soon but his body wanted this so bad it had been a week of dreaming of seeing Ayame each day his lust for her grew until his dreams turned into perverted fantasies and now this he had no will to try and see if they should be doing this right now the only thing he asked was. "Are you sure?" Ayame only nodded and the two resumed kissing.

* * *

**~~~~~Lemon~~~~**

* * *

The two teens broke there kiss as Ayame started to remove Naruto's clothing she first removed his shirt revealing his rock hard abs she hadn't seen them in so long, she couldn't believe how much better his body looked now. The red head started to kiss his upper body as she moved her hand down unzipping his pants and with the help of Naruto removing them, the only other thing Naruto could do was moan her name. "A-ayame-chan." He let out breathlessly as her lips against his body started to arouse him.

Ayame laid her covered pussy against his covered penis and started to move her hips both teens bodies started to twitch as Naruto's penis became fully erect as he started to pump his hips upwards in response rubbing against her pussy.

"Naruto-kun"

"Ayame-chan."

Both teens moaned each others name simultaneously the two continued to rub against each other when Ayame took off her bra revealing her c cup breasts, Naruto moved one of his hands to her breast as his fingers started to over her nipple which were already erect.

Ayame pushed Naruto's hands away from her breast as she moved off him and removed his boxers revealing his erect penis. "S-so big." Ayame felt a bit of fear run over her. '_That's suppose to go inside me?' _Ayame calmed herself down knowing that Naruto wouldn't hurt her she trusted him.

Ayame then grabbed his penis with her hand as she started to stroke it softly. "How does this feel Naruto-kun." She looked over at the him and noticed his face contorted in pleasure which caused her to gain a bit of confidence in herself.

Naruto was bucking his hip into her strokes trying to cause himself more pleasure. "Please Ayame-chan harder." Naruto moaned out as Ayame started to stroke the penis harder and faster causing the teen to throw his head hack in pleasure as his cock started to pulse in her hand as he felt his climax coming it only took a few more moments before his cock exploded.

Ayame was taken by surprise and slightly jumping not expecting for him to cum like that. "Was that good Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked and Naruto smiled and nodded his head, the then moved forward and pushed her onto the ground.

"Ayame-chan it's my turn to make you feel good." Naruto said as he removed her skimpy panties and laid then to the side showing her now in her fully naked glory which caused Naruto's penis to harden once more.

Naruto moved his hand down to her pussy as he started to rub the outside of it causing a positive reaction from Ayame who started to moan, he then moved his head down as he took her breast in his mouth and started to run his tongue along her erect nipple which caused the girl to arc her back in pleasure. "So good, Naruto-kun." She moaned out.

Naruto then inserted two fingers in her pussy. _'It's so tight.'_ Naruto thought to himself noting that even just using two fingers he pussy was incredible tight. He then started to push his fingers in and out of pussy.

Ayame was playing with her other breast and her other hand was helping Naruto as she started to rub her clit like she had many times when thinking of this day. "It feel so good don't stop Naruto-kun." Ayame moaned out as her hips bucked upward. "H-harder." Naruto responded by moving his fingers in her harder and she rubbed her clit harder. "C-cumming!" Ayame moaned out as he body tensed and she came from Naruto's hands, Ayame's body fell back to the ground as she started to catch her breath.

Ayame looked over and saw Naruto's penis erect once more. "Naruto-kun I want you inside me now, I'm ready." Ayame said as he opened her legs up allowing him full access to insert his penis, the man moved around her and placed his erect penis against her opening.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked one last time as Ayame nodded, Naruto started to slowly insert his penis inside her feeling resistance, he continued to push until the tip of his penis was inside her, he looked up to she a slight bit of pain on her face she smiled at him and mouthed it was ok.

Naruto then slowly inserted the length of his penis as he felt her wall tighten and it becoming harder to push, he heard a whimper of pain coming from Ayame as he finished inserting his length in her, he looked down to see the blood coming from her pussy proving that he had indeed just taken her first time.

"I'm so happy Naruto-kun, please Naruto-kun make me feel good." Ayame asked as Naruto started to slowly push himself in and out of her, the pain was starting to lighten a bit as it was starting to become overtaken by the pleasure, Ayame started to move her hips with his thrust as her painful grunts turned into pleasurable moans. "Fuck me harder Naruto-kun!" Ayame moaned out loudly.

Hearing this caused Naruto's instincts to take over as he grabbed her hips and started to push into her harder then before using his hands to push her hips into her thrusts, the teens bodies started to make a slapping sound as there bodies collided with one another. So good Ayame-chan." Naruto moaned out as he felt Ayame's wall tighten around his cock.

The two moaned wildly as Naruto's thrusts became even more rough and rigid as the two felt there bodies shake with there coming climax.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming."

"Ayame-chan."

The two once more moaned each others name this time climaxing at the same time.

Naruto pulled out of Ayame as she let out a soft moan feeling him remove his penis from her, she looked at him and crawled over to him as she took her penis in his hands. "Ayame-chan?" Naruto said not knowing what Ayame had planned.

"Just lay back Naruto-kun let me clean you." Ayame pushed Naruto back on the ground as she moved her mouth to his penis as she ran her tongue against the semi erect cock causing Naruto to moan in pleasure. "Is it good?"

"It feel so good Ayame-chan don't stop." Naruto moaned out.

Ayame continued to lick Naruto and hers fluids off his cock as the penis became fully erect again she attempted to put his penis in her mouth she got about a quarter of the way down before starting to choke, she pulled herself off his penis. "S-so big." Ayame said as she continued to cough, Naruto was about to say something when she stopped him. "I'm ok Naruto-kun just lay back again and let me pleasure you please."

Naruto did as he was told and Ayame once more attempted to take his cock into her mouth this time with more success as she took half of his cock in her mouth and started to run her tongue along the bottom of his shaft as she started to bob her head up and down.

The head of Naruto's penis was still sensitive from his previous climaxes that each time Ayame's tongue would make contact with it he would buck his hips in pleasure. "Fuck I'm about to cum Ayame-chan." Naruto moaned as she started to stroke the part of the penis she couldn't take in her mouth. "C-c-cumming." Naruto moaned as he climaxed inside her mouth.

The amount of cum shooting in mouth caused her to take Naruto's penis out of her mouth as she started to choke a bit on it. Naruto after finishing his climaxed wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked and Ayame responded with a smile.

"I'm fine and you taste great by the way." Ayame said after tasting Naruto's cum, those words caused both the teens to blush as there bodies started to calm down and there hearts steady both more then happy with each other and more then happy they did this today.

* * *

**~~~Lemon End~~~**

* * *

Ayame and Naruto laid on the blanket naked and in each others arms as they both wore and satisfied smile.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you to Ayame-chan."

The two teens fell asleep in one another arms as they knew the chunnin exams were coming up and they would change them.

What they didn't know was just how much the Chunnin exams them and everything around them.

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

1\. Cunnin exams start next chapter oh and a nice little hint, at the end of the chunnin exams Naruto will gain another girlfriend I wonder who will became his second :)

2\. Mei is coming next chapter who's EXCITED!?

3 I wanted a nice Ayame/Naruto chapter I feel like this was a good time to let them have the sexy time, plus after the chunnin exams the Naru-Ayame moments won't be happening for a bit.


	19. Arrival

**Reviews**

**Animaman - **The other genin who haven't been used much like Ino/Hinata/Lee/Neji will get there time in the chunnin exams, as for Ayame she only has the power she doesn't have anything but that.

**Dragonpony022** \- Honestly I had zero use for Sakura at the start of this fic but I enjoy writing her like this and she will probably play a big role in the fic though I can safely say she won't be in the harem, I mean I already have a pretty big harem set and Naruto's only got one girlfriend from the harem...I'm so slow at getting him his girls. :)

**Revanofsithlord** \- Yeah Kushina's not gonna like when she learns that, I'm interested in what's gonna happen to!

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks man!

**Naruhina 123** \- Thanks alot! Also isn't Mikoto dead?..Or is she?

**Deiru Tamashi** \- I'm glad they took that big step as well! Also chunnin exams next chapter...I'm bad at knowing my own fic don't hate me!

**Bloodbrother 18 - **Me either!

**Sabery** \- Yeah but when it's come to Ayame and Naruto's relationship Ayame has always been the regress

**Kage88** \- Pretty good guess, let's see if your right!

**Generation Zero** \- I mean he's a handsome man with alot of power and money and he's very nice to...like super nice...he only kills you if you don't follow his every single order and worship him as a god.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I messed up guy's...uhh Chunnin exams will start next chapter I totally blanked on this chapter...SORRY!

* * *

It's been three weeks since Naruto and Ayame had taken there biggest step in furthering there relationship, they hadn't been able to spend much more time together due to Kushina still taking him away every morning, so the two haven't been able take that step once more which frustrated both of them since they were both willing and wanting to take that step again.

There was one more who wanted them to take that step as well. _**'So kit when are you going to go through the human mating ritual again?'**_ Naruto gave a groan, he's had to hear Kyuubi talk about that time for three weeks. 'Are you serious Kyuubi? I still can't believe you were watching at that time' Naruto said to the fox who gave a grunt.

**_'I don't see the problem kit I find the human mating ritual...interesting.'_ **Naruto ignored the fox for a bit as he took a path down a abandoned back alley that no one goes down. He did this for two reasons one to get away from the civilians who gave him those stares and to get to a place where he could be more expressive when speaking to the Kyuubi.

Naruto took a deep breath. "It's a problem Kyuubi cause watching a couple do that is voyeurism and creepy" Naruto said outloud knowing no one was around to hear him. _**'voyeurism? Interesting I didn't think you humans had a word for that, what other terms do you use for acts during the human mating ritual.'**_ Naruto gave a deep sigh knowing he probably just made things worse.

Naruto continued to walk down back alley looking at the ground obviously upset with the Kyuubi for watching him and Ayame do that. **'**_**Kit..kit...KIT!'**_ Naruto finally snapped out of his trance. "What is it Kyuubi, if it's about the human mat..." Naruto then looked up seeing what the Kyuubi was trying to get his attention for in front of him was a red headed woman wearing a long blue dress he had never seen before and she was obviously not from this village. _**'Kit run.' **_Kyuubi's voice had a bit of panic in it which was cause for Naruto to become uneasy never hearing the Kyuubi's voice take that tone.

Naruto stared at the woman who was still far away from him he decided not to run but to walk the other way taking the Kyuubi's warning seriously but not seeing a reason to run, Naruto blinked his eyes and turned around walking the other way once his eyes opened though the woman was right in front of him, this cause Naruto to jump back almost tripping on his feet. "You know you shouldn't react like that to a woman they could take it the wrong way." The busty red head said as she moved forward placing her hand on Naruto's cheek. "Or do you find me ugly?" The red head moved her body so her chest was somewhat exposed showing just how big her bust was.

Naruto's body started to shake a bit he could tell this woman was powerful and for Kyuubi to also feel the same and to be worried made him not want to engage this woman in a fight. "No, your quite beautiful." Naruto responded unable to not look at her body which any man would find attractive. "Who are you?" Naruto finally asked the woman trying to know if he put a name to the face if he would be able to find out why he found her to terrifying.

The woman pouted her lip. "Aww your telling me your biju didn't tell you of me?" The red headed woman faked hurt. "Well then maybe he doesn't remember me? Oh well, my names Mei Terumi." The red headed woman named Mei finally stated.

Naruto on the other hand was shocked that she knew he was a jinchuriki. 'Kyuubi how does she know about me?' The fox had been quite but it seemed like his biju knew something. _**'Kit when I took over your body I had an encounter with this woman she almost made me lose control and she knows to much about jinchuriki'**_

Naruto was going to continue to talk to the fox till he felt a bit of pain on his forehead he grabbed it a looked back at Mei seeing she had flicked him in the head with her finger. "It's not nice to talk to your biju and ignore a woman my Naru-kun." Naruto once more was shocked that this woman also knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked the woman thinking if he continued there talk she would eventually leave knowing he could never escape if she didn't want him to.

"Well you see you're quite popular around this town as soon as I entered I was warned of the demon child of Konoha." Mei moved even closer to him there bodies almost touching. "They even stated how you corrupted the hokage's daughter." Mei moved her body so her face was in front of his. "Are you gonna corrupt me to Naru-kun like your biju tried to?" Mei said with a wink.

Naruto blushed deeply while images of having this woman in front of him naked crossed his mind. "I don't think asking her to be my girlfrie..." Naruto was stopped from talking as his lips were taken by Mei as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"So your lips do taste different then when the biju was in control, interesting." Mei said with a smile as the boy in front of her was clearly shocked by the kiss out of no where, Mei gave a soft laugh as she began walking by Naruto. "Sorry we can't go any further my jinchuriki but I have a appointment to keep, until the next we meet." Mei said as she was walking past Naruto leaving him still confused by the kiss.

It took a few moments for Naruto to gather himself by that time Mei was already out of vision. "That woman did nothing yet I'm more terrified by her then I have by any other person." Naruto said out loud as Kyuubi grunted in agreement that woman was truly terrifying. _**'Stay away from her kit, don't engage that woman till we know who we're dealing with.'**_ Naruto agreed completely with the Kyuubi.

* * *

** Hokage Tower**

* * *

The hokage's secretary knocked on the hokage's door. "Please come in." She heard from the other side as she opened the door and walked in seeing the hokage in his usual spot sitting at his desk, she told the hokage of the mizukage's arrival. "Show her in please." The secretary nodded her head and walked back out to the hall and informed the mizukage that the hokage was ready to see her.

The mizukage opened the door now wearing her kage outfit and walked into the hokage's office. "Hello hokage-sama." Mei said showing her up-most respect for the man in front of her, she walked over to the desk and extended her hand which the hokage took gladly as the two kages shook each others hand.

The hokage gave her a soft smile as he gestured for the woman in front of him to sit down which so gladly accepted. "It's good you could make it on such short time." Minato said making sure not to lose eye contact with the beautiful red head in front of him.

"How could I say no, not only do I get to see the wonderful village of Konoha but I may even be able to learn how to be a better kage being around such a wonderful leader as yourself." Minato could see the stars in her eyes when she spoke it was like she was speaking to a god, which he would have no other way.

Minato gave a soft chuckle. "Please you speak to highly of me, I only did what every leader would do." Minato laid back in his chair slightly getting more relaxed. "I must say though the rumors of your beauty do you no justice." Minato let his eyes roam up her body making sure the woman saw his eyes do so.

Mei watched him intently as his eyes scanned her body she felt the temperature of her face rise as a blush started to appear. "Thank you hokage-sama but surely I am nothing compared to Uzumaki-san even in the wave she is known as a red headed goddess." Mei gave a look of sadness having compared herself to her hated rival Kushina.

Minato having seen this gave a wicked smile when she wasn't looking. _'It seems Jiraiya was right her hate for Kushina-chan will make this to easy.' _Minato looked at her hand on the table and place his hand on hers causing her to look up at him. "I wouldn't compare yourself to her mizukage-sama having seen you both I can say your beauty is something no woman can compare to." The hokage gave her one of his best smiles.

This cause the mizukage to pull her hand back as her face was in a full blown blush. "H-h-hokage-sama you can't be serious." Mei said as a smile appeared on her face that showed she was beyond happy with the hokages words it looked as if this woman was on cloud nine.

The hokage removed his hand from the desk still holding his smile. "We should probably get down to business, we'll continue this conversation during our off hours." Mei looked up pleased her wanted to continue the conversation later and also agreeing they needed to get down to business.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was continuing to walk down the streets still wondering who that woman was, his thoughts were once more broken when he saw Shikamaru walking out of a shop, the two of them hadn't spoken since the academy days but he knew that Shikamaru was an intelligent person. "Hey Shikamaru-kun." the blonde head said as he walked toward him.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto and gave him a questioning look. "Can I help you Naruto-kun?" Shikamaru said in a almost dead tone as his sensei's death still weighing heavily on him.

"Yeah I was wondering if you knew about this red headed woman in the village her name is Mei Terumi, she isn't from this village at least I've never seen her here before." Naruto said not describing the woman well but not really wanting to go into how she looked since he couldn't think of a way to describe her without sounding like a pervert.

Shikamaru simply stared at Naruto almost not believing he didn't know the mizukage's name. "Naruto-kun I believe you spoke to the mizukage-sama." Shikamaru then started to walk away thinking he had answered the boy's question.

Naruto followed him though. "But why would the mizuka...Oh the chunnin exams." Naruto answered his own question when he thought about it but for the mizukage to find him and confront him was a different story that he didn't wanna discuss with someone he didn't trust. "Hey thanks Shikamaru-kun and I'm sorry about Sarutobi-san."

As Naruto stopped so did Shikamaru. "Naruto-kun what happened." Naruto looked over at him with a confused gaze. "In the academy if anyone got close to you they felt like you would kill them and now your walking up to me someone you never spent any time talking to and asking for help and your showing sympathy for another loss."

Naruto stared at him not getting where he was going with this or if he was going anywhere with it. "Yeah I guess so."

Shikamaru seeing the boy didn't get it decided to go further into the subject. "Back in the academy days you reminded me a lot of Sasuke-kun." This caused Naruto to go into a more aggressive stance not wanting to be compared to that guy. "I mean you both seemed like you had something you wanted to do, we know Sasuke-kun wants to avenge his family so I'm assuming you had a similar goal." Naruto gave a nod but not telling him what is was.

"What I'm trying to say is your not like that anymore, every time I see you around town your smiling and you seem happy for the most part." Shikamaru saw Naruto thinking on his words and was happy about that. "I guess my point is don't go down the road Sasuke-kun is I don't think he can be saved from that despair and if you were to go down that road I always feared the village would lose you and I believe this village will need you dearly in the future." Shikamaru having said that started to walk off.

Naruto let him walk away stilling thinking on what he said. _'Have I really changed that much?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _**'You have kit, mostly thanks to your mate'**_

* * *

** Hokage tower**

* * *

The two continued to speak figuring out everything that needed to be done for the chunnin exams. "So that's the schedule for the chunnin exams then hokage-sama?" Mei asked and Minato nodded his head. "I didn't know the Kazekage was coming for the chunnin finals, when did this happen?" Mei asked quite surprised yet another kage would be here for the chunnin exams.

"We only recently found out he was attending as well it seems his messenger got caught in a sand storm and the message was delayed for a few weeks." Mei nodded her head thinking that was a viable reason for the late notice.

Mei was about to stand up when a third voice was heard. "Today you die!" Mei looked toward the door which just opened to see a child no older eight years old charge the hokage with a kunai in his hand, the hokage stood up and stopped the boy's arms making sure to not hurt him but the boy struggled trying to pull his arm away. "You killed him! You killed my uncle!" The child said.

Minato took a seat. "I'm sorry for you loss Konohamaru, I regret that Sarutobi-san died" Minato in fact put on a face that was very convincing as if his world was falling apart thinking back at the death of the beloved jounin.

Mei moved over to the two and took a knee beside Minato. "May I speak to him hokage-sama he seems very upset at your presences." Minato nodded his head and moved back to his chair taking a seat as he watched the two.

Mei gave the boy a soft smile "Now then what's wrong why do you believe hokage-sama killed your uncle?"

Konohamaru tried to struggle and attack the hokage. "Because he knew that my grandfather was murdered he told me so! He knew the hokage did it and went to see him and was sent on a suicide mission!" Konohamaru looked at the woman now holding him back and her eyes were skeptical at best. "W-Why does no one believe me? Why does no one care about my uncle dying?" the young boy started to cry as his kunai dropped to the ground as his tears started to stream down his face.

Mei looked sorry for the young child but gave him a reassuring smile before moving her lips to his ears and whispering something in his ear, the boy upon hearing this the boy's body went stiff as his face turned pale as if he saw a ghost, Mei let the boy's arm go and he immanently turned around and walked out the door he came in.

Minato's eyebrow raised as he watched the boy leave with a terrified look on his face. "Mizukage-sama what exactly did you say to the boy?" Minato was quite confused as this had become almost daily that this boy would try to attack him.

"Hokage-sama I've been dealing with children for years I do plan to be a mother one day." Mei looked in the air daydreaming about the day she had a child, she did look back at the hokage a few moments later though. "As for what I said." Mei put her finger in front of her lip. "It's a secret." Mei then gave the hokage a wink.

Minato was frustrated inside not knowing what she said but thought it wasn't important enough to hurt his possible relationship with Mei. "I didn't know you wished to have a child Mizukage-sama."

"I would already have had one if I could find a decent man but I'm cursed as there are no decent men around me." Mei looked saddened about this knowing each year the chance of having a child would go down knowing that with age her chances of finding love grew slimmer. "Do you have any advice hokage-sama you have been happily married for years."

The hokage looked down giving a grin. "No I'm sorry I can't help you there." Minato said as he looked back at her his frown now gone replaced by a look of sadness. "My marriage is in jeopardy, it's my fault though I'm always working and end up not having enough time for my wife that I fear our marriage is soon to end." Minato gave a soft sigh as his eyes looked down showing off even more sadness.

Minato however did she the glint of hope in Mei's eyes as he said his marriage might be over. "Hokage-sama please don't speak that way." Mei took his hand into hers. "I know the pressure's of being a kage maybe I could speak to her about it so she could understand maybe coming from another woman she could understand better." Minato wasn't happy that she wanted to fix his marriage he was about to interject when she continued. "And if she can't understand maybe it would be better if your relationship were to end a kage has to always put their village first."

Minato stood up moved around to the over side of the desk. "I would love for you to join my family for dinner mizukage-sama maybe then you can speak to her." Mei nodded her head agreeing to do so as she stood up herself. "I suppose it's time for our meeting to come to an end it's getting late."

"I agree it was nice to finally meet you hokage-sama." Mei said a smile plastered on her face not hiding how much she enjoyed being here with him.

"Until we meet again Mei-chan." Minato said as he gave the kage a hug which caused the woman to freeze and then almost melt into his arms, as the hug broke the red head said nothing more just turned to the door and whispered something to herself about him using her name.

Minato on the other hand looked at her almost hope in joy as she left with a look of disgust. "Pathetic kage." Minato said to himself as he moved to his chair. "I must do something about that boy." This time Minato was talking about Konohamaru.

* * *

**Namikaze House**

* * *

Sakura and Ayame were sitting in the living room of the Namikaze mansion. "So how was it." Sakura asked having only been able to speak to her friend about her experience now since she had been to busy trying to get Sasuke to speak to her more.

"Come on Sakura-chan it's embrassing." Ayame said blushing as she thought back to the day her and Naruto became one, the amount of joy on her face as she thought about it was enough to make Sakura a bit jealous.

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend you have to tell me I swear not to tell anyone else." Sakura said he body shaking with excitement wanting to know all the juicy details of her best friends love making.

"F-fine!" Ayame said in a defeated tone. "But you can't tell a soul got it!" Ayame watched as Sakura agreed. "It kinda hurt at first I thought it would always hurt like that, I hated it." Sakura looked a bit worried about her first time upon hearing this. "But Naruto-kun was so gentle with me that it didn't hurt for long and he felt..great I can hardly wait for the next time."

Sakura went from worried to excited as she watched her friends emotion's change. "Ah I'm so jealous you and Naruto-kun have this kind of relationship!" Sakura said a bit to loud. "So Ayame-chan did you guys use protection?" Sakura asked thinking anyone would.

Ayame's face faulted as her eyes open. "Uhh." She placed her hand on the back of her head and she started to rub it and give a soft laugh. "We kinda forgot." Ayame said as her face even though carefree had a sense of regret for forgetting to bring that.

"You what!" Sakura on the other hand flipped out as she grabbed the young red head in front of her. "How could you forget that, what if your pregnant?" Sakura started to pace in front of Ayame. "You to young to have a child!"

"Sakura-chan calm down." Ayame said as she grabbed her best friend and smiled. "It was a mistake but I trust Naruto-kun and if it came to that we would face it together." Ayame's smile calmed the young pink haired ninja.

"You really trust him that much?" Sakura said kinda in disbelieve that there relationship had so much trust in it even at there young age.

"I do" Ayame said simply as this answer seemed to fully calm down Sakura knowing her friend wouldn't say something like that without meaning it one hundred percent.

Even though Ayame calmed down Sakura about the whole situation there was another who heard there conversation a certain red headed jounin.

"Oh god." Was all Kushina could say as she heard of her daughter's first time. Kushina's laid against a wall as her legs felt like they gave out and she slide down the wall until her butt hit the ground, her face clearly showing the shock she was in. "How do I stop this?" Kushina asked herself not sure if she could end the couple's relationship and if she could reunite there family as it should be.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**1\. **Oh boy this chapter was hard to write, Mei was a tricky character to write...and Minato is still fun.


	20. Chunin Exams Part 1

**Reviews**

**mokhan97** \- Continue to watch Mei's story I'm sure you won't think shes weak ^^

**Generation Zero** \- I really wanna hurt Minato..and soon..sweet soon maybe something happens to him...who knows ^^

**NarutoKushina** \- Yeah I just feel terrible for Kushina but she will be happy one day I promise! Mei was suppose to be confusing and I think Shikimaru is right but do the villagers think so?

**Revanofthesithlord** \- You must not like Minato and here he was such a nice guy I thought!? lol

**Azrael Akuma** \- Yeah I planned for there to be a baby scare between the two oh and yes Minato will have to suffer soon!

**Tsuko Blue** \- Oh he knows he's human, he just doesn't car :( father of the year IMO!

**Kage88** \- Continue to read if you want to know about Mei and read the first author's note it's about Asuma.

**rheafica** \- There will be justice..SOON!

**Earendil** \- Oh is she? :)

**Dragonpony022** \- I did feel Mei was written poorly in the manga hoping my Mei turns out better though. Your gonna be in for a surprise when it comes to Naru/Ayame and finally the Kyuubi will be explained further in this arc.

**Sabery** \- No she has no powers but she does have something and poor Kushina she can't be a grandmother this soon!

**Firetemplar415** \- Read the first authors note for the Asuma question and as for Mei just continue reading to find out more about her :)

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thank's and I don't think Kushina found it funny ^^

**Deiru Tamashi** \- I do wonder myself when she will figure Minato out kukuku. As for Kushina yea not good at all!

**Bloodbrother 18** \- I don't know about that.

**Naruhina 123** \- Thanks for the review..and if I cam off harsh last chapter about Mikoto I was just kidding ^^ sorry if it came off as mean :)

**Animaman** \- Yeah Kushina will have a chat with them soon-ish and I'm glad someone notice about chapter 5 of this fic i was like..wait everyone in the harem is red headed! LOL! also Kyuubi will be explained a bit in this arc as well.

**acegus** \- I think you will enjoy Mei in future chapters, as for Minato I plan on explaining him further in future chapters.

**Gen Death** \- Let's hope that doesn't happen...that would be terrible! :)

**Corpseking - **All I can say is continue to read and I think you'll be happy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Alot of people asked about Asuma's death and it happened 'off screen' but will be looked into at later chapters via flashbacks and such. sorry for the confusiong.

* * *

**Chunin Exams Part 1**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Ayame were walking down the street toward the first part of the chunin exams, the group had been silently walking through the streets all of them either nervous to speak or having something else on there mind.

Sakura really couldn't stand the silence so she decided to break it. "So are you guy's excited about becoming chunins?" Sakura said in a cheery tone somewhat doubting she had it in her to become a chunin but knew but Naruto and Ayame were the top of the class and would have it easy.

Ayame looked over at Sakura and Naruto continued to look ahead as if he didn't hear her. "Of course I am Sakura-chan, I'm just a little worried I might not be good enough." Ayame said as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course your good enough Ayame-chan and if you have any trouble you got me and Sasuke-kun to help you." As the mention of Sasuke's name Ayame's eyes raised highly doubting that person would ever help her out.

"Thank you Sakura-chan it's a great help knowing you will have my back." Ayame said showing confidence in her best friend.

Sakura then looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun do you have a team for the chunin exams?" Sakura knew that he was a pupil and not part of a team but she couldn't imagine going through this alone.

Naruto wasn't really paying attention to them up to that point, he was to busy trying to figure out why the mizukage would have went out of her way to encounter him like that, Naruto did pick up what she said a knew it would be rude not the respond. " Oh I'm doing it alone, the hokage agreed to let me." Naruto said showing he wasn't very worried about the exams.

Sakura seemed to be more upset about the news then anyone else. "That's not fair! Well if you need any help Naruto-kun you find team 7 and we'll have your back." Both Naruto and Ayame looked at Sakura and gave her a smile both happy that she would go out of her way and volunteer to help Naruto in the exams if he needed it.

The three teens continued to walk as silence took over the group once more, though moments later it was broken not by Sakura this time but a ruckus ahead of them it looked like two teams were about to fight each other before the exams even started.

The two teams consisted of ninjas Naruto didn't know, one team had a byakugan holder a ninja in a green jump suit and a brown headed girl with her hair in buns, the other team had a red head with a gourd on his back beside him was a blonde headed girl with a fan on her back and the last was a boy with what seemed like face paint on.

"Come on let me test my power of youth against you!" The boy in the green spandex asked the red headed boy who seemingly ignored him by not responding.

"Hey you could at least answer him and not be rude." Said the girl with buns in her hair seemingly annoyed by her friend but upset that the other teen wouldn't even answer him.

The team with the red headed boy still ignored the group and walked past them and toward the entrance of the exam building, the boy in green spandex was about to continue his speech to the red headed male until he saw her, what he thought was a goddess the boy forgot all about his earlier attempt to fight the other ninja and this time he moved at speeds no genin should have and ended up right in front of Sakura. "Hello! My name is Rock Lee!" The boy said loud enough to actually hurt Sakura's ears, Lee then bowed. "Will you be my girlfriend!" The boy said in a equally annoyingly loud voice.

Sakura was taken by surprise to have someone ask her out like that, on the outside she gave a smile on the inside though. _'Like hell I would go out with someone in that god awful green jumpsuit, he's nothing compared to Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura was about to outright deny the boy until she saw his face it reminded her some much of herself.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

The first day of the academy was upon Sakura and she couldn't be happier to be the first person in her family to become a ninja was quite an accomplishment, she had studied all her life to become a great ninja and she was going to prove to her rival Ino that she was the best.

Ino and Sakura walked through the academy doors and the first thing they both saw was what they thought was a black haired god, it was Ino who first moved up to the man. "My name is Ino would you go out with me?" Ino asked and the black haired boy just stared at her and walked past her completely ignoring her, Sakura was able to hear her whisper. "So cool."

Sakura then tried and walked up to the boy. "My name is Sakura can I be your g-girlfriend?" Sakura didn't even get the decency to be looked at the boy completely ignored her existence. _'Am I not good enough to even be looked at?' _Sakura thought to herself not being able to go back to her cheery self unlike Ino.

* * *

**Flashback end.**

* * *

Sakura then decided to not be like Sasuke no she wouldn't hurt someone like this even if she knew this boy didn't love her. "It's nice to meet you Lee-kun, I'm Sakura." She put her hand out for him to shake which he did. "I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend." Sakura looked as his face looked crushed. "But I can be your friend if you want."

Lee's face instantly turned into that of joy. "Of course we will be friends of youth!" The boy's loud voice once more coming through causing Sakura's ears to once more be overcome by a bit of pain. Lee then looked back at his team and saw they were heading into the building. "Oh Sakura-chan I have to go my team needs me until next time we meet!" Lee then took off to the building with that same insane speed.

Sakura gave a deep sigh thankful the boy had left and accepted her friendship she looked over and saw Ayame with the widest grin. "Don't say a thing Ayame-chan." Sakura said hoping her friend wouldn't say anything about that interaction.

Ayame just gave a soft smile. "I won't make any jokes Sakura-chan but you handled the situation well, the old Sakura-chan would of destroyed the boy's heart." Sakura gave a smile back to Ayame glad that she didn't make fun of that interaction and prouder that Ayame said she had changed which she has been trying to do ever since the mission in the wave.

The three teens then walked to the entrance of the exam building where they saw Sasuke waiting he joined the group not speaking a word to them.

* * *

**Namikaze House**

* * *

Kushina had been killing herself trying to figure out how to stop her kids relationship it took over all her thoughts that she had accepted to have dinner with the Mizukage when Minato asked, Kushina hadn't been paying attention to her husband and just agreed to so now she was stuck cooking dinner for the three.

Kushina noted that her husband wasn't in the house he had to do some last minute preparation's for the chunin exams and told her that the Mizukage would be coming to the house before him, Kushina didn't actually mind that to much since she wanted to spend as little time with Minato as possible.

Kushina started making the tonkatsu when she heard and knock at the door, she did all the preparations for the food before leaving it on the stove and walking to the door, she opened it and on the other side was a red headed woman who she knew had to be the mizukage but what surprised her was this is the woman she meet in the wave the one she found kissing the Kyuubi when it took over Naruto's body.

Kushina watched as the woman didn't even act like the two had meet. "Hello my name is Mei Terumi the fifth mizukage." She gave Kushina a smile. "You must be Kushina Uzumaki, I've heard so much about you."

Kushina followed suit deciding not to question the mizukage yet. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mizukage-sama, please come in and take a seat dinner will be ready soon." Kushina moved away from the door allowing the other red head to enter.

"Please Uzumaki-san just call me Mei, we're the same age and I don't want to come to this dinner as the mizukage just as Mei if that's ok with you." Mei then moved to the couch and took a seat making herself comfortable.

"So be it Mei-san, you may call me Kushina as well if you wish." Kushina watched the Mei nod her head as she walked into the kitchen to continue making her meal for the evening.

_'Should I speak to them both or each one privately? They need to know don't they?' _Kushina thought to herself trying to figure out the best way to talk to her children about there relationship with one another. _'Should I even tell them, the two of them are so in love it's wrong but my children are happy isn't that what a mother wants?' _Kushina slammed her fist on the counter clearly frustrated.

"Is everything ok Kushina-san?" Mei asked as she walked into the kitchen seeing Kushina clearly frustrated. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Mei asked giving a look of worry to Kushina.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, no Mei-san I'm fine just going though some problems right now and my frustration got the better of me." Kushina said to the mizukage.

Elsewhere in the house the front door opened and Minato walked inside quietly, he heard voices figuring that Mei had arrived at the house and the two women were getting along. _'It seems Mei-chan is keeping her composure around Kushina-chan that's quite surprising.'_ Minato had planned for the two to start arguing before he arrived at the house.

The two women hadn't noticed Minato enter the house. "Is it about your marriage?" Mei asked as Kushina turned around giving a questioning look. "Don't be mad at Minato-kun he told be your having issues in your relationship and I thought if you had someone to talk to it would help?" Mei gave her a smile as she took a seat on the kitchen table.

Kushina gave a soft laugh. "I don't think our relationship can be saved but I appreciate the offer Mei-chan." Kushina did give a smile to the woman showing that she was happy the woman was trying to help even though it was hopeless.

"Kushina-chan I'm sorry but I don't think just because your husband has to work and run a village that you should get jealous and upset he can't spend time with you." Mei said in a know it all tone. "We're not children Kushina-chan and you are lucky to have someone like Minato-kun in your life." Mei finished.

Kushina on the other hand was shocked the woman came outright and said what she thought was the problem. "Yeah you don't really understand anything about this relationship, I would prefer we not speak about this anymore." Kushina was kinda upset about being compared to a child but she held her emotions in check not wanting to start a fight with the mizukage it could cause problems for Konoha as a whole if she did.

"So is that what you do to Minato-kun just ignore all his attempts to fix this relationship!?" Mei said now standing up ready to fight back against the woman who in her book was lucky, she stopped speaking though when she heard footsteps in the living room and turned to see Minato. "Oh! Minato-kun your home, how long have you been there?" Mei asked a bit of worry in her voice that Minato might have heard her.

"Oh I have only just got here I didn't even know you were here." Minato gave a mizukage a smile reach she happily returned. "Did you want a tour of the house while Kushina-chan finishes cooking." Minato asked as he offered his hand.

Mei took his hand gladly. "I would be overjoyed Minato-kun." Mei then went off with Minato leaving his wife alone in the kitchen cooking.

Kushina on the other hand raised an eyebrow. "So that's her game, she's after my husband." Kushina went back to cooking and gave a smile. "To think there was a time that would have upset me, Good luck Mei-chan." Kushina wanted to tell her of the horrible things Minato as done but two reasons keep her from it, one she wanted out of the relationship and two she hated people like Mei who butted into relationships like they knew what was actually going on.

* * *

**Chunin Exam Building**

* * *

Naruto and team 7 had easily figured out the genjutsu that was being cast on the stairs to confuse the lesser ninja's who couldn't see through it, though it seemed most of them were able to figure out which room was the correct one.

As the four teens entered the room they saw what had to be close to thirty teams all stand around talking, Naruto noticed everyone from his class in the academy had made it past the genjutsu. What he also noticed was team 10 they weren't really speaking to one another at all, Shikamaru seemed like nothing was wrong but both Choji and Ino seemed devastated at there sensei's death or at least that's what Naruto thought was the issue, he did feel terrible for the team he knew what the death of a sensei could do to someone.

Naruto gave a sigh as he left team 7 and walked over to team 10. "Hey Shikamaru-kun, glad to see you were able to make it." Naruto didn't try to give an overly cheery tone or be to nice knowing that wouldn't really help the situation but maybe talking might get there minds off of it even if for a second.

Shikamaru was the only one who responded but Ino and Choji were clearly surprised that Naruto would even speak to them. "Yeah the genjutsu was bothersome to get past but Ino-chan here was able to see through it pretty easily." Shikamaru said trying to get Ino into the conversation knowing what Naruto was trying to accomplish.

Ino wanted to not speak but knew it would be to rude if she didn't. "It was nothing and it's good to see you get past it as well Naruto-kun." Ino said in the lowest smallest tone you could imagine you would have thought she was just shy but if you knew Ino she was nothing of the sort, the death of there sensei was clearly having the biggest impact on her.

Naruto gave a sigh as he grabbed Ino's arm and roughly pulled her to the side which gave the young blonde a surprise, as she was dragged to the corner away from the other teams she was finally able to pull her arm away. "What the hell Naruto!" Ino said her voice back to it's old self obviously for that second having forgotten how devastated she was.

"Shut up for a second Ino-chan I have something important to say." Ino looked away knowing that Naruto was going to give her the same hopeful speech everyone else did, that he was going try and make her happy again that it was ok, even Naruto could tell that's what she thought he would say. "I'm not going to act like it's ok your sensei died, hell it's not and probably hurts like hell, like you want it all to end." Naruto said which shocked Ino that he could figure that out so easy.

"I lost a sensei to once when I still wasn't old enough to be in the academy." Naruto unlike before didn't give off a sad look or tone it was like he was no different when thinking back on Anko. "Here's the thing I know it hurts, just don't do it Ino-chan when you think all is lost just keep fighting that's what your sensei would want." Naruto finished about to walk away.

That's when Ino stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What the hell do you mean keep fighting, I'm just fine!" Ino clearly upset that he was right she wanted to give up she wanted to stop fighting and just forget all about the pain she was feeling.

"I'm saying don't kill yourself, I tried it myself it's not worth it." Naruto then pulled up her arm sleeve and showed that the young blonde in front him had indeed already tried to do just that. "You have a hell of a lot more people who want you alive then I did when I tried it, so make your choice become a ninja so no one else you love dies or be pathetic and quit being a ninja..but never take your own life cause that just makes you trash." Naruto said finishing his conversation completely surprising Ino.

With Ayame and Sakura it wasn't great either as Kiba had found Ayame and was annoying her to death. "Ayame-chan I haven't seen you since the academy and I must say." Kiba looked her up and down with a feral grin. "You've grown to become more sexy, so what do you say how about to ditch the loser and come over to me I will take great care of my mate." Kiba then moved forward and started to sniff Ayame.

This both freaked out and disgusted both girls but mostly Ayame who had to put on her nicest smile even she wanted to punch this guy in the face but she was to nice to do so. "Thank you Kiba-san but I'm quite happy with Naruto-kun there couldn't possibly be a man I would love more in this world than him." Ayame said trying to hold her forced smile.

Kiba continued though. "Oh come on I saw him with Ino-chan in the corner alone, he probably trying to get in her pants, before you know it he will have more girlfriends, I know guys like that so come on if you become mine I will make sure your the only mate I have." Kiba then licked his lips.

Those words were about to send Ayame over the edge she can only be so nice she closed her fist about ready to send Kiba through the wall when she saw her blonde headed boyfriend behind the mutt. "Oh, hello there Naruto-kun." Ayame said pointing at the blonde to get Kiba's attention.

Kiba turned around to see a face that only said he was dead. "Kiba I remember in the academy I told you to stay away from my Ayame-chan." Naruto then grabbed Kiba's shoulder and started to squeeze tightly. "Back then I would only have sent to home with a few bruises." A shadow covered Naruto's eyes as he gave a soft chuckle. "Now though you wouldn't be going home at all if you don't get away from her, for good." Naruto then unleashed a massive amount of chakra in Kiba's direction.

Kiba remembered feeling this chakra before it was terrifying and still is, no it's so much worse now. _'How is this guy so powerful.'_ Kiba thought to himself as he looked around and once more noticed that no one else was feeling this pressure, Kiba wasn't a smart mutt well he was but he's to prideful for his brain to every make a decision for him. "Yeah I'm not scared of you anymore so when I become a chunnin and prove I'm better then you she will become my mate and give me many pups." Kiba said as he tried his best to not show how terrified he was, Kiba then left thinking he at least looked somewhat cool for Ayame.

Naruto let out a sigh and closed his fist wanting to destroy that mutt right now, Naruto then looked over at Ayame who had the same look, he had never seen her look so angry and to be honest he liked it, Naruto moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her body. "It's ok Ayame-chan you will have me for as long as you want me." Naruto then kissed her on the cheek. "Plus when you look angry it's kinda sexy." Naruto whispered causing the girl in his arms to blush hard.

The group of ninjas then saw a older man enter as the walked down the stairs and to the desk at the bottom of them. "Ok everyone this is the first trail in the chunin exams, there is a sheet on each of the desks they have ten questions of them if you fail to answer them you will fail the chunin exams." the man with scars on his face said.

All the teens moved to a desk and took a seat readying themselves for there first step in becoming chunin.

* * *

**Namikaze House**

* * *

Minato and Mei had just finished the house tour in time for Kushina to finish the meal for the three, as the two kage's walked into the kitchen they were both smiling and staring at one another not hiding the fact that they were into each other well if Minato could even be in to someone. "Please take a seats you two need to finish eating if your gonna make it to the prelims in time." Kushina said just wanting the two of them out of the house so she could go back to thinking clearly.

Mei and Minato took a seat as she was suggested. "Oh speaking of the exams I hear your daughter and a student of yours are both competing, you must be worried to death." Mei said as Kushina put a plate of food in front of her. "But I'm sure being yours and Minato-kun's daughter she should be just fine and your pupil should be fine being taught by the red death of Konoha."

Kushina nodded her head. "Oh course but I'm still worried though you never know what can happen." Kushina said lying slightly knowing those two children were easily chunin level and shouldn't have any issue passing the exams.

Minato gave off a smile of pride. "Yes Ayame-chan should be fine we both trained her to become a wonderful ninja and person I couldn't be prouder of her." Minato said knowing for a fact he hadn't had a big impact on Ayame's life.

This annoyed Kushina to no end. "Please Minato-kun you didn't have anything with raising Ayame-chan." Kushina shoot back not really thinking about it but just being upset he would lie like that even when she was completely in love with the man she was always upset that he didn't spend more time with Ayame.

Mei thought it best to interrupt and try to fix the couple. "Please Kushina-chan there's no reason to say that." Mei smiled at the husband and wife. "I'm sure Minato-kun wanted to be there more you can't blame him for being a leader it's hard to have time for your family but he's a great man and I'm sure he tried his hardest." Mei looked over at Minato as he nodded his head happily agreeing with the kage sitting across from him.

"Please Mei-chan can you keep out of this honestly? I would rather be making sure my student and my daughter are ok in the chunin exams then I would cooking dinner for you and this man." She said pointing at Minato with disgust, Kushina was far past acting like the happy housewife even for a kage like Mei.

Minato let out a sad sigh as his body trembled. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan maybe it would be best if you and Mei-chan finished the dinner it seems I'm only a bother to you right now." Minato looked crushed like his whole world had fallen apart as he left the room.

"Minato-kun don't." Mei said standing up about to chase him but decided to let the man go, she had to deal with this woman in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you, he's a great man the savior of Konoha, he brought this village to the greatness it is today," Mei slammed her fist against the table shaking the plates. "And you sit here upset at him cause he didn't have enough time for you and his daughter he was saving countless life's of ninjas and preventing wars!" Mei face was red with anger.

Minato was against the wall outside able to clearly hear everything that was being said and he couldn't be happier at Mei's reaction to the situation. _'I never thought she would be this easy, I'm kinda disappointed I won't have to try this time to manipulate her.'_ Minato thought to himself enjoying hearing the two women argue.

Kushina also stood up slamming her fist on the table as well. "Please go ahead and just fuck him already and take him off my hands for all I care." Kushina face also contorting in anger. "I have more important things to deal with this your fan girl-ism of my husband!." Kushina said yelling as loudly back at Mei as she had at her.

What Kushina didn't expect was for the scheming smile to appear of Mei's face as the woman moved closer to Kushina putting her mouth beside her ear. "Bigger problems? Like your children having intercourse with one another?" Mei whispered as she moved back to her original spot.

Kushina stopped moving, stopped breathing her face went completely pale. "h-how d-do you know that." She said in a breathless voice almost a whisper that only the two of them could hear.

Kushina looked up at the woman about to ask her more when the woman in front of her mouth the word 'sorry' she then slapped the hell out of Kushina and sending her to the ground. "That's for all the pain you caused Minato-kun you bitch." Mei said as she stormed out of the room leaving Kushina confused.

Minato made sure to meet the woman as she moved out of the kitchen. "What happened Mei-chan is everything ok?" Mei just hugged the man and started to cry in his arms.

"I hate her so much Minato-kun, you deserve better, you deserve." She started to weakly pound her fist against the mans chest. "I wish she was...that she would just die so you could be free." Mei's body then went stiff as she said this she pulled away from the embrace and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean that I'm so sorry, I didn't."

Minato just gave her a smile. "It's ok Mei-chan I don't blame you at all." Minato then grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry that this day was ruined by my wife but we must head to the second part of the exams now and prepare for the prelims." Mei just nodded her head understanding he was right, the two kages then left for the second part of the exams.

They left Kushina confused, she didn't even feel the slap hell it wouldn't have knocked her down if she wasn't in complete shock at what Mei had said. "First she had the Kyuubi in her palms." Kushina looked at the door the two kages left out of. "Then you know about my two children." Kushina stood up not taking her eyes off the door. "What are you doing here and what's your plan." Kushina was now worried that the mizukage would end up hurting Naruto and Ayame she had to plan for the worse.

* * *

**Chunin Exam Building**

* * *

Outside the exam room sat two jounin who waited impatiently as there teams were in there taking the test. "Guy-kun I need to speak to you." Kakashi said to the older man in the green spandex outfit.

Guy turned around and gave a huge grin. "Of course Kakashi-kun my eternal rival what can I and the power of youth do for you!" Guy said in a loud voice that would make Lee proud.

Kakashi gave a sigh hating Guy's antics. "Guy-kun this is serious." Kakashi said knowing this would stop Guy's antics if only for a bit.

"What is it you need Kakashi-kun?" Guy knew that Kakashi wouldn't tell him it was serious unless he really meant it.

"Guy-kun I need you to promise me if anything happens to me that you make sure Ayame-chan is safe, I couldn't bare if anything happened to her." Kakashi knew he wasn't Minato's prize student anymore, when he refused to give up the information on the land of wave's mission his life became expendable to Minato he knew this and if he wasn't around to save Ayame if something were to happen he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Kakashi-kun I don't know what caused this but if something were to happen to you I will give my life to save Ayame-chan if that is what you want." Kakashi nodded his head. "Then I would train her in the power of YOUTH!" Kakashi's face faulted and he slapped his forehead knowing Guy couldn't act serious for to long.

Back inside the chunnin exam room we find Naruto sitting in-between Ino and Ayame. Naruto had been paying more attention to Ino because he was interested in what choice she would make, the three of them had easily answered the ten questions but Naruto knew that couldn't be the end of the exam.

He was correct as the scarred face man known as Ibiki spoke. "Ok brats we have on more question to ask you." Almost everyone in the room was shocked not expecting another question. "If you fail to answer this question you and your team will be disqualified from the exams and will never be able to take them again if you want you can leave now and try again later. " Again almost the entire room reacted in shock.

Naruto watched as almost a quarter of the room left not wanting to fail the exams and stay a genin for life. Naruto then went to watch Ino's inner battle.

The young blonde felt sweat covering her face her body became hot. '_This is it I can just leave and quit being a ninja this is my chance just say I failed and go home.'_ Ino's arm started to raise slightly. _'I can become a citizen and never have to worry about my friends dying or me dying.'_ Ino felt her heart start to pound harder and harder. _'Even though dad will kill me it will be ok, I'm his princess after all.'_ Ino was content with becoming a citizen no longer a ninja, she saw the proctor spot her and she was about to quit when a image of Asuma entered her mind. _'Asuma-sensei.'_ Ino then proceeded to slam her hand on the table. "Screw that I'm a ninja! I won't quit here!" Ino yelled at the top of her voice.

With that being said everyone who was about to leave took a seat having got there confidence back from hearing Ino's outburst, she gave a nervous laugh. "S-sorry." She said apologizing for the outburst she then looked at Naruto and could swear she saw a smile on his face but thought she just imagined it.

"Well then if that's everyone." Ibiki let the tension fill up in the room. "Then everyone passes!" Ibiki yelled out causing for the third time today shock throughout the room. "The last question was a question of if you would put yourself before your teammates and quit to those who didn't congratulations."

Ibiki then looked at the top of the steps and saw a raven haired beauty walk down them she had every man looking at her as if she was a goddess, her red eyes simply peered forward, she then turned around. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I'll be the proctor of the second part of the exams." The woman with the red eyes scanned the room until her eyes meet with Naruto, her cold dead eye's clearly conveying her emotions.

Those eyes clearly showed that she was going to kill Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

1\. Why does she want Naruto dead!

2\. I'm starting to enjoy writing Mei more that I had another chapter to get use to her character I am planning for her.

3\. To anyone upset about the suicide part of this chapter please know it was Naruto saying those things and not my stance on it.

Power level of all the introduced characters.

1\. Minato

2\. Jiraiya/Sarutobi/ Mei

3\. Kushina/Orochimaru/Tsunade

4\. Kakashi/ Guy

5\. Zabuza / Kurenai / Ibiki

6\. Anko

Power levels of the introduced Genin

1\. Naruto/Ayame / Gaara

2\. Neji

3\. Lee/

4\. Sakura/Sasuke/Temari

5\. Kiba/Ino/Choji/Shikimaru/Kankuro/Hinata/Ten Ten

.


	21. Chunin Exams Part 2

**Reviews**

**Revanofthesithlord** \- Yeah don't worry Minato will get whats coming to him!

**Deiru Tamashi** \- damn that 10% and good guess on Kurenai.

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks!

**Tsukoblue** \- Thanks!

**Animaman** \- I don't think Naruto and Sakura are to rushed I mean there only on talking terms really and it's only because of Ayame that Naruto would even say she's a friend, also Sakura tried to save Ayame in the mission of the wave and if you do that then Naruto would forgive almost anyone. As for Mei..yeah she's a bit full of herself.

**rheafica** \- Oh you won't hate one of those 4 people soon ^^..well I hope you won't!

**NarutoKushina** \- I went into some detail on the harem at the bottom of this chapter, I'm really conflicted with Kakashi becuase of upcoming events!1 :( and Kushina's talk with Naruto and Ayame will some this arc but it will be awhile as theres alot to clear up before that talk happens :)

**Chilledkitsune** \- I wouldn't say Mei is with Minato she may have her own ways to know things...and Anko is a strong ninja who knows when she might pop up.

**Generation zero** \- Good guess..damn that Minato!

**9m4re** \- Thanks i'm glad you love her!

**Azrael Akuma** \- Yeah I highly dislike Kurenai as well, I have no regret if I do end up killing her this chapter...but who knows if I will kukuku

**Dragonbolt 21** \- I would venture to say that list will be changed in the coming chapters..not saying if you would take someone off or add someone though :)

**Dragonpony022** \- Ok first off about Sakura..she will find happiness even if she's not in the harem...I'm gonna say thats a chance..and SMALL chance she might make it into the harem in the future but if she doesn't her character is still gonna be very important to the story in the future. Also thank you for praising Mei I had her character completely planned from the first chapter and to be able to write her now is such an amazing feeling.

**s.k.f.f.f** \- She is a kage :)

**Destiny's bond wil**l - Something like that :)

**Warzpark** \- You are right if Mei were to fight Kyuubi 1v1 she would lose..but she's not fighting the Kyuubi she's fighting Naruto who has less then a quarter of the Kyuubi's power and she's shown in the wav to know a hell of alot about biju's..so if Naruto fought her a lost she might know how to extract the Kyuubi and turn the fox into her personal tool...that's what Kyuubi feared.

**Kage88** \- Is that a good thing?

**Naruhina 123** -If you want to know if theres gonna be lemon between mei and minato please pm me and I will tell you, I think saying it in a chapter could ruin the story for some people, as it might hint at things happening in the future.

**Zewi** \- Continue to read and find out..

**Sabery** \- Mei could be an actress I think, and yes good guess

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please read the bottom of the chapter as theirs a poll at the bottom of this chapter..not a very important one but still one you may want to see.

* * *

**Chunin Exams Part 2**

* * *

_Ibiki then looked at the top of the steps and saw a raven haired beauty walk down them she had every man looking at her as if she was a goddess, her red eyes simply peered forward, she then turned around. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I'll be the proctor of the second part of the exams." The woman with the red eyes scanned the room until her eyes meet with Naruto's, her cold dead eye's clearly conveying her emotions._

_Those eyes clearly showed that she was going to kill Naruto._

* * *

Kurenai's eyes weren't only seen by Naruto's though, his girlfriend Ayame also saw the way this jounin was staring at her boyfriend, the two lovers meet eyes and gave a nod to each other signaling to the other that they both saw this. "Now then if you will all follow me we will begin the second part of the exams." The red eyed woman said as she began to walk outside as the class full of genin followed her.

Naruto and Ayame stayed in the middle of the pack trying to stay out of sight of the jounin. "Naruto-kun do you know her?" Ayame asked the boy who continued to watch the jounin from behind the genins.

"No I don't know who she is, though it's obvious she has a problem with me and I don't think its because I'm the kyuubi." Ayame nodded her head getting the same feeling from the woman. "Those were the same eyes I had when Anko-sensei was taken from me." Naruto continued knowing that this woman must think he took something dear from him.

"Naruto-kun stay with team 7 she won't attack you around Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan." Ayame said trying to devise a plan where Naruto wouldn't have to fight this woman in combat and possibly die.

Naruto shook his head though. "No I will go alone this time." Ayame was about to interject but Naruto interrupted her before she could speak. "We are heading to the forest of death it's basically my home, I know it better then anyone in this village, it's also away from everything so the sound of fighting will just be thought of two genin having meet and had a disagreement." Naruto gave a sigh. "This would be the best place to fight her for me if there are others with her then I will be easily killed if they were to come at me all at once at least in this forest I have the advantage." Naruto said with confidence present in his voice.

Ayame didn't like this one bit her boyfriend having to fight alone but she needed to be with her team also. "I swear if I sense anything wrong I will come to help you Naruto-kun." Naruto gave a smile happy his girlfriend wasn't going to fight him to hard on this, he knew it must be killing her to know that he would probably have to fight to the death in the forest if there theory was correct. Naruto would be sure to make it up to her later.

As the group stopped so did Ayame and Naruto not speaking anymore as the genin had stopped talking so there voice wouldn't be drowned out by the group any longer. "Now then everyone please take on of these papers." Kurenai then beckoned two genin forward as she gestured for them to take the two stacks of papers and fill them out. "This is a release from, it basically says if you die in this part of the exam that your village will take no action against Konoha." A lot of the genin started to shake at this feeling for the first time in most of there life's that they could die here.

"Now then in this part of the exam we will be giving each team one of these scrolls, one will be the scroll of heaven and the other the scroll of earth." Kurenai pulled out the two different scrolls and showed them to the genins. "To past this part of the exam you must find another group who has the opposite scroll that you own and take it by any means necessary, your team must then find the tower within the forest of death and enter it will both scrolls intact." Kurenai put the scrolls back down and looked at the genin once more. "You have five days to accomplish this, if you fail then a jounin will find you and escort you out of the forest. Are there any questions?" The jounin looked around seeing no one having any questions for her. "Ok then come forward as a team and let one of the chunin here give your team a scroll, oh and one last thing you are allowed to kill anyone in this forest." Kurenai had found Naruto in the group of genin and stared directly at him.

Naruto stared back, his eyes showing no fear as if to say he will be waiting for her challenge. _**'This will be a hard fight to win kit, we know nothing about her and by title she should be much stronger than you.'**_ The Kyuubi said trying to figure out if the kit was really ready for this. _'We have to fight strong opponents one day and this is one fight we can't avoid it seems.'_ Naruto responded as the Kyuubi grunted in agreement.

* * *

**Hours later in the forest of death**

* * *

Naruto laid in a tree watching some frightened genin run for there lives as his snakes attacking them, as the genin were back into a corner with his snakes surrounding them completely he moved forward as the snakes moved out of the way so he could move through. "Now then your scroll please." Naruto said in a kind tone as he watched the female of the group grab the scroll and basically throw it into his arms. "Thank you." Naruto gave them a smile as his snakes backed off and he moved away leaving the genin scared but alive.

"Well that was a bit to easy." Naruto thought to himself as he felt eyes watching him, they had been the entire time he entered the forest, it was no secret he knew she was around and she knew that he knew. They were just waiting for the right time to engage one another it seemed.

Naruto moved through the forest as he came into a small opening one very far from where any genin would be. "There shouldn't be any interruption here proctor-san you can come out now." Naruto said as he sat on a branch waiting for the jounin to come out.

She jumped from a nearby tree and landed in the small clearing her eyes meeting his once more her body now shaking uncontrollably with rage. "To think you even use her jutsu's." Kurenai's face showed the hatred and pain in her eyes. "Do demons not care about anything but themselves? She loved you and you don't even care." Kurenai's eyes were started to waver as they wanted to go from dead to saddened but she wouldn't let them holding back all the tears she had until this demon in front of her was dead.

Naruto took a jump from the branch and landed in front of her. "Would you mind telling me what all I did to cause you such pain?" Naruto continued to look at her as he figured out from her speech she had to have a connection with Anko but he didn't know how. "I would like to know why you hate me so I can apologize before our battle if I really did do something this terrible in your mind." Naruto said knowing almost for a fact that he didn't do anything to cause this woman the pain she was in.

"An apology is no longer needed only your dead body under my feet." Kurenai said as flower pedals started to drop in front of Naruto's face his eyes watched them for a second as he looked back to find Kurenai completely gone, he searched around for her having but there were no signs of her.

Naruto tried to moved but found himself stuck in place when he looked behind he he saw that a tree's roots had him wrapped up and unable to move. Naruto then sensed her presences once more as he looked up and saw the woman's upper body come out of the tree, she then moved down placing a kunai on his neck.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the forest of death**

* * *

Ayame was pacing around as team 7 had built a camp fire having receiving there second scroll. "Ayame-chan it's gonna be ok I'm sure Naruto-kun is fine." Sakura said giving her friend some confidence hoping to calm the young red head.

"I just have a bad feeling Sakura-chan what if he dies." Ayame began to pace faster then before. "Maybe I should go find him we have the scrolls and you two are strong enough to protect them." Ayame said instantly feeling bad about saying it knowing it would weakening her team.

"Just shut up and let the dobe die if he's that weak." Sasuke said as he laid against a tree tired of watching this girl worry about her boyfriend.

"W-what did you just say." Ayame instantly turned her heels so she was walking directly toward the Uchiha. "Say it one more time so I can end you right now." Now then this wasn't like Ayame to basically give death threats but when two things happen she gets like this, When her boyfriend is in a life of death situation and when it's Sasuke Uchiha who pisses her off and right now both were happening.

Before she could make it to Sasuke it was Sakura who jumped in front of them blocking her path. "Ayame-chan just calm down it will be ok let's not fight." Ayame took a deep breath calming down. "Great then that's settled so how about this when we finish a small rest we will go look for Naruto-kun as a group does that sound ok?" Sakura looked at Ayame who nodded her head sadly, she then heard a grunt from Sasuke thinking it was the best answer she was gonna get.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and Kurenai**

* * *

As the cold blade of the kunai reached his throat the young boy's body stiffened as memories of the time he cut his own throat trying to kill himself played back in his mind as regrets for ever trying that also went though him.

"Now then you want to know what you've done, now that I've got you like this I will tell you demon everything you have done to destroy my life to make me a shell of my former self, to take everything from someone." Naruto continued to stare at the woman as she said this.

"First you killed the third hokage, he was a great man he was a hero of this village and you the Kyuubi not only killed hundreds of people but even that man." Kurenai let regret sweep over her face. "But I told myself you weren't the Kyuubi you were a child the villagers wrongfully assumed was the Kyuubi." Kurenai's kunai pushed further into the teens throat as the pain of the hokages death ran through her mind.

"Then Anko-chan you, she told me how great you were how you were like her and it was the first time she was free to be herself." Kurenai had a tear run down her face letting her sadness finally overtake her emotions. "But then she died to because of you the Kyuubi, even then though I thought you were a child and that Anko-chan just died on a mission like many others had. That she couldn't have loved someone so dearly she couldn't have been so blind." Naruto reacted with a soft smile as the words love and Anko were used in the same sentence.

Seeing this Kurenai pushed the blade into his skin causing small amount of blood to cover the blade as Naruto grimaced in pain. "It wasn't until Asuma-kun's death that I finally realized what you were, what kind of demon you were and it was all thanks to Hokage-sama." Kurenai then began to speak of the day she heard of Asuma's death.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Kurenai was getting dressed for the evening she had a red a black dress on that showed much of her body and had some black lingerie underneath it she gave a smile as she started to pose in front of her mirror. "Your gonna knock him dead Kurenai, he's gonna fall for you instantly." Kurenai started to run her hands over her body obviously pleased at her figure and how she was hoping it was gonna give her a victory on her date tonight.

She then heard a knock at the door. "Oh Asuma-kun is here." Kurenai ran to the door before stopping herself. "No don't act like you've been waiting this whole time, let him wait so he doesn't think I'm that interested." Kurenai told herself as she tried to calm her beating heart.

She let the door knock once more before finally opening it, on the other side wasn't the man she was suppose to date this evening no it was the leader of the village the fourth hokage himself. "Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" Kurenai said confused as to way the hokage would pay her a visit.

Minato looked at her his eyes cast with sadness. "Kurenai-san I..I" Kurenai saw his face and instantly knew what was happening this was just like when Anko died, the same face the same tone her body instantly started to shake as she started to whisper the word no to herself repeatedly trying to pray this wasn't the news she thought it was. "Kurenai-san we found Asuma-san's body, he was found dead outside of Konoha we don't know why he was out there."

Kurenai fell to her knees her eyes leaking tears as her eyeliner started to run down her cheeks. "No..no that can't be true we were suppose to." Kurenai looked up at the hokage her body shaking her lip trembling. "W-who did this?" Kurenai asked as Minato simply shook her head.

"Please follow me if you want those answers Kurenai-san." Minato watched the raven haired woman nod her head knowing it took everything in her just to stand up and follow the man, the trip to the morgue was nothing pleasant as not a word was said.

As the two entered the building they headed to a room in the basement, upon entering they saw a metal table with Asuma's lifeless body laying there, Kurenai instantly ran toward him trying to make sure it was him trying to find some way to say it wasn't him but as she came into arms distance of his body she saw that it was indeed the man she loved and there was a giant claw mark across his body as it look like the claw of a giant beast ripped through his torso.

Minato moved to the crying woman as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I wanted you to see this for yourself so there was no doubt." Kurenai looked over at Minato clearly showing she didn't wanna see this. "You know that only the demon child can cause this kind of marks you saw these when you were only a child when the Kyuubi attacked." Kurenai nodded her head once more.

"H-hokage-sama what are we gonna do, he's killing our ninjas can't you stop him you destroyed him once you can do it again." Kurenai said in a hopeful voice but her heart dropped when the hokage shook his head.

"Sadly I can't do anything to people outside this village he is a mere child if we were to kill him in cold blood we would lose all our funding and help from other villages." Minato then slammed his hand on the table. "Damn that demon he's still taking everything I hold dear from me and theirs nothing I can do, first my daughter was corrupted by him and now he's trying to take my wife from me as well." The hokage said as a small tear ran down his face.

Kurenai then realized what had to be done. "Hokage-sama can you make me the proctor of the second part of the chunin exams." Minato looked at her as he raised his eyebrows. "I will do what needs to be done." Minato clearly understood what she meant and nodded his head making her the new proctor of the chunin exams.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

"You see demon your tricks will no longer work on me or this village any longer, I am the mistress of genjustu and I am here to end you." Kurenai then went for the killing blow.

Naruto bite his lips as he let out a loud grunt as the blood rushed from his lips, he did this just in time to dispel the genjutsu he was in a dodge the blow, as he rose up he stared once more at the woman. "I really thought I did something to you but honestly you are blind to the truth of Konoha and are just looking for a scapegoat like the villagers." Naruto then went into a fighting stance.

"Y-You took everything from me, I have nothing to live for anymore!.A scapegoat..no I'm looking for a fox and I found him, so now he dies." Kurenai rushed at the boy kunai in hand as she prepared a battle of taijutsu with the boy.

The two ninjas found themselves on almost even foot with Naruto getting the slight advantage. "Snake hands jutsu." Naruto said breaking the taijutsu duel as three snakes jumped from his sleeve and hit Kurenai in the leg as they bit down.

"Ahh!" The woman screamed as the used her Kunai to cut the heads off the snakes barely missing cutting her own leg. "Look's like I won't win a war in close range." Kurenai said as flower peddles once more surrounded Naruto and caused him to lose sight of her.

This time the genjustu she cast was much like the last one but this time the veins came from the ground and pulled the boy down so his back was on the floor the veins then wrapped around his arms and legs and finally his mouth leaving him no way to defend himself.

The last thing he noticed was that his hearing was gone as well, he felt a sharp pain in his side, looking down he saw a kunai stuck in it, then from the other side. The boy let out muffled screams of pain as the genjustu was wearing on him and he couldn't find out where she was he couldn't hear anything.

Finally after what seemed like hours of never ending pain he saw the woman in front of him, she straddled his body and allowed him to have his hearing once more. "Now look at the face of the one who killed the Kyuubi, look at the face of the one who will avenge all the love ones that you murdered!" Kunai pulled her kunai back and prepared the final blow.

What she didn't expect was the boy to free himself from the genjustu and land his blow first, she found before her blow could hit him he had already stabbed her in the chest, she dropped her kunai before grabbing the spot it was stuck in. "H-how did you." Kurenai made sure there was no way he could dispel her genjustu how did he.

The boy push her away before standing up. "Quite easy actually." Naruto then undid his jacket to reveal his bare chest and wrapped around that chest was one of his snakes. "After learning you were a genjutsu expert I wrapped a snake around me to bite me whenever I had become effected by one of your jutsus." Naruto then looked around. "Now stay here while I look for a medic for you."

Naruto was about to leave to find help when the woman started to curse him. "I'll kill you demon..." Kurenai then started to cough up some blood as she got to her knee. "And then I will kill your corrupted lover." Kurenai smiled at Naruto a blood started to flow from her lips.

She then felt fear overcome her when Naruto's body started to become covered in orange chakra as he let out a laugh that would send fear down anyone spine. "I was gonna let you li**ve, that was until you threatened my lover."** Naruto's voice became more demonic during his sentence.

"**Let's play a game Kurenai-san, it's one that Anko-sensei made up."** Naruto's smile became fox like. **"It's called snake and fox, it's where the snake chases the fox and if the fox is caught it dies."** Naruto then moved forward. **"Well your not a snake or a fox but you get the point..don't get caught." **

Kurenai was overcome with fear and stood up on her wobbly legs as she started to stagger away from the fox barely able to move and losing so much blood she would die soon but she was to prideful to just let this fox get away with this.

* * *

**With Ayame and Team 7**

* * *

Ayame and her team awoke from there small nap, they all looked at the equipment they had making sure none of the scrolls have been taken, after successfully checking the equipment Ayame felt something. "Naruto-kun." For some reason she could feel his chakra it just flared up. _'It must be the Kyuubi's chakra..he's in danger!' _Ayame quickly packed her gear.

This caused the other teens to stare at her. "I know where Naruto-kun is, we have to hurry he's in trouble!" Ayame said her voice showing her worry clearly to the other teens, Sakura didn't say anything and started to pack her gear faster, Sasuke even packed his gear faster then normal but not because he wanted to help Naruto he just wanted to get out of this forest.

The teens jumped tree from tree about five miles it seemed from Naruto which caused her pace to quicken trying to get to him, the teen felt she was at her full speed until her legs were caught, she looked down to see a snake wrapped around her ankle. "Naruto-kun's snake?" Ayame questioned as she looked at her team and saw they were being held by snakes as well.

"Oh I'm sorry but that isn't your Naruto-kun's snake." Ayame looked up at the new voice and saw a pale skinned man who was both tale and skinny his face looked a close to a snake as a human face could. "My name is Orochimaru it's a pleasure to finally meet you Ayame Namikaze." The man said with a smile.

Ayame looked at her teammates and realized they didn't know who this man was. "W-what are you doing here." Ayame knew she and her team were out of there league, her trembling body should be enough to warn them but sadly they didn't see how scared she was of this man.

Because Sakura had broken free of her binding and jumped at the man he arm pulled back chakra powered, she tried to punch the man but missed completely as he dodged the tree she hit though quickly exploded on the part she hit.

"My I would think Tsunade-san had trained you with that kind of strength." Sakura then engaged him once more and the man dodged her. "Well you see Ayame-chan I'm here for Sasuke-kun, so if you would please hand him to me I would be forever grateful." Orochimaru spoke to Ayame all while dodging Sakura's attacks like they were nothing.

Ayame saw her friend fighting and grew some courage as she broke her bindings. "Geez that's a tempting offer cause I hate the Uchiha..but he's still my teammate." Ayame then moved her hand preparing to cast a jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu!" She yelled as the area was filled with clones of her, she looked over a Sasuke who used his fire jutsu to break his bonds.

Ayame looked at her teammates and they each nodded there head knowing they would have to fight as a team to survive this fight, many of Ayame's clones attack Orochimaru head on, they were all defeated easily as snakes rose from the ground biting each one of them.

Sasuke had managed to sneak around Orochimaru and jumped from a clearing. "Fire style: fireball jutsu." He said as fire erupted from his mouth and covered the arena Orochimaru was in, the sannin though easily jumped out of the fire.

Orochimaru then looked up to see the remaining clones of Ayame were in the air they all had a hold of Sakura they all then threw the girl downward using chakra enhanced strength to give her even more speed, the genin was to fast for Orochimaru to react and Sakura's fist connected solidly on his face. "HELL YEA!" the pink hair genin yelled as the sannin was punched so hard he went through multiple trees before crashing hundreds of feet away.

Sakura then placed a hand on her arm. "You see that Sasuke-kun, it was pretty easy!" Sakura then turned to look at Sasuke only to find Orochimaru there his body formed into a snake wrapped around Sasuke's body. "Quite the skilled genin we have here, I would enjoy to have you all but Sasuke-kun is my most important prize." Before the two females could react Orochimaru had bit Sasuke on the neck.

Ayame and Sakura ran to try and stop Orochimaru but he disappeared before they could get to him, the sannin had left Sasuke who was now passed out on the ground, the two teens then saw a mark on his neck. "What is this Ayame-chan." The red headed girl only shook her head not knowing either. "We have to get him to the tower Ayame-chan!" Sakura said realizing his life might be in danger.

Ayame looked toward Naruto's chakra signature and sigh knowing that she couldn't leave Sakura alone with Sasuke she had to hope her boyfriend made it she had to have complete trust in him, the two woman picked up and scroll and headed for the tower.

* * *

**With Naruto and his Prey**

* * *

Kurenai looked down her vision becoming blurry as she grabbed her chest and blood covered her hand. "I can't move much further." Kurenai felt her body losing it's strength fast.

"**Oh Kurenai-san.**" Naruto said as she looked up and saw him right over her, his body becoming even more feral, if Kurenai had the strength to scream she would. **"I won't prolong your agony any longer, you can thank Anko-sensei for that she wouldn't want me to make her friend suffer any longer." **Naruto straddled the woman much like she had to him as pulled the kunai from her chest which caused blood to start rushing from the wound. **"Now then." **Naruto looked down and noticed the blood of hers was now covering his pants.

"Gaki what are you doing! Why the fuck are you hurting Kurenai-chan!" Naruto looked over and saw Anko as clear as day like she hadn't aged a single day since he last saw her.

"**Wow I'm losing it I'm seeing things."** Naruto then turned his attention to Kurenai.

The woman wasn't paying any attention to Naruto though she was looking directly at Anko's form. "Anko-chan your alive, I'm so happy." Kurenai gave a bloody smile at her friend as she closed her eyes happy her best friend was alive.

"**Wait you saw her to then this isn't a illusion.**" Naruto looked over to the spot Anko was in a saw she was gone. "**Anko-sen**sei?" the chakra cloak vanished from him as she jumped from on top of the woman and ran in the direction of Anko's last know location. "Anko-sensei!...ANKO-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out but there was no response nothing at all.

Naruto gave a deep sigh. "We were both seeing things I guess, I mean she hadn't aged a day if she were alive she would look older." Naruto punched a tree nearby. "I'm a idiot, I went through that hell training and the first time I see an illusion of her I freak out."

Naruto walked back to Kurenai's location to find that the woman was gone only a pile of blood where she had been laying. "There's no way she got up on her own."

* * *

**Authors note**

* * *

Ok quick poll time.

Will it be ok if I skim over some of the canon fights like Neji/Hinata, Rock Lee vs Gaara as those fights will be the same as the anime and would probably set back the release of the next chapter by at least 4 days since I have a big dislike of writing things that happened directly in the anime without adding anything of my own in there.

Yes or No?

Also one last thing quick thing on the harem it's right now set to 5 people not including Naruto there may be other added if I think the 5 women are becoming boring but until I get those 5 set with Naruto everything else relationship wise with him will be held off.


	22. Chunin Exams Part 3

**Reviews**

**Lordghoststrike** \- Yeah I think so to.

**Revanofthesithlord** \- orochimaru is going to be bad this fic almost 99% chance of this.

**Dragonpony022** \- Yeah I can't stand Kurenai tbh, like Sakura I couldn't stand when I started this fic she was going to be a useless character but I've grown to enjoy her...hopefully that mght happen with Kurenai..who knows.

**rheafica** \- I don't know I can say Anko it either alive or dead :)

**windcityslayer1** \- I will!

**NarutoKushina** \- You correct so far on the harem part and poor Anko may not be seen again for a long time..shes dead remember *wink*

**Destiny's bond will** \- I hate Minato to! just wait to find out what happens to him you may like it..and Kurenai is explained further this chapter.

**Kage88** \- Yeah I just went with your write like canon thing thanks!

**sabery** \- I don't know if Kurenai would be to happy with being Naruto's girl or not.

**dragonninja1983** \- I have important plans for Minato! :)

**myafroatemydog** \- Me either! and yeah I skipped em

**Deitu Tamashi** \- I think Anko's end story will catch alot of people by surprise.

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks for the review

**Animaman** \- Oh someone will wake Sakura up..it won't be Naruto though.

**Lazy vulpes -** only 700 time psh try 2000 ^^ j/k yeah I can't stand writing fights that have been written 100 times already.

* * *

Kurenai awoken days later within the tower that was in the forest of death, upon opening her eyes she saw three ninja's in outfits she didn't recognize. "W-who are y-you?" the raven haired ninja to which the ninja's didn't respond.

"Go tell hokage-sama that she's awake." She heard one of the ninjas tell the other, she tried to get a look of there face but her vision was still blurry.

She tried to sit up but felt a shooting pain in her chest. '_Right I was stabbed._' Kurenai looked down to see her shirt had been ripped open and her wound had been healed by who she didn't know but she was thankful to be alive and not dead, then she remembered. _'Anko-chan, she was there.' _

The raven haired beauty was about to sit up again but then looked up at the door and saw it open once more, this time the hokage was walking through, he had a look of worry covering his face. "Kurenai-san I'm glad your safe." Minato then moved over to her and took a seat beside her.

Kurenai wanted to cry though she saw the disappointment in the hokages face, she had failed her mission completely. "I'm so sorry Hokage-sama." She tried to move again but a jolt of pain went through her once more which caused her to fall back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kurenai-san, It's my fault, I underestimated the demons power." Minato said responding to the black haired woman trying to comfort her. "Now then can you tell me what happened?" Minato clearly wanted to know how a jounin had lost to a genin but more so he wanted to know how powerful the demon was.

Kurenai went on to explain how she was defeated by the boy. "I took him to lightly Hokage-sama, it won't happen again." Minato was quite surprised that she would want to go against him once more, many ninjas have to take a break after nearly dying. "But hokage-sama..I saw Anko-chan we have to find her before that demon." Kurenai said as she tried to sit up again.

Minato was quite surprised to hear this but was able to stop the woman from sitting up by pushing her back down onto the bed. "Kurenai-san you must have seen things, Anko-san has been dead for years now." Minato saw the worry run over her face, she clearly thought Anko was dear to her and would do anything to find her. "But in case she is alive and in the forest I have sent some of my jounin to search the forest just in case she is alive."

Kurenai face instantly lit up as she smiled. "Thank you so much hokage-sama this means so much to me." Kurenai knew that she had seen Anko that she was still alive.

Minato smiled down at the woman as he brushed her hair out of her face. "There's no need to thank me, Anko-san was a loyal and powerful ninja of course I would search for her." Minato then stood up not losing eye contact with her. "Now then rest Kurenai-san you need to regain your health, your very important to me and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Kurenai blushed a bit at hearing such a handsome man call her important, she responded by nodding her head understanding she should rest. Kurenai then watched the hokage leave the room as he saw a blue haired woman in a robe follow him. _'When did she get there?' _Kurenai thought to herself before she laid back fully on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

Minato and the blue haired woman left the room and started to walk down an empty hall. "Hokage-sama what should we do about the Anko-san situation." The blue haired woman asked the hokage as she followed behind him slightly letting him lead the way.

"We need to check to see if she's actually here." Minato then walked to a wall before moving his hand across is releasing a genjustu over the wall the two walked in to see a close to a dozen ninja's each one went to a knee and bowed before Minato. "If she is indeed alive we need to eliminate her quickly."

The blue haired woman could see the worry on Minato's face so she grabbed his hand and held it firmly to comfort the yellow haired man. "I'm sure it will be fine Hokage-sama, you know even if she survived that day she would be to injured to escape and is surely dead by now, you said this yourself." The blue haired woman said to the hokage reassuring him.

Minato then put his hand on hers. "Yes your right Konan-chan." Minato then released there hand and the two walked through the room down some stares, her eyes never let him though. "Konan-chan did you ever find where Sasori-san is? We could use him if things don't go as planned during the chunin exams." A bit of worry was present in Minato's voice but you wouldn't have known that unless you truly knew the man.

"It seems both Itachi-san and Sasori-san are away, Itachi-san is somewhere we don't know, he didn't tell us before leaving and Sasori-san is in the land of sand, he said something about getting more 'pets'." Konan responded which the hokage nodded his head clearly not happy. "I have Kisame-san and Pein-san ready to engage anyone we see as a threat if something were to go wrong during the exams." Konan responded to which Minato nodded his head.

Minato and her finally reach the bottom of the steps he stopped moving as he looked over at the woman at his side. "You seem to be troubled by something Konan-chan?" Minato said as he watched her body movement which seemed to agree with his assumption.

"I just, I don't get why your keeping that woman alive? she is clearly weak and pathetic and failed her mission to destroy the demon so why should we keep her alive? We've killed people for less." Konan said quite confused at why the woman was still alive.

"It's because she's a loyal ninja and we are running thin on those Konan-chan." Konan did agree on this lately there has been a lot of ninja's who are trying to rebel against the hokage. "Now then we have to continue our work."

Minato opened the door and Konan followed him in the room was Jiraiya and three men tied to the table strapped down and unconscious. "Are we ready to begin the sealing process Jiraiya-sensei." Minato asked the older man who had just noticed the two walk in.

"Of course we are but Minato-kun are you sure about this? These three are all clan heads if something were to go wrong with thi.." Minato put his hand up and quieted the elder man in front of him.

"I know the risk Jiraiya-sensei, if we can do this then let's." Jiraiya nodded his head and walked over to the three men as Minato moved forward as well. "Oh Konan-chan your not needed in here, if you could please start your search." The blue haired woman looked a bit hurt by this but nodded her head and her body turned into paper and disappeared.

* * *

**4 Days Later**

* * *

Naruto and team 7 had made it to the tower a few days ago being able to rest quite well, the young blonde and red head had shared a room in these few days and decided to do what couples always do.

Naruto awoke from there sleep first but felt himself pulled back down when Ayame had grabbed a hold of him. "It's to early, not yet Naruto-kun." Naruto looked down at his red headed princess and gave her a smile knowing she was comfortable.

"We have to get up, the next part of the exams are starting." Ayame let go of Naruto with a groan as she got up, the two teens then put there clothes on, the two fully comfortable with being able to see one another fully naked now.

Naruto moved over to his obvious upset girlfriend. "I know it sucks getting up this early but once we finish here we have more time to enjoy ourselves." Ayame clearly understood what this meant and her face clearly lit up as she turned around kissing her boyfriend on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room now fully energized to get through this day.

Naruto and Ayame walked down the hall together holding one another hands, they soon meet up with Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Ayame said in a loud and cheery voice.

"Oh hey Ayame-chan." Sakura replied not as loud as Ayame but trying to be as happy as the girl in front of her.

"So is the Uchiha doing ok now?" Ayame asked clearly still disliking the boy but not wanting him to come to any harm which would kill him and he had quite the scare though with there encounter with the snake sannin himself.

"He's doing fine today it seem the curse mark isn't active yet." Sakura was clearly scared and worried to death for the boy she was in love with she didn't want him to be in this pain even though he deserved it from everyone else's view.

Naruto upon hearing this conversation remembered when he first entered the tower a few days ago and saw Sasuke's curse mark himself.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_**Few days Ago**_

_Naruto had been wondering the tower for a few minutes trying to find if team 7 had made it, he was told by Ino that team 7 was up in the med quarters, Naruto didn't wait by to hear why they were he rushed up to the med quarters thinking Ayame had been hurt._

_Naruto got to the door and pushed it open almost breaking it off the hinges, as he entered the room he saw it was Sasuke who was on the bed it seemed he was the one who was hurt, Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he moved into the room where Sasuke and Sakura were currently._

"_Sakura what happened to the Uchiha?" Naruto asked moving closer to Sakura who was obviously upset that the boy had been hurt and Naruto tried not successfully to act like he cared that the boy had been injured._

"_Naruto-kun it was awful, we were attacked by the snake like man I believe his name was Orochimaru or something." Sakura only looked at Naruto for a moment after saying that, she quickly looked at the unconscious boy once she was through speaking._

_Naruto on the other hand quickly moved forward having heard that mans name. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Sakura said this as she watched the blonde headed boy basically man handle Sasuke as he looked over Sasuke's neck to see if it was there._

_Naruto let the boy go upon seeing the mark, his arm now starting to shake a bit. "Where is Ayame-chan?" Naruto said his voice starting to become more panicked. Sakura was about to respond when the room to the door opened and Ayame walked through._

_They both looked over at the door and the blonde basically ran to the red headed girl before Sakura could speak, Naruto didn't say a word he just started to check Ayame's body, if any other man had touched Ayame like this or got this personal with her she would have punched him but since it was Naruto she didn't though she was quite embarrassed to have Naruto moving her clothes around showing a bit to much skin. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Ayame said questioning her boyfriend._

_After Naruto had checked every spot he thought the bastard could have bitten her he gave a sigh before embracing her confusing the girl. "Thank god, he didn't mark you." Ayame finally understood what he boyfriend was worried about, he thought she might have meet the same fate as the Uchiha had._

"_I'm fine Naruto-kun." Ayame said hugging the boy back, she then broke the hug and smiled. _

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto went on after that and explained who Orochimaru really was and how he was connected to Anko and the promise he made to Anko to bring that man's head to her a promise he couldn't keep but he still wanted to destroy that man for hurting his sensei the way he had.

The three went to the main area of the exams where everyone else was they did see a new face though. "Kakashi-sensei!" Ayame yelled as she ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug which he returned happily. "What are you doing here nii-san?" Ayame asked clearly happy to see the man.

Kakashi gave her an eye smile as he gave her a pat on the head. "Well I had to come and see how my team did in the prelims didn't I?" Kakashi said, he then looked up and saw the blonde headed boy behind Ayame he simply gave the boy a head nod. "Naruto-kun." Kakashi showed no anger or hatred in his voice but didn't show that he enjoyed the boy's presence either.

"Kakashi-san." Naruto replied in an equally neutral tone as Kakashi's. "I'm assuming this is going to be an elimination round?" Naruto had noticed there was a ninja in the middle of this battlefield below them that seemed like a proctor and every competitor was here is was pretty easy to figure out and was confirmed when Kakashi gave Naruto a nod.

The interaction the three had didn't go unnoticed by a certain man though, Minato was sitting down with the Mei waiting for the prelims to start, his body started to tense a bit showing physical anger at the interaction. "Minato-kun I would assume that's your daughter?" Minato snapped out of his trance and replied to the woman with a nod. "Oh so that's her boyfriend?" Mei asked which caused Minato to nod his head once more.

Mei gave a kind smile to Minato. "Minato-kun I'm sure the boy will make her happy they look adorable together, so don't tense up so much, though I suppose that's what fathers do always worry about the boy there daughter is dating." Mei said as she gave a soft laugh which Minato did as well.

The blonde headed man looked over with her. "I suppose they do Mei-chan." Minato did noticed that his ninja's were watching the interaction they all seemed to be very interested in how close the two kages were. "Mizukage-sama it may be best to be more formal here." Mei also noticed the stares and gave a nod though not happily.

The two kages were then interrupted when the man in the middle started to speak. "We will *cough* Now begin the elimination round of the *cough* Chunin exams." The man stopped to cough a bit more before continuing. "We will be calling you each down to fight one vs one the winner will advance to the final round of the chunin exam." The man said managing not to cough throughout the sentence.

The man and everyone in the room looked up at the screen which stated the next fighters, is rushed through everyone's name almost to quickly to see until it landed on two people's name.

* * *

**Yoroi vs. Sasuke **

A/N: Fight happens like canon

Sakura watched in fear as the boy she loved was being taken off to get the curse mark sealed that what her sensei said. _'I should go with them.'_ Sakura was about to follow her sensei out and make sure Sasuke was ok before she stopped. _'No I have to stay I can't let my chances to become a chunin go just because I care for Sasuke-kun I need to be strong I can't do anything for him if I were there anyway.' _Sakura took one more deep sigh before moving back to her original position ready to continue the exams.

* * *

**Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame **

A/N: Fight happens like canon

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro**

A/N: Fight happens like canon

* * *

**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka **

This was the last news that Sakura wanted to hear she would of loved to punch her best friend and rival in the face not long ago but she had seen how broken Ino was and didn't want to be the one to fight her. '_Wait this is a good thing I will go easy on Ino-chan and then she won't get hurt.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura and Ino finally made it to the center of the arena as they stared at one another, to Sakura's surprise Ino's eyes were filled with fire she wanted to fight it seemed, Sakura smiled a bit knowing her friend was at least doing better and she knew it was a certain blonde that had something to do with it. _'Thank you Naruto-kun.'_ Sakura thought to herself as a soft smile ran across her face.

The proctor moved between the two. "Are you *cough* Ready?" The two ninjas nodded there head as the proctor moved back and signaled the start of the fight.

It was Ino who took off first and gave a quick jab at Sakura's face who easily dodged it and returned the punch but pulled it making sure not to hit Ino. Both girls noticed this but Ino continued to assault the pink hair woman with kicks and punches which she easily dodged each one.

Ino was getting more and more frustrated at this point as she gave a giant swing of her arm to try and take Sakura down with one hit but it was dodged once more and left her completely open for Sakura to attack, Sakura sent her first flying but stopped it inches from Ino's face.

Ino gave a deep sigh as she walked forward and looked her friend in the eye. "What the fuck Sakura-chan." Ino face starting to turn red from anger. "Fight me, what the hell!" Ino not understanding why her friend wouldn't go all out against her.

"I-I can't Ino-chan you just lost your sensei and your not." Sakura was worried that with the lose of her sensei if she were to lose this match it might cause her to revert back to the Ino she was a few days ago the one that looked like she was on death's door after her sensei was found dead.

Ino then slapped Sakura. "I'm not a piece of glass Sakura-chan I'm here to be a ninja like everyone else but if you continue to half ass fight me then you can count our friendship as over." Ino moved into the middle of the ring where the two had originally started there fight. "Now then come after me seriously." Ino then went down into her fighting position.

Sakura moved right in front of Ino and gave the girl a bow. "Your right Ino-chan, I'm sorry for going easy on you." Sakura then looked up a fire in her eyes proving she was ready to fight her rival full on.

It was Sakura who made the first move as she jumped into the air and came down with a chakra filled punch, it was to slow to hit Ino so she jumped away dodging it but as the punch hit the ground it caused a small crater and the rocks that were thrown from the hit nailed her on the cheek and caused a small cut to open.

Everyone but a few in the room were amazed at Sakura's strength some were even scared of it.

"Your amazing Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled as he cheered her on.

"Yeah show them what you can do Sakura-chan!" Ayame said also cheering her friend on.

Sakura heard her friends cheer her a smiled, she continued to punch at Ino each one causing massive damage to the arena but each one being dodged. "You can't dodge forever Ino-chan." Sakura said as she looked and saw her friend was further away then any time before.

"I don't have to dodge anymore Sakura-chan!" Ino then did a hand sign as Sakura jumped in the air preparing to punch Ino. "Mind body switch jutsu." Ino said as she hit the pink haired girl with the jutsu dead on. "Looks like it's my win Sakura-chan." Ino said this but wasn't able to get control of the girls body before the punch collided with her cheek.

Ino hit by the punch was sent flying back into the wall she instantly lost consciousness on impact her knees then hit the ground as she fell face first against the ground.

Sakura regained consciousness quickly after losing it from the jutsu and saw her friend face first on the ground, she ran over to make sure her friend was ok. "Hey Ino-chan speak to me." Sakura was worried she had done something terrible but she then noticed that her friend was still breathing and gave a smile.

Ino also regained consciousness shortly after but was unable to move from the intense pain she was in. "When did you get so strong forehead." Ino said giving her friend a smile she then felt the medic crew lift her on a gurney._ 'Man I suck Asuma-sensei.'_ Ino looked up at the ceiling still smiling though. _'But I'll get stronger I promise.'_ Ino the lost conciseness once more as she closed her eyes.

Sakura was named the winner and left with her friend to the medical bay wanting to look over her best friend.

* * *

**Temari vs Tenten**

A/N: Fight happens like canon

**Kin Tsuchi vs Shikamaru Nara **

A/N: Fight happens like canon

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka **

Upon seeing this the widest grin you had ever seen ran across Naruto Uzumaki's face. "Oh whatever I did kami-sama for you to gift me this fight I thank you." Naruto said in a whisper that only he and Ayame could hear, he looked over at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Your not gonna try and stop me from hurting him are you?" Naruto knew that Ayame was to nice and he was dying to teach this pup a lesson.

"Oh no Naruto-kun just don't kill him." A shadow ran over Ayame's face as she said this and then she let out a evil chuckle. "But pain my Naruto-kun oh yes cause him a lots of pain." Naruto was the only one who heard this and he was scared, never had he seen Ayame like this it was both frightening to him and sexy all at the same time.

Naruto jumped down and landed on the floor and he saw the mutt was already waiting and in his fighting stance. Naruto quickly joined the boy waiting for the fight to begin so he can cause this boy the utmost amount of pain.

The proctor signaled the fight and the two ninjas were off. "Yeah I bet you think you can win this don't you!" Kiba yelled out as the two boys didn't engage each other yet as Kiba continued to boast. "I'll show you how strong a alpha male is in the Inuzuka clan, beast human clone jutsu." Kiba yelled out as his pup akamaru turned into a exact copy of Kiba.

The two of them surrounded Naruto as the blonde headed boy only stood there watching them closely. The two Kiba's then jumped forward at the same time from different directions preparing to grab the boy but he jumped straight up as his feet came down hitting both of the kiba's on the head sending them both crashing to the ground.

Kiba and his dog jumped backwards there nose bleeding but there arrogance still running strong. "Ha lucky kick!" Kiba then went to move forward before his body and akamaru's body became paralyzed. "What the hell, what did you do!" Kiba yelled still trying to move his body only to feel a creature run up his spine and come out of his jacket and look him right in the face it was a pure white snake with it's fangs opened ready to bite.

Naruto walked forward to one of the Kiba's and patted the snake on it's head causing the snake to rub against Naruto's hand and withdraw it's fangs. "Kiba-san I want you to pick a number between one and ten please." Naruto gave the boy the kindest smile he could fake.

"What the hell just let me go already freak!" Kiba yelled but Naruto only responded by snapping his finger which caused the snake on akamaru to tighten it's grip and begin to bite down on the dog's body which was shaped like Kiba's at the moment. "Fine fine! Six the number is six!" Kiba yelled and Naruto withdrew the snake.

Naruto then signaled for the snake to squeeze akamaru until the pupped past out which didn't take no longer then three minute as the jutsu fell off and akamaru laid there physically fine but unconscious. "Kiba-san I like the number six." Naruto walked around the boy's body slowly. "But you will hate the number six because to me that number means a slow and very painful death."

Kiba saw the proctor in the corner of his eyes. "Proctor I gi..." His voice was stopped another snake wrapped itself around his neck. "Tsk tsk I can't have you ruining my fun, it's not often I'm allowed to legally kill someone who hits on my girlfriend." Another ten snakes started to crawl up Kiba's body each one placing itself on a limb.

"Now then it's amazing how fast the loss of circulation in a body part can happen so this is the game, I'm going to cut off the flow of blood in a body part and then I'm going to remove that body part." Naruto gave the happiest smile still as his started to rub Kiba's hair like he was a mutt.

Naruto then looked down and saw something that caused him to let all the snakes go as they fell into the ground and disappeared. "Oh my god, you actually pissed yourself." Naruto started to laugh deeply, before patting Kiba on the head once more. "That's enough for today mutt." Naruto pushed Kiba back and he fell to the ground paralyzed. "He can't continue anymore proctor."

The proctor declared Naruto the winner as everyone thought the same thing in the room.

"Don't hit on Ayame...ever."

Ayame though looked a bit angry. "I didn't mean for you to go that far." Ayame then pouted her lip. "I'm to nice aren't I?" Ayame couldn't stand that she felt bad for the mutt but he looked so sad down there.

"Yes my Ayame-chan you are to nice." Naruto then enveloped her in a hug. "But that's why I love you."

This caused one of the kages to become jealous. "Why can't I ever get a guy who will defend my honor like that." Mei said as she gave a huff. "I mean it's every girls dream for her guy to defend her right!?" Mei then said speaking a bit to loud getting the entire room to look at her.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga**

A/N: Fight happens like canon

**Rock Lee Vs Gaara**

A/N: Fight happens like canon

**Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akimichi **

A/N: Fight happens like canon

* * *

**Kabuto Yakushi vs Ayame Namikaze**

Ayame looked around thinking there was no one else to fight, until she saw a white haired man move from the shadows. "Where did he come from?" Ayame thought to herself but let it go like it was nothing

The two walked down to the center of the ring and Ayame gave a bow. "Good luck Kabuto-san!" Ayame said in a cheery voice as Kabuto smiled and nodded his head returning the gesture to the young red headed girl.

Everyone in the room wanted to see this fight, it wasn't often you got to see the daughter of the most powerful hokage fight and many wanted to know if she could live up to the standards of her father.

As soon as the proctor signaled for the fight to begin Ayame rushed forward. "I give up proctor." Kabuto said which caused Ayame to stop in her tasks.

"Why?" Ayame asked but Kabuto walked away and out of the stadium as everyone in the arena was left disappointed that they couldn't see the daughter of the hokage fight this day and she was quite upset her self having watched so many fights but never the less she was announced as the victor this day.

The hokage stood up and even he looked a bit upset at not being able to see how far his daughter had come but not because he wanted to be proud hos strong she was he just wanted to know how much of a threat she was. "Now then if all the winners could come up to the front we will announce the grouping for the finals." Thehokage put down a few papers and each had the bracket for the fight.

* * *

**Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki**

**Ayame Namikaze vs Dosu Kinuta**

**Shikamaru Nara vs Temari**

**Kankaru vs Shino Aburame **

**Sakura Haruno vs Gaara**

**Sasuke Uchiha automatically advances to the second round**

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sakura weren't around to see the standings but Ayame was able to watch the fight with Gaara and Lee and Sakura wasn't this caused the red headed girl to panic. "Oh god Sakura-chan you can't fight him." Ayame looked over and saw what she thought was the evilest smirk on Gaara's face.

* * *

**Authors note**

1\. I Hated the hell out of the chapter, god I rewrote this fucking chapter 6 times and never once was I happy with it, hopefully it's not as garbage as I think it is...oh well till next time love you guys.

2\. The ino and Sakura fight was hard to write without just letting Sakura one shot Ino right off the bat cause in this fic Sakura is alot more powerful then Ino is currently.


	23. Omen

**Reviews**

**Tsukoblue** \- Thanks!

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Let's keep bringing that Mei's % up! :)

**ncpfan** \- Congrats on catching up and it's explained in this chapter where Kushina was.

**Dragonbolt 21** \- Oh Minato does have all the power right now sadly...but who knows for how long.

**Dragonpony022** \- Yeah the rewrites really upset me glad you liked the chapter, I'm also enjoying this Sakura ALOT and have her entire arc pretty much planned and ready to go and not sure if Minato would even touch his daughter at this point.

**Sabery** \- Yeah Sakura has a uphill battle for sure!

**Azrael Akuma** \- I agre but thanks for the review!

**Animaman** \- Yeah someone is gonna hurt Sasuke one day! Until then he's kinda just a brat no where near Minato's level of evil.

**Mystery Joker** \- Naruto will be getting a power boost soon I promise

**s.k.f.f.f** \- Konan has feelings to :(

**rheafica** \- Kushina for sure isn't weak and you will have to wait and see is Madara is even in this fic

**Wonderweed420** \- Now come on she probably has a 00000000.1% chance to land a hit

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks

**Sinforged** \- It's fine to rant I love rants!

**heavydestro** \- I will never have rape in this fic or any fic I do, also Anko answers will be coming sometime sooo..j/k your gonna have to wait for awhile :) bwhahah

**Creedrazorreaper** \- Konan and Minato will be explained soon and who knows Maybe Mei is just a fan-girl!

**NarutoKushina** \- Mei's character will come to light mostly by the end of this arc and thanks for liking the Ino/Sakura fight :)

**kage88** \- I love TWISTS!

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion**

* * *

Since learning of Minato's true nature Kushina's life has been turned upside down, it seems like things only get worse day by day, she has so many questions but no answers that's why the red headed jounin was currently at the front door the Hyuuga household thinking her long time friend may have some answers that she dearly sought. _'I hope Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun don't kill me for not being with them for the chunin exams.'_ Kushina thought to herself knowing that Kakashi would be going and there would be no reason for her not to go.

Kushina knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before someone from the clan opened the door. "Oh Uzumaki-sama it's you." Said the woman who had opened the door surprised to the red head. "Please Uzumaki-sama come in." Kushina stepped into the door and the woman started to walk. "Please come with me Uzumaki-sama." Kushina did as she told and the two women ended up in the main branches living room. "Please stay here and I will see if Hiashi-sama is free." Kushina nodded her head and watched the female Hyuuga leave the room.

Kushina waited patiently for the head of the Hyuuga clan to enter the room, it took the man around ten minutes to finally open the door and enter. "Kushina-san you should have sent word ahead that you were coming so you wouldn't of had to wait this long." If Hiashi Hyuuga ever showed emotion it was when Kushina was around they had always got along and Kushina has always been a family friend after befriending Hiashi's diseased wife.

Kushina just waved her hand. "My apologize Hiashi-san this was more of a spur of the moment decision I'm just happy you were available at all with your busy schedule." Kushina then watched the man take a seat in front of her.

"Would you like some tea?" Kushina nodded her head and Hiashi signaled for one of the branch family to fetch him and his guest some tea. "So why have you come to visit?" Hiashi was a man who always got to the point which Kushina liked.

"I've had some questions that I've been wondering for awhile and I can't think of anyone else I can trust then you." Kushina said this with a serious tone which Hiashi instantly picked up on knowing Kushina for as long as he had she would only use a tone like this if it was something serious.

"Kushina-san I will help how I can but wouldn't your husband be more effective with anything to do with Konoha he does hold more power then me." Hiashi was pretty sure that it had nothing to do with his clan, though there was always an off chance it did but he said this assuming there isn't.

"I..I don't entirely trust Minato-kun." Kushina show a visual shock from Hiashi's face when she said this, he had never seen a relationship as strong as those two's. "I've been finding out things about my husband that has been..disturbing." Kushina tried to not come out and say anything more then that waiting for Hiashi to react. _'Since Hiashi is actually showing physical reaction it seems he may not be one of Minato-kun's pawns.'_ Kushina thought this knowing Hiashi wouldn't react unless he was truly surprised.

"This is quite surprising, as I said I will help you in anyway so please tell me what you need." Hiashi said as he instinctively moved closer getting more interested in what she had to say.

"Firstly I believe that Minato-kun has seals around Konoha, I have seen one around my families property that I didn't know about and I heard my husband and Jiraiya-sama speak of there being multiple seals." Kushina remembering back to the first time she remembered doubting Minato.

Hiashi closed his eye thinking after a moment of thought he opened them. "No I haven't seen any seals like that around Konoha but if there was any we wouldn't know of any since those two you speak off are masters of seals." Kushina nodded her head knowing he was right. "Though the Hyuuga clan are going through some change a few years after Minato-san took over as hokage my clan started to act differently."

Kushina mirrored Hiashi's previous action and started to move forward in her seat now very interested in what this man was saying. "How so Hiashi-san." Kushina felt her body shaking thinking she may be able to finally get some answers to at least something.

"I hope you understand anything I say here is never to be spoken of again, this is a Hyuuga matter and as such shouldn't be public knowledge." Kushina nodded her head knowing that she would burn all bridges if she let any Hyuuga secret out. "So as I was saying two years after Minato-san took the title of hokage the elder council of the Hyuuga clan started to change and there views on how the Hyuuga should operate changed." Hyuuga closed his eyes not really wanting to say the next part. "They want to give Minato-san the seal on how to use the cage bird seal." Kushina's eyes widened, she knew that there was no way the Hyuuga clan would ever give that out.

"Hiashi-san are you saying that these seals could be effecting the way people think?" She watched the man nod his head though she obviously knew it was only guessing at this point there was no prove that this was happening and there was no precedence for such a seal to even exist.

Kushina and Hiashi stopped talking for a moment as both thought of a way to explain the elders change of mind other then the seal. "Hiashi-san I have another question that's been bothering me, haven't you ever wondered why no one questioned Naruto Uzumaki's last name." Kushina had never asked this question before to anyone but found it weird herself.

Hiashi looked at her as his eye's widened like something just unlocked in his mind. "Your right it's strange that the boy not only has your last name but looks like a copy of Minato-san at that age he is also born on the same day." Kushina watched Hiashi's mind basically work out as everything seemed to be clicking. "Kushina-san you don't think that boy could be your soooooo-." Hiashi stopped talking at the end of his sentence not finishing.

Kushina was worried about this so she moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hiashi-san are you ok?" Kushina knew what he was going to say and it was what she wanted someone anyone to make that connection so why did he stop.

Hiashi stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment till his vision came back and he looked down to see Kushina seating in front of him. "Oh Kushina-san what are you doing here?" Hiashi once more showed that he was happy to see the woman. "Would you like some tea?" The man offered once more.

Kushina watched the man closely and knew he wasn't acting it was like he forgot everything they were talking about. "Hiashi-san do you not remember we were talking about Naruto Uzumaki's last name." Kushina didn't want to let this go just in case.

Hiashi once more went through the same thought process as before. "It is quite strange the boy is a copy of Minato-san at his age other then the whiskers and he has the same birth date as Ayame-chan, you don't think he could be your sooooo-." Once more it happened again Hiashi's mind went blank and he stared up at the ceiling.

He looked down after a few moment and gave the woman in front of him a soft smile. "Oh Kushina-san what are you doing here..would you like some tea." Hiashi watched the woman in front of him shake her head no and politely decline the offer for tea.

Kushina stood up and put her hand out for the man to shake which he gladly took. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up Hiashi-san your a dear friend of mine." Hiashi showed some emotion thankful to have a friend like Kushina in his life.

Kushina left the Hyuuga household a few minutes later. _'If only I was stronger back then would this corruption that's taking over Konoha have been stopped.' _Kushina gave one last glace at the Hyuuga household before giving a deep sigh. _'I don't know who else to turn to if Hiashi-san has been effected by Minato-kun already.'_

* * *

**One day later**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Ayame were walking down the street as they had many times before the three becoming better friends as the days have gone by this time though the friends were arguing with one another. "Sakura-chan you need to forfeit and not face Gaara-san he is a murderer Lee is barely alive you've even went to see him!" Ayame said sounding desperate to get her friend to agree.

"I know Ayame-chan I've seen it but I won't forfeit I'm a ninja and I will not turn back, I won't be that weak girl anymore." Sakura was scared to fight this man she hadn't seen him fight but got all the details from Ayame and Naruto.

Ayame turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun you agree don't you she shouldn't fight against him she'll end up getting killed." Ayame was clearly saying this with good intentions.

Naruto turned is head to make eye contact with Ayame. "Ayame-chan she's a ninja just like her it's up to her rather she fights or not." Ayame looked hurt at Naruto not agreeing with her and Sakura had a smile on her face at what Naruto said. "That being said it is stupid to fight him and you will die at your current level." Naruto's face didn't tell any lies he believed this one hundred percent.

"I know that's why I'm going to train harder then ever before I will get strong enough and then I will prove to you Ayame-chan and anyone who doubts me that I am worth being a ninja." A fire lit in Sakura's eyes at this her change as a person was something everyone should look at for motivation she really wasn't the weak girl she use to be.

"Sakura-chan I never thought you weren't worth being a ninja I'm just worried about you." Sakura felt a bit bad at her statement and could tell Ayame felt the same.

"I know Ayame-chan I just have to do this." Sakura said to Ayame who stopped walking and the other two teens did as well.

Ayame smiled at the pink haired girl. "Well then we're gonna have to train harder then we ever have then we gotta get two years worth of training in and we only have a month." Ayame then gave a pat on Sakura's back. "So you better work on that stamina." Ayame then started to walk now with a new mission to get her friend ready for her most dangerous fight yet.

Sakura stared at Naruto blankly. "Two years worth of training..am I really that much further behind then him." Sakura said having a hard time believing a genin could be that much stronger then her right now.

"Oh two years, no to beat him you would need like four years worth of training but two years worth of training should at least let you survive...maybe." Naruto said with a dead stare into her eyes showing how serious this fight was going to be, this caused Sakura to gulp now regretting her decision a little bit but still refusing to give up.

Naruto and Sakura caught up to Ayame who didn't stop walking, the teens didn't speak much after that just trying to get through the crowded streets without to much commotion the three teens finally found a clearing in the crowd and ran through it.

Upon exiting the crowd the three teens saw Kushina walking from a store. "Okaa-san!" Ayame yelled getting her mothers attention, the older red head turned her head surprised to see her.

"Ayame-chan what are you doing here?" Kushina asked as she looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura coming as well. "Oh Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan as well." Kushina gave the three teens a smile trying to play off like nothing was bothering her.

Ayame gave her back an equally as nice smile. "Hey Okaa-san you know how there was a chunin exam that happened yesterday right?" Kushina nodded her head. "Well Kakashi-nii-san was there since he was our teacher." Kushina nodded her head once more. "So then might I ask why my boyfriends sensei and my kaa-san wasn't there?" Ayame's still held her nice smile but it was clear she was upset that her mother couldn't show up for one of her biggest days.

"Well you see Ayame-chan I was uhh busy." Kushina said as she started to rub the back of her head and gave off a slight laugh, she then noticed her daughter wasn't buying it.

Kushina gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I messed up Ayame-chan." Ayame didn't say anything or give off she accepted the apology. "Fine, fine I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen if you forgive me." Ayame still said nothing and Kushina sighed once more. "Fine two bowls of ramen."

Ayame having heard that jumped into her mothers arms and hugged her. "It's ok kaa-san I forgive you." Naruto and Sakura both sweat dropped upon seeing this but Naruto was quite happy since he hasn't had ramen in awhile and Sakura couldn't understand why the two enjoyed ramen so much.

The four of them headed off to the ramen shop.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

Minato was officially alone in his office but in actuality he was in there with a blue haired beauty. "Hokage-sama are you sure about this?" Konan asked clear from her voice she was quite upset.

"Of course I am he has been a bother and this is the perfect time to end him." Minato gave the woman no hint of emotion or regret.

"But he's a child hokage-sama didn't you say that we needed more loyal ninjas, he can be changed." Konan replied giving quoting him from the day earlier where they had a talk with each other.

"Konan-chan you were alright with killing Kurenai and she was a loyal ninja." Konan looked away knowing that she would have killed that woman in a instant if the hokage had said to. "Even though he's a child he will never be loyal to us, so we will use him how he should be used." Minato stated as if it was final.

"But Hokage-sama I..." Konan watched as Minato stood up and moved around the desk and placed his finger on her lips, he then ran his hand through her hair and smiled at her causing her to blush deeply.

"I understand you have a weakness for children Konan-chan but you have to understand why we are doing this." Konan regretfully nodded her head agreeing to do what Minato wanted like she always had.

* * *

**Ramen Store**

* * *

The four ninjas each took a seat beside one another. "Oh kaa-san would you mind helping Sakura-chan for the finals?" Kushina looked over at her daughter kind of surprised that she would want her to help Sakura and not herself.

"You don't want me to train you Ayame-chan?" Ayame nodded her head and looked over at Sakura who seemed to be shaking her head telling her not to go into this.

"Well you see Kaa-san, Sakura-chan is going against one of the strongest genin there so she needs some extra training and we promised to help her out!" Ayame completely ignored Sakura's attempt to stop her from asking help.

"I see, well I don't see why I can't train her but instead of training her alone why don't you two join I'm sure I can train three genin at once." Ayame and Naruto both looked like they were excited about this with Ayame being more excited of course having not trained with her mother in a long time.

Sakura on the other hand was sweating. _'I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of Uzumaki-sama what if she thinks I'm weak...she's the kind of ninja I wanna be if I grow up what if I don't do good enough and impress her.'_ Doubt started to run across Sakura's mind now having to fight Gaara and potentially making herself look bad in front of Kushina weighed heavily on her mind.

Ayame was sitting beside Naruto and bent over sideways and laid her head on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun I love you." Ayame would randomly say this throughout the day, though Naruto didn't mind a bit.

"Ayame-chan I love you to." Naruto replied turning his head to look at her, he was then surprised when he felt a kiss on his cheek but it wasn't from his girlfriend.

Upon turning around he saw a brown haired girl who worked in the ramen store. "Oh I love you to Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a sigh. "Ayame-chan you know I was talking about my girlfriend and not you." Naruto has had a lot of trouble with this brown haired girl who worked at this shop because her name happened to be Ayame as well.

The reason this girl gave Naruto so much trouble was his girlfriend for some reason she would always get upset when the shop keep girl did this. "You know I don't like it when you do that Ayame-chan!" The red haired girl said to the brown haired one.

"Well I'm sorry about that Ayame-chan but I can't help it Naruto-kun just loves my ramen and fell hopelessly in love with me you heard his confession." The brown haired Ayame said egging the girl on more.

Ayame turned around quickly and stared deeply into her boyfriends eyes. "Naruto-kun who's ramen do you love more?" Both Ayame's were now staring holes into Naruto.

"Umm well." Naruto gave a chuckle and looked over at Kushina who was eating ramen and not paying attention to this conversation he then looked at Sakura who was doing the same. "I..I love Ayame-chan's ramen." Both girls then went on to yell at each other saying he was speaking about them.

This continued throughout the entire trip to the ramen store.

* * *

**The next Morning**

* * *

Kurenai woke up in her house and gave a yawn as she walked into her living room. "Konohamaru-kun where are you?" Since Asuma's death she had been watching over the boy even in her broken state she still enjoyed the boy being around.

Kurenai walked throughout the house and noticed the boy wasn't in the house._ 'Strange he's usually up and about by now I wonder if he already went outside.'_ Kurenai put her clothes on and walked outside.

Walking down the street was a random couple with there daughter in there hands the couple were talking and smiling at one another till they saw there daughter stop. "What's wrong honey?" The woman asked the little girl who was looking up.

"Hey mom look a boy is flying!" The girl said in a cheery voice as she pointed where she was looking, the couple looked up and saw what she was saying upon seeing this the man of the couple grabbed his child and covered her eyes and the woman bent over and started to puke.

Elsewhere in the streets we find the Mizukage. "Even I may be scarred further by seeing a sight like this." Mei then saw a group of children running down the street she tapped her foot on the ground and the street was blocked off by rock which formed a wall in front of the children they looked scared for a moment till they saw the Mizukage. "This isn't a place where children should be, let's go find a better place to play." The children smiled and walked with the woman away from the scene.

Kushina was also out this morning and looking at the same sight as everyone in Konoha now. "How far will you go till it's enough." Kushina started to squeeze her hand as blood started to run down her hand from her own nailed digging into her skin as a tear ran down her face.

Kurenai saw a group of people. "Konohamaru-kun are you here?" Kurenai then noticed the group looking at something and turned her head and saw the sight everyone was looking at the woman instantly fell to her knee's in tears. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The woman yelled her hand in her eyes.

"Demon!"

"Kill that murdering demon!"

"He won't kill another one of our children!"

These words were heard throughout Konoha, what the crowd was looking at was a body covered in blood with a claw mark across his lifeless body completely gutting the boy, the boy was hung from the fourth hokages face.

This boy's name was Konohamaru and under him written in blood was.

**'Here lies the last of the Sarutobi clan with this death Konoha will fall'**

**'It's been thirteen Years Konoha'**

'**The Kyuubi has Return.'**

* * *

**Authors Note**

**1\. **So I'm so excited about the next like 10-13 chapters because I know everything that's going to happen, like the most exciting part is these chapters should be super easy to right cause I won't have to find any 'filler' content to place between them and the thing I'm most excited about is...ANSWERS yes actually answers to questions...but more questions will be asked dammit cause it's my fic and it will never not have questions to be answered! :)

**2**. BTW Shits about to go down


	24. Waking Nightmare

**Reviews**

**JM9991** \- umm...maybe :)

**Revanofthesithlord** \- hmm maybe ^^

**Kage88** \- Yeah I felt a big plot hole might happen if I didn't explain that.

**Animaman** \- You will learn of Hinata's personality at the end of the chunin exams but for now she is just a shy girl like she was in canon.

**Featherweightusa -** Because up to this point she had to keep the illusion that her and Minato were happy so she keep calling him kun even when she was around people who hated him so she didn't get into the habit of not saying it around people who didn't know there problems.

**Supernaturalsex** \- Yeah kill off the main villain of the fic so I can end the fic early and stop writing chapters and leave almost all questions unanswered..sounds like a grand idea!

**s.k.f.f.f** \- Thanks!

**Sabery** \- Yeah poor Naruto!

**Dragonpony022** \- Yeah alot happened and I hope this chapter helped explain a few of those things!

**Azreal Akuma** \- I hope you enjoy the next 10-13 chapters alot!

**Naruhina 123** \- Konan and Minato will be explained further in a future chapter.

**myafroatemydog** \- We are gonna pretend that his dad doesn't exist :)

**avidreaded** \- It will I promise

**Tsukoblue** \- I thought of doing that but that would be a cope out I feel.

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Yeah shit is going down hill fast for team Naruto!

**Acegus** \- Hope to see you soon friend!

**earendil18** \- She's trying!

**Ncpfan** \- Heres what happens next -look below- SEE!

**shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks and he does

**Sinforged** \- Yeah I feel bad for doing that to the poor child :(

**Destiny's bond will** \- only two Ayame's wait there thre...oh wait were no to that chapter yet my bad kukukukuku :)

**Narutokushina** \- Oh man do you think people would care if they knew about Minato's action he seems to have alot of people in his palms..ut I could be wrong.

**Bugaboo13** \- ME TO!

* * *

**Namikaze Estate**

* * *

Naruto and Ayame were in the woods of the Namikaze mansion. "I can't believe that bastard went that far." Naruto said as he paced in front of his girlfriend, the two teens were warned of a mob coming toward them by Kushina who got there before any harm came to the couple. "Ayame-chan when did your kaa-san say she was going to be back?" Naruto asked.

Ayame wasn't taking this very well she had been able to see the body and through by her own right she had killed someone in a very brutal way to see a child like that was enough to give her nightmares for the coming years. "I don't know Naruto-kun she just said something about checking things out to see if anyone was coming this way." Ayame replied.

Naruto was clearly stressed at the situation not because it effected him he would be fine if it only effected him but Ayame was now being pulled into the hatred of the village, Naruto finally stopped pacing. "Ayame-chan you know you don't have to stay here with me you can always say you were tricked by me and live happily in the village." Naruto said

Ayame looked shocked by this to shocked to even answer the boy. "What I mean is we could break up unti..." Naruto watched as Ayame's face went from shock into pure anger at the boy's words. "Ok..ok let's throw that idea out." Naruto said in a panicked voice as he watched his girlfriends return to a worried state.

Naruto and Ayame both now sat in silence as they tried to figure out a way to end this, the two teens didn't say anything for what seemed like hours until they heard footsteps heading there way both teens tensed and looked toward the woods as they both readied to attack if it was anyone dangerous, once the figure was revealed both teens let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you two ok?" Sakura said as she walked out of the woods she did note that the two teens in front of her were ready to attack but she saw them both let there guard down as soon as she came into vision.

Ayame was the first to respond. "We're doing as well as we can Sakura-chan." It was clear to Sakura that Ayame was trying to make things seem better then they were. "How did you find us anyway Sakura-chan?" Ayame asked the pink haired girl.

"I meet Uzumaki-sama in the village and she told me where you were." Sakura looked over at Naruto a instinctively flinched slightly as she looked away from the boy.

Naruto and Ayame noticed this and this time is was Naruto who spoke first. "I know what you want to ask Sakura-chan so go ahead." Naruto noticed Sakura's body posture was more defensive then normal around them.

Sakura sighed and now looked at the ground slightly ashamed at having to ask this. "N-naruto-kun are you really the Kyuubi? Everyone in the village is saying you are." Sakura wanted to cry thinking this could break the friendship between her and Ayame.

When the pink haired girl finally looked up she saw that both the teens didn't look angry at the question. "I suppose it's hard to deny it anymore." Sakura eyes instantly widened. "No I'm not the Kyuubi but I do have the fox sealed inside me but the nine tails has no power over me." Narutuo was slightly lying since the Kyuubi had taken over his body before.

_'So he has the Kyuubi inside of him, wait he didn't say he didn't kill that boy.' _Sakura's heart started to beat faster as thoughts of this boy doing horrible things ran through her mind. _'What if they really did do this?'_ Sakura mind went blank for a few seconds until she finally saw the worried look on there face and she smiled slightly. _'No they didn't do this these two people are the ones who changed me without them I would still be that weak girl so I owe Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun everything.' _Sakura thought to herself.

The young pink haired girl then moved up to the teens and took a seat beside Ayame. "I see so you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you?" Naruto and Ayame nodded there head. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Sakura saw the relief run over Ayame's face seemingly because she hadn't lost her best friend because of this.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

* * *

Kushina was on a rooftop looking down at the commotion happening below. "The crowd isn't dispersing at all they are seriously looking to kill Naruto-kun." Kushina had been watching this mob for hours now and they were only growing in numbers.

Kushina was started to stand up when a sword came from behind her and tried to strike her neck. Kushina quickly brought up her kunai and blocked the attack from happening. "Kushina-san your reactions are still quick as ever." said the purple haired girl.

"Yugao-chan why are you attacking me like this." Kushina asked as she pushed her kitana into the girl revealing that not only did Kushina block her attack but counter attacked placing the tip of her sword against the younger woman's stomach.

In front of Kushina though another jonin appeared the one from the chunin exams. "Uzumaki-sama we are not here to fight *cough* we simply want to know where the boy is." Said the young brown haired man.

Kushina eyes darkened as she quickly pushed her katana into the woman's stomach slightly piercing the girl before the Yugao was able to jump back stopping herself from be pierced completely by the katana.

Kushina then brought her sword up in a fighting stance. "My apologize Hayate-san but I won't be able to tell you that and if you proceed with your aggression toward me." Kushina stopped speaking for a moment letting the two jounin fully process her words before she continued. "I will kill you."

Kushina watched the two jounin back up before she felt the presence of another she then looked up seeing what seemed like a tree barreling her way she quickly back flipped out of the way as the tree crashed through the roof of the building they were on. "Yamato-kun I never expected you to attack me like this."

Kushina watched the three jounin surround her. "To think the anbu black ops would attack me." Kushina gave a slight chuckle. "I even trained some of you, it's disappointing that I will have to kill you myself." Kushina once more went into a fighting stance.

The three jounin jumped at Kushina there weapons readied she blocked one of them and was ready for the other two's blow when it never happened she looked behind her to see two more figures this time the two figures were friendly.

"Ha! It seems the power of youth made it first Kakashi-kun!" Guy said as he looked over at Kakashi both jounin blocking the attacks that were coming from behind Kushina.

Kakashi looked over at the other man with a blank expression. "Hmm did you say something." Guy instantly went into a rage about Kakashi trying to act so cool.

Kakashi looked back at Kushina. "Kushina-san you can leave this to us we will handle these three." Kushina smiled back at Kakashi when he said this as the red headed woman jump up trying to escape.

Yugao jumped in front of her trying to stop her but Kakashi meet her. "Yugao-chan you shouldn't take your eyes off of me for a second." Kakashi then kicked the girl back down to the roof top letting Kushina safely escape the three jounin and left Guy and Kakashi alone to fight them.

Kushina decided it was best to get back to Ayame and Naruto and tell them of the situation in town and come up with a plan.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were all sitting in Ino's house with there three fathers. "Tou-san what's really going on out there I find it hard to believe that Naruto-kun is really the Kyuubi." Shikamaru said to his father.

"I suppose it's to late to come up with an excuse so we will tell you everything we know." Shikaku the father of Shikamaru said as he gave out a sigh hating how bothersome this whole situation is.

Ino's father Inoichi decided to take over for his old friend. "Back when the Kyuubi attacked thirteen years ago Sarutobi-sama and Hokage-sama couldn't kill the beast so they were only able to transform the Kyuubi into a child which is Naruto-kun." Inoichi said seeing the shock written on the three children face.

The last adult in the room Choza which was the father of Choji decided to finish the sentence. "We believe that the Kyuubi has gotten it's power back and about to attack Konoha we are currently trying to find a way to destroy Naruto-kun before the Kyuubi can fully come back to power." Choza finished the adults tale as the three genin were clearly confused.

"That's bullshit." Ino said out loud as she saw her father's disappointment on his face clearly upset with her words. "Sorry tou-san." Ino said as she knew that she would get punished for cursing in front of her father. "Naruto-kun isn't the Kyuubi there's no way, I'm not buying it." Ino said replying to the three men in front of her.

Shikamaru continued what Ino said. "I agree with Ino-chan, something is missing I don't fully believe that is the whole story." Shikamaru thought back to Naruto and it was true he would of believed that Naruto might be the kyuubi if he hadn't had such recent interactions with the boy which proved to him this boy was human and not some demon.

Choji had to agree with his friends he didn't personally have any interaction with Naruto but after hearing what he said about there sensei and the things he did to help Ino that was enough to get the boy on Naruto's side. "I agree with them both tou-san." Choji said to his father.

Shikamaru decided to speak last after he looked at his two friends and they nodded there head. "We are gonna go figure out whats really going on we won't let a classmate a fellow genin and friend come to harms way because of false information." Shikamaru knew this would be troublesome but for his new found friend he would do this.

The three genin stood up and began to walk toward the door but Inoichi grabbed his daughters hand and pulled her into a hug. "Goodbye Ino-chan my princess." Inochi said in a low tone only his daughter could hear then the two broke from the hug and the three genin continued out the door.

Ino once out the door looked back. _'It kinda sounded like I would never see him again.' _Ino thought to herself thinking back to the way her father had said goodbye to them.

Choji then interrupted her thought process. "Didn't our tou-san's seem a bit off in there?" The other two nodded there heads though they didn't know how to place what was off about there fathers.

Back in the house Shikaku placed a hand on Inochi's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend you can always have another child to spoil." Shikaku looked down at the ground sadly thinking about his own son.

Inochi just sighed as a tear ran down his face. "Yes I know but she really was my princess." The three men then walked out the back door of the house making there way to there own unknown goal.

* * *

**Namikaze Estate**

* * *

Back with the Naruto, Ayame and Sakura the three teens were still sitting in silence until they all heard another sound coming from the forest as they looked up they saw Kushina coming through this time she seemed a bit exhausted having rushed over here quickly.

Kushina looked down at the two. "Sakura-chan could you do me a favor and head to town and pick up some food for us I forgot to on the way here." Kushina knew only Sakura was safe in town right now and even the pink haired girl knew it so she took the money Kushina gave her and went back to town.

Once Sakura was out of sight she took a seat in front of her two children. "Ayame-chan." She then looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun." With one last sigh she looked between them. "We may have to leave this village I don't think we can stay here much longer someone will find this spot and if they do I'm not sure if we can handle them." Kushina knew there was a decent chance they could escape if attacked but not without killing Konoha villagers and ninjas.

Ayame and Naruto looked at each other and back to Kushina. "I don't like that idea." Ayame said looking at her mother. "We haven't even given it a week to die down." Ayame was a bit suspicious of her mother wanting to go to such drastic measures. "We would end up being missing-nin and our life would be even worse then it is now." Ayame finished.

"I agree with everything Ayame-chan says, I hate this village but the life of a missing-nin is much worse and would leave me further away from my goal." Both women knew what goal he spoke of and it was true the chance to get close to Minato would be gone.

Kushina was really upset with the two she really wanted them to just agree so they could get out of this village then it hit her. _'Wait this is the time to tell them, if they know the truth then they will have to go with me.'_ Kushina didn't realize this wasn't the best time to say this having thought so long on how to tell the two she never realized this may be one of the worse moments.

Kushina then looked at the two children in front of her. "We have to leave I know it may seem terrible but you didn't see how the village is right now if we leave now they won't be able to find us we can be a ….family again." Kushina felt her heart drop when she said that as her face went pale as the last bit of her sentence came out breathless unable to believe she actually said it.

Naruto instantly got it as his face went pale white as well leaving only Ayame to look at the two. "What's going on?" Ayame said looking between the two.

Naruto didn't hear what Ayame said. "H-how long have you known." Naruto's voice darkened a bit which worried Ayame and scared Kushina a bit thinking she may have went about this the wrong way.

"I-I've known since the land of waves." Kushina moved forward again and this time placed her hand on her son's cheek and smiled. "We can be a family again Naruto-kun you must want this right?" Kushina gave the boy the most motherly smile she could.

Naruto looked over at Ayame still in shock. _'This is it, will she still want to be with me?'_

Ayame moved over to the two still confused. "What's going on!" Ayame looked over at Naruto who wasn't responding to Kushina and it upset her that her mother caused her boyfriend to go into a state like this and it upset her further not knowing whats going on.

Kushina pulled her hand away and looked over at Ayame and keep the smile but now worry appearing on her face slightly. "W-well you see Ayame-chan." Kushina looked between the two teens her heart breaking now thinking of Ayame's reaction and the heartbreak she would have to go through hearing this. "Naruto-kun is your nii-san." Kushina's eyes started to tear having told her daughter what she wanted to say for a long time now.

Ayame froze unmoving. 'Nii-san, Naruto-kun is my nii-san.' Ayame looked over at Naruto and instantly broke from her trance and looked at the boy and put both her hands on his cheek and moved his head so the two were looking at one another. "You knew didn't you." Naruto nodded his head which caused Kushina's eyes to widened. "So you really are my onii-chan?" Naruto nodded his head once more. "I see." Ayame said once more as she moved her lips down and placed them on Naruto's causing the boy to break from his trance. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun i can't see you like that cause your the man I love." Ayame gave Naruto a smile that melted any doubt in the boy's head that this could ruin there relationship.

Kushina slammed her fist on the ground. "Ayame-chan you move away from your nii-san, I will not have my children in a relationship that can find no happiness!" Kushina couldn't believe it her daughter would kiss her own brother when she knew the truth.

Ayame turned around and now stared at her mother showing no fear. "No Kaa-san this isn't my nii-san this is the man I love and the man I made love with, he will forever be the one I stand beside no matter what trials come our way." Ayame said basically putting her foot down.

_'They've had sex, oh god I was careless.' _Kushina couldn't let it go though this was the time for her children happiness as a family they just couldn't see it. "Ayame Uzumaki you will not ruin your life by going down this road anymore you will pack your bags and we will leave Konoha as a family." Kushina said reaching out to grab Ayame's hand.

Her hand was stopped by Naruto who now looked pissed at Kushina. "Kushina-sensei I am having a hard time controlling my emotions right now given everything that's happened in the past few days." Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. "You are very important to me Kushina-sensei you hold a special place in my heart to be honest if I wasn't going out with Ayame and loved her with all my heart I may have asked you out." Naruto could see a slight bit of disgust and a emotion he couldn't place run over her face. "That's why I'm going to give you this one chance, apologize to Ayame-chan and forget this whole idea of being a family that road ended a long time ago. If you do this then we can go back to the way things were." Naruto said as Ayame grabbed his hand with hers and the two teens stood in defiance of Kushina.

The older woman couldn't believe this was happening both of her children were willing to go down this destructive path. "I'm sorry but I can't do that if you two are going to go down this path." Kushina felt her heart drop as the next words came out of her mouth. "Then your going to go down that path without me." Kushina face dropped now scared she may lose her two children.

Naruto and Ayame stared at one another there faces clearly showing there sadness but there resolve to continue to be lovers. "Then this is goodbye Kushina-sensei." Naruto said.

"I love you so much Kaa-san but Naruto-kun is who I love the most." Ayame looked at her mother as tears ran down her face uncontrollably. "Goodbye Kaa-san." Ayame then put her face in Naruto's shoulders and started to cry as the boy wrapped her arms around the girl.

Kushina stared at the couple before she turned around walking away from the two for the last time. _'At least I know they will always have someone to fall back on.'_ Kushina hated the idea of her children being in love but was happy they would always have each other.

Kushina jumped away and back to Konoha leaving the two lovers behind as she made her way through the forest she felt a familiar presence she masked her chakra and was able to get the jump on her stalker and placed them against a tree with her katana against her throat. "Yugao-chan what are you doing here and how did you find this place." Her katana pushing further into her throat.

"Kushina-san the hokage knows where everyone is in this village at all times." Yugao's eyes then moved to the direction that Naruto and Ayame were. "I'm here because hokage-sama would like to speak to you."

Hearing that name made Kushina even angrier then before. "What does that man need with me." She then remembered that Kakashi and Guy were fighting Yugao when she left. "Where's Kakashi-kun and Guy-san?"

"Kakashi-kun and Guy-kun are fine we ended our fight before anyone got seriously injured." Yugao said. "Now then Hokage-sama would like to speak to you unless you want something to happen to your dear student and daughter." Kushina knew that Minato wouldn't threaten unless he truly had a way to hurt them so she placed her katana back in it's sheath. "Good then follow me Kushina-san." Yugito said as her and Kushina jumped toward the hokage's office.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

* * *

Half an hour later Kushina and Yugito landed inside the Hokage's office coming through the opened window. "Kushina-chan it's so good to you again." Minato said with a smile as he sat at his desk.

"What do you want." Kushina said with snarl as she held onto the hilt of her katana ready to strike if she felt even a bit of danger.

"I'm just here to give you a mission." Minato continuing to smile as if nothing were wrong. "The missions is simple I just need you to deliver these goods to the village of the sands." Minato then placed a pouch on the table in front of him.

"I decline hokage-sama there seems to be a chaos going on outside if you hadn't noticed or did you also have a hand in that." That wasn't a question from Kushina's perspective she knew he had everything to do with what's going on.

"Oh Kushina-chan I really need that delivered." Minato then placed a crystal ball in front of Kushina which showed Naruto and Ayame crying in one another arms with multiple ninja's in the woods ready to attack on command. "Are you sure you don't want to do this mission."

Kushina gave a smirk to Minato. "I think you underestimate those two if you think they can't survive an ambush like that." Kushina was worried in the teens state of mind they may not be able to think straight but she had confidence her children could survive that attack.

"You are right they may be able to which is a risk but how many of those could they survive." Minato said not hiding his intent to destroy those children anymore. "But if you do this mission I promise those children safety until the finals of the chunin exams which I will extend to three months from now." Minato placed a paper in front of her which showed the orders to do that.

_'He's right if he knew they were there he can attack with more and more ninja's till my children are killed.'_ Kushina sighed as she took her hand off her sword and grabbed the pouch. "So this is how you got Asuma-san and Anko-san isn't it?" Kushina knew the moment she left Konoha she would likely be attacked and there was a high chance of her death but for her children she would give them this valuable three months to become stronger and avenge her.

"Yes this would be how I 'got' them." Minato dropped his smile. "Though this way of doing things is getting quite boring but it's very effective don't you agree." Minato laid back in his chair watching the woman he married stare at him wishing him death.

Kushina turned on her heels and walked toward the door. "You know he's going to kill you slowly." Kushina didn't wait for her husband to respond.

* * *

**In Konoha**

* * *

Kushina was jumping through Konoha when she heard a rumbling she stopped and saw the shinobi council standing on a podium. "We of the shinobi council have come to an agreement that a investigation will be held to see who was responsible for the death of Konohamaru Sarutobi, until this investigation ends we will place our protection over Naruto Uzumaki and anyone who tries to cause him or anyone close to him harm will be given the death penalty on the spot." The council then heard the crowd curse them as the men and women of the council all disappeared leaving the crowd even more angry at the demon.

Kushina eyes widened. _'There's no way that paper had time to be signed and the shinobi council agree.'_ Kushina clutched her fist._ 'So he has them in the palm of his hand to and he already knew he had me right where he wanted me.'_ Kushina couldn't stand the idea of being that mans pawn but she had no time to warn her children only hope they would be ready in three months.

Sakura had a hand full of food and she heard the news as well. "Amazing I have to tell Naruto-kun and Ayame-chan." Sakura didn't know just how bad this news actually was though and how much the teens were about to lose for this news.

* * *

**Author's note**

1\. This chapter was harder to write then expected hopefully you all enjoyed it :)

2\. Poor Kushina when will she ever find happiness again!

3\. If anyone wondering where Mei is there's a reason she's not showing up much lately :)


	25. Kushina Vs Hidan and Kazuku

**Reviews**

**Earendil18** \- Just wait till next chapter my friend

**Dragonpony022** \- I hope this explained Kushina a bit more and your pretty close on Mei

**Revanofthesithlord** \- He will one day

**Deiru Tamashi** \- It will be one day and NaruxAyame is forever my friend

**Animaman** \- I'm not sure if Konoha is savable but there are a few good people in it.

** JM9991** \- I know! I wish I had fangirls like her

**Firetemplar415** \- Alot of things are going down it's suppose to be like that because shit has hit the fan but it will slow down soon.

**NarutoKushina** \- Yeah you know Minato is about to cry all about poor Kushina! Also your right there are a ton more people in Konoha on Minato's side then there are not I mean he's had like what more then 16 years to turn this village into his puppet.

**Maelstomofnine** \- But I love cliffies!

**Bloodbrother18** \- Well here it is!

**Bugaboo 13** -It may happen one day but not for a long time if it does.

**Kage88** \- Thanks!

**nynrahghost** \- I agree to some of that I could see it getting to much but it's about to end soonish you gotta know this fic isn't ending anytime soon and there in Minato's home turf so it's going to be hard for them to every get the advantage but I will say Minato only had one or two more things he's going to do to Naruto before karma comes back at him.

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Maybe :)

**Naruhina 123** \- Sasuke and Kushina will not be a pairing.

**Azreal Akuma** \- Cliffhangers bring the world together!

* * *

**Outside Konoha**

* * *

Kushina exited Konoha's front gate and looked behind her seeing the village she spent most of her life in. _'How did the village I use to love turn into this?' _Kushina thought to herself unsure if she would ever get the answer to this question, she knew Minato was the main cause but was it him who did it all or did the people of Konoha want someone like Minato to lead them to the state there in now.

As Kushina lost sight of Konoha she noticed that the ninja's which had been following her started to fall back heading to Konoha._ 'So I should assume I'm safe for the time being.'_ Kushina knew that she wouldn't be safe for long there was no way Minato didn't have an assassin squad ready to eliminate her.

Kushina walked for a mile until she came upon a small village as she entered the center of the village she noticed no one was around. "That's strange." Kushina walked to one of the doors that was slightly ajar and opened it.

The room was dark almost making everything impossible to see, Kushina took another step before she felt something stop her foot as she looked down her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and she could make the outline of a human body.

Kushina took a knee and placed her finger on the man's neck. _'He's dead but the body is still warm.' _Kushina thought to herself it was at this moment she heard a whistling sound from behind her she quickly grabbed the dead body and rolled it on top of her.

She then watched as the top part of the body she was holding was completely cleaved in half. "You think I got her?" Kushina heard a male voice say from outside the building she quickly threw the body off her and grabbed her katana ready to attack.

Kushina stood against the wall as she steadied her breath she then watched a man with short silver hair walk through the door frame he had on a black coat with red clouds covering it. "Yeah I think I got her." The man said as he looked out the door.

Kushina took this time to side hitting the man's shoulder blade and cutting straight down cleaving his right arm off completely, Kushina pulled her sword back for another swing but this time the man stopped her with the weapon in his left arm it was the one that cut through the dead mans body it was a red scythe.

The silver haired man pushed Kushina's blade aside and the red haired woman expected a counter attack but the man simply turn on his heels and grabbed his arm. "Nope I didn't get her." The silver haired man said to someone Kushina couldn't see.

Kushina didn't have time to be shocked about this man not dying of blood loss or the fact that he was able to move painlessly with his arm being completely cut off no Kushina took this time to exit this building through a window and get better info on who she was fighting.

Kushina moved behind a building she looked down and noted that both her arms were covered in dead mans blood she used for cover she then looked at the two ninjas and saw a second man of bigger build with a gray hood and a black mask on who was wearing the same black coat as the other man who had attacked her.

She watched the bigger man as he started to reattach the arm of the man she attacked. _'Can that man not die?'_ Was Kushina's first thought as she watched the man's arm completely attached as he started to test out the arm making sure it worked.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." Said the silver haired man as the two ninja's began there search for Kushina as she moved from the shadows and tried her best to avoid them to see if she could get a better tell on what there level of abilities were before reengaging them.

Kushina watched the two men slowly patrol the area together never leaving one another alone. _'They refuse to split up'_ Kushina knew this would make the fight even harder if she had to fight them both at the same time.

Kushina then placed her hands into a seal. "Shadow clone jutsu." She said in a whisper as three clones popped around her. "Find the best area around here to fight." The three clones nodded there head as they all took off into different directions.

A few moments later she felt one of her clones pop as she memory of the area the clone popped rushed into her mind. _'That should be perfect.'_ Kushina thought to herself.

"Now it's time to lure them." Kushina waited for the silver haired man to walk by her still not noticing her she then grabbed her katana with both arms as she focused her chakra. "Wind Style Wind Cutter Technique" Kushina yelled out as she swung her sword and a single blade of wind shot forward.

Before the silver haired man could react his left arm was severed, his partner was also in the range of the jutsu but was able to jump back dodging it completely. The silver haired man stared at the woman grabbing his arm. "Why does this bitch keep cutting my arms off!" He yelled in annoyance.

Kushina then jumped away toward the destination her clone had found she made sure the two men could see where she went so they would follow her.

"Calm down Hidan." The bigger man said to his partner as he once more attached his other arm this time. "She's trying to get you upset so you won't fight at one hundred percent, don't forget this is the red death of Konoha were fighting."

Hidan spat on the floor clearly upset. "Yeah Kakuzu, whatever when we find her I'm going to kill her simple as that." Hidan and Kakuzu gave chase.

Kushina finally stopped moment later in the area her clone had popped she looked around making sure this was the area, once she was pleased with her fighting ground she turned around and saw the two men have already caught up to her this slightly surprised the woman but she wasn't going full speed trying to preserve energy so she wasn't to worried about there speed compared to hers.

Kushina entered a fighting stance with her katana facing at the two ninja's. "I suppose it would be rude to not introduce myself." Kushina's stance deepened slightly. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki red death of Konoha."

The silver haired man stepped forward with his scythe on his shoulder. "My name Hidan, this is Kakuzu and your hubbie sent us to off yea." Hidan then went into his own fighting stance pulling his scythe off his arm and facing it forward. "Don't worry though your only going to fight me." Hidan said.

The two ninja's circled one another as Kushina keep her eye on Kakuzu not trusting Hidan's word but the moment both eyes looked away at Hidan's partner he attacked, his speed was surprising and she was barely able to pull her katana up and block it in time. "Don't look away." Hidan the used his other arm to send a punch nailing Kushina in the face and sending her staggering back.

Hidan went for a vertical swing and Kushina dodged it and sent a swift jab with her katana into the mans heart piercing it, she didn't wait to see if it harmed him she just jumped back dodging his next strike. _'So not even stabbing his heart kills him.' _Kushina didn't want to admit it but her heart was starting to pound faster in fear that this man might be immortal.

The two ninjas then engaged in a fight once more as they each dodged one another strike but Kushina was able to land a few that seemingly did nothing the fight went on for minutes with neither gaining the advantage in this weapon fight.

Kushina then began to watch Hidan's swings when she noticed something she hadn't before. _'He's not trying to kill me, he's trying to barely scratch me but why?' _Kushina asked herself now becoming more worried then before at the mystery of this man before her.

Kushina dodged under his next attack and then jumped in the air and kicked him and then used his body to kick herself off and make a run for it trying to find a better area to fight this man.

He gave chase to her as he grabbed the rope at the end of his scythe and began to throw it at Kushina with pin point accuracy. "Running already?" Hidan said as Kushina dodged each on of his attacks.

Kushina then stopped in the middle of forest where the amount of tree's surrounding them was the most. She readied her weapon again and was the first to strike this time she charged straight for him. "To slow!" He yelled as she sent a horizontal swing at the woman but a nearby tree stopped the swing from happening Hidan then looked down to see Kushina rising up her Katana trying to cut him upward straight down the middle.

Hidan barely dodged in time as his cloak was completely cut in half and fell off beside him, Hidan then looked around him and noticed this forest made it impossible for him to swing his scythe in a horizontal manner. "You think these tree's are gonna stop me?" Hidan began swinging in a different manner that mostly used vertical swings.

Kushina jumped back to get a feeling of his new swings when she got far enough away he threw his scythe at her and she jumped sideways and behind a tree she was about to counter attack when the scythe came around again hitting the tree she was hiding behind.

She waited there for minutes and the entire time never found a safe opening to come out. _'I have to think of something.'_ Kushina thought to herself before she looked down at her arm noticing that dead mans blood still dripping down from it. _'Best idea I got.' _Kushina waited for the best moment and the second his scythe hit the tree she jumped out and charged the man.

She ducked under the scythe once and thought she was safe but Hidan pulled the scythe back and the last blade caught her cheek cutting her. "Looks like our fun is about to end." Hidan said as he pulled out a spear as cut open is leg as blood started to spill he then started to use the blood to create a circle around him then a triangle within the circle.

"I'll make sure your death is painful don't worry." Kushina just watched the man not striking him just yet unsure what he was doing but preparing for any blow he may throw her wave.

"This here is the Jashin ritual." Hidan then licked the blood from the scythe as his body changed taking a grim reaper like appearance.

Kushina had seen enough and knew something was wrong so she charged forward and pulled her sword back ready to cut this mans head off, she watched him closely as he took the spear in his hand and stabbed it through his thigh.

Kushina stopped moving and grabbed her leg screaming in pain, she then looked up and saw the other man was there the one named Kakuzu. "See I told you I had her." Hidan said clearly pleased to have beaten the red death oh Konoha.

The two watched Kushina crawl toward Hidan. "She looks so pathetic now, that's what you get for cutting my arms off bitch!" Kushina was about to the circles edge when Hidan started to kick her in the face. "Stupid!" He yelled each time he nailed her in the face.

"Just finish this Hidan we don't have time to play with her." Kakuzu said trying to end this so they could do something different.

"Fine, whatever." Hidan then brought his spear back once more and aimed at his heart but was stopped when Kushina raised up bringing her sword upward and cutting the man from his crotch all the way up to his neck then she turned her sword cutting his head completely off from his body as the two parts of Hidan fell to the side she cut off both arms and legs.

Kakuzu looked surprised as his eyes widened and he tried to get to Hidan but Kushina moved forward and keep her sword ready to fight the man. "How are you still alive?" Kakuzu asked Kushina.

Kushina looked down and noticed that Hidan was still alive. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Hidan head said as he tried to bite Kushina's foot.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Kushina yelled out the jutsu as five clones appeared they all took a body part of Hidan's and each went an opposite direction. "Honestly I didn't that would work." Kushina said as she rubbed off the blood on her face. "The blood he drunk wasn't mine it was a man in the villages." Kushina didn't know why he wanted her blood until she saw that ritual now she fully understood how dangerous it was for that man to get her blood.

But now in front of her stood another mysterious ninja who's power she didn't know the only thing she knew about him was that he could put Hidan back together.

Kushina once more went into her fighting stance as the man in front of her took off his cloak and placed it beside him she then saw his deformed body that was covered in tendrils it looked like his body was being keep together by them.

His body started to move strangely after a few moments four masks dropped from his back and they each began to move as the tendrils in the mans body started to make a form with them, after a minute the four mask each became a different creature standing behind Kakuzu.

"I didn't want to show you this it gives away some of my advantage but I need to find Hidan's body before you clones get to far away." Kakuzu snapped his fingers and two of the mask figures jumped going toward her clones direction she jumped to intercept one. "Wind Style Pressure Damage" Kakuzu yelled as the mask beside him spend out a powerful wave of wind at Kushina who was barely able to find a nearby tree and jump away, once the jutsu hit it caused a massive tornado like wave that sent the woman flying backwards and sending her back first into a tree.

Kushina fell to the ground back first. _'He's dangerous, way to dangerous to take lightly.'_ Kushina's back was killing her she knew if she took that jutsu head on she would of died, she looked where the jutsu hit and noticed that it was completely destroyed every tree was gone. _'I have one shot at this' _Kushina looked at her surroundings and thought of a plan to end this fight fast.

Kushina moved from the tree and readied her weapon. " Wind Style Wind Cutter Technique" Kushina swung her sword three times sending three blades of wind one at Kakuzu and the rest at his two masks.

Kakuzu placed his hands together for a jutsu. "Fire Style Intelligent Hard Work" The fire engulfed her wind and pushed past it and toward Kushina who jumped into a nearby lake.

Kakuzu walked forward stepping on the lake not having seen Kushina jump into it, his masks followed behind him as he looked around when he looked down into the water he noticed Kushina doing another jutsu.

Kakuzu tried to dodge it but a giant shark made of water came up and swallowed the two masks and Kakuzu, Kushina jumped out of the water and into the air. "Water Style Water Dragon Bullet Technique " Kushina yelled as half of the lake came up and made a dragon that was circling around her it then charged forward and crashed into the man and his masks sending them to the ground.

Kushina finally grabbed her katana and placed it in front of her. "Wind Style Wind Cutter Technique" She swung her sword once and cut through the mask on the left she then swung her katana once more and cut through the second mask she pulled back for the third and final strike when a lightning jutsu pierced through her chest sending her falling to the ground before she could finish Kakuzu off.

"HA! Serves the bitch right." Said Hidan who's body was being carried by the remaining to masks of Kakuzu. "You got her good, to bad I wanted to kill her." Hidan said just happy that she was dead.

Kakuzu didn't seem to pleased but he moved over to Hidan and grabbed the mans body parts as he began to put them back together, it took him about six minutes to finally place the body parts completely together. "Good as new." Hidan said as he started to jump up and down getting feeling in his bones again.

"Yes now let's make sure she's dea..." Kakuzu was interrupted when he felt Kushina's katana pierce his heart he looked down at the katana and noticed red hair on it he looked where the red hair lead to and it connected to two kunais each one in his last remaining masks.

"Wind Style One Thousand Deaths." Kushina said as blood shot from her mouth, the sword and kunai's erupted with wind chakra as little bits of wind blades started to shoot though all three bodies they each jerked around aggressively until the jutsu ended and each body went limp and fell to the ground.

Hidan looked down at Kakuzu body not believing that he actually died. "You bitch do you know how hard it's going to be to put my body back together now that he's dead?" Hidan pulled his scythe out and threw it at Kushina this time completely hitting her cutting her deeply on her side he pulled back the scythe making sure to cut even deeper then before. "AHH!" Kushina yelled in pain as she fell back to the ground.

Hidan began to make his ritual circle again, Kushina in response grabbed her last kunai and threw it at Hidan who dodged it but didn't notice the explosive tag connected to it which attached to his rib cage. "You think this is going to stop me?" Hidan said with a laugh as the explosive tag exploded destroying the left side of his ribs.

Kushina then smiled as she pointed at his rib cage. Hidan looked down at his open wound and saw another explosive tag in his body. "Yeah my clones placed a lot of those explosive tags in your body while they were taking you away." Kushina gave him a bloody smile as more blood burst from her mouth.

Hidan simply raised his eyebrow. "Well Fuck." Then each tag in his body exploded and completely destroyed everything but his head which rolled forward and to Kushina.

Kushina grabbed the head. "What are you going to do? Someone will find me you know." Kushina said nothing as she pulled some of her hair out and wrapped it around Hidan then grabbed a nearby heavy branch and tied the other end of her hair to it she then threw the two into the lake letting Hidan rest at the bottom of that lake.

Kushina then tried to stand up but her body instantly gave out as she fell back to the ground. _'I didn't think it was this bad.' _Kushina thought to herself as she started to drag her body to a nearby tree that survived she let a blood trail behind her doing so.

As she laid against the tree she looked in the air. _'Ayame-chan.'_ The image of her daughter ran through her mind _'Naruto-kun.' _Followed by and image of her son.

Kushina looked down at her body and saw it was mostly covered in blood. "I'm really dying." Kushina knew even though the Uzumaki's had great stamina and a better healing factor then normal there was no way she would survive this alone.

Even through that she didn't care she was dying no what she cared more about was her last interaction with her children. "I'm a moron." Kushina said to no one but herself. "I let my pride get the best of me and I lost my children." Kushina felt a tear run down her face thinking the last thing her children would remember is her berating them for there choice.

"Why couldn't I be true to myself, why couldn't I let myself be happy." Kushina closed her eyes as images of Naruto holding her in the camp while they slept in the forest of the wave ran through her mind as she smile softly.

_**Mini Flashback**_

_"You are very important to me Kushina-sensei you hold a special place in my heart to be honest if I wasn't going out with Ayame and loved her with all my heart I may have asked you out." Naruto could see a slight bit of disgust and a emotion he couldn't place run over her face. _

_**End**_

Kushina remembered some of the last words that Naruto had said to her. "I wonder if he thinks I was disgusted at him?" Kushina coughed up some blood as she wiped it from her lips. "I was upset that those words made my heart skip not that he wanted to ask me out."

_**Mini Flashback **_

_**"**Oh the jokes are through human, I've watched and observed you since the kit has meet you."** **Kushina heart started to pound harder which the Kyuubi could hear it's beat quicken with his heightened senses. ****"You look at the kit all the time when him and his mate aren't looking, you long to be cherished like that again but not by anyone you want the kit himself."** **_

_**End**_

Kushina Remembered what the Kyuubi had said to her in the land of wave. _'Yes that's right I was a worse kaa-san then those two know I wanted to take Ayame-chans happiness I wanted to be cherished by Naruto-kun.'_ Kushina felt her body weaken so she stopped speaking out loud not having the strength to do so anymore.

_'It took until my death to understand that I was hiding behind us being a family because I was scared to be happy again to trust again.'_ Kushina felt her lower body go numb as her vision started to fade. _'I think if Naruto-kun were to ask me out now.'_ Kushina felt her vision go completely black but a smile adorned her face. _'I would say yes.' _Kushina's body then went completely limp as she past out into unconsciousness.

Upon seeing this three ninjas who had been watching everything jumped down. "To think she could defeat two members of the akatsuki." said one of the ninjas as they moved closer to Kushina.

"It's quite impressive but lets finish the job and get back to Hokage-sama." The three ninjas moved forward as one of them grabbed Kushina's katana and the over cut off a small piece of her hair and the last one removed her head band. "With this Hokage-sama should be pleased he didn't want the body to return to Konoha encase someone who was looking for the Kyuubi brat saw it." The ninja explained to the others.

The last of them moved forward and pulled there kunai out. "Time to finish the job I suppose." The ninja placed the kunai on Kushina's throat and sliced right threw her neck causing a massive amount of blood to burst out as the woman's body started to pale.

The ninja placed there hand on Kushina neck. "Missions complete Kushina Uzumaki is dead."

* * *

**Authors note**

1\. I'm waiting for half the reviews to be like "I'm quitting Kushina's dead!" Anyway if you were going to say that then please stay fro the next chapter where maybe miracle's happen...if your nice..please be nice.

2\. If I get another pm of someone saying I ruined Kushina's character with this chapter I'm gonna go insane ^^ but I love you guys so continue to make me insane.


	26. The Stage Is Set

**Reviews**

**Creedrazorreaper** \- Nagato will show up in future chapters.

**Samhain Otsutsuki** \- I actually like that quote alot and yeah a miracle is kinda obvious she wasn't even with Naruto yet.

**Azreal Akuma** \- But if I got to insane then I won't be able to write chapters!

**Lordghoststriker** \- Kushina wasn't ruined /cry and Alot more action and death to come up

**nice2883** \- I'm hoping to keep updates going pretty fast

**Sabery** \- Kushina is a badass

**Kage88** \- Maybe she will..shhh

**Magus244** \- FAITH!

**Xelos007** \- It won;t be that long..if she is still alive that is

**x99** \- Thanks man I also run through stories like that then get depressed when I have to wait for more chapters

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Kushina is impressive and team 10 will be looked at further in the coming chapters

**Gacsam** \- ME TO

**kingnarutoxqueenkushina** \- Well least she died as a badass!

**Mysteryjoker -** He will do it sooner then that my friend

**Animaman** \- I love the twilight zone and as for using other mangas/animes I highly doubt it enough to say I won't

**Sinforged** \- Your right it doesn't make sense and I hate how much blood people loss in Anime.

**NarutoKusina** \- Ramen Ayame was kinda of a joke I don't think she will end up with Naruto but she will continue to show up in chapters I will say that I already have planned who will be on Naruto's side and who won't but some will take awhile to come around and I made it to where Minato had more 'control' over the older generation since he's had longer to manipulate them.

**Vulpine Kumori** \- I'm glad you like that part of Kushina I was worried it didn't come off well and Anko will take awhile to be explained.

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Or something :)

**Revanofthesithlord** \- But I love her to!

**Dragonpony022** \- I tried to get the chapter out first and about Tsunade.. ..haha

**Bugaboo13** \- He's not dead just at the bottom of a lake

**Destiny's bond will** \- I am 85% I will be adding another Ayame..but you don't know who kukukuku

**ncpfan** \- Hopefully you enjoyed it friend ^^

**Lordcanine** \- But people die when they are killed

**myafroatemydog** \- Keep holding on ^^

* * *

**Namikaze Forrest**

* * *

It's been three days since Naruto and Ayame's fight with Kushina the two teens haven't left the forest since then, both believing that even though the shinobi council would put anyone to death who attacked them there was still a high chance that Naruto would get attacked and have to defend himself which would only cause the village to go up into arms further for if he killed someone on accident.

For the last three days Ayame and Naruto have had Sakura go buy them food and bring them clothing when needed. Right now the two teens were laying in one another arms as they had been a lot lately both feeling bad for this situation and the loss of there mother due to there fight.

"Ayame-chan." Naruto said as Ayame who was laying in her boyfriends arms looked up at him. "Don't you think we should begin training for the chunin exams." Both teens haven't trained for the last three days neither of them having the drive to do so.

Ayame stood up and dusted herself off. "I suppose." Ayame said In a voice that wasn't to thrilled with the idea having no motivation to train.

Naruto noted this and sighed. "We don't have to we can wait till Sakura-chan comes today and see if your in the mood then." Naruto to be honest wasn't in the mood to train either.

Ayame looked back at her boyfriend and gave him a smile for understanding her. "Naruto-kun." Ayame said causing the boy to stare up at her and notice her serious face. "Why didn't you tell me we were siblings?" Ayame said.

Naruto was shocked to hear her say this. "I mean, It's not something one can say easily." Naruto then remembered back to the day he returned to Konoha and how close he was to telling her in his room. "I tried to tell you after the mission in the wave but Kushina-sensei interrupted us." Naruto said.

"I wish you would of told me then, maybe I could of thought of something to fix this." Ayame said as she looked away.

Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly. "Your blaming this on me?" Naruto didn't say this in a hurtful tone he was more saddened and confused as to his girlfriends words.

"No I'm not blaming you I'm just saying if you told me earlier maybe I could of thought of something or someway to fix this so it never happened!"Ayame heard what she said and knew this was a round about way of actually blaming Naruto even though she didn't mean it.

Naruto stood up as well looking right into Ayame's face. "Was it not you who told me I could keep my secrets and it was ok!" Naruto yelled back at his girlfriend. "It's not my fault this happened!" Naruto started to make exaggerated body movements which only further proved his frustration.

Ayame was about to back down and forget the argument but this time she wouldn't. "I'm gonna go find Kaa-san and fix this whole mess I don't know how but I will." Ayame turned her heels and started to walk away.

Naruto quickly moved forward and grabbed her shoulder harder then he expected which caused a light grunt to come from Ayame's mouth. "And just how are you going to fix this!? Please tell me your plan when half the villagers and some ninjas attack you?" Naruto and Ayame both knew there was a high chance of this even through the councils orders.

Naruto was about to continue berating his girlfriend when he was finally able to look through his anger and see how much this was hurting her, Naruto sighed and calmed himself. "I'm sorry Ayame-chan I didn't mean to yell." Naruto almost couldn't believe himself he never thought the day would come when he would yell at Ayame.

Ayame looked into Naruto's eyes and noticed the same thing how much sadness he was going through and how this conversation wasn't good for either of them. "I know you didn't Naruto-kun." Ayame then moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't blame you for this I'm just scared Naruto-kun."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her in response. "I am to Ayame-chan." Naruto said in response both teens not knowing whats gonna happen in the future or if they even have a future together.

The mood between the two was dark until Naruto felt a soft laugh against his chest he looked down to see Ayame giggling. "Whats so funny Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

Ayame looked up at her boyfriend still giggling. "It's just that was our first fight and it didn't even last three minutes before we forgave each other." Ayame said.

Naruto thought back to all his times with Ayame and remembered they really have never fought before. Naruto did give a soft chuckle. "Yeah we do kinda suck at arguing with one another." Naruto replied to his girlfriend.

The two teens once more moved to the tree they had been laying against for most of the three days and laid in one another arms. "Ayame-chan I do promise to fix this and make sure we don't lose Kushina-chan." Naruto said as Ayame looked up and smiled at him.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

* * *

Mei Terumi was just coming out of the Minato's office. _'Minato-kun's not in, I wonder?' _Mei knew that a kage should be in there office almost all day everyday or they should be in the council trying to figure out the situation that was going on with the Kyuubi and he was at neither of those places.

Walking down the streets Mei noticed the village had a much darker tone to it, no longer was she getting greetings, no now she only heard how they were going to kill the demon. _'This reminds me of my village not to long ago.'_ Mei said remembering the time before she became mizukage.

Deciding to ignore the village her thoughts went back to Minato when it hit her. _'He wouldn't.'_ Mei's body tensed as she decided to stop walking and jumped into the air and on top of a building as she looked around to see if she could spot the hokage and failed to do so.

Mei didn't see the hokage which caused her worry to escalate but she did see a certain white haired jounin. _'This should do'_ Mei jumped to the building that Kakashi was standing on she landed softly onto the rooftop not alerting the jounin.

"So this is the famous Kakashi Hatake I take it." Mei said as as watched Kakashi turn around to see the beautiful red headed Mizukage in front of him.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to realize who was in front of him given the garb she was wearing was that of a kage. "Mizukage-sama." Kakashi said giving the woman and slight bow in respect.

"Please you don't have to bow Kakashi-san this is a social visit." Mei said as Kakashi moved his upper body up and now stared at the woman. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Hokage-sama is?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know Mizukage-sama, I would have assumed he would be in his office but if he's not that maybe he's at the council." Kakashi responded as her continued to look over the village.

"I've already looked there." Mei sighed but it went unnoticed by Kakashi. _'He must have really went there.'_ Mei thought to herself before continuing to speak to Kakashi. "Maybe he went to spend time with his daughter the two may need to be together after Uzumaki-sama's unfortunate death." Mei said.

Kakashi instantly turned around now fully listening to the kage in front of him. "What do you mean Kushina-san's death, I've heard nothing about this." Kakashi didn't think the mizukage would lie about something like this, even if he didn't know the woman having a kage say this and it be false would cause a panic in the village.

"It's just a rumor I've heard but I can say the source is..reliable." Mei said in a way that made Kakashi believe her and even if he didn't fully he would have to check up on this. "Though if the rumors are true I'm sure he's mourning with his daughter now."

It took Kakashi a few seconds to realize something. _'Wait if he's going to see them if he knows where they are this could be like Anko-san again and this time I don't know if he will not kill them if they attack.' _Kakashi knew even if this information was false he had to go.

Kakashi turned on his heels about to leave when Mei grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "I would try the Namikaze forest first." Mei said with a smile as Kakashi noted what she said and gave a nod thankful for the information. "Oh and please tell him I'll be waiting in his office." Mei said.

After hearing that Kakashi took off toward the Namikaze forest going as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

**Namikaze Forest**

* * *

Naruto and Ayame were both about to fall asleep in one another arms when they heard a rustling of leafs coming from the forest. Ayame was the first to notice and looked toward the direction of the sound. "Sakura-chan's early today." Ayame said as she rubbed her eyes.

Naruto was the first to notice the footsteps were heavier then Sakura's. "I don't think that's Sakura-chan." Naruto said as both teens stood up and grabbed a kunai and prepared to strike anyone who came out of the forest.

The figure finally exited the forest and boy was it a person both wanted to strike. "Calm down now you two I come bearing good news." The man in front of them was none other then the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze.

The man was nothing but smiles as he moved forward with one hand behind his back. "I came to tell you two that I was able to convince the council to put there protection over you so it's ok for you two to come out." Minato said in a kind tone.

Naruto was able to hold himself back from attacking this man only thanks to Kushina's training but he still couldn't find the ability to speak to this man right now. _'This is just like that time with Anko-sensei.'_ Naruto thought to himself as fear of the worse started to run over him.

Ayame was holding up better then Naruto. "Otou-san we know about the ban on attacking us but we prefer to stay here." Ayame threw on a smile back at her father trying to find a way to get this man to leave.

Minato moved forward causing both teens to stiffen a bit. "You know I miss you Ayame-chan I haven't seen you in forever." Minato then took a knee. "You could at least give your tou-san a hug it's been so long." Minato said.

Ayame gave a fake laugh. "Oh come on tou-san I'm to old to give you hugs." Ayame said trying to act as if everything was alright.

"Ayame-chan your never to old to hug your tou-san." Minato's face then darkened which both teens instantly noticed. "You also never know when that ban on attacking you to might end and when someone might find this place." Minato was threatening them and they both knew it.

Ayame knew she was trapped so she looked over at Naruto and gave a nod of her head and started to move toward the man her legs slightly shaking. "I suppose one hug wouldn't hurt." Ayame moved toward the man and wrapped her arms around him.

Minato wrapped one arm around her and smiled. "I love you Ayame-chan." Minato said to the young girl in his arms.

Ayame knew he wanted her to respond so she did not wanting to anger the man. "I love you to Tou-san." It was at this moment that Minato moved the hand from behind him up so Ayame could feel what he was holding.

Ayame pulled from the hug. "What are you holding." The young red head said as Minato then slowly started to reveal what was in his hand.

As the hand come forward in is was a katana that was all to familiar to the teens he also held a bloody Konoha headband and a bloody strand of red hair in his hand which he dropped in front of his daughter.

Ayame instantly dropped to the ground and grabbed the items and checked. "This is kaa-sans." Ayame said after inspecting the items she could say for certain that they were, Ayame then looked up at the man. "Where did you get this?"

Naruto had been watching from the back but he saw what was going on and it took everything in his body not to attack this man right now._ 'Not again, not Kushina-sensei to!' _Naruto held the kunai in his hand tighter.

Minato looked down at his daughter saddened. "I'm sorry to say but Kushina-chan died three days ago on a mission." Minato said to his daughter.

Ayame instantly froze knowing that her mother wouldn't have given this man her katana. "No.." Ayame felt tears run down her face as she pulled the katana into her chest. "She can't be dead she can't be!" Ayame yelled out.

Naruto moved forward as he pulled the kunai up into a fighting stance. _'I can't, Kushina-sensei trained me to hold back my emotions for her I won't attack.'_ Naruto let his hand drop as he took a deep breath. _**'What are you doing kit KILL THIS MAN!' **_Naruto eyes widened as he heard the Kyuubi in his head. _'Kyuubi it's not smart we would lose.'_Naruto responded surprised that Kyuubi would respond like this. _**'I said kill him now kit!' **_Kyuubi voice boomed through Naruto's head.

Ayame still on her knee's and clutching her mother katana and headband in her hand. _'Kaa-san's dead.'_ Ayame thought. _'She's dead and.' _Ayame looked up at the man standing over her. _'This man killed her he killed my kaa-san!'_ Ayame felt her anger start to get the better of her as orange chakra cloak started to cover her body. **"I'm going to kill you." **Ayame said as she pulled her mothers katana out of it's sheath.

Naruto saw this and decided that he needed to stop Ayame or help her and right now the vote was two vs one to fight this man so he pulled his kunai up again and now ran up to Ayame and stood by her side but ninjas ready to fight the man in front of her.

Ayame and Naruto looked at one another and nodded there head and both jumped at the hokage weapons aiming to kill.

Both of the teens blocks were deflected but not by Minato no by someone else. **"Kakashi-nii-san move now."** Ayame said as Kakashi had her arm in his hands.

Kakashi was barely holding the teens back. "Minato-sensei the Mizukage is waiting for you back at your office." Kakashi then lost his grip as both teens jumped away and came at Minato from different sides.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Kakashi said as four clones popped out and two each tackled the teens to the ground. All four of his clones were quickly defeated by the two teens. "Naruto-kun do you want Ayame-chan to die!" Kakashi yelled when the two teens attacked again, Kakashi hoping that those words would stop Naruto's attack.

Luckily for him it did and the boy stopped his assault but it was Ayame who didn't and Kakashi jumped in front of his stab and took the blow for Minato. "**Kakashi-nii-san...w**hy?" Ayame said to the man she had just stabbed with her mothers katana.

He didn't respond it was Minato who did this time who had enjoyed the show in front of him. "I must be off it seems, until we meet again." Minato turned around and started to walk but stopped for one moment. "Oh the chunin exams was change to three months from now...I'll be waiting for you two then." Minato then disappeared.

Ayame pulled her mothers katana out of Kakashi as the man fell down to the ground clutching his side. "What the hell were you thinking Ayame-chan." Kakashi said as he felt blood drip down his hand from the wound. "He would have killed you both!"

Ayame now knew that was true and couldn't believe her rage had taken over her like that. "I'm sorry Kakashi-nii-san, I don't know what happened I just couldn't think straight when that cloak appeared on me." Ayame said as she pulled the mans hand away and ripped come cloth from her outfit and started to bandage the wounds.

Naruto moved forward. "Thank you for stopping us Kakashi-san." Naruto knew there was a high chance that one if not both of them would of died if they would have fought Minato there.

Kakashi stood up after Ayame finished patching him up. "Thankfully you didn't pierce any vital organs, I should be able to make it back to the village and get it fixed." Kakashi said as he looked down at Ayame. "I can't stay here Ayame-chan I have to keep tabs on the villagers to make sure nothing changes but now that I know where you are I will tell you if anything changes." Kakashi said as Ayame nodded sadly.

Ayame watched as Kakashi left the two teens alone again and when he was gone Ayame's eyes started to tear up again. "She's gone isn't she Naruto-kun." Ayame said dropping to her knees.

Naruto moved forward as he tried to hold back his own tears to stay strong for his girlfriend he dropped to a knee and held her close. "I think she is." Naruto replied

Naruto then pushed away from Ayame and stared at her. "Ayame-chan do you want to kill that man now?" Ayame without having to think nodded her head. "Then we have to train our ass off for three months we don't have time to mourn we can do that after that mans dead." Naruto said to his girlfriend.

Ayame took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "Your right Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

* * *

Naruto and Ayame were finally ready and thought of a way to improve enough in three months to be able to survive a fight with Minato. "Ayame-chan are you sure about this?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Yes I'm sure I know we won't see each other for three months but our training methods are going to be different." Ayame said as Naruto nodded his head.

The two lovers gave each other a kiss as they both took off into separate directions to begin there training.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

Mei was in the office of the hokage having been let in by his secretary, she waited for half an hour until the man finally walked through the door she instantly jumped up. "Minato-kun where have you been!" Mei said in a cheery voice as she smiled as the man clearly happy to see him.

Minato ignored her walking over to his desk and sitting down, Mei saw this and turned to look at him confused until she saw the look of devastation on his face like the world had just ended. "Minato-kun whats wrong." Mei said clearly worried about the man in front of her.

"I." Minato voice started to choke as he held back his tears. "I just learned today that my wife was killed." Minato's hand started to shake as he tried to control his body and not lose himself to despair in front of this woman.

Mei instantly ran up to the woman and grabbed his hand. "Minato-kun that's awful, do you know who did it?" Mei asked and Minato shook his head as his eyes started to tear up. "Minato-kun is there anything I can do?" Mei said as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

Minato stood up and smiled at her. "Your to kind Mei-chan." The smile caused Mei's heart to jump as a blush ran across her face. "Mei-chan your beautiful." Minato said as he watched her blush intensify even further after saying that.

Mei looked down. "Minato-kun your not thinking straight." Mei said clearly happy at the compliments but knowing they were only coming from the despair he felt from the death of Kushina.

Minato grabbed her chin and moved her face up so he was looking into her eyes. "I've never been thinking more clearly." Minato lips started to curve up. "I know that me and Kushina-chan wouldn't have lasted much longer our relationship was to far gone but I still loved her." Minato said to Mei who he could tell hated to hear that he loved Kushina.

Minato let her chin go as he moved over to the other side of the desk. "I've been thinking what I would do if we divorced and it all came back to one thing." Mei looked confused not knowing what he meant. "I've been telling myself if I couldn't fix my relationship with her if something happened I would ask if you wanted to be with me." Minato said his voice full of hope.

Mei's body jumped in joy she was barely able to contain her excitement and it was obvious to the both of them but she held back slightly still worried he might be just mourning his wife's death and not truly into her. "Minato-kun I'm not sure you just learned of her death what if this isn't really you talking what if..." Mei's voice was stopped when Minato's finger was placed on her lips stopping her from speaking.

"Please Mei-chan I need you to listen to me." Mei nodded her head. "Ever since I saw you I always thought that of how beautiful you were I was instantly attracted to you." Minato said as Mei's blush returned. "Then I learned that you were also a kind woman who cared about others over yourself and that you were also powerful never letting yourself being taken for granted." Minato ran his hand across her hair lovingly.

"Mei-chan I'm only as strong as the person who stands beside me, This village needs a strong leader with a partner who stands beside him, my daughter needs a role model to look up to so she doesn't take a wrong turn and.." Minato grabbed her hand and fell to a knee. "I need someone to stand beside me for the rest of my life." Minato gave her the widest smile he can clearly showing how happy he was at saying this.

Mei's heart was now about to burst out of her chest. "Minato-kun a-are you asking me to m-m-marry you!?" Mei asked unable to control her voice.

"Yes I am Mei-chan." Minato replied still holding the woman's hand.

Mei didn't wait a second she pounced on the man and hugged him. "Yes Minato-kun I will be your wife! I'm so happy." Mei couldn't believe this was happening to her she couldn't be any happier.

Minato then moved back as he moved in his lips about to touch hers when they were about to connect he felt her push him back. "I'm sorry Minato-kun but I haven't given my first kiss away yet and I always hoped to on my wedding day." Mei closed her eyes thinking of her wedding day and kissing Minato and blushing deeply.

Minato showed a slight annoyance thinking she was going to say something different but quickly turned his expression to a lighter one. "That's fine Mei-chan if that's what you want but can I kiss your forehead?" Mei nodded her head and the man then placed his lips on her forehead causing the woman's blush to intensify to a scale she didn't know what possible.

The two stood in that office for hours planning out there new life together and how the villages would work.

* * *

**Three days Earlier outside of Konoha**

* * *

Two cloaked figures stood over the body of Kushina Uzumaki. "You don't think they noticed anything do you?" The smaller cloaked figure asked.

The other looked over the only thing visible was his red eyes. "No they believed completely that they killed her." The taller cloaked figure said as he pulled his hood off and revealed a man in his earlier twenties with jet black hair and red eyes.

"Itachi-san your mastery of genjutsu can be terrifying." the smaller cloaked figure moved down and placed her hand on the wound as green chakra started to pulse from her hand. "Sadly my ability to heal isn't up to par but I should be able to stabilize her enough, at least till we get her back to Tsunade-san." The smaller figure said.

Itachi looked down at her. "So with this the stage is set?" Itachi asked the cloak figure in front of him.

"No there's a few more things that has to be done but don't worry Itachi-san it will be set and you will get what you want." The figure said as they ripped some of the cloak off and used it to patch up Kushina's wound.

The smaller figure then picked Kushina up. "I suppose you aren't going to follow me back?" The cloaked figure asked as Itachi nodded his head.

"I expect for you to be ready." Itachi said in a no nonsense voice.

"Of course Itachi-san you've done more then I could have ever asked of you I will make sure Sasuke-kun makes it out of Konoha." The cloaked figure was about to leave when Itachi grabbed there shoulder and looked coldly into cloaked figures eyes.

"Oh I didn't forget that part either I will make sure Mikoto-san makes it out as well." Itachi let go of the woman's shoulder and the figure took off with Kushina in there arms.

* * *

**Authors Note**

1\. Ok so there's a lot to say because a lot happened this chapter

2\. firstly it will be explained later why Kyuubi acted different then normal

3\. Naruto and Ayame's training will be done via flashbacks in future chapters along with Sakura's

4\. we will learn about the cloaked figure and why they are working with Itachi by the end of the exams as well.

5\. OH and we learned who the Uchiha who Minato holding is..see an ANSWER to a question...YAY I can answer questions 1 down 30 more to go...

6\. who's going to Mei and Minato's wedding I know I am! :)

7\. The reason I made it 3 months and not 1 month is I simply felt like the power spike would be more realistic if it took 3 and not 1 month.

Next Chapter we contiue with Chunin Exams Part 4: Neji vs Naruto


	27. Chunin Exams Part 4: Neji Vs Naruto

**Reviews**

**Nico2883** \- I don't understand this comment I'm sorry

**Dragonpony022** \- Yes I have to say I wanted Minato to come off as over confident I mean who wouldn't has anything gone bad for him yet I mean not really and poor Mei is so sneaky.

**Featherweightusa** \- You know that chan can be used as best friends or close friends right it doesn't mean he wants to bang her or anything.

**Falcon800** \- Maybe :)

**Kage88** \- She should!

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Make that 20% dammit and yay Makoto

**Akula02** \- Sorry I don't speak this language

**Bloodbrother18** \- no wow to you!

**LordGhostStriker** \- Your mind is MINE!

**Sabery** \- Naruto's training will come later

**Revanofthesithlord** \- Me to!

**Sinforged** \- Alot of bad things are going to happen to poor Minato-chan

**Naruhina 123** \- Yeah Minato won't know what hit him!

**Tsukoblue** \- Glad you liked it ^^

**NarutoKushina** \- But Mei loved his balls...or does she? It wasn't Shizune

**Animaman** \- Minato's reign may be hitting a speed bump

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel** \- It was suppose to be farfetched because 1. Minato is overconfident as fuck now 2. He thinks Very little of Mei and knows if he says anything she will be a puppy and do it so why would he wait..thats what he thinks.

**Maelstorm of nine** \- Plot twists make the world go round my friend

**avidreaded** \- It's not Shizune

**Shadowninjamaster** \- I will.

* * *

**Authors Note**

1\. This is something some people did seem to see but some people reviews and pmed me about when Kyuubi's body would be found and I wanted to write this to inform you that the body was found in chapter 17, I'm saying this now because that's about to become important.

* * *

**Chunin Finals**

**3 months later**

* * *

The stadium was filled for the finals of the chunin exams villagers and ninja alike in attendance to see the next generation of ninjas in action but many there to see a certain ninja who they wish ended up losing his life in this chunin exams.

Also in attendance was two kages that all the villagers and ninjas knew quite well by now one was the hokage and the other was the mizukage.

Minato looked over at Mei who had on along with her normal kage clothing a thin blue veil which partially covered her face. "Mei-chan what's with the veil?" Minato asked as he sneakily grabbed her hand in his.

Mei looked over at the hokage clearly enjoying the contact with the man. "My apologize Minato-kun but when I'm around you I can't help but blush." Mei then looked down sadly. "It is sad that we can't show our love yet but once these chunin exams are through and you announce the passing of your ex-wife we can finally be together." Mei's voice clearly conveying how happy she was about there future relationship.

Minato held her hand tighter. "Yes the wait is unbearable but I can't announce the passing of Kushina-chan yet it would only cause my village more heartbreak which they can't afford right now." Mei listened to the man and nodded her hand understanding him completely.

The two kages felt the presence of another walking up the steps to the kage booth they both looked toward the direction and saw the final guest of this evening. Minato stood up as he let go of Mei's hand. "Kazekage-sama it's wonderful you were able to make it in time." Minato said as he held his hand out for the man to shake.

The Kazekage shook the mans hand. "My apologize for being so late." The kage then looked over at Mei. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Mizukage." He said as he nodded his head and she responded in kind.

The kazekage took his seat beside Minato and the three kage's looked down at the arena below them as the first match was about to start.

In the center of the ring was none other then Kurenai she looked up at the hokage for him to give her the signal once she saw it she nodded her head. "Would Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please come down." Kurenai's voice full of venom when saying the latter name.

Neji made his way down to the arena the crowd cheered loudly for the boy as he made his way to the center.

"Kill the demon."

"We believe in your Hyuuga-san!"

"Don't let him get away with his crimes!"

Neji finally made his way to the center as he looked around for Naruto and no one saw him, Neji looked over at Kurenai. "Shouldn't he be disqualified if he doesn't show up?" Neji asked her.

She waited for a few more moments and saw no sign of the boy. "Naruto Uzumaki hasn't showed up that means he automatically is disquali-..." Kurenai stopped speaking when she noticed a snake slithering on the ground heading toward there direction._ 'That's one of Anko-chan's snakes.'_ Kurenai thought to herself.

The snake stopped in front of Neji as it's upper body started to stand up, the snake stared at him for a moment before it turned into smoke moments later, once the smoke dissolved there stood a figure one Naruto Uzumaki but with a much different appearance.

Naruto no longer had blond hair replaced with a medium-length white hair with a heavy tent of black in it that has now grown to shoulder-length, blue eyes with slits in his pupils, he still held onto his whiskers becoming more prominent with his slightly paler skin tone.

Naruto now wore a primarily black outfit the main feature of the outfit was his trench coat, it had white fur along the back of the collar, the tench coat then came down in a V-neck which stopped at Naruto's chest it then continued down to his belt line where it once more parted down the middle and fell off to each side of him it then stopped at ankle length, the sleeves went slightly past his wrists covering half his hands, He had fishnets underneath his trench coat which were visible on opening of the V-neck on his chest, Naruto also wore black pants with a shuriken holster on his right thigh.

"Sorry I'm late." The boy said as more features became noticeable as his teeth had taken a more fang like appearance.

Kurenai looked over Naruto's new look a basically growled in anger at the boy. _'First he takes Anko-chan from me, he then uses her jutsu's and now his clothing changed to more closely resemble hers.'_ Kurenai thought in disgust that this boy would mock her friend like this. "It's fine demon." Kurenai said in a tone that only the two in front of her could hear.

Kurenai then stepped back. "Are you two ready?" The two men nodded there heads as Kurenai brought her hand up and then down signaling the start of the chunin exams and the first match.

Neji jumped back instantly as he went into his fighting stance and activated his byakugan as he started to stare at Naruto trying to get a info on him but the ninja in front of Neji didn't move only stood still.

Naruto moved his arm up pointing it at Neji with his palm open the hyuuga deepened his stance. "Gale Palm Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu." Naruto said aloud as nothing happened.

Neji stood up seeing nothing had happened. "What kind of jutsu is that suppose to be?" Neji asked as he then felt liquid falling from his cheek when he placed his fingers there he felt blood from the scratch the jutsu left. _'What did he hit me with I couldn't see it at all.' _Neji thought to himself.

Not many in attendance understood what happened but there was one who found this interesting enough to stand up from his chair to get closer look. _'This child is interesting.' _said the Kazekage as a smile ran across the mans face. _'I don't think many here knows what he just did.' _He thought to himself once more. _'He must have went through hell to gain that power'_ The kazekage thought as he inwardly laughed

Minato saw this and looked over at the kage. "Is anything wrong Kazekage-sama?" Minato asked but the man shook his head and went back and took a seat now paying much more attention to the match at hand.

Down in the audience was Hiashi Hyuuga and his children, there were whispers all around him on how the Hyuuga child was cut._ 'I don't blame them for not seeing it my byakugan could barely see it.'_ Hiashi said to himself. _'He used his wind element to propel his the snake forward fast enough that it wasn't even visible to most eyes here and whats worse is the snake was covered in wind that was going even faster then it so even if you barely dodged it that wind would still rip through you.'_ Hiashi didn't blamed anyone for missing what happened.

Back on the battle field Naruto was now looking up at Minato. _'Could you see that? That's not even full strength and that jutsu will be your end.'_ Naruto then looked back at Neji who had finally reentered his fighting stance. _'I need to hold myself back and not show anymore I can't give that bastard anymore info on what I can really do.'_

The two genin moved closer and Naruto moved into his fighting stance as well as the two began circling one another it was Neji who moved forward first and attacked his strike were precise and went for every chakra point.

Naruto dodged every strike with ease and would return a strike of his own showing his master of taijutsu, his strikes while not near as precise as Neji's were faster then his and held more strength behind them.

Neji changed up his attack and gave a swift kick knocking back Naruto and then he went into a deeper stance. "I know how you move now this is over cause your in the range of my jutsu." Neji said as he took a deep breath. "Eight Trigram 64 Palms." Neji said as he moved forward.

Neji nailed him with two strikes.

"Two Palm"

"Four palm"

"Eight palm"

"Sixteen Palm"

"Thirty-two Palm"

"Sixty-Four Palm"

Nejis attacked pushed Naruto back to the wall and finally hitting against it on the last strike, the Hyuuga then moved back as he gave a smug smile. "I don't know how you cut me but it was a must have been luck I am a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan I was born from greatness and you are just a failure."

The crowd went wild after Neji's attack.

"Now kill him!"

"Make him suffer!"

Neji was getting excited by all the cheers having his ego being boosted by it enough to turn his back away from Naruto thinking the boy couldn't continue.

Naruto then moved forward making sure that Neji noticed the boy turned around and jumped back. "How are you standing and how..." Neji then saw it all his chakra points were fine none of his attacks had hit. "But how?" Neji asked.

"I could see all your strikes though I couldn't dodge them they are much to fast for me." Naruto admitted. "But I have my friends to help me out." Naruto said as a bunch of snakes fell from under his jackets and disappeared in smoke. "What you hit wasn't me but the snakes." Naruto explained.

Neji looked closer and could see movement within his jacket and fish-net he had already replaced those snakes with new ones. _'This means my sixty-four palm jutsu is useless against him?' _Neji thought to himself as he jumped backward not willing to fight this guy in taijutsu until he thought of a new plan of action.

When Neji landed from his jump Naruto channeled another jutsu. "Snake Jutsu Ground Rupture." Naruto said as he watched Neji land and snakes came from the ground heading for the finishing blow on the Hyuuga.

As Neji landed he saw the snakes and instantly went into a fighting stance. "Eight Trigrams: Rotation!" Neji spun around and chakra exploded from his body in a 360 range destroying each of the snakes before they could get to him.

Naruto's eyebrow raised. _'Impressive.' _He thought to himself inwardly impressed the boy had such high level jutsus at his disposal.

Neji watched as Naruto once again stopped moving, Neji stepped forward his body involuntarily shaking knowing he would have to win this battle in taijutsu but not sure if he could if his jutsu was unusable against the foe in front of him.

In the stands Hisashi once more was impressed this time at his nephew. _'Hizashi your son would have made you proud he's become a very powerful ninja you would be proud of.'_ Hiashi thought to himself as he looked down at the battlefield once more.

Up in the kage's office was different as Minato's face was clearly showing displeasure at the situation. _'The boy is scared to fight now and without his taijutsu he is useless.'_ Minato locked his eyes with Shikaku in the crowd as he thought back to a conversation.

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

Minato, Shikaku and Konan were all in Minato's office. "You called me here Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked in a bored tone as he gave out a yawn.

"Shikaku-san the finals are beginning in one week I will need you to be there and ready to execute a mission I have for you on a moments notice." Minato gave the man a serious tone which caused the black haired man to break out of his lazy state.

"Of course Hokage-sama I will do whatever is needed." The man responded now fully listening to everything his leader was saying to him.

"Hiashi-san is still holding us back from attaining the cursed bird seal from his clan." Minato said as Shikaku nodded knowing this. "I believe that Hiashi-san needs a push in the right direction so when I give you the signal during the first match of the exams you will cause the death of Neji Hyuuga." Minato explained and the man in front of him showed no emotion as if he didn't care.

Beside Minato was Konan who's eyes widened. "Hokage-sama you can't do this he's only a child and a prodigy at that he could be..no he will be one of your most powerful warriors in the future." Konan said explaining her side of the argument to the hokage.

Minato ignored her for a moment. "Do you understand Shikaku?" The man nodded. "And you agree to do so?" The man once more nodded as Minato gestured that he was able to leave and the man did so at once.

Minato then turned to Konan. "I understand that Konan-chan but not only does Hiashi-san need a wake-up call but so does this village." He moved up to Konan and placed his hand on her cheek. "You see this village knows the danger of that demon but they haven't seen it first hand they may have seen what he can do but they've never seen him murder, they need to experience it they need to see how out of control he is." Minato started to lovingly stroke the woman's hair as she nudged her head into his hand.

"This village now see's me as a leader as someone who is here to help them who is equal to them." Minato said as Konan stared at the man showing no hatred at his refusal to see her side of things. "When I kill this demon during the exams they will understand that I am not there equal and that I have been sent to this earth to guide them to a better world one of peace." Minato explained.

"Yes Hokage-sama I understand." Konan said as she smiled at the man.

"Konan we're alone now call me by my proper name." Minato said as he returned the smile.

"As you wish...Kami-sama." Konan said with a blush

* * *

**Flashback end.**

* * *

Naruto stared at Neji and saw how hesitant he was to attack him now. _'I need to finish this now'_ Naruto once more raised his hand. " Gale Palm Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu" Naruto said this time not putting as much chakra behind the spell wanting Neji to see it and dodge it so he could hit the genin with his second attack.

The wind covered snake started to fly toward Neji. '_I see it this time I can dodge it!'_ Neji said as he tried to jump out of the way but found himself completely frozen solid. _'I can't move!'_ He yelled as he watched in horror.

The snake pierced the Neji's heart ripping through it instantly, the boy's eyes instantly glazed over as blood poured from the whole in his heart as his knee's hit the ground and he fell face first lifeless to the ground.

Everyone in the stadium was in shocked silence none more so then Naruto. _'He could have dodged that easily.'_ Naruto then looked up and saw Minato unmoving uncaring. _'Was this him did he have something to do with this?'_ Naruto knew that it was probably another one of Minato's ploys.

"Murderer!"

"Kill that demon before he kills us all!"

"We will not let you have Konoha!"

The audience began to throw everything they could grab at Naruto. "Snake Shield Jutsu." Naruto said as his body became even more surrounded by snakes as they blocked everything that was thrown at him even some kunai's.

There was three people in the audience not throwing anything and that was the main branch of the Hyuuga. _'Hizashi-kun why did this happen, I'm sorry nii-san.'_ Hisashi thought to himself as he looked down saddened he looked to his left and saw tears start to form in his youngest daughters eyes he then looked right to his eldest daughter to see that she wasn't there. "Hinata-chan?" Hiashi said as he looked back out toward the arena flooring seeing his daughter there now.

Hinata stood at Neji's body as she held it close. "N-n-eji-nii-san w-wake up please." She said as she pulled the body closer and blood started to run on her uniform. She looked up at the man who had killed her brother. "Why did you d-d-do it?" She said through her tears.

Naruto looked down at the girl trying to show no emotion. _'Don't answer her, don't show any worry or that bastard may see it to strike her down as well, she's one of the few good people in Konoha.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned around not answering the poor girls question.

"WHY! I ASKED WHY!" Hinata yelled at Naruto not stuttering and not acting shy for the first time in her life she was demanding something and that was an answer and it was a answer she wouldn't receive this day.

Up in the contestants room they all looked on and saw the death of a fellow genin. "Why did he do that." Ino was the first one who opened her mouth surprised that Naruto would kill someone like that in cold bold.

Shikamaru looked over at her. "That wasn't his fault." He said as Ino looked over at him. "Naruto meant for Neji-kun to dodge but he was trapped and I'm almost positive it was my families jutsu that did it." Shikimaru looked around the audience to see where the spell came from but wasn't able to find the culprit.

Ino nodded her head and saw Naruto walking inside the building they were in she instantly rushed down to meet him. "Naruto-kun." The boy completely ignored her and walked past her. "Hey I was talking to you!" Ino grabbed the boy's hand.

Ino felt him try to pull away but she held on as strong as she could even when he body got jerks around by his strength. "Did you mean to kill him, you didn't did you!" Ino asked clearly not wanting someone she thought was a kind soul to kill someone like that.

Naruto looked over at Ino his eyes cold. "It wasn't my intention to kill him." Naruto said as she let go of his arm and he continued forward leaving the girl behind.

Ino stared as he walked away._ 'Ok I believe you.' _Ino said as she followed behind him.

Naruto walked up the steps where half of the genins moved away from him, Naruto then scanned the room as some ninja's flinched when his eyes ran across them, Naruto then spotted the figure he wanted to see a small figure who's face was covered with cloth and she had a certain katana held on her waist. "Ayame-chan there you are." The boy said.

He walked over and grabbed her hand and the two left the room not allowing anyone to question Naruto.

All of the genin did think the same thing though at that time. _'When did she get there and how long as she been there.' _All of them but Shikamaru thought.

The two teens ran down the stares and into a corner where they could have there time in private, Naruto didn't say a thing to the girl in front of her he only pulled her shirt slightly yo the left so he could begin kissing her neck. "It's been to long Ayame-chan."

Ayame felt her boyfriends lips against her skin and started to moan out. "H-how did you know it was me." Ayame said as she could feel Naruto's new found fangs run against her neck causing her body to heat up.

"N-naruto-kun we can't not after what happened to N-neji-kun." Ayame moaned out feeling lost in pleasure at Naruto's touch.

The boy looked at her. "I don't care about that right now I care about making up the three months I haven't seen you."Naruto responded

Naruto then grabbed the cloth on her head. "No stop Naruto-kun you won't like me anymore." Ayame said as she pushed her boyfriend away.

"Ayame-chan I looked different as well but you still find me attractive right?" Ayame gave him a nod. "I don't care what you look like your still the woman I love and you always will be." Ayame nodded her head and let his arm go.

Naruto grabbed her cloth and pulled it off, his eyes widened as she looked down at the ground worried about his reaction. "I didn't think it was possible but you've become more beautiful." Naruto said as he captured the woman's lips with his own.

Ayame wrapped her legs around the Naruto's waist as she broke the kiss. "You really mean that Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked and Naruto only responded by capturing her lips once more this time kissing her more fiercely as he started to thrust his waist a bit feeling the overcoming urge to make love with her right now.

The two teens then heard a cough coming from behind them and they both looked toward the direction as they saw a all to familiar face. "I don't mean to stop you from your public show of affection but you might get in trouble if you go any further." Sakura said to the two as she smiled at them.

Ayame unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist as she ran over and hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan it's so good to see you again." Ayame then stepped back and smiled. "It looks like me and Naruto-kun aren't the only one who went threw some changes." Ayame said looking at her friends new look.

Sakura smiled at her. "My change isn't nearly as drastic as yours though." Sakura then looked back at the hallway they went through. "We need to get going the next match is about to start."

Ayame nodded her head as she left the corner they were all in a went back to the main hall as she placed the cloth over her face.

Naruto looked Sakura over and noticed one thing about her appearance, her arm was covered in bandages they had blood stains on them from her elbow to her hand. "What happened there?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"It's nothing." Sakura responded and Naruto nodded his head accepting the answer the boy then walked past her. "Oh Naruto-kun I got some news for.." Sakura then looked down at the ground and waved her hand in front of her face. "You know what it's not that important." Sakura said with a smile.

Sakura watched the boy walk to the main hall as well as she sighed. _'Remember I'm not suppose to tell them she's alive if I did Tsunade-shishou would kill me.'_

* * *

**Authors Note**

1\. I will explain Naruto's hair change.

2\. How Sakura meet Tsunade will be explained in about 2-3 chapters

3\. Minato is not god he thinks he's god before anyone thinks I actually made him god ^^

4\. Ayame and Sakura's appearance change will be detailed in the coming chapters.


	28. Chunin Exams Part 5: Change

**Reviews.**

**Nico2883** \- Kakashi has learned Minato isn't what he seems and Mei still has some tricks up her sleeve...maybe.

**Revanofthesithlord** \- One day I swear!

**DragonPony022** \- Yeah your right about Naruto's look and his power, also I really REALLY love Hinata so it's gonna be hard to write her in the future how I want (stop my heart is already hurting thinking about it!)

**Dragonninja1983** \- Minato will get whats coming to him but who knows what that is..and Invasion starts SOON!

**Tsukoblue** \- I agree he will

**Kage88** \- Heres more!

**Maelstrom of Nine** \- You won't be to upset in the far far future I think

**Camster3100** \- Then it must be cool then! also nah I like when people THINK there god

**Wonderweed420** \- Thanks for catching that I fixed it

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Naruto did but who knows what happened to Ayame! I needed Neji to die FOR PROGESS!

**Naruhina 123** \- THANKS!

**Gemini-spark** \- Theres a good reason! I promise!

**Animaman** \- Yeah I agree screw this Minato!

**NarutoKushina** \- Nagato will be in the fic, Yeah Minato has a strangle hold on that generation of ninjas, Other rookies will get good development, least I think it will be good!.

**Lord of oceans Poseidon** \- I disagree but soon we will enter those damned invasions.

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks

**Falcon800** \- I know my poor Konan

**Featherweightusa** \- Sorry about that didnt mean to and about Mikoto being in the harem she has a good chance of being in it, look at the poll at the bottom also Kushina won't be gone for THAT long

**Mystery Joker** \- Orochimaru isn't a good guy and Konan will have her moment

**Sinforged** \- Someone will I promise!

**Earendil18** \- Close!

**Bloodbrother 18** \- Maybe look at the poll at the bottom

**Avidreaded** \- The death count will go WAY down after the chunin exams I just need these to happen to advance the plot I don't want to be a fic that basiclly kills EVERYONE!.

**Azreal Akuma** \- It's fine!

**Destiny's Bond Will** \- Kushina is 100% alive as for Anko..who knows? Yep another Ayame but who knows who it is!

* * *

**Authors Note**

Two quick things before we begin.

1\. I added fanart done by Dragonpony022 as the image to this fic, it shows just how Naruto looks now and it's all around amazing!

2\. There will be a poll at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

Everyone in attendance looked down as Neji Hyuuga was taken by the Hyuuga clan each one looked down sadly at there fallen clansman and most gave Naruto a death stare, it took ten minutes for the arena to finally quite down and for the body to be moved.

As Naruto looked on he showed no emotion to the stares and the hundreds of villagers who was calling for his death, beside him was Ayame who held the boy's hand tight.

Ayame looked into the audience and saw a brown haired girl with buns crying. "She was Neji-sans teammate wasn't she?" Ayame said to Naruto as he looked over at the girl Ayame was pointing at.

"Yes, I believe she was." Naruto continued to stare at the girl until she left the stands the boy assuming she went with the Hyuuga clan to mourn the genin's unfortunate death.

The arena then watched as Kurenai moved to the middle of the arena her eyes never leaving Naruto's as her body visibly shaking as she stared at him. "Would Ayame Namikaze and Dosu Kinuta please come down to the arena." Kurenai spoke as her eyes finally pulled away from Naruto's

Ayame moved down the stairs and entered the arena, the audience ended up split on how to address the genin walking to the middle of the room some clapped for the hokages daughter and some called her a whore of the kyuubi.

Though the older generation saw her amazing resemblance of Kushina at that age, her hair still red and now ran down all the way to her lower back, she wore the Konoha headband and strains of hair formed her face each piece falling down on the right and left side.

Her outfit was much like her mothers at that age, she wore a short-sleeved, orange kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, on the back of the kimono was the Uzumaki clan symbol, she wore tight shorts which were barely visible past her kimono, she wore black stockings which went up to her thighs before stopping and black sandals finally her mothers katana was seethed on her left hip.

The last visible part of her were her green eyes which were the only thing visible on her face from the bandages she had on.

As Ayame moved up to the man in front of her she gave him a soft smile as she looked at Kurenai who gave her a scowl. "So how does it feel to be corrupted by that veil creature." Kurenai said low so only the three of them could hear it.

Ayame stared at Kurenai and gave her a soft smile. "Please Kurenai-san could you not speak of Naruto-kun that way, I know losing people dear to you is an awful experience and I'm sure you and Naruto-kun could make up if you wish to speak to him." Ayame said in the usual soft tone she held.

Kurenai gave a slight chuckle at the girl. "How a girl like you could have a tou-san like hokage-sama, a man who is peaceful and loving to his village and turn into the demon whore is beyond me." Kurenai obviously not hiding her disgust at the pair of lovers. "Does your demon not let you show your face anymore? You and your kaa-san shame this village when you became that demons playthings." Kurenai said as though it was fact.

It was Ayame who gave a soft chuckle this time. "Kurenai-san I suggest." The girl stopped speaking as she closed her eyes only to reopen them a moment later her eyes now red. **"You will never speak ill of my Naruto-kun or kaa-san again."** Ayame said her tone much lower this time and the red eyes only being seen by Kurenai who's face instantly paled at seeing this.

She instantly turned her head away seemingly scared of Ayame's threat as she looked around the arena and noticed no one had seen or heard this interaction between the two female, the only other person was Dosu who didn't seem to care about it.

Everyone in the arena stopped for a moment not having heard the conversation below to look at Ayame and the beauty before them, some of them jealous that the Kyuubi could get such a woman and some jealous she was already taken.

One person in the stands took it to far as a certain mutt began to whistle. "Ayame-chan you look hot as hell!" Said Kiba as not even a moment later he felt something crawl up his shirt he looked down and saw a white snake peak it's head out of the top of his shirt as it began to bare it's fangs at the boy. "I-I-I mean good luck Ayame-san." As Kiba said that the snake disappeared and he fell back into his chair with a sigh of relief.

Back down in the arena the two genin stared at one another. "Dosu-san I must apologize before hand." Ayame said with a slight bow as Kurenai and Dosu looked at her awkwardly. "My boyfriend and I haven't seen each other in months so I want to end this fast." Ayame came up from her bow her tone showing no arrogance in it.

Both Kurenai and Dosu were the only ones who heard it and both were astonished at how she was able to say that without coming off full of herself some would say she said it very politely.

Dosu studied her closely as he looked over at Kurenai who raised her hand about to single the beginning of the fight as the proctors hand went down Dosu eyes focused more on her not going to allow her to finish him off that easy. _'As long as I watch her closely and figure how why she has such confidence in a quick victory I will come out the winner._' Dosu thought to himself.

Ayame finally made a motion as her knee's bent and her hand touched her katana it was at that moment the young red head disappeared from Dosu's sight. "Where did she go?" Dosu thought out loud as he looked over at Kurenai who was looking behind the boy now.

Dosu turned around and stared at the girl who was now behind him he then took a step only for his legs to give out and him to fall down on his, knees he then raised his arm but they refused to do that motion as well.

Dosu looked down and saw that his legs and arms were cut but they were simply grazed the cuts weren't any deeper then a paper cut. "W-what did you do." Dosu asked the young red head in front of him.

Ayame looked back her katana already seethed as she moved over to the boy leaving herself completely open to an attack but confident it wouldn't come. "I can't give out the details but your limbs won't be permanently paralyzed it should only last a few moments but if you don't give up I may have to cut a little deeper." Ayame's voice was sweet but there was a just a little that seemed to want the boy to continue so she could cause him pain.

Dosu saw this and knew he had no way out. "You've seemed to have bested me, proctor-san I forfeit." The boy said as Kurenai announced Ayame the winner it wasn't much longer that he felt his limps starting to move once more as he stood up looking at the young genin walk away from him. _'What happened, what did she do? Think!' _Dosu closed his eyes trying to repeat everything that happened, it was at that moment that an imaged past though his head. _'It was her demon like red eyes that's all I remember from that moment, wait wasn't she covered in orange chakra it was faint but I know it was there.' _

Dosu continued to watch her when she turned around and he saw her eyes once more. _'Why are they green now?'_ Dosu thought unsure who this mysterious genin was and where she got her power from.

Kurenai looked up at the crowd before smiling. "We are going to have a quick intermission before our next match so if you have something to do now would be a good time." Kurenai said with a scowl on her face.

Up in the kage tower it seemed that the mizukage was quite impressed. "Hokage-sama you must be so proud of your daughter for her to advance to the next round and in such quick fashion." The kage said looking at Minato her eyes conveying that she wanted to be praised for complimenting Ayame.

Minato looked over and smiled at the woman. "Yes, I was worried my daughter would have a hard time in the finals but it seems her three months of training were quite fruitful." Minato said responding to his future wife.

Minato looked back down at the arena as his fists started to clinch tightly. 'Where did she learn to use that power.' Minato thought to himself now thinking his own daughter was a real threat to his ascension as leader of this world.

Back with the competitors everyone was wondering what happened. "I couldn't see exactly what Ayame-chan did." Shikamaru said out loud as Sakura and Ino were beside him fighting about which one was the best.

For a single moment though Sakura turned around and looked at the black haired boy. "Oh she was able to cut him four times one time on each leg and arm, the tip of her blade had poison on it that I assumed paralyze him." Sakura knew this wasn't the whole truth her blade wasn't soaked in poison or anything it was that chakra she used that poisoned the boy.

Ino look at Sakura slightly impressed but not showing it. "Like you could see anything forehead, quit making stuff up to impress everyone!" Ino said shooting back at her friend as the two girl began to argue once more.

Shikamaru nodded his head at Sakura's answer as he turned back down to the arena and gave a sigh. _'There had to be something else though.' _In his gut he knew there was something else going on but he couldn't figure it out.

Naruto meet Ayame down at the bottom of the steps a smile running over his face. "Great job Ayame-chan." Naruto then pulled her in to a hug one to embrace her and the second to ask her a question that no one else could hear. "Are you sure you can control that power?" Naruto asked her in a whisper.

Ayame broke the hug and nodded her head. "It's fine Naruto-kun." Ayame said in a confident town as she walked up the steps with her boyfriends hand in hers.

As the two came to the top of the stairs they noticed two genin from the leaf fighting with one another. "Why are you even up here Ino-pig?" You lost to me unless you forgot!" Sakura said to Ino who just huffed.

"Well it's obvious why I'm here forehead it's because Naruto-kun wants me to be up here he needs my support." Ino said as she tried to come up with a reason why she was up here, she looked over at Naruto a gave him a smile. "Isn't that right Naruto-kun!" Ino said moving closer to the boy.

Naruto stared at the two. "You two are still fighting with one another?" They had been since Ayame left for there match and although the match was short it felt like those two girls were going at it for hours or at least it seemed that way, Naruto then looked at Ino. "Yeah I suppose it's nice to have you up here." Naruto said trying to be nice to Ino since she was on of the few people he could stand in this village.

"See forehead, Naruto-kun needs my support!" Ino said going back to Sakura as the two females began to bicker between one another.

Naruto was going to try to stop them before he felt a sharp pain in his hand he looked down and saw that Ayame had it in a death grip. "That's so nice that you need Ino-chans support." Ayame smiled pleasantly at her boyfriend. "Maybe we should bring the sand girl over here to support you as well since I'm obviously not doing enough." Ayame said in the sweetest tone but under the tone once more you could feel as though she was about to snap Naruto's hand off.

Naruto felt like he was about to pass out from the pain, he looked down now noticing a red chakra running over there hands. "Ayame-chan what's wrong." Naruto said trying to figure out what was going on. _**'Kit become intimate with your mate.' **_Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind. _'I'm not going to have sex with Ayame-chan right now Kyuubi, this is a bad time!'_ Naruto yelled back at the tailed beast._**'Just shut up and do it.' **_Kyuubi replied in a huff obviously upset at Naruto for assuming such of a tailed beast such a Kyuubi.

Naruto noted what Kyuubi said and pulled Ayame into a kiss the girl instantly let go of his hand and pushed her lips harder into Naruto as he tongue pushed into his mouth, Naruto broke the kiss before it could become any deeper seeing the hurt on Ayame's face at him down that. "Ayame-chan I only need your support and yours alone." Naruto said to the girl which seemingly brought her spirit back up.

Naruto was about to question his girlfriend about her new attitude when he heard someone coming up from behind them, him and every genin turned around to see Guy and his student Rock Lee who was in a wheelchair being pushed by Guy.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Lee-kun what are you doing here?" Sakura said in a surprisingly happier tone then you would have thought upon seeing the genin.

Lee looked up and smiled at Sakura before pushing his arm out and giving her a thumbs up. "I'm here to see your youthful fight Sakura-chan!" The boy yelled which caused him to grunt in pain still having a hard time being his normal self.

"How long have you been here Lee-kun? I didn't see you in the stands." Sakura replied kinda upset the boy hurt himself but would allow Lee to be himself knowing if she stopped it the boy would only become more depressed since he couldn't train with his injuries.

"Me and Guy-sensei found the most youthful spot and have been here since the beginning." Lee replied as his eyes scanned the room until they came upon Naruto, Lee then using his own strength wheeled himself over to Naruto.

The two genin stared at one another as there was a dead silence since everyone knew that Lee cared a lot about Neji. "Did you mean to kill Neji-kun." Lee's voice was darker then usual as his voice had a tinge of venom in it.

"As I've said before I didn't mean for Neji-san to die." Naruto replied simply as the tension raised in the room as neither said a word to one another for minutes.

It was Lee who finally broke the silence by placing his hand out. "Then all is forgiven Uzumaki-san." Rock Lee said as Naruto took the boy's hand and they gave one another a hand shake the two clearly weren't friends but neither were they enemies.

Guy moved up the Lee and gave a nod to Naruto he to was upset about the death of his student but he also understood the dangers of being a ninja more then the genins present. "Lee-kun we came here for a reason." Lee looked up at his sensei and nodded his head.

Guy looked over at Sakura. "I need to speak to you Sakura-chan." The pink haired girl didn't seem surprised by this and the three moved out of the room without saying anything else.

The three ninjas did notice Gaara in the corner and he seemed to give a grin to the three of them as they left obviously pleased with Lees condition.

Naruto seeing everyone staring at Sakura leaving decided it was the best time for him and Ayame to sneak out of the room together so grabbing her hand he guided her down the stares and looked for a place to be in private.

This time the two teens were able to find a small room in the hallway that was empty, when the two teens entered the room Naruto was instantly assaulted by Ayame when she locked lips with him and pushed him against the wall.

Naruto had to admit he enjoyed Ayame being so aggressive with him and was about to let her do whatever she wanted to him but pushed her back once more. "We need to talk Ayame-chan, we don't have time for this right now." Naruto said.

Ayame pouted. "Why don't we have time Naruto-kun, just one quick little session I promise that's all I need." Ayame said her voice more seductive then it had ever been and it tested Naruto's resolve to say no to her.

"No Ayame-chan we have to talk something is wrong with you and I need to make sure everything is ok." Naruto removed the bandages on her face.

Ayame's face was so different now no longer did she hold the round child like face anymore it was longer and thinner more matured her whiskers were much wider and deeper making her seem more feral, two fangs could be seen barely poking out from her upper lip.

Naruto began to rub Ayame's whiskers softly which caused her girl to moan in pleasure and fall backwards onto a bench behind her having lost power in her legs. "More Naru-kun more!" Ayame demanded.

When she did so more features appeared as her green eyes turned red and on top of her head you could see a slight wiggle, Naruto placed his hand on her head having seen this and felt something odd. "What are these bumps Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked the young girl.

She instantly grabbed her head and placed them over the bumps. "There nothing Naruto-kun, it's nothing you should worry about!" She replied as a furry white tail formed behind her and started to waggle.

Naruto looked back in shock. "Nothing! It's nothing! You have a tail Ayame-chan!" Naruto yelled out a bit to loud, luckily for them the room did well to hold sound in.

Ayame then stood up. "It's nothing Naru-kun I'm fine so let me make you feel fine." Ayame said as a orange tinge covered her body as she pushed herself into Naruto. "Please take me Naruto-kun." Ayame said in a breathless voice.

Naruto once more fought her off not thinking it was a good time to do this and also not thinking that she was in her right mind. "Ayame-chan let's talk and then if we have time we can make love to one another." Naruto said with a smile.

This seemed to please Ayame as she took a seat and crossed her legs. "I don't see what there is to talk about but if my Naru-kun needs to say something I will listen." Ayame said her fangs becoming visible as she smiled.

"Well first off you have a tail now, second off you have two bumps on your head that feel a lot like fox ears and third you are acting completely different, I know you said you wanted to train the Kyuubi power you had but I didn't expect this" Naruto explained to his girlfriend.

Ayame tilted her head. "I really don't see the problem, sure I look different but so do you and I didn't complain and sit you down and keep you from making out with me when we first meet after three months." Ayame replied.

Naruto took a seat beside Ayame and pulled her closer to him. "Your right about that I shouldn't be so worried about your appearance I mean honestly I kinda like it." When Naruto said that he could feel her tail begin to hit him in the back as it wagged happily.

"I'm more worried about your personality it's fine and I love the new aggressive Ayame-chan but can you control yourself in a fight?" Naruto asked the girl knowing that having your emotions go wild on the battlefield would do more harm than good.

"I'll be fine I keep telling you that my little Naru-kun!" Ayame said the orange chakra surrounding her was becoming darker and more detailed.

_**'Kit you need to stop this.'**_ Kyuubi said to Naruto. _'Yeah but how I don't know what's going on.'_ Naruto said replying to the Kyuubi. _**'It seems my chakra is having a strong effect on the young mate of yours not only is it changing her appearance but it seems my chakra is enhancing each of her emotions to a point she is having a hard time controlling it.' **_Naruto gave an audible sigh at this.

_'So what do I do then Kyuubi?'_ Naruto said trying to get some answers from the mighty tailed beast. _**'Well you need to satisfy her emotions kit it's that simple.'**_ Naruto was about to respond when Kyuubi cut him off. _**'But what's more important is her mastery of my chakra she was able to use it to poison someone else body just enough to paralyze them.**_' Kyuubi said. _**'This means that we no longer have to absorb her chakra any longer and cause her pain that is if she can fully master my chakra.' **_When Kyuubi said this was a way not to cause Ayame any more pain by taking the chakra from her forcefully he couldn't help but be happy.

Naruto having ignored his girlfriend for a bit and seeing her visibly upset by it. "I'm sorry Kyuubi was talking to me Ayame-chan." This didn't seem to help Ayame's already upset mood. "Look how about this we can't do that here but once the exams are over you have me for one week straight I won't leave your side you can do whatever to me whenever you want." Naruto said with a smile showing his own fangs off.

Ayame jumped with joy her cloak falling off and her tail disappearing as he landed in her boyfriends lap with a kiss. "That sounds great Naruto-kun, I will be waiting." All of Ayame's previous features came back for a second. **"And you better not keep me waiting my Naru-kun." **Ayame's eyes and voice darkened as she said that which sent a shiver down Naruto's spine but not one of fear one of excitement barely able to contain himself at the continuing sight of this new and much more aggressive Ayame.

Naruto looked at the ground greatful 'I know you wanted your full power back Kyuubi but knowing that you are willing to give up on the idea of having it so Ayame won't get hurt means alot.' Naruto said to the beast in his mind. **_'Don't worry kit I will get what I really want soon enough.'_** Kyuubi said as she broke the connection with Naruto and the two would continue this conversation another day.

The two teens took a deep breath and gathered themselves as Ayame wrapped her bandages around her face once more and walked out the door together both not being able to wait for these exams to be over.

* * *

**Outside Konoha**

* * *

Two cloaked figures stood on a tree overlooking Konoha. "So it's about to begin?" Said the smaller cloaked figure.

Itachi the bigger figure looked down. "Yes it's about time for us to make our move and save my family." The Uchiha replied.

"Let's not forget to also gain allies though I wonder by the end of this who will we ally our self with." The smaller figure said.

* * *

Authors Note

Ok poll time boys and girls, so I've been noticing that a good amount of reviews and pms are about adding more members to the harem and to be honest I'm not completely against the idea but I do feel like five is enough and I have yet to even start the harem (though that will start soon)

Heres my question for the poll do you want more then the original 5 added to the harem? I will list females that WILL NOT EVER be apart ot this Naruto's harem if you vote yes.

Temari,Tenten,Tayuya,Karin,Kurenai,Konan,Tsunade,Shizune,Yugito,Fuu,Kurotsuchi and Sumai will not be added to the harem cause I don't feel like writing them as love interest for Naruto though this doesn't mean they wont' show up in the fic.

Poll time for reals.

1\. Yes (only a max of 2 to 3 people will be added for the rest of the fic and I will choose which)

2\. Yes but keep it to five (This option is for IF a harem member dies you don't mind her being replaced to fill the void in Naruto's heart)

3\. No

Please note on the second option it doesn't mean that a harem member WILL die but it can happen though not anytime soon if it even does happen.


	29. Chunin Exams Part 6: Questions

**Authors Note**

* * *

If you want to know why this chapter took a long time please read the bottom of this chapters author note.

* * *

**Reviews.**

* * *

**Kingseahawk** \- Thanks for the vote, neither of those were on the list of possible ones to be used I'm sorry :(

**Windycityslayer** \- Sorry it's can't be konan maybe the other two though.

**Dragonpony022** \- Yeah the harem part of this story is about to go into full swing so Ayame isn't gonna have a fun time. :)

**Tsukoblue** \- Koyouki won't be in but the other two might :)

**NarutoKushina**\- There will be reasons why those ones won't work and honestly about Hinata/Ino/Sakura there all on the fence with me so who knows.

**xXNaruto38Xx** \- Thanks :)

**Chilledkitsune** \- I won't be adding the last three for a long time so don't worry I'm gonna give them all a story and a reason why they want to be with Naruto.

**Animaman** \- Lee and Sakura are just good friends right now there future is still undecided, Ayame did go overboard and Sasuke will get whats coming to him but later.

**Sabery -** Thanks and those two have a good chance of being with Naruto.

**Myafroatemydog** \- I hope you like this chapter

**Revanofthesithlord** \- Thanks!

**Bloodbrother 18** \- Thanks!

**Kage88** \- Thanks for the vote and we will see :)

**Azreal Akuma** \- This was always a harem fic but don't worry Ayame and Naruto relationship will continue to go swimmingly.

**Okea** \- Those are three good options I will think on it ^^

**Featherweightusa** \- Sorry Koyuki won't be added the other two are good options though and I am trying hard to make my Sakura not worthless so give her a chance ^-^

**Supernaturalsex** \- All good options and please give my Sakura a chance I'm trying to make her as far from canon as I can ^^

**leagueofz00r** \- She might be!

**Lordghoststriker** \- It was always a Harem though :(

**Temsen** \- I will make sure everyone gets a good story and a reason why they want to be with our blon...I mean white haired hero.

**Deiru Tamashi** \- Good options for the harem and the fifth has never been said,

**Gen Death** \- She could be in we will see ^^

**Shadowninjamaster** \- Thanks!

**Sunglassesskul**l - I'm really sorry about that and Ino we will see :)

**Naruhina 123** \- Thank you!

**Wonderweed420** \- I think I've found a good way to add more without ruining the story plus the 2-3 I'm adding won't be coming around for a long time!

**Sinforged** \- I do polls in reviews and not on profiles :)

**Avidreaded** \- Koyuki probably won;t be added but the others are good options.

**Uberghidorah** \- I've never watched one peice kinda makes me wanna watch it now.

**Jiggyz** \- Koyuki probably won't be added but the others are good options!

**Eroninja** \- Good choices!

**Anarcyballz** \- I will try my best for that not to happen ^^

* * *

In the kage's booth the three leaders of the hidden village's looked down as half of the audience left during the intermission.

Minato looked over at the Kazekage. "How have you been enjoying the finals so far Kazekage-sama?" Minato said in a respectful tone toward the leader of the sand.

Looking over at Minato. "So far your ninja's have been quite impressive showing that the future of Konoha is bright." The kazekage said. "Though I hope with my daughter coming up next you will see my villages future is bright as well." The Kazekage responded.

The two men continued to speak about there respectful villages when they saw the Mizukage stand up. "Mizukage-sama is everything ok?" Minato said to the woman now standing beside him.

Mizukage looked down at Minato. "I'm just going for a walk Hokage-sama plus I feel like someone could use some motherly advice." Mei said not holding back her excitement at that last statement.

Minato wanted to inwardly groan at hearing this knowing what she meant but he keep his smile on for show. "If you need any of my ninja's for anything don't hesitate to ask." Minato said.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Mei said as she turned on her heels and basically started to skip down the steps obviously overexcited about where she was heading.

"She seems quite excited." The Kazekage said noticing the demeanor of the woman as soon as he watched her skip along. "It's hard to believe she is a village leader." Kazekage said not caring to disrespect the woman now that she was gone.

Minato simply looked at the man and nodded his head finding it hard to believe this woman was also a leader. "I suppose she is one of the reasons her village is in the state it is today." Minato responded also not caring to disrespect the woman himself now.

Down with the contestants Sakura had just returned from her talk with Guy. "So what did a jounin need with someone like you forehead." Said Sakura's eternal rival Ino.

Sakura looked back at Ino obviously still thinking over her conversation with Guy before Ino spoke to her. "It's nothing Ino-pig he was just wishing me good luck is all." Sakura replied to her friend.

The two continued to bicker between one another till the presence of another entered the room they turned around to see the Mizukage standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but have you seen Ayame-chan around anywhere Sakura-chan?" The Mizukage asked the young genin.

Sakura stopped her argument instantly with Ino. "Mizukage-sama I believe there down the stairs they went to have a private conversation." Sakura spoke as if she was use to being around the mizukage.

Ino poked Sakura with her elbow. "Do you know Mizukage-sama?" Ino asked having picked up that Sakura was a bit to use to speaking to the kage.

Sakura looked over at Ino her face showing her concern. _'I shouldn't have been to familiar with her I might of ruined everything, I have to think of something.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she felt the sweat from her forehead sink in. "Well you see Ino-pig I kinda..." Sakura stopped speaking when the Mizukage placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Sakura-chan here helped me one time I got lost in the village." Mei said in a calm tone, it seemed Ino believed her she had no reason not to since it was a kage who said it. "I just wanted to come down here and congratulate Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun on there victories." Mei said as she moved her hand off the young pink haired genins shoulder.

Mei then moved toward the staircase leading to the room with Ayame and Naruto in it, she turned around for a moment to look at Sakura once more. "Though I am also excited for your upcoming match as well Sakura-chan." Mei said as she proceeded down the steps not letting Sakura reply.

As Mei came to the bottom of the steps she heard the two young genin start to argue again, she ignored it and walked into the hall where she saw a door open coming out the door were two more genin, the two genin she had been looking for. "Oh Naruto-kun!" Mei said as she walked up to the boy before giving him a tight hug pushing his head into her impressive cleavage.

Naruto didn't even see her coming he simply heard his name and turned around the next thing he knew his head was face first in what most men would call heaven, he wouldn't deny the feeling of her breasts against his face felt amazing but he soon realized that he couldn't breath, Naruto then push hard against the woman pushing her off him.

Naruto jumped back and bent at the waist as he tried to catch his breath quickly, he soon looked up and saw who it was. _'It's her the Mizukage but why is she here?'_ He then followed her eyes and saw the looked upon Ayame.

Naruto tried to move in front of Ayame to protect her from what he thought was a threat to her safety. "What do you want with MY Naruto-kun." Ayame said not happy that this woman just pushed her boyfriends head into her breasts.

Mei's eyes ran up the girls body and then looked at Naruto and did the same. "I'm just giving your boyfriend what he wants." Mei said as she started to move forward shaking her hips seductively as her breasts bounced ever so slightly as she walked, the two teens went into a defensive state until she moved to the door they had just left from. "I wish to talk if thats ok with you two." Mei said as she turned the knob of the door and prepared to enter.

Naruto before his training would have walked away from this offer knowing how fearful this woman was but now he needed to know what she wanted with him. "Ayame-chan let's hear her out." His girlfriend gave a huff but ended up agreeing with him and the two lovers grabbed one another hands and walked into the room with the Mizukage.

Mei moved to a bed in the room and took a seat as she crossed her legs and stared at the two teens. "Please don't be worried I'm just hear for a friendly chat." Mei said as she could see the two lovers in a defensive stance.

Naruto and Ayame closed the door and each took a seat opposite side of the Mizukage. "What do you want with us?" Naruto said showing no respect to this woman his tone serious and down to the point.

Mei gave a sigh as she looked over to Ayame sadly. "I'm not sure how to say this, well you already know this from what I hear." Mei looked at the ground sadly as Ayame looked at her confused. "I just want to verify that you know of Kushina Uzumaki's death." Mei said in a sad tone obviously not happy to say the name of this girls mother.

Ayame's body started to generate a orange glow around it upon hearing of her mothers death. "Yes I know of my kaa-san's death." Ayame tried to stay strong but her voice clearly showed she was choked up even thinking of her mother.

Mei looked at the girl sadly as she stood up walking to the girl before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if it hurt to remember that Ayame-chan." Mei said clearly showing sadness for the girl.

Ayame looked up her cloak of orange now gone. "Thank you Mizukage-sama I'm sorry if I came off upset." Ayame was clearly not happy with this woman's presences and how she hugged Naruto like that but she obviously couldn't be mad at her for mentioning her mother.

Naruto watched the interaction clearly still not sure of Mei's game. "Mizukage-sama I don't believe that this is the reason you would call us into this room." Naruto said trying to get down to the point.

Mei looked at the white haired boy and nodded her head. "Yes that's quite right." Mei moved back to the bed and took a seat making sure to sway her butt as she did to give Naruto a good view. "I'm here because I needed to speak to you two about me and Minato-kun." Mei said in a serious voice.

Naruto's eyebrow raised upon hearing this. "What does you and that man's relationship have to do with us?" Naruto said.

Mei clapped her hands together. "Well you see me and Minato-kun are going to get married after the exams finish." Mei's eyes clearly glowed when saying this as she jumped off the bed. "So that means I'm gonna be your kaa-san!" Mei said directing it at Ayame.

All of Ayame's anger rushed back as she stood up now face to face with this woman. "Your not m**y kaa-san**" The young red heads eyes turned red as her orange cloak surrounded her body her knee's slightly bent ready to strike.

Naruto also stood up this time moving beside his girlfriend as his eyes continued to show his seriousness. "I suggest you leave now." Naruto's eyes darkened as he grabbed Ayame's hand and held it trying to calm her down a bit, attacking a kage now would ruin everything.

Mei looked down at the two children and a pride ran over her eyes. "I suppose saying it that way would make anyone angry I apologize." Mei then moved back as she reached up and removed her blue veil covering her face.

The two teens eyes widened as they looked at Mei's revealed face, Ayame's cloak and eyes went back to there normal state as both teens stood together in shock.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

* * *

Back at the kage tower Mei had just returned. "My apologize Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama I didn't expect to be gone for so long." She looked down at the arena to see now fights were going on. "Did I miss anything?" Mei asked as she moved to her seat.

Minato looked at the woman. "The last two matches had a forfeit from Shikamaru-kun and Kankura-kun." Minato responded to the female kage's question.

Down with the contestants Ino and Sakura had stopped there fighting. "Sakura-chan you can't fight him just do what Shikamaru-kun and the guy with face paint did just forfeit this match that guy is going to kill you." Ino said clearly worried for her friend.

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Don't worry I will be fine." She looked back at Gaara then back at Ino. "This is something I have to do." Sakura then looked down at the arena and saw Kurenai had once more returned to the center.

"Would Sakura Haruno and Gaara please come down." Kurenai said as a lot of the stadium had heard what the boy had done to Rock Lee and they were interested in seeing him in action but obviously they were worried for Sakura's life.

Gaara was the first to enter the arena followed back Sakura the two teens meet in the center of the arena , Gaara's face showing that he was clearly showing he wouldn't mind ending this genins life if she became to much of a bother to him.

Sakura showing confidence in her face that you wouldn't have seen three months ago she looked sure of herself and her body posture was that of a trained and able ninja, many of the jounin noticed this and were impressed seeing that Sakura had seemingly trained hard over her free time.

All her former classmates in the arena saw her new look, she had long pink hair the back of her hair tied up in a ponytail which reached down to her lower back, she wore a black sports bra and shorts with a layer of fishnet which connected the both of them, over the bra and shorts she wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs on the front and back the dress was cut open on both sides.

She had black gloves on both hands and a pink elbow pad on her left arm, her right arm covered in bandages and she had on black, low-heel, calf-high boots.

Sakura and Gaara stared at one another a lesser ninja would have been shaking but Sakura had been planing for this fight for three months, the last three months has changed her as a person and as a ninja she closed her eyes remembering everything that had happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

**3 months ago**

* * *

Sakura walked from out from the forest and looked around not seeing Ayame or Naruto around. "Hey guys it's just me, I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday I was busy." Sakura said looking around for her friends.

She looked around and saw someone else looking for the two lovers. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura hadn't known that Kakashi knew of this place. "Why are you here?" Sakura was a bit suspicious of Kakashi being here since neither one of her friends told her that he knew of this place.

Kakashi looked equally surprised to see Sakura here. "Sakura-chan I was here trying to find Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun." He responded as he looked down defeated. "I've been looking for hours with no sign of them." Kakashi gave a deep sigh. _'After what the hokage did to those two I wonder if they ran away?'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Both of the confused ninjas felt the presence of another as they heard leafs move behind a tree they looked over to see a small white slug crawl from behind the tree, Sakura knew it looked out of place but Kakashi instantly knew what it was.

"Tsunade-sama's summon." Kakashi moved forward as he took a knee and the slug responded by looking up at Kakashi. "I don't mean to be rude but you are one of Tsunade-sama's summons correct?" Kakashi asked wanting the slug to verify.

"Yes my name is Hikaru and I was sent here by Tsunade-sama to bring." The slug turned it's body raising and using its head to point at Sakura. "Her to Tsunade-sama to begin her training, Tsunade-sama awaits her outside the walls." The slug finished as it let it's small body drop to the ground once more.

Sakura looked taken aback by what the little slug had said._ 'Wait did she say Tsunade-sama?' _Sakura thought to herself._ 'Isn't she one of the three sannin?'_ Sakura didn't need this to be answered she already knew it was true. "What could Tsunade-sama want with me?" Sakura hadn't meet the woman before but knew to give her the up-most respect.

The slug continued to look at Sakura. "Tsunade-sama has been informed of your impressive feats of chakra control." The slug said. "She believes that with her training you could become a very powerful ninja and she also knows that you are someone who would not abuse such power." The slug said finishing.

Sakura once more didn't know what to think. "How does she know about me?" Sakura asked. "Also how does she know I wouldn't abuse her power, we've never meet before." Sakura asked another question quite confused with the situation.

The slug once more listened intently to Sakura making sure to listen to everything the young genin said. "I can't give you the details but know that Tsunade-sama does not make decisions like this lightly and she believes you to be a suitable student." The slug responded.

Kakashi looked surprised that Tsunade would know of Sakura and better yet want her as a student. "Sakura-chan I suggest you accept Tsunade-sama's offer." Kakashi said knowing that Sakura would have to face off with Gaara and also that at her currently level she would be injured greatly if not killed.

Sakura nodded at Kakashi. "Yeah.." Sakura was a little hesitant to accept thinking she would only disappoint Tsunade. "How would I get to her without being spotted as well?" Sakura knew that people had eyes on her given that she was friends with two of the most hated people in the village right now.

Kakashi gave the girl an eye smile. "Don't worry about that Sakura-chan I will take care of that for you." Kakashi said having confidence that he could get the girl out of the village he watched as she nodded her head agreeing to meet with Tsunade.

* * *

**Four hours later**

* * *

Sakura with the help of Tsunade's slug found her way to the Tsunade they were in a remote area surrounded by tree's in a small opening was a wagon with what Sakura thought was Tsunade sitting in the back of it.

The young pink haired girl moved forward as the busty blonde headed woman looked at her. "Ah you must be Sakura-chan?" The older woman said as she hopped off the wagon as her breasts bounced ever so slightly as she landed.

_'Wow she's beautiful, I thought she was suppose to be old?' _Sakura thought as she simply stared at the older woman in amazement. "Y-yes Tsunade-sama I am Sakura it's an honor to meet you." Sakura said as she bowed in respect to the sannin.

Tsunade circled the girl as she looked at her body over. "I've heard that you can mimic my strength?" Tsunade asked Sakura as she stopped in front of her. "I want you to show me." The blonde woman demanded of the young genin.

Sakura nodded her head before moving to a tree where she readied her stance and covered her arm in chakra and punched directly at the center of the tree causing a loud boom before the tree exploded and fell backward from the force. "Was that good Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked turning around.

"Yes, that's fine." Tsunade waved at Sakura for her to follow and the two walked into the woods, they keep moving silently before they came upon a small camp.

Sakura could only make out two people at the camp, one was a black haired woman and the other was laying on the ground covered in bandages, it took Sakura a few moments to realize who it was. "Kushina-sama!?" Sakura quickly ran up to the woman taking a knee beside her. "What happened? Why is she here?" Sakura asked in a panic voice as Kushina looked close to death.

Tsunade walked slowly up to the young genin. "Kushina-chan was attacked by two ninjas, she was able to fight them off and kill them but right now she's in critical condition." Tsunade took a seat on log. "When we got her to camp she asked us to find her children and protect them." Tsunade said.

"So Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun are here?" Sakura said looking around for her friends hoping that they were save.

"No we weren't able to find them, not a trace of them." Tsunade covered her face with her hand clearly upset at not being able to locate the two children. "I believe they are safe as the village would be in a uproar if they were to have captured the two of them." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded her head. "I hope so." Sakura felt horrible that her friends couldn't be found. "Then may I ask Tsunade-sama why did you request to see me?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I was told by a friend of your amazing chakra control and wished to see it myself." Tsunade said answering the young girls question. "Upon seeing your abilities I have found an interest in taking you as a pupil if you agree to two terms." Tsunade said making for sure she got across that these terms had to be meet.

Sakura nodded her head. "Of course I would do anything to be trained by one of the famed sannin." Sakura was obviously overjoyed not wanting to come off to much as a fan of Tsunade but ever since she read up on the sannins she was instantly a fan of Tsunade.

"The two terms are quite simple, One you will not tell anyone that Kushina Uzumaki is still alive." Tsunade said as Sakura looked confused. "The reason being is that Konoha is corrupt and we have no idea who we can trust and if this info gets out in the village it will surely find it's way back to that bastard." Tsunade said not hiding her completely hatred of that man.

Sakura nodded her head. "I agree, I won't tell anyone that Kushina-sama is alive." Sakura was hoping she wouldn't have to hide it from Ayame especially if she thought her mother was dead.

"The second is in your fight with Gaara you must find a way to befriend him." Tsunade said as another confused look ran across Sakura's face. "I know what he did your friend but he's much like Naruto-kun and Ayame-chan he has a biju inside of him but this one was sealed poorly, the biju is causing this kind of reaction from him" Tsunade said to the young girl.

Sakura took in all that info before shaking her head. "I still don't think that's right, he almost murdered Lee-kun I don't think I could find it in me to be able to befriend him not after what he done, I'm not like that I'm not like Ayame-chan who can forgive someone for that." Sakura said knowing Ayame would find a way.

Tsunade saw that this girl wouldn't be persuaded. "Fine then if that's the case all I ask is that you disable him and make him unable to fight, he can be a powerful ally in the future, that's what my friend believes and I am willing to follow her judgment she hasn't been wrong yet." Tsunade said finishing.

"I agree to that Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she stood up dusting herself off. "I hope that I won't disappoint you." Sakura still didn't think she deserved the training from Tsunade but she wouldn't say no to it.

Tsunade stood up and the two of them were about to walk away when they heard a mumble from Kushina. "No...Ayame-chan..." Kushina began moving a bit clearly still out but obviously having a dream. "Ayame-chan...why...why...did you...kill...Mito-sama..." Kushina then began to mumble as her words became unrecognizable.

Sakura looked over. "I don't think Ayame-chan ever kill anyone named Mito? What is Kushina-sama dreaming about?" Sakura asked the elder woman.

Tsunade looked down sadly. "I don't think she's dreaming about her daughter." Tsunade began to walk away as Sakura followed quickly behind her.

* * *

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Sakura took a fighting pose. "I have to save you Gaara but I hope you know this will be a very painful experience." Sakura said as the red headed boy said nothing to her only smiled as sand started to pour around him.

Kurenai raised her hand. "Begin!" She said as she signaled for the match to begin.

* * *

Authors Note

So why this chapter took so long, well real life has been terrible for me lately to put it simple my grandmother has been placed in a nursing home and we have no idea who much longer she has to live, she doesn't eat or drink and she's become violent, she also has no idea who any of us are which make things even worse.

So I've not really been in the mood to type this story, it will continue obviously but the chapters won't be coming out multiple times a week I will push for a chapter a week maybe more.

Anyway I've been using League of Legends to take my mind off things so if anyone wants to hang out with me in that game just give me a quick pm and I will give you my name also I'm on the NA server.

1\. I come giving you QUESTIONS!


	30. Chunin Exams Part 7: Sakura vs Gaara

**Consumed by Darkness, Chapter 30 Gaara vs Sakura part 1**

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

Reviews will be at the bottom of the chapters starting now

* * *

As Kurenai signaled for the battle to begin it was Gaara who made the first move, his sand shot out toward Sakura, the young pink haired ninja showed her first improvement in this match as she dodged the sand gracefully to the left showing that over the last two months her speed had increased greatly.

The sand continued to in an endless barrage toward her, she dodged each one without taking a single hit, Gaara soon stopped his attack and Sakura stood her ground unmoving, the young pink haired genin showed no signs of sweat or heavy breathing further proving that her physical prowess was top notch.

"Your movements are familer to me." Gaara said his eyes growing darker, "Yes, Mother knows those movements." Gaara said a smile crossing his face as the sand swept around his body, in a instant the sand shot forward ready to make it's attack.

The sand once again didn't hit it's target but this time Gaara and his sand had lost sight of Sakura, in the next instant Sakura was in front of Gaara within a few feet of the red head ninja, she pulled her left arm back and swung it toward the boy's face, the blow was blocked by Gaara with the help of his sand, the blow was able to send the boy flying backwards but he was able to stay on his feet and there was no harm done to the sand ninja.

* * *

**With Naruto and Ayame**

* * *

Naruto and Ayame had returned from there meeting with Mei, the two teens were happily holding hands, being more cheerful after the conversastion then when it had started, the teens now had there attention on the match in front of them, beside them was Ino noticed how lovey the coupled was being, her eyes sometimes wondering to the pair a small glint of jelously in her eyes.

Ino decided to speak up to strike a coversastion with the two lovers. "Hey Naruto-kun how did forehead move so fast, when she fought me she wasn't close to that fast." Ino's mnd wondered back to there fight, shame written on her face for being so weak back then and now seeing that Sakura was completely outclassing her in every way now.

Naruto looked at Ino. "I wasn't able to pick up on it at first but she's been using her chakra to increase her speed, I wasn't sure till this last time when she used a heavy amount of chakra to close the gap vs Gaara." Naruto responded.

Ayame looked over at Naruto and shook her head. "I think you wrong, I mean not about her using the chakra to close the gap but all her movements before hand was her own speed without any enhancements." Ayame replied.

Naruto didn't say anything knowing that Ayame probably had a keener sense on chakra use given the amount of Kyuubi chakra she posses and the hightened senses that came with it.

Ino looked at Naruto with a smile. "Thank you for explaining that to me Naruto-kun I really appreciate it." Ino replied not looking toward Ayame during the conversation as if it would make the covesation between her and Naruto more private.

Ayame caught on to this and and feral smile crossed her face. "Naruto-kun can you give me a hug?" Ayame asked as her boyfriend turned his eyes, those eyes showed confusion not understanding why she would ask for one now. "Please." She opened her arms for the embrace.

Naruto had noticed that Ayame had become more clingy since there two month break and right now it was best not to fight it, thinking it might go away with time. "Of course Ayame-chan." Naruto then embraced his young lover.

As the two teens embraced Ayame's arms tightened around Naruto as she looked behind him staring directly at Ino. "Oh wow! Naruto-kun your muscles have grown since the last time we've held one another, I'm such a lucky girl to have you alllll to myself." Ayame said making sure to draw out the all in her sentence.

Ino got the hint, sadness instantly overcame her as she looked away from the lovers as she pulled her arms to her chest and took a defensive position knowing it was a pipe dream and she was fighting a losing battle, had she continued to looked though she would have seen the most feral look Ayame had given anyone to date, one of upmost victory and one that gave a warning, touch Naruto-kun and your life is forefeit.

Most of the people around them were looking at the three teens or the fight happening below but one genin by the name of Shikamaru took this time to exit without anyone noticing not wanting anyone to question where he was going.

* * *

**Back with Sakura and Gaara**

* * *

Sakura clutched her left fist. "Dammit that was my chance, I should have put more into it." Sakura didn't have anymore time to think she had to finish this quickly, the sand once more began it's attack as Sakura once more went on the defensive, they went back to how the match started.

Sakura started to show a sign of fatigue but her movements were still crisp her dodging still elegant as when she started the match. Gaara began to increase the speed and amount of sand which caused his defenses to weaken slightly.

Having seen that Gaara was confident once more in his attack Sakura eyes were now locked on the red head this was her chance, a large amount of sand came crashing down on top her her from every direction.

The hit caused a massive smokescreen of sand no one able to see what had happened to the young girl, it didn't take long as a pink figure burst from the sand, the speed in which she came out was at least double the time she had used chakra to increase her movement, this time Gaara didn't have the sand to help the pink haired ninja's left fist connected dead on with Gaara sending the red head flying back into the wall causing a small crater.

* * *

**Audience**

* * *

"What happened?!"

"Did you even see her move?"

"I thought that Haruno girl was a lost cause."

* * *

**Gai and Lee**

* * *

Guy looked around and smiled at all the questions coming from the audience members from civilan to jonin they each had questions how her speed had increased once more and so dramaticly at that.

Once the sand cleared and the smoke was gone you could see two small figures in the sand on closer inspection you could see two sets of weights, Lee looked over at Guy. "Guy-sensei those are your weights, you really did..." Lee was cut off by Guy.

"Of course I did Lee, you don't think I would go back on my youthful promises do you? Guy asked his student who responded by giving a over exagurated shake of his head. "Yes Lee, it was alot of took alot of time but of course with youth comes power and I was able to complete my promise!" Guy said standing up and giving Sakura a big thumbs up.

* * *

**Flash back two months ago**

* * *

Guy was in the middle of doing 9001 push-ups when he was interrupted by his eternal rival Kakashi who showed up, Guy instantly stopped and jumped to his feet. "Oh so have you come to challenged me once more Kakashi? I'll have you know I've begun training in everything so what will the contest be today?!" Guy said.

Kakashi gave a sigh. "Not today Guy." Kakashi responded as he move aside to reveal that Sakura was behind him. "Guy I need your help, your the only one I can think of who can do this, I'm being watched to closely right now." Kakashi saw that Guy had taken a more serious posture.

"Guy I was wondering if you can sneak Sakura-chan out of the village for me, she has a meeting with a very important ninja that she must get to and no one can know." Kakashi said not wanting to reveal the name.

"Well then Kakashi I suppose with my power of youth I can get her out of the village but only if she...goes on a date with my most youthful student!" Guy said giving Sakura a thumbs up.

"No way!" Sakura instantly replied. "I won't go on a date with him!" Sakura then caught herself and how hateful she sounded. "I mean, I don't see Lee-kun like that but...how is he doing?" Sakura hated what happened to Lee, she did see him as a friend and she wouldn't want that to happen even to her enemies.

Kakashi turned around and looked at Sakura. "You should at least visit him Sakura-chan, I'm sure Guy will take you there." Sakura looked up at her sensei and nodded her head.

"Well then my young pink haired genin let's us be off!" Guy then grabbed Sakura up and threw her over his shoulder as he began to jump throughout the village at speeds Sakura didn't think was possible, all the could be heard were the sounds of her yells.

Minutes later the two arrived at the hospital as Sakura ran to a bush to hurl up her lunch, moments later she came back her face pale as she followed Guy into the hospital the two went up to Lee's room and opened the door.

Sakura had never seen Lee so down he was barely the same, he wasn't the somewhat annoying boy she knew before he was very quite and barely spoke as if everything in his life was taken away from him.

Lee looked over and saw Sakura and Guy enter, he gave Sakura a smile happy to see her. "Lee-kun how are you doing?" Sakura asked returning the smile as she entered the room.

"I'm doing fine Sakura-chan." Lee replied in a meek tone as he looked down at his body and saw the bandages that covered it. "Sakura-chan I heard your going to fight Gaara, I don't think it's a good idea." Lee said.

Sakura shook her head. "I keep hearing that Lee but I'm going to fight him and I'm going to, I have to prove to myself that I can do it..or else." Sakura saw that Lee was still down so with a shiver down her spine she said the following words. "And for the power of youth." Sakura could feel her body try to vomit after those words but she held it in.

Those words did get a positive reaction from Lee as he had a much brighter smiled on his face now. "Of course you will win! With that kind of modivation how can you lose!" Lee said yelling as he tried to sit up only for the pain to overtake him and him to fall back down.

"Sakura-chan you have two months to get stronger, use them well Gaara will kill you if you don't watch out." Lee knew that Sakura right now wouldn't stand a chance agains't him. "Sakura-chan can you leave the room please?" Sakura wanted to ask why but saw that he didn't want her to question him so she didn't and she walked out of the room.

This left Lee and Guy in the room. "Guy-sensei please help Sakura-chan." Lee asked his sensei and best friend.

Guy looked at the door. "Lee I don't know if theres much I can do, She's also not one of my students I wouldn't be right to train another jonin's student." Guy looked back to the door and where Sakura left through.

The next thing he heard was a noise coming from behind him he then saw Lee fall off the bed, Guy tried to move to help him but Lee pushed his hand aside, Lee then got on his hands and knee's a placed his forehead on the ground. "Please Guy-sensei! Do this for me don't let her turn out like me don't let this happen to her! She's my friend I won't sit here and let you not help her, I know you can train her to beat him." Lee said tears coming from his eyes one from thinking of Sakura ending up like this and two from the amount of pain he was in.

Guy looked down at this student knowing this must mean alot to him, he picked the injued boy up and helped him into back into this bed. "If it means that much to you Lee then of course I will train her in the arts of YOUTH!" Guy yelled as everyone in the building heard him.

After Guy had placed Lee back into bed he headed out to get Sakura out of the village, most people would have had questions about this but Guy trusted Kakashi so much that he wouldn't question his orders, the moment he opened the door he saw Sakura sitting on a brench spacing out, he could see the worry in her eyes.

Sakura had been sitting on that bench motionless for minutes. _'What if I can't beat Gaara and I en up like Lee-kun, I'm not Naruto-kun or Ayame-chan I'm not special i'm not a genius, I ..."_ Sakura finally broke out of her trance when she saw Guy moving closer to her.

Guy could tell that she had alot on her mind it seemed seeing Lee like that had caused her to see what reality might in her future. "So then Sakura-chan, what youthful place am I suppose to take you." Guy said this surprisingly in a low tone even he knew that he shoudn't scream this throughout the hospital incase wondering ears heard him and rumors started.

Sakura face started to get it's color back as she calmed herself down. "I belive I'm suppose to meet one of her summons a few miles outside the village, then they will take me the rest of the way." Sakura didn't say the name of who she was meeting knowing like Guy if the wrong person heard who she was meeting it could cause a lot of trouble for everyone.

"Well then Sakura-chan I must inform you that I have been given another mission by my own youthful student!" Guy was back to talking to loud and Sakura had to cover her ears having been used to the normal tone they had been using. "I have now been given the task of being your most youthful sensei!" Guy said.

Sakura's face faulted instantly. "Huh!?" Sakura then stared at the older man as he gave her a thumbs up and gave her the widest smile she had ever seen, she continued to stare and by god she thought his expression was getting more exaggerated by the minute, she decided to move on and turned on her heels trying not to comment on what happened but even see didn't notice the soft grin on her face that came from Lee caring for her enough to get Guy to help her.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Sakura looked up in the crowd to see Guy giving her a big thumbs up. _'Why did I ever agree to get trained by him?_' Sakura asked herself as she heard a woman scream about a demon or monster, she turned around to see that Gaara's body was covered in sand and that half his face was morphed into a raccoon looking face he also had a long tail of sand that was whipping around behind him.

Gaara then started to attack her once more, this time the sand coming twice as fast then previous attacks, Sakura was barely able to dodge them this time, she dodged until she was stuck in a corner the sand having trapped her the attack came from in front and to the right of her, Sakura had no option but to dodge to the right, she placed her bandaged right hand on the ground to give her a greater boost so she wouldn't be caught by the attack.

As Sakura landed on her feet having succesfully dodged the attack she felt a jolt of pain run up her right arm. _'It's still not healed, it was suppose to healed more then this!'_ Sakura yelled in her mind as she tried to to outwardly show how much pain she was in a how much of a weak point her right arm actually was.

Sakura then noticed a lapse in the attack as she saw Gaara become more like a biju more of his face being taken over the demon inside of him, Sakura saw this as a chance to attack so she stuck the ground below her with her heel causing a large crack to from in the rock, she then placed her left hand in the crack and used her chakra enhanced strength to pull up a chunk of rock around twice her size, she threw it into the air and punched it sending the massive boulder flying toward Gaara.

It seemed the boulder was going to hit Gaara as the two hadn't flitched as if not noticng the giant rock but at the last moment the tail of the biju grabbed the rock wrapping itself around the rock as the biju sent it flying back at the young pink haired ninja.

Sakura continued to play this game as she jumped in the air kicking the rock back at Gaara with her right foot, the rock now flying faster then ever toward the red headed boy.

Gaara once more grabbed the rock from the air with his tail as if it was nothing. **"Mother wants you to end these games, mother wants to taste your BLOOD!"** Gaara yelled as this time he used his full strength to send the boulder back toward Sakura.

Sakura clutched her right fist as she saw the boulder coming back she pulled back her bandaged right fist and began to send a chakra enhanced punch but she flitched halfway through scared of what might happen if she used this arm, this caused Sakura to dodge to the right but she was a bit to late and a bit of the boulder crashed into her left shoulder sending the young ninja to the ground.

Sakura looked at her left shoulder and saw the blood running down her arm, she looked at her right arm and already knew it was in bad shape before the fight even started. _'Who am I kidding, why did I think I could defeat Gaara with this kind of handicap, I'm such a fail..'_ Sakura eyes were caught when she saw Lee in the crowd he was cheering for her like mad.

Sakura stared at him then over at Guy as she clutched her right fist. "No! I didn't spend these last three months training to make excuses, I didn't train with a jonin and a sannin to come here to lose, I am not that same girl who left this village three months ago." Sakura stood up her eyes filled with a new found determination.

Her breathing began to calm as he eyes locked with Gaara's. "I'm not special like Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun, I'm sure not genius but even still if your a biju or not I don't care, because if I lose to you then everything I've worked for has been for nothing, I will prove to Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun that I deserve to stand beside them as an ally and a friend." Sakura gave a soft laugh. "Yeah I'm really not special just a normal civilian girl turned ninja but that doesn't matter anymore becuase by the end of this fight I'm going to have kicked your ass!" Sakura yelled.

The two genin continued to stare at on another both realizing now the true fight has started and for Sakura this would be the first time she was in a one on one fight to the death and she was determined to not only survive this fight but finish the mission that Tsunade had set out for her.

Sakura and Gaara began to inch closer as the two started to charge one another they both heard a loud explosion coming from behind Sakura, as the two genin looked at the source of the explosion they saw hundreds of ninja's appear all wearing fox mask's. "For the Kyuubi!" They all yelled as they attacked the ninja of konoha.

Sakura looked back at Gaara, now noticing his attenton was drown to the attack. "Dammit I have no time for this!" Sakura yelled, she then jumped forward using her chakra enchanced feet to move quicker she was able to get close to Gaara and once more land a blow on him, this time it was with her bandaged right arm this punch made a loud echo throughout the arena everyone could feel that this punch was much stonger then her previous ones.

Gaara went flying backward this time breaking the wall and flying backwards into the woods, Gaara was able to grab Sakura by the hand and pulled her with him the two genin went flying together to the next stage of there fight.

* * *

**With Naruto and Ayame**

* * *

The two teens looked at one another. "Do you know them Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked not thinking they would be an attack on Konoha.

"No. I have no clue who they are but nows a good time for the fun to start and I know just the person who would love to be invited to this party" Naruto then looked down at one of his snakes as a smile ran across his face.

* * *

**Authors notes.**

* * *

1\. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, like big delay I had alot of issues happen back to back, one I got a job (yay) but I had to wrk 2 months straight without a single day off, not fun.

2\. My computer went out and though I have the money to replace it I want to wait and get an even better computer, so for now I am writing these chapters on a tablet with a blue tooth keyboard, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

**Reviews.**

* * *

REVANOFSITHLORD - I don't know, you tell me :)

Featherweightusa - I have plans for Sakura long term plans for her, they do not currently have her being involved with Naruto romanticly.

Azrael Akuma - Ok :)

Animaman - Minato is about to get some much needed punishment, as for Sakura dn Sasuke it will be an ongoing thing for most of the fic with a ending I don't think most would expect!

Kage88 - Mei's plan will be revealed shortly I will say in about 7 chapters.

Gemini-spark- She has to, Minato has eyes and hears everywhere!

Tsukoblue - Thanks!

Sabery - You will learn who is behind Mei's face in 6 chapters but that dream won't be revaed for a long time.

Dragonpony022 - Mei's plot will be revealed soon-ish, Sakura has bee doing alot of training recently, she pretty strong.

Deiru Tamashi - Yeah that Mei reveal will be explained soon, Sakura had mutiple teachers :), Kushina's dream is a long term down the road kind of thing but one day it will be revealed.

Hotaru Muraki - No offense taken (YOu made me take a break it was all YOU!) J/k! No but seriously I will start doing that like I am now, thanks for the advice ^-^

Wonderweed420 - My grandmother passed away a fe days after that chapter but it's fine now and I am back to normal for the most part.

Winidycityslayer1 - I continued!

SHADOWNINJAMASTER - Thanks!

Maelstrom of the nine - Hey answers take time!

Ncpfan - Thanks for your concern, about Mei and the harem I can't say anything but...:)

Sinforged - You may be on to something wth Mei

NarutoKushina - I'm not going to respond to every question or the respones would be like two pages long but all you asked will be revealed in the next ten chapters, all but that dream it has a long way to go but you will get some idea soon.

Bloodbrother 18 - I don't plan on Sakura being in the harem but she had a bi part in the sotry anyway!

Destiny's Bond Will - I do like my Sakura, Not to bost.

Rexthemighty - You on to something there ^^

Myrono - No worries and thanks for all your concern.


	31. Invasion Part 1

**Consumed by Darkness chapter 31: Invasion Part 1**

**Authors Note**

**Warning: **This chapter has ALOT going on with it so be paitent when reading it or you may get lost, I did it this way so I could set everything up to make future chapters easier and two cut back on how many chapters there will be in this arc, because dammit I want to end part 1 of this story before I hit 40 chapters and when part 2 starts I can FINALLY work on the harem.

* * *

**Underneath Konoha**

* * *

Itachi and the cloaked figure were able to sneak there way into the underground facility that held Mikoto Uchiha, this facility also held the group known as root which was lead by Danzo, Itachi and the cloaked figure had been able to move throughout the facility without anyone spotting them for the most part, whenever they had been the root ninja had been dealt with swiftly.

The cloaked figure looked over at Itachi. "Itachi-san we should be closing in on the holding cells shortly, since this is your kaa-san we are speaking about how do you want to proceed once we encounter the enemy." The feminine voice of the masked figure asked.

Itachi looked over at the cloaked figure only for a moment before his eyes went back to looking ahead. "Whoever we meet down here I will face them, you will find my kaa-san and free her, that's all you need to do." Itachi replied in a no nonsense voice.

The cloaked figure nodded there head. "If that's what you wish, I will make sure that Mikoto-chan makes it out safe, I will also make sure that Sasuke-kun makes it out of the village as well per our agreement." The cloaked figure replied.

Itachi didn't reply to the figure though both knew he had heard her, Itachi and the figure finally came to a door, he checked it for explosive tags, once satisfied that it was safe to open the Uchiha male opened the door.

On the other end of the door wasn't the army of root no it was simply once man. "Itachi-san I've been expecting you."Said the man in the shadows he moved forward to reveal himself as Danzo, leader of root. "I knew the hokage trusted you to much and that you found info about your kaa-san and her whereabouts." Danzo watched Itachi closely noticing the Uchiha hadn't moved a muscle since entering but yet held such a devastation aura about him like Danzo could be killing in a mere second if he let up his guard.

* * *

**In Konoha**

* * *

Minato watched as the ninjas who wore the fox masks attacked his ninjas and villagers, he looked over at Mei who seemed to be scared of what's going on. "Mei-chan are you ok?" Minato asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mei looked over at him. "I'm just a little scared Minato-kun, I don't want anything to happen to you and they may try to bring the Kyuubi back in some way and if they did that it might come after you" Mei replied her body starting to tremble a bit.

Minato snapped his fingers and two ninjas appeared beside him. "Please take the Mizukage to a safe place." The two ninjas nodded. "Please don't worry about me Mei-chan, if the Kyuubi does come back I will defeat it like last time then we can have our time together." Minato gave the red headed woman a smiled. "I promise."

Mei blushed at Minato's words. "I know you will Minato-kun but I have to worry, it's gonna be one of my new jobs soon." Mei saw that the ninjas Minato summoned were getting restless so she started to walk with them for a few feet before they started to jump throughout the village trying to get the Mizukage to safety.

Minato then looked at the Kazekage. "So then is this your doing Orochimaru?" Minato asked as the person faking being the Kazekage removed his mask, revealing himself to be the snake sannin himself.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No liked our plan I had the sand ninja ready to attack but this new group got the jump on them and it seems they may have taken out some of my ninjas who were waiting to ambush Konoha." Orochimaru gave a soft sigh. "It seems like these ninjas are a outside party."

Minato clutched his fist in anger. "I don't need this right now, all this careful planning it can't be ruined by some unknown group." Minato then looked down at the fighting happening below them. "Though I do suppose we could make this work to our advantage it seems they follow the Kyuubi from how they speak and act, as long as they don't cause to much trouble we can use this to further our goals." Minato said.

Orochimaru began to look a bit impatient. "You mean further your plans, I'm simply here for the Uchiha boy and that's it." The snake sannin said as he made it clear that Minato and him were just allies not friends.

Minato smiled at the snake sannin. "Do not worry, Jiraiya-sensei has Sasuke-kun waiting for us, once we get there you can take him away as long as you have the serum I asked for." Minato replied.

"Of course I do." Orochimaru pulled out a small bottle filled with liquid showing that he indeed had the item to hold his end of the bargain. "Now then can we get going I want to get out of here with Sasuke-kun before things get to out of hand." The snake sannin demanded of the hokage.

"Then let's be on our way then so we can finally complete this deal." Minato replied as disappeared heading toward Jiraiya, Orochimaru followed suit and followed the hokage more then ready to get out of Konoha.

* * *

**With Naruto and Ayame**

* * *

Naruto and Ayame watched the carnage in front of them, seemingly no one around them knew of this new group that had invaded Konoha, Naruto's took his eyes off of the fights in front of him to see Ayame staring at the wall that Gaara and Sakura had crashed through. "Ayame-chan if you want to go check on Sakura-chan then go." Naruto said getting Ayame's attention.

Ayame looked over at Naruto. "Are you sure?" Naruto's head nodded at her question. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I have to know if she's ok, I promise I will catch up to you after I make sure she is safe." Ayame said.

Ayame went to find Sakura but Naruto grabbed her hand before she could leap away. "Naru-" Ayame's words were cut off as Naruto captured her lips with his the two lovers sharing a passionate kiss with one another.

As the two teens broke there kiss they both smiled at one another the love in there eyes clear as day. "Please be safe Ayame-chan if anything were to happen you I don't know what I would do." Ayame nodded her head feeling the same if Naruto were to parish in this battle.

Naruto let Ayame's hand go and she took off to find Sakura, Naruto's attention was then drawn to the young blonde ninja named Ino behind him, the blonde headed girl looked up at Naruto clearly scared and nervous. "W-what can I do to help Naruto-kun." Ino asked the boy.

Naruto looked at Ino as he took a deep breath thinking of how he would word this statement. "Ino-chan I need you to run home and find safety, your to weak to be out here if you fight you will end up dying." As Naruto said these words he saw the pain run across Ino's face, Naruto then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to be so blunt with you Ino-chan but right now you can't do anything but after this if I'm still around I'll help you get stronger but please right now I need you to go home...I Don't want anything to happen to you." Naruto said trying to ease the pain Ino was feeling.

Ino barely held back tears having been called useless by the boy she had a crush on it hurt more then she could have imagined but she also understood where he was coming from. "I will go home then but please be safe Naruto-kun." Ino said as Naruto nodded his head.

Ino continued to stare at Naruto. "Do you really think I will become a powerful ninja, I am pathetic right now but I want to grow and make my friends proud." Ino watched and saw saw Naruto nod his head, she felt her heart flutter a bit. "Thank you Naruto." She saw that the white haired boy was wanting to leave and join the battle

the boy was about to leave when Ino jumped up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "But thanks for being worried about me." Ino then ran off before Naruto could respond.

The white haired teen touched his lips and had a soft grin on his lips before it finally hit him. "If Ayame-chan finds out I'm a dead man." Naruto closed his eyes thinking of a Kyuubi filled rage that Ayame would be in and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Naruto steadied himself as he closed his eyes this time for a different reason. _'Hey Kyuubi you ready to do this?'_ Naruto asked the tailed beast. _**'Yes kit but be warned by using all of my power doing this I won't be able to heal you for a few hours.'**_ The Kyuubi responded to the boy. _'I know you won't but this is the only way we can do this without me exhausting all my chakra.'_ Naruto replied.

Naruto after speaking with the Kyuubi jumped down to the middle of the arena where the ninjas were now waging war, death surrounding the the white haired boy, he pulled his thumb to his teeth and bit into his thumb drawing blood, he then slapped his fist to the ground. "Snake summoning jutsu." Naruto yelled out as the Kyuubi's chakra surrounded him.

Mere moments later his summons stood in front of Naruto hundreds of building tall snakes with the leader being manda who stood twice the height of any other snake. "Naruto-sssama is it ok to feed on anyone?" One of the smaller snakes asked.

Naruto looked up to Manda when giving his reply. "Your welcome to feast on anyone other then the few people I told you were off limits." If a snake could smiled the these snakes did as they each went into different directions and started to caused havoc throughout the village.

Naruto's eyes then caught two figures disappearing one was Orochimaru and the other was none other then his dear ol' tou-san. "This ends today." Naruto said as he gave chase to the two men not willing to let this chance pass him by.

* * *

**With Sakura**

* * *

Sakura was in a tree hiding herself from Gaara, her left shoulder was basically done for her right arm was broken to pieces after that punch and to top it all off she landed on sharp branch that ended up piercing her thigh and coming out the other side.

Sakura looked behind the tree she was sitting in and saw Gaara still screaming as more and more of his biju took control the amount of sand that was forming around his body grew and the boy was now almost twice his size his body almost fully looking like the biju. _'He keeps on growing, man how am I gonna get out of this one.'_ Sakura almost laughed at how hopeless it all seemed right now.

Sakura heard a loud crash and saw a tree fall to the ground she once more looked around the tree and saw that Gaara was now breaking them trying to find where she was at._ 'I should have used it before I got this weak now with both my arms screwed up I can't'_ Sakura thought to herself.

In the next moment she felt the tree she was on start to give out as Gaara began to pound away at it, Sakura tried to stand but to no avail she thought her fate was sealed but as she about hit the ground she felt something pick her up, it took her a moment to realize what happened, she looked up at her red headed savior. "Ayame-chan why are you here?"Sakura asked.

Ayame looked down and smiled. "To make sure you don't get yourself killed." Ayame then grabbed the hilt of her katana. "If we both attack at the same time we should be able to finish this fast." Ayame said about to pull her katana out she was going to strike when Sakura stopped her.

"No Ayame-chan this is my fight I have to finish this alone." Sakura said as she pulled the branch out of her thigh and stood up on her wobbly leg's. "You go find Naruto-kun I'll be fine." Sakura said obviously lying.

Ayame looked at her friend in shock. "I can't just leave you here to die! You've done enough Sakura he has a biju and you almost won you've done more then enough to prove your a strong fighter please don't fight him alone anymore." Ayame pleaded to her best friend.

Sakura just smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry Ayame-chan but I can't let you do that, this is something I have to do." Sakura then sighed. "Ayame-chan if you step in and finish this fight for me, I'll never forgive you." Sakura finally said

Ayame's mind raced with thoughts of how to save her friend and not ruining there friendship. "Fine I won't jump in but please at least let me heal your wounds, that right arm was broken before the fight started at least let me heal that so you can say you fought without a handicap." Ayame asked trying to convince her friend.

Sakura knew this would be the only way for her to fight this battle alone. "Ok then I'll let you do that but after that you leave here and go help Naruto-kun got it, you two have unfinished business with our hokage." Sakura then lifted her right arm out for Ayame to repair.

Ayame grabbed her arm and undid the bandages to see Sakura's arm covered in blood. "Sakura-chan how old are the wounds none of these were made today." Ayame asked in a worried tone not thinking her friends arm was in this bad of shape.

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "Uhh a few days maybe more, I kinda over did it on my training and ended up messing it up pretty badly." Sakura was a bit embarrassed that she messed her arm up so bad that even Tsunade herself had to heal her in sessions.

"I can't heal this Sakura-chan." Ayame said knowing this was to much for her kyuubi chakra to heal this quickly. "I know what I can do I'll infuse you with enough of Kyuubi's chakra to numb your arm you'll have full motion and power in it but you won't feel a thing...but once it wears off your going to be in massive amounts of pain." Ayame said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at her friend. "Don't worry about it Ayame-chan go ahead and do it my bodies going to be hating me in the morning anyway." Sakura felt Ayame chakra enter her arm almost instantly she thought it would hurt at first but the chakra was so calm and warm it felt nice.

After a few more moments Ayame was done. "Ok then get out of here Ayame-chan it seems he's about ready to start round 2 for real this time." Sakura said as she pushed Ayame away trying to get her to leave quicker.

"Ok I'll go now but Sakura-chan please don't die here." Ayame's couldn't bare losing Sakura right now. The young red head left before Sakura could reply, as the red headed girl jumped through the forest she was stopped by three fox mask wearing ninjas, Ayame grabbed the hilt of her sword ready to fight them.

The three ninjas in front of her instantly got on there knees and placed there foreheads on the ground bowing to Ayame. "Kyuubi-sama please come with us, please be our savior, our people need you now more then ever." The three ninjas all said.

Ayame's eyebrow raised at hearing this. "I'm sorry but I'm not the Kyuubi I don't think I can help you." Ayame gave them a smile trying to be the nice girl she was but mostly trying to get them to leave.

"Kyuubi-sama please we must insist you come with us we can't let all the sacrifices we made today be in vein." One of the fox guards said pleading more for Ayame to come with them,

Ayame shook her head. "I'm sorry but no, I have to get going my boyfriend needs me." Ayame then started to walk away from them.

Another one of the fox ninja stood up and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama but we can't let you go we need you to come with us." The ninja tightened it's grip on Ayame's arm.

Ayame eyes instantly turned red upon being touched and her body started to glow orange after his demands. "I said I have to help Naruto-kun n**ow GET OUT OF MY WAY!"** A blast of orange chakra came from her arm sending the ninja grabbing her flying into a nearby tree the ninjas chest covered in burn marks.

The two other ninjas went to go check on him, one of them looked back and saw that Ayame had vanished. "We failed to get her to come, we have nothing now." Said on of the ninjas.

The one that was burnt shook his head. "No now we know for sure she is our goddess, our savior, our Kyuubi, she is young but she will come around and she will lead our people, our village to heights it has never seen before." The Burnt man in the fox mask stated.

The burnt man started to cough up some blood, his body becoming to warm up inside as he felt like he was on fire inside his body. "It seems Kyuubi-sama's chakra is going to kill me." The fox ninja seemed to be content by this as if it was a honor to be killed like this. "Go find out elders and confirm that the Kyuubi is indeed alive and that it wasn't a false alarm." The fox ninja took off his mask and handed it to his comrades who nodded there head and took off back to there elders as the burnt man laid against the tree a smile came across his face as he died content with finding the what he believed was the Kyuubi.

* * *

**In Konoha**

* * *

Konoha was having a field day trying to defend against the attack on the fox ninjas and the attack from the snakes konoha ninjas were falling left and right, houses were being destroyed as far as the eyes could see.

Clans were racing to try and save there people one clan most would say the current strongest clan in Konoha the Hyuuga were currently trying to evacuate the clan mansion. "Get all the children out of here first take them to the tunnels and get them out of Konoha!" Yelled the leader of the Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-sama we have to get you and your children out of here your the main branch we need you to survive." said one of the branch members of the family to there leader Hiashi.

Hiashi looked at him. "I will not leave until everyone is safe and accounted for." The leader replied in a stern voice, the branch member knew there was no way Hiashi would leave without everyone being save.

"Watch out there here!" A hyuuga family member said as they ran away behind him were four massive snakes, the man didn't make it long before the one of the snakes attacked him biting him killing the man instantly and quickly swallowing him afterwards.

Hiashi saw this and looked away for just a moment as he saw the clan member die in front of him the leader only took a second to mourn. "Get everyone out of here NOW! we have no time to wait we have to leave." Hiashi said trying to urge his clan to work faster.

In the next moments both Hinata and Hanabi ran up to him. "O-o-otou-san what can we do to help." Hinata asked clearly frightened at everything happening around them never haven thought that this could happen to there village.

Hiashi turned around taking a knee and placing a hand on both of his daughters shoulders. "I need you both to get out of here evacuate with the others I will see you on the outside" Hiashi replied.

"Otou-san we can't do that we have to help we are the main branch family we have to protect everyone like you are!" Hanabi said the determination to protect everyone in the clan apparent in her eyes.

Hiashi gave a rare smile to his two daughters. "I'm so proud of the both of you but right now I need you to leave." Hiashi then signaled for a branch member to come over.

Appearing behind the two young hyuuga's was a branch hyuuga by the name of Ko Hyuuga. "Ko, please take my children to the tunnels and get them to safety." The branch hyuuga nodded his head as he took the two girls by the hands, the girls obeyed there fathers wishes and left with the Hyuuga though Hinata had a terrible feeling that she may never see her father again, these thoughts brought tears to her eyes though she tried to fight them back.

* * *

In another clan house there was more fighting but not against the enemy, the clan known the Inuzuka. "Kaa-san did you think that maybe we deserve this to happen." Yelled a young woman with red markings on her face she was the daughter of the clan head her name was Hana Inuzuka.

"Deserve this? What are you talking about! People are dying out there our people the people we love how do we deserve this!" Yelled the clan head who went by the name of Tsume Inuzuka.

"Oh I don't know maybe because your generation abused an orphan, maybe because this village turned him into prey to be hunted that beating a child was case for celebration. you tell me kaa-san why would we deserve this." Hana yelled back at her mother.

Tsume's face turned red with anger clearly not liking her stance on the situation. "That boy is a demon he was never human to begin with do you know remember what he did to Kiba-kun how he threatened to kill him!" Tsume yelled back.

"Did he ever go through with it once? Did you think that maybe Nii-san was just being a big pervert trying to mate with another man's woman...I think any man worth his pride would threaten another male trying to take his mate." Hana said to her mother.

Tsume finally broke. "That's it! Get out of this clan house now, your not allowed back in this house until you've learned the truth go out there and see the destruction this demon has caused look at what hokage-sama has tried to avoid for 14 years!" Tsume's dogs started to growl at Hana threatening to attack her now that Tsume had banished her daughter even if it wasn't permanent.

Hana's eyes widened at this statement but she wouldn't beg to stay no she had her pride to and she knew that she was right. "Fine then, I will go speak to this demon of Konoha and I will show you that the only reason we are in this situation is your generations past mistakes." Kana then left the house slamming the door on the way out.

Tsume waited for a moment before taking a deep breath, three of her clansman quickly appeared beside her. "She's been corrupted she shows all the signs of it just like hokage-sama warned us about, put her down before she ends up turning any further." Tears began to run down the older woman's face as memories of her daughter filled her mind she watched the three clansman leave.

Another person had overheard the whole thing the little brother of Hana, Kiba Inuzuka. _'I have to warn Nii-san!'_ Kiba thought to himself shocked and scared that his mother would send clansman to attack and kill his sister

* * *

At the academy Iruka had gotten all the children to a shelter to keep them save. Two of his students stood up there names were Udon and Moegi. "Iruka-sensei let us out to fight, these demons killed out friend they killed Konohamaru-kun we can't let them get away with that!" Moegi yelled as some students began to stir.

"Yeah we are training to be ninjas! Let us out our village needs us." The courage of the children began to grow as more and more of them wanted to leave and fight.

Iruka instantly put a hold to it. "NO!" He yelled causing the kids to cover there ears. "Your not old enough and your not even ninjas yet you will stay here until this is over if you don't I will expel you from the academy." Iruka then took a deep breath and exited the shelter but placed a lock n the door as he left so the children couldn't try to fight a battle they couldn't win.

* * *

Elsewhere there was a blond headed genin running through the village trying to make it to a safe area but her mind was on something else. "I kissed Naruto-kun, Ayame-chan is gonna be so mad." Ino whispered to herself thinking of how upset Ayame would be, though she wasn't going to lie she was quite scared of Ayame.

"I bet me and Naruto-kun would be so happy together, oh I can see us getting married and having..." A thought quickly hit Ino as her face saddened. "No once that happens he will hate me forever, I shouldn't even think about us being together." Ino felt her heart almost break knowing what the future held.

Ino walked into an alley and saw her two teammates. "I'm here...So we really are doing this right?" Shikamaru nodded his head and with that the team left the alley and they headed out.

* * *

Guy had just got Lee out to safety and took him outside the village knowing that if it got out that Guy had helped with this attack in anyway that they would try to punish Lee as well so he had to make sure his beloved student was safe.

"Lee you need to stay here, this area is a safe distance from Konoha." Guy said to his student who clutched his hand in anger.

"I want to help so much Guy-sensei I don't want everyone to fight without me." Lee had made some progress in healing in the three months but it was still doubtful if he would ever be a ninja again but not even being able to help at all is what pained him the most.

Guy gave a smile to Lee. "Don't worry about that Lee-kun I think you should be up and in top shape again in no time." Guy said with such confidence that it made Lee believe also.

Soon after Guy said that Kakashi landed beside him. "Guy with have to go they need us now, we have to reach Minato before he fights Ayame-chan or Naruto-kun we can't let them fight alone." Kakashi said to his friend.

Guy turned to Lee with his smile still wide. "Lee-kun someone is going to come soon to help you to safety so please go with them." Guy didn't want to fight Konoha or the hokage but due to helping Sakura he would be a target as well as Lee he had to fight because he wouldn't let his friend Kakashi fight this battle alone and he wouldn't allow Lee to be hurt for something he had no part in.

Kakashi and Guy left soon afterwards and Lee sat in his wheelchair for a few minutes before he heard some footsteps behind him as he looked behind him he saw a raven haired beauty walk toward him. "Are you the person Guy-sensei said would be coming for me?" Lee asked as she turned his wheelchair around to speak to the woman.

"Yes, my name is Shizune I've come here to take you to Tsunade-sama." Shizune moved around the wheelchair and placed her hands on the handles. "You don't mind if I help you roll the wheelchair do you?" Shizune asked smiling down at the young genin.

Lee looked up at her. "I don't mind but may I ask why this Tsunade-sama needs to see me?" Lee asked having overheard the name when Sakura talked about being trained by her

Shizune began to roll the wheelchair forward. "Well you see Lee-kun it seems Sakura-chan owes you a favor so she was able to talk Tsunade-sama into helping you." Lee looked up still confused how this person could help her. "You see Lee-kun, Tsunade-sama is the best med-nin in the world and it seems Sakura-chan was able to talk her into looking at your wounds to see if they could be healed." Shizune said.

"REALLY!" Lee yelled causing Shizune's ears to ring, the boy got to excited and tried to jump out of his wheelchair but Shizune was able to stop him before he hurt himself. "Do you think she will be able to heal me? Can I become a ninja again!" Lee's eyes lit up for the first time in a long time at this news.

Shizune smiled at the boys enthusiasm. "I've believe that Tsunade-sama will be able to heal you, see seemed confident when Sakura told her of the situation." Shizune saw how the boy's body became restless clearly overjoyed at being able to rejoin the ninja world.

* * *

Back inside Konoha the Mizukage was being taken to a safe area for her protection the two ninja had taken her to underground tunnels that lead outside Konoha. "Can we stop for a moment." Mei said to the two ninja's.

"Mizukage-sama whats wrong?" One of the ninajs asked as they moved forward clearly worried that something might had happened to the leader.

Mei just lifted her hand to stop him. "It's nothing I just need a breather is all." Mei took a seat on the ground as she gestured the two ninjas one with a bear mask and the other with a eagle mask on with her to also take a seat.

"I must thank you for excorting me, I know it must be awful having to do this and not help your friends fight." Mei said in a soft kind tone to the two men.

"Mizukage-sama it's an honor to have this mission but it is true that I wish we could be up there so we can help eliminate the demon of Konoha!" the ninja with the eagle mask said said with stern resolve in his voice clearly wishing he was fighting.

"Demon? I hear that word thrown around a lot for someone who is just a genin please could you tell me more about how he became a demon." Mei asked the two ninja's.

"I would not speak of him as if he were a person Mizukage-sama from the moment he was born he was corrupting our village, now he's trying to take everything from this village, he also corrupted Hokage-sama's daughter and wife turning them into nothing but demon whores!" The ninja with the bear mask said.

If the two ninjas had paid more attention they would see how visible upset that had made her. "I still don't understand how a simple genin is suppose to be the all powerful Kyuubi, why would he wait to attack why would he wait 14 years to attack this village again instead of hiding away." Mei asked the two ninjas.

"That's simple Mizukage-sama it's because of the villagers and the ninjas we would weaken the Kyuubi everyday during it's younger years we would beat that demon until it could barely stand! We wouldn't allow it to hurt our families but lately we haven't been able to do that because it had become a ninja." The eagle masked ninja said.

"I remember when I cut that demon's thoat, it looked like a scared little child back then it had to be 9 years ago that it happened, it was the proudiest moment of my life, I still remember the cheers from the villagers as I made the cut." The bear masked ninja added with pride.

Mei took a deep breath and stood up. "I suppose I'm ready to start moving again." Mei began to walk as the two ninjas walked in front of her. "Oh but there is one more thing." The two ninjas looked back to see what the Mizukage needed.

In the next moment the light in the tunnel had become dark and two man's screams were heard throughout the tunnels, after a few moment a figure walked into the light it was the Mizukage but now she had blood covering her clothing. "Those two don't know what real monsters are" Mei said as she turned around walking back to the village. Mei turned around for a single moment to look back. "I've lived with something much worse then a monster." Mei said knowing that no one could hear her.

* * *

**With Minato and Orochimaru**

* * *

The two men finally landed on top of the roof that Jiraiya and Konan were on, under Jiraiya's arm was a unconscious Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh so it seems that you do have the Uchiha boy, wonderful." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and a white haired man appeared beside him. "This it Kabuto-kun he will take Sasuke-kun to a save place while we complete the deal." The snake sannin said.

Minato then gestured for Jiraiya to give the boy to Kabuto which he did, the white haired man then left immediately without saying a word to anyone. "Now then for your end of the bargain." Minato said to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pulled out the veil and handed it to Minato. "It seems we both get what we want today." Orochimaru said as he looked at Jiraiya and Konan both in a defensive stance not trusting the snake sannin.

Minato moved forward showing his back to the snake sannin showing the man he wasn't afraid of him, he then handed the vial to Konan. "Secure this in the safe and then find Pein-kun I need him and the akatsuki here now to deal with this situation" Konan nodded her head leaving.

He then looked at Jiraiya. "I need you to get your spy network and find out who the fox masked ninjas are and what they want we can't have a unknown group oppose us we have to find out who they are." Jiraiya nodded and left shortly afterwards.

Minato then turned around smiling at Orochimaru. "So then when are we going to start this." Orochimaru looked at Minato in fake shock. "I can sense your ninja nearby, I knew that you didn't come here just for the Uchiha boy." Minato replied.

Orochimaru gave a soft chuckle. "How right you are, I was gonna trap us in here and kill you but luckily I found someone else I was more interested in." They then both felt a new presence and a smiled ran across the snake sannin's face. "Yes it seems that he's about here."

Minato felt who he was talking about and decided to not fight the snake sannin this day and left leaving that fight to another person this day.

* * *

**With Sakura**

* * *

Sakura finally jumped down from her tree and landed on the ground she was greeted with the view of a tower sized biju the two stared at each other for a moment. "Look's like this is gonna the tougher then I thought." Sakura then took the rest of the bandages off of her right arm. "Looks like I have no choice but to use that now." Sakura said as the biju made it's first move.

* * *

**Underground Root.**

* * *

The cloaked figure began to walk past Danzo the elder man made no move to stop her. "You aren't going to try and stop me, I thought you wanted to keep Mikoto-san here." The cloaked woman asked.

Danzo not taking his eyes off of Itachi responded. "Fight both you and Itachi at the same time would the suicide for any one person but once I finish with him then I will eliminate you as well." Danzo responded.

The cloaked woman opened the door behind Danzo but stopped after opening it half way. "If that's the case then this will be the last time I'll be seeing you Danzo-san." The cloak figure then entered the door leaving the elder man and Itachi in the room to fight it out.

* * *

**With Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto landed on the roof that Orochimaru was on, the second he hit the roof eight ninjas appeared and instantly there was a barrier placed around the two of them, Naruto had seen Minato exit the area just seconds before the barrier was completed.

Orochimaru turned around and smiled. "I must apologize, I know you wanted to kill your dear tou-san today but I've taken such a interest in you, hopefully you don't mind entertaining me for a bit." Orochimaru said.

Naruto looked at the area Minato had left from and the anger was apparent on his face but he calmed himself as he looked back at the snake sannin. "Yes I would prefer to have killed that man but I always intended to kill you as well." Naruto smiled. "After all I did promise I would deliver your head to someone." Orochimaru gave Naruto a smile happy to have this child's full attention now.

* * *

**With Minato**

* * *

Minato barely made it out before the barrier was placed he was only able to make it one rooftop away before being stopped, he turned around and saw his new visitor. "You know it's dangerous to be out here alone but since your out here what can your dear tou-san do for you." Minato asked.

Ayame released all the power she had as she grew two more tails that swayed side to side behind her, the orange aura around her became darker and more defined her eyes dark red with a red slit down the middle as her fangs showed clearly. "**You can die for me."** Ayame said pulling out her mother's katana and charging Minato.

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

1\. This chapter was purely to set up what's going on in Konoha now and all the fights within the next few chapters the fights should be in this order.

Sakura vs Gaara

Itachi vs Danzo

Naruto vs Orochimaru

Ayame vs Minato.

2\. A lot of questions will be answered at the end of this arc but the fox ninja's won't be they will be explained further down the line in part 2 of the story.

3\. Hana's view on Naruto may seem out of left field but it will be explained in a later chapter as to why her views are that way.

4\. This is my longest chapter to date as well ^^

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

LordGhostStriker - There fox ninjas!

CreedRazerReaper - I give you as many cliffhangers as I want!

Deiru Tamashi - Mei will be 90% explained by the end of this arc, which will hopefully be before or at chapter 40 and I wanted to give Sakura a little something extra and this seemed to fit well.

Animaman - Sakura and Sasuke's relationship will have a interesting conclusion, Harem will begin at part 2 of this story! Which is right after this arc!

Dragonpony022 - Yeah I really wanted to drop any relationship flags with Sakura I love this Sakura but if she was part of the harem it would ruin what I haved planned for her in the future.

Sabery - Hopefully you enjoy this invasion ^^

Sinforged - I knew that she would have this kind of training since the wave arc, it just seemed to fit so right that Tsunade and Guy's training would mesh together.

Shigure Toshiro - Thanks, hopefully you like it!

SHADOWNINJAMASTER - I will ^^

Thos94 - Naruto is really powerful right now but he won't get another power up (that I have planned) until part 2 of the story but don't worry Naruto will become a stronger badass throughout the story and yes Sakura is suppose to be powerful ^^

s.k.f.f.f - Thank you

NarutoKushina - Who Sakura ends up with may be surprising! Shikamaru is pretty sneaky ^-^, I think you'll feel worse for Ino in the coming chapters :(

NAruhina 123 - Thank you a lot

Lordcanine - The 5 planned members of the harem are currently. Ayame-Kushina-FemKyuubi-?-? I will bit give out the other two yet ^-^ also there was a poll to add 2-3 more a few chapters ago so there will be more added to the original 5 but I can't give out who those are yet either ^-^.


	32. Sakura Vs Gaara 2

**A/N** First off I will be starting to answer reviews next chapter, Right now I need to say something if anyone has followed this fic you can figure out that I have gone months without updating and it's not because lack of trying it's simply because of one reason, I can't write fights for the life of me.

Seriously I can't I get stuck just staring at the screen for hours and hours trying to type something and by the time I even come close to thinking of something I have to go to work or school now i know your asking yourself something...Well Unuscione why did you make a arc ending with nothing but fights and to that my dear fans I say..I'm a moron...honestly a moron so yeah I wrote myself into a ending of an arc that I honestly am having a hard time figuring out.

I know how I want fights to go I know EVERYTHING that's going to happen in the story but each time I hit a fight I blank so this is what I am asking.

I wanna ask if anyone is interested at all in helping me with purely the fight aspect of the story I have ideas on how each fight will go I just need help putting pen to paper. If interested please pm me

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

Three ninja's watched the horrors of war unfold before their very eyes, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru had never seen all out war or death until this day, the three genin watched from the shadows as men, women and even children were slaughtered before them by the cold hearted snakes that were invading Konoha currently.

Ino watched closely as she saw a child running for his life he was running with his mother, Ino noticed the building they were running past was unstable and moments after this thought a snake crashed though the building sending rubble hurling to the ground, Ino moved quickly seeing that the rubble was about to hit the small child running, she made It just in time as she dived and grabbed the boy saving him from a quick death.

The boy began to cry in Ino's arms as the mother looked back at the child her eyes showed that she was clearly in shock and distraught, the woman then looked at the snake that crashed through the building it turned it's head looking over at Ino, the mother took this time to make her escape running toward the gates of Konoha.

Ino froze in place. _'She just left her son, she decided to save herself and sacrifice her own child.'_ Ino couldn't believe it the face of the woman told it all she had decided her life was more important than her own childs. _'Why would someone do that why?'_ Ino asked herself over and over again.

The snake took this chance to attack Ino it's mouth opened wide is venomous fangs showing. "Ino-chan get out of there!" Shikamaru yelled, The snake was inches away from Ino when the snake's body was completely covered in paper in the next second the snake was cut into thousands of pieces.

A woman with a black coat with red clouds on it appeared beside Ino. "Is the child injured?" The purple haired woman asked Ino, who looked up and shook her head no the kid still crying into Ino's chest.

Konan gave a soft smile. "Come here child I will take you to safety." Konan said as she took a knee holding her hand out for the child to take it, the young boy turned his head and looked into the woman's eyes.

"You won't leave me will y-y-you." The boy emotions obviously shattered after seeing his own mother abandon him in a heartbeat.

"Of course I won't, I'm a personal friend of hokage-sama and I'm here with my friends to destroy these creatures." Konan said, the boy pushed away from Ino and jumped into the Konan's arms as he began to cry once more. "Shhh it's ok I'll make sure nothing and no one hurts you again." Konan said as she wrapped her arms around the boy's body.

Two more snakes appeared on the scene quickly slithering their way toward the group, the two snakes were destroyed this time not by Konan, no the snake was ripped apart by another person in a black coat.

This man held a sword in his arms about the same length as his body, he looked back at the group and his facial features became recognizable, his face was blue and had shark like features. "Konan think you can stop hugging that brat for a second and help." The man with the sword said. "If you want a kid that much why not just have one." The man then placed a finger on his chin. "Oh that's right you…." He said giving out a slight chuckle.

Konan's eyes widened in surprise for a second until he gaze focused on this man, if a look could kill someone this shark like man would have died on the spot. "Kisame I believe it would be wise if you didn't finish that statement." Konan said causing the man named Kisame to back up a bit he quickly turned on his heels and walked away from the scene heading directly into the line of battle where hundreds of snakes could be seen in the distance.

Konan continued to stare at Kisame until she felt a tug on her cloak, she looked down to she the child looking up at her, Konan's eyes instantly softened as she took the boy's hand into her own, she looked over at Ino. "You did the right thing saving this child." Konan obviously proud of the young ninja standing beside her.

Ino just nodded her head. "T-thank you." She was to dumbfounded to say anything else she just meet two people who killed snake summons in the matter of seconds and made it looked easy to be praised by one seemed nice at the time given that Ino didn't think highly of herself anyway.

Once Konan was gone both Shikamaru and Chouji walked up beside Ino. "Do either of you know who they were?" Shikamaru asked Ino and Chouji who shook their head no. "I bet our parents would know, I think there's a lot going on in this village that we aren't being told and I'm going to find out why." Shikamaru said showing some determination that Ino and Chouji have never seen before.

* * *

**Sakura vs Gaara**

* * *

Sakura was face to face with Gaara her right arm felt like it was full strength once more thanks to Ayame but the rest of her body felt done for she was stupid to think her stamina could hold out against a biju but she had a single hope left to win this fight, she closed her eyes thinking back to the hellish training.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Might Guy and Sakura stood in the middle of the forest Sakura's eyes averted from his body trying not to puke from the sight of the green body suit. "Ok today Sakura-chan we will start off light, I want you to do 500 push ups, 2000 squats and a 15 mile run." Guy said to Sakura.

The pink haired ninja looked at him like he was insane before she gave a soft laugh. "Oh that's funny Guy-sensei you got me I thought you were serious." Sakura said with a smile.

Guy looked at Sakura and it took her only a second to realize he wasn't kidding that was. "You were serious?" Guy nodded his head and Sakura lowered her thoughts of giving up already past threw her head but they were quickly dispelled, she was not that Sakura anymore and refused to be like that anymore. "Ok let's get started Guy-sensei."

* * *

**1 month later**

* * *

"3055!" Sakura screamed out as she barely pushed herself off the ground for the push up and fell back to the ground her body exhausted. The pink haired girl laid on the ground trying to catch her breath as Guy stood above her looked proud of his student.

"Sakura-chan that was only your 4th set you still have one more to go." Sakura said as she struggled to look up at Guy, her eyes meet his and her determination was clear.

"Yes Sensei" Sakura responded as she pushed herself up and began another set of push-ups deciding that today she would finish her set's and not pass out she would finish all 5 sets and better herself.

* * *

**2 Months later**

* * *

Sakura and Guy were in the same forest and she was doing her set of push ups again this time she was doing a hand stand and using just a single finger to lift herself off the ground. "7000!" Sakura yelled as she pushed off her finger and did a flip landing on her feet her body only slightly sweating after the set. "Well that was 5 sets Guy-sensei, Do you think you can make it harder next time." Sakura said with a smile.

It was obvious that Guy was proud of her. "I think it's time the real training starts then Sakura-chan, I believe it's time you learned how to open up the inner gates." Guy responded as Sakura seemed excited to learn more.

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes. "Gate of opening." Sakura felt her mind remove all restraints on her body she could feel body becoming more powerful and she was given full control of her strength now able to use 100% of her physical strength, " Gate of healing." Sakura then felt a strain as her mind was forcibly made to double her strength.

Sakura looked up at the biju and smiled. "I know when you fought Lee he used 6 gates, I was only able to learn these two though." Sakura said as the biju simply roared and sent it's massive claw toward Sakura she pulled her right hand back closing into a fist and punched the claw, Sakura fist destroyed the claw completely as it exploded into sand and fell to the ground. "But that should be enough for the likes of you."

* * *

**Underneath Konoha**

* * *

The cloaked ninja had meet resistance from Danzo's root but each one was easily beaten by the powerful ninja leaving nothing but charred remains of what once were ninja's, The cloaked figure moved up to the sealed room at the end of the hall as the cloak figure moved close to the lock and melted the lock away.

The ninja opened the door and inside chained up and unconscious was a female woman with black hair do to what she figured had to be the work of the seal that was placed on the raven haired woman's forehead, the cloaked ninja moved forward placing her hand on the seal and checked to see if there were any traps that would activate or if it was dangerous to take off.

After several minutes the cloaked ninja came to the conclusion that it would be ok to remove the seal as it should do no harm to the woman, once the seal was removed the raven haired woman instantly gained consciousness.

The woman looked up and smiled. "So I'm guessing your here to rescue me?" The raven haired woman's throat was clearly dry as she started to cough after speaking.

The cloaked figure removed there hood and pulled a bottle of water from under the robe, she handed it to the the uchiha woman in front of her. "Mikoto-san it's nice to finally meet you and yes I am here to rescue you I owe it to Itachi-san." The now unhooded ninja said.

Mikoto gave a smile. "My son, I wonder how long it's been since I've seen him." Mikoto asked not sure how long she had actually been out for. "I'm sorry to ask this but could you carry me? I am much to weak to walk on my own right now and I feel as though I may lose consciousness anytime now." Mikoto asked pushing her pride aside.

The cloaked ninja simply smiled. "Of course Mikoto-san." The ninja turned around and Mikoto placed her feet on either side of the ninja and placed her arms around the ninja's neck and she laid her head on the ninja's shoulder.

"You know me and Kushina-chan use to give each other piggyback rides all the time, you know you have the same color hair as her…I hope she's ok." Mikoto said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep being carried by the red haired ninja.

"I'm sure you will see her sooner then you think Mikoto-san." The two then walked out of the room and headed back to the main lobby where hopefully Itachi had finished Danzo off.

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

"Hey moron how about you run!" another ninja with a black cloak and red clouds on it said. He looked at his hand which had a mouth of it's own and he placed clay into it, the mouth chewed the clay for only a few moments before the mouth spit it back out and the blonde haired ninja grabbed it, when a snake attacked him he moved quickly out of the way and placed the clay on the snake and watched as the clay exploded seconds later completely destroying the snake which tried to attack him.

In the next moment the shark man named Kisame appeared beside him. "Deidara you know not to upset the citizen's, you know what Minato-sama said we need to help them." Kisame said his body shivered at the word help but it was his orders after all.

"I know but come on they are pathetic, so stupid!" Deidara yelled as he kicked a rock off the top of a roof, he gave a deep sigh. "Yeah but boss man said we had to be nice to em you right." Deidara then looked down watching a group of citizens running away from a small group of snakes, Deidara moved down quickly and dispatched the group of snakes.

He looked back at the citizen's. "You can go now! I kinda just saved your life." The shocked citizen's bowed quickly thanking him before running off trying to find safety wherever they could within Konoha.

Kisame landed beside him once more. "Any idea where Itachi and Sasori are?" KIsame asked.

"No idea, I know Itachi is away on a mission but I have no clue where Sasori is no one's seen him in a few months, hopefully the creepy fuck is dead." Deidara responded clearly showing his dislike for the man named Sasori.

* * *

**Sakura vs Gaara**

* * *

The biju looked almost shocked that the small pink haired ninja just beat him it a test of strength. "Come on I know you got more then that." Sakura said with a smirk which seemed to only upset the biju more.

The tailed best grabbed a tree pulling it out of the ground with it's left arm, the biju then threw the tree at Sakura who meet the tree with a fierce chakra enhanced punched completely destroying the tree with ease

Sakura looked up and laid her eyes upon Gaara who was asleep on top of the one tailed beasts head. _'I need to attack him to win this battle, if he wakes up I should be able to win this fight.'_ Sakura said to herself.

Sakura planted her feet firmly on the ground and she chakra surrounded her feet she dug her feet into the ground until she was set, she pushed off her feet as hard as she could sending her flying at lightning speed up toward Gaara.

Sakura now inches away from Gaara as she pulled her chakra enhanced right fist back she swung it down toward Gaara only to be meet with sand hitting her hard in the stomach sending the small ninja flying back and hitting a large tree behind her.

_'I think that may have broke my back.'_ Sakura said as she grabbed her back trying to lessen the pain which sadly didn't happened. _'I can't just go in like that I guess, I'm fast but not fast enough.'_ Sakura then looked up and saw the biju's left arm sweep across the forest knocking down hundreds of tree's, Sakura was able to jump over the strike saving her life.

Sakura fell down in the rubble of the hundreds of tree's, she looked around and came up with an idea.

Sakura grabbed the tree's and began to hurl them toward Gaara each once with such forced that the Biju had no time to focus on the pink haired ninja he had to make sure he deflected each and every one of the tree's he couldn't afford for his host to wake up now.

The one tailed beat Shukaku started to become angry after minutes of this assault with tree's he looked down and prepared to attack the pink haired ninja only to see that she had disappeared.

Shukaku looked at the last few trees that were flying his way he thought she had simply given up that's when he saw his sand instinctively destroy a tree within that tree was the same pink haired ninja that dared to fight a biju and she was heading straight for Gaara, the mighty Biju's sand didn't make it in time Sakura had finally hit Gaara with her powerful fist. **"Nooooo!"** The might tailed beast yelled.

In the next seconds Gaara's eyes opened as the sand that held Gaara and formed Shikaku fell apart, both Sakura and Gaara were both falling to the ground and two genin hit the ground hard bouncing slightly.

It was Gaara who was able to stand first, second later Sakura also stood up, both teens were barely able to stand as they walked forward on wobbly legs, Sakura with no chakra left to speak off and Gaara with no sand to defend himself, the two proud ninjas gave each other one last mighty blow which sent both ninja's to the ground unable to continue their fight.

The two genin looked at each other Gaara the first to speak. "How did you get so powerful." Gaara asked his eyes barely able to keep them open for the longest time he had wanted to sleep but never could and now that he could he didn't want to he had to find out how this woman became so powerful.

"Because I have to get strong enough to protect my friends, Ayame-chan had every right to hate me but she didn't she became my friend and because of her I was able to get strong and because of that I can even call someone like Naruto-kun my friend as well, I owe everything to them so I have to become powerful enough to stand beside them as their equal." Sakura said with a smile.

Gaara looked at her questioning her logic but it had to be right just look at her she had become this strong in a matter of months. "I see, friendship do I have any friends?" Gaara asked himself this when his siblings jumped down with Temari on-top of Sakura.

Sakura looked up and saw that Temari was ready to finish her off. "Stop it Temari!" Gaara yelled and his sister looked over shocked but did what her brother told her. "She gave me a lot to think about I want her alive I may need to speak with her later." Gaara said.

Temari moved over and with her brother they picked Gaara up and looked at Sakura. "Thank you Sakura." Gaara said with a slight head bow.

Sakura with the last of her strength gave a mighty thumbs up. "No problem it's was the power of youth after all." Sakura said.

It wasn't until the horror of the three teens faces that Sakura figured out what just happened, she didn't…she looked at her thumb…she just gave a thumbs up she never did that she never. "Oh god I've been infected! I'm becoming one of them!"

The sand siblings took this chance to leave now both freaked out and feeling slightly sorry for the Konoha ninja.

Tears began to stream down Sakura's face. "It's all over." Sakura then imagined her in a green jumpsuit asking Sasuke out on a date. _'nooooo anything but this….though it does show off my rockin body….no don't even think about it!'_ Sakura could no longer mentally torture herself has her consciousness faded slowly after a long day it was finally over she could finally rest.

* * *

**A/N **Ok then so I gave clues on who's Itachi's partner is and I finished a fight, fyi I may off-screen beat Danzo cause Itachi is and would destroy him easy mode.

Also I got bored and updated chapter 1 if you want to read that it gives a bit more detail on what happened that day


End file.
